


From That Last Dance

by Wonkyu_addict



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Spirits, Catholic Imagery, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other, Relationship(s), Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 100,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonkyu_addict/pseuds/Wonkyu_addict
Summary: Kyuhyun is just mending his broken heart when he met Choi Siwon, a mysterious guy who make him contemplate on his life choices and preferences.Siwon on the other side never meant to be involved with Kyuhyun's life. However, he has fallen in no time. Can Kyuhyun accept him for who he was or its going to be a big trouble, since war is coming up on their way.
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Choi Siwon, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

Kyuhyun a famous solo ballad singer and television host, has broken up with his latest celebrity girlfriend, a newbie member of a girl group. The most serious relationship he has ever imagine. The relationship has been rocky for the past few months though. He had already a feeling that it will break in some point. Unfortunately, this prediction sometime make a point, when his supposed to be girlfriend is currently being linked to one of his circle of friends, Zico. Once a huge gossip article surfaces bunch of intimate photos of the these two people involved during their romantic escapades in Paris.  
The singer was beyond from being devastated. He felt beyond betrayed and being fooled by those people he treated as friends is just the most unsatisfying feeling he really despised. He was almost at the point of announcing their relationship to the public. He really thought that she is the only one he wanted to marry and to build family with. However, he was the only one who is truly and deeply in- love with her. He felt like a fool believing such delusions about how ideal their relationship were. The singer despite of his heartbreak still tries to fullfil his following commitments. He busied himself from recordings, hosting, mc-ing and guesting. He is still able to show genuine smile in the midst of it all. Due to his in demand appearances amongst Korean personalities, Kyuhyun is one of the most anticipated Korean celeb that is invited to the Royal Commission of South Korea. The event is filled with South Korean Culture and Historical Evolution to be introduced around the world. It is a world class event that is wholly sponsored by the South Korean Royal Members itself.  
In the middle of this huge commitment, Kyuhyun enjoyed the whole event, the experienced has been satisfying. However, one particular person has made him confused about himself. A mysterious guy name Choi Siwon, has turned his world upside down, after that one last dance. The last dance that changes his way of seeing himself among anyone else.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the love that never ends....

Kyuhyun is beyond broken by the cruelest reality he had ever witnessed in his entire existence. Okay maybe that was an exaggeration. However, who could in such kind way, describe this type of event happening to him right now?. When the very cause of his misery is laid upon the display of his smartphone. He smashes his phone in the marble tiled bathroom counter the moment it becomes more clearer for him to comprehend his current state of misfortune.

He blinks his eyes down to the sink, he doesn't noticed that his eyes becomes blurry for a moment. Then his vision caught up something, he raises his eyes on the mirror before him. He grimace of the kind of look presented to him. Pale face, dark circles covering the underside of his eyes and bloodshot eyes. He was tired, yes from all the schedules his been running along as being a solo singer and a television host at the same time. However, he loves his job for so long it became his entire everyday routine. He was satisfied with the benefits he gets. He was able to do something he enjoyed the most, the salary is beyond imaginable and he can date every gorgeous girls that stamps on his interests anytime he desires. The perks of being a hottest solo ballad singer in south korean showbiz industry. 

However, despite of being rumored as a Playboy, Kyuhyun is actually very picky to those girls he particularly date. He is not afraid to talked about his ideal type accordingly to the scripts required for his show to put his female guests into a squirming and blushing state that pleases their local audiences. But the moment all those cameras rolled out, immediate cold persona of the singer appears, despite this persona he usually gave such pleasing image to the people around him though, due to his un-doubtful professionalism. He would immediately asked his guest if they are uncomfortable or are they being intimated by all his questions and other minimal things he find concerning. He is such a sweetheart who is loved not only by his loyal fans but also to those people inside the industry. He is influential enough, however he is not willing to flaunt his influence to others most especially to his juniors. His only focus is for making people entertained and such recognitions he received usually doesn't caught his attention too much.

Then she came into his life. Like a blazing sun that burns the insides of his core that melted his cold  
facade all of a sudden. His not sure if its a love at first sight however, what he is certain is that he was blown away. She is a real beauty, smart, classy and a real Angel. Jisoo, the woman that he promises to be the only woman he would date since then. He was blinded by his love that makes him acts like a teenager in love. He was determine to date her, from getting her number the moment the filming of their group guesting episode ended to stalking her sns updates. He was desperate to get her approval for a secret date. He prepared everything just to protect her image to the press and her fans, she is a newbie nonetheless. The date was successful and definitely it was never been a one- time date ever since.

They have been official for five months now and those whole time he was in cloud nine, thinking that everything is going smoothly. He is in love indeed. However, this past two months he noticed something is bothering his Jisoo. She often decline his calls and she was saying shes busy eventhough their group comeback is past due. Sure he understands that his girl was in demand herself, damn her aesthetics is beyond phenomenal. She is one of the hottest idol with bunch of endorsements in half of year 2019. However, this time something hit Kyuhyun's intuition big time. Ever since Jisoo has fly over to Paris for a fashion show everything changes. She is not the usual Jisoo he had known. She became cold and speaking to her over the phone doesnt even lasted for ten minutes. And finally it becomes clearer to him the reason of this sudden cold treatment he keeps receiving from his girlfriend or rather be his ex-girlfriend to be exact.

The images of Jisoo together with Zico, his friend and also a well-known artist-slash-music producer being extra sweet around the outskirts of Paris streets during their escapades two months ago, has surfaces in dispatch gossip article as evidences of their romantic date. The new couple of the year has been revealed. Kyuhyun smiled bitterly to the title as if the figures itself is mocking at him. He has the urge to smash the figures in his phone monitor but retracted as the display changes when it goes off, his manager is calling him. He didnt even noticed how long he has been in his bathroom this whole time, he grunts as he smashes his right hand in the counter then snatches his phone and answers halfheartedly.

"What?!" the singer barks to the other side of the receiving end. 

" Oh well, Good morning to you too Kyuhyun! Hows your doing? are you happen to be ready in your schedule for today? I was actually right here in your dorm parking lot and thankfully akin to bring you in SJ Station. Why the fuck I smell bad mood today?" his manager Shindong enthusiastically asked the singer. 

Of course he didn't told his manager about his relationship with Jisoo. He was so private about it and for him to be able to protect his love of his life, he cant compromised the relationship by telling people about it including his trustworthy manager and producer. 

"Nothing" he simply answers.

" Im getting ready now, just a little longer" he will not buy time for this drama he decided to keep going for the day with his fully loaded commitments. The drama can wait and he is willing to forget it for a while he decide.

"Alrighty! just so you know we have to go off early since our destination for today is about a 3 hours ride. We cant keep the people waiting! Bye-ee! Haha!" Shindong cheerfully ended the call finally. Kyuhyun painfully accepts his destiny for today. This meeting with the Lees has been a long over due, because of the conflicting schedule clashes between either sides.

The Lees are one of the largest conglomerate in South Korea and currently they are having a global expansion throughout Europe, Middle East and Asia. He was not sure why the Lees wanted him to have this kind of meeting but his company is so excited about it. Thinking that it will be a boost for his career, however as a smart ass he is knows better. More or less in this type of society, business comes first before anything else.

The ride fortunately was rather normal for Kyuhyun's taste. Shindong is busy laying all the possible discussions the Lees might touch in the meeting. Kyuhyun barely registered all those topics, partly because his manager at the same time is busily munching his oversized foot long while speed talking. Kyuhyun swears it is the biggest size he had ever seen. He was amazed how Shindong can literally do multi-tasking, he probably dedicates himself to his job. Kyuhyun sighed, feeling insecure over his hyper-active manager. 

Thinking that he can do better but he jeopardized it by falling in-love to a two- timing---- halt! he cant say that to Jisoo, sure she definitely cheated on him, but he is partly at fault. He knows a newbie can be trap inside this so called superstar syndrome. They are naive and easily dragged inside the toxic bubble of this type of industry. He should know better, but he allowed it and he even forces himself in her life. Warning signs were going off in his head those times but he chooses to ignore it. He fell deeply in love and he has never felt this insecure in a long run of his whole showbiz career. Only this is the first time. He is doomed. And it hurts....

"What's with the big sigh? something wrong kyu?" Kyuhyun almost forgot that he is currently in the car ride with Shindong. 

" Yes hyung, ah... sorry what was that?" the singer is still in his gloomy state, his mind betrays him not even cooperating with him this time.

"Well, I asked if something is bothering you? you look less interested and your face... looks sad I guess? any problem I can help?" now Shindong has his full attention on the singer. And Kyuhyun despised that attention, he shouldn't feel that way since Shindong is just concern of what is going on in his mind. The guy doesnt even know the half of his drama so he feel guilty at the end. 

" Nothing... maybe because of the weather or something, really its nothing serious hyung, just keep driving please, can I close my eyes for a minute or two?" he softly asked. Looking like a kicked puppy for Shindong's eyes. His managers softens at the sight he didn't have the heart to asked for more, although he obviously want to know what's bothering on his talent. He chooses not to insist, then let the singer do what he wishes. There still half an hour ride to the station for the meantime so the singer could buy some spare time to clear up the whatever that's been bugging on in his mind.

☢☢☢☢☢☢☢☢☢☢

SJ Station is actually one of the worlds wonder crafted itself by man extended along in Busan seaport. It is an island type huge and elegant business complex that was owned by the Lee Conglomerate, composed of family and entertainment centers such as shopping malls, hotels, parks, resorts, restaurants, music clubs, schools and museums, also sports center such as club houses, ranches, stadiums in fact it has a total of four stadiums located inside it with seats capacity from 40,000 to 80,000.The business center is also known as the Royal Center of South Korea as it has been an investment by the remaining well known descendants of Korean Blue Bloods from centuries ago.

Kyuhyun and Shindong is beyond amazed from all those high rise buildings presented to them. Kyuhyun cant even use his expertise in mathematics by calculating the total of establishments he can spot on and damn are those futuristic super cars? Everything in this place from structures to people has a touch of luxury. He has been sporting an awed expression ever since they have speed along the bridge extension towards the location and Shindong has no difference. They will probably have some jaw cramps after this as they cant even closed their mouths from all the excitement of having this once in a lifetime experience. For the record, not everyone a celeb or even a socialite is given this type of priviledge to step in this Royal territory. The station is a true wonder, since they have their own rules and systems.

However, what's special to them is they had schools built for the less priviledge children. They have chosen the most talented and smartest kids all over south korea and they trained them to be noble and pride of their country. Although, with such great achievements there must also be some political disputes against the station. There was a huge conflicting wall between them and the South Korean Government itself. No one has ever discussed about it publicly as far as anyone's knowledge. The issue is a treated as a taboo so no one has ever tried their luck to touch such sensitive issue.

The two gentleman cant hardly contain their excitement as they've already spotted the Royal Palace located at the center of the station. They felt like their one of the most important people in South Korea now as they drive closer to the Royal Gates. The high rise gate serves as the grand entrance of the Royal Palace. Shindong talked over to the assigned guards. They have collected their valid IDs as basic protocols, the guards who is shockingly friendly and enthusiastic informed them that they have waiting for the two to come. The gate finally open and allowed their vehicle to drive inside.

"Its smart for me to use my Audi spyder this time, I felt less insecure with all this expensive structures, wah... look at that!" Shindong mumbles, and his right, Kyuhyun feels so small with all the majestic structures around them. He is in awe all the way of his ride around the stations and the Royal Palace, it was beyond huge. The singer cant barely see the roof of it. The car halted just infront of the pile of people line up along the grand staircase through the entrance door. In that exact moment kyuhyun saw four people who scrambles to both of the direction of the car doors. Both men are exchanging looks as at the same time the car doors are open in a flash with a resounding voice of welcome directed for them. 

Kyuhyun clumsily take off his seatbelt and scrambles his way out from the car seat. The moment he steps out the other guy immediately offers him umbrella just like avoiding him to be hurt by the burning heat by the sun. Since its ten o'clock in the morning the sun is already up and blazing above them. Kyuhyun felt helpless he was a little confused of all this treatments he begs for Shindongs rescue where the later was still undergoing into a dazed of amazement.

"Welcome Kyuhyun-ssi and Shindong-ssi young master has been expecting for your arrival, It is my great pleasure to give you some assistance, this way gentlemen as you may please" a man who looks like a Butler based on his suit ushered them through the entrance door just above the grand staircase. At the same time, which he guessed were like ten more people who was bowing to welcome them lined up on each sides. The two men just exchanges confused looks, Shindong shrugged and signals Kyuhyun to just go with it though the singer is beyond amused. 

"Kyuhyun-ssi we are informed that you have travel for about three hours from Gangnam-doh so you must be hungry on your way here, we would like to offer you food in your liking. Would you like to order some menu and of course you too Shindong-ssi?" the Butler is so attentive on attending them its amusing. Shindong is glad the moment he mentioned food. 

"I loved it! I would like uhmm pizza!yes pizza, sausages extra large, ahh cola of course and ah oh Kyuhyun-ie what would you like?" Shindong chirped noticing the other kept quite all the way of their walked throughout the inside Hall of the palace. He was just busy scanning the area like a cat familiarizing the new found place. He is indeed looked like a lost cat from the expression his making. Kyuhyun is such a child looking  
sometimes.

"Kyuhyun-ie?" he heard the teasing voice of his manager and throw a death glare on his side

"Thank you for the offer but I'm fine with jajamyeon" he cleared his throat when he hears Shindong snorts on the mention of his favorite food. He cant help it his starving with all the stress of this eventful morning. He ignored Shindongs teasing all their way along the wide hallway of this majestic place. Soon they were ushered inside its exuberant reception area.

The intricate medieval design of the place intimidated Kyuhyun the fact that he was not this feeling intimated for awhile. The walls were covered with cream and golden colorings decorated with collection of paintings Kyuhyun was adamant to take a look. He actually quite a liking when it comes to classical art. However, he felt dizzy with his recollection of his current situation so the moment he saw huge couches he scrambles his way to it and did not wait for invitation, he needs to rest his feet though. The Butler and other assistants were gone in a blink of an eye and finally the two men was left alone.

"Hyung, I'm getting sick" Kyuhyun mumbles. 

"What? Omona! you're getting paler kyuhyun-ah!" Shindong crutches down on his eye level. The singer indeed look very sick. 

"I cant breathe" Kyuhyun really cant figure out what is happening to him, but then his vision becomes blurry and its getting darker is he going to blacked out now? Shindongs voice calling out for his attention is getting farther and inaudible.

"Hyung..." Kyuhyun's called out before he totally passed out.

☢☢☢☢☢☢☢☢☢☢

"Hey love, listen you have to get up now... hey~ no more sleep~ you've been sleeping all this time~ its time to wake up kyu~"

That manly voice he heard it again, he has been hearing that voice of a man for the past month now. So soothing voice he wants to be engulf with. He slowly open his eyes a man with a warmest smile and a gentle eyes appears. Kyuhyun smiles he find the man looking so ethereal basking at the glory of a sunrise. He feels a warm hand caresses the side of his pale cheek, Kyuhyun hummed in satisfaction, he feels home... wait! what?!.

Kyuhyun sat up straight eyes in frantic scanning the whole area of a bedroom his been settled in his sudden collapsed. He was alone, the man is nowhere to be found. Its just a product of his imagination though, then why does he feels disappointed all of a sudden? Who is that man by the way? First his been hearing voice and now he actually see a man's face. 

"Love.." he mumbles the endearment sounds soothing for Kyuhyun. He snaps suddenly why oh why his been giddy on knowing who is that man is. He sounds like a teenage having crush and no, uh oh his not gay~ he is sure about it. That man is not real his not real so he needs to settle down and he needs to get away from that room yes he have to go out and need to find Shindong and probably go home because these whole place makes him sick, like very very sick. He finds Shindong talking animatedly to a man that back is against him. Shindong immediately notices him.

" Oh! Thank God! Are you OK?" his manager looks worried and hurries on his side checking him if his really fine. He looks better this time indeed.

"Oh! Kyuhyun-ssi you made us worried sick! Are you feeling better now?" Kyuhyun blinks to the question thrown by the stranger invading his personal space all of a sudden. The man he can describe as short but very enigmatic to be very honest. Kyuhyun blinks again to his manager asking for rescue, his still incoherent from being passed out.

" Oh Mian, this beautiful man over here is Mr. Lee Hyukjae, Hyukjae-ssi Kyuhyun is actually a pleasant person but obviously his still not settled from what happened awhile ago~" Shindong apologizes. 

"Oh no problem I am Hyukjae Kyuhyun-ssi. I'm very thrilled of finally meeting you, although with such circumstance I want to apologize for any inconvenience are you happen to be feeling okay right now though?". The man sounds sincere and Kyuhyun feels at eased in an instance by the way this guy talk. 

" Im sorry Hyukjae-ssi really Im feeling better now." Indeed he feels better by just seeing other people around. He doesnt know but being alone in this place can bring chills on the back of his neck.

☢☢☢☢☢☢☢☢☢☢

Keith, Northern Scotland 

20:12 hour

Siwon was snapped out on his reverie he look up to the night sky above him.

"What is it?" the woman in long black cloak asked him.

" Nothing, I guess?" he definitely has been destructed by something he didn't know. 

"Well, whatever it is you need to focus though, its time to come inside." the woman coldly reprimanded him. 

Siwon rolls his eyes the moment she turns her back on him. He cant take her nagging attitude on him all this time. Why does he have to work with someone who loves to boss around to her colleagues? Siwon is lone ranger, he used to be alone in most missions so being always reprimanded by someone is not on his list. Both of them sauntered their way inside through a switch gate to the realm of havoc. An eerie silent welcomes them and only smalls hums and screeches of nocturnal beings were heard being disturbed by a sudden change of atmosphere in the surroundings. Siwon saw it first in such a swift motion a figure with red eyed fangs has been displayed and sharp nails sticking out from a long cloak covering the figure advances to the direction of the woman he wanted to break the neck ever since they had spoken a moment ago. 

Siwon draws his small weapon just a bit longer compared to his hand. He grabs the woman away from the figure with an uncourteous force that brought the woman unbalance almost flying away to the hard caution of the ground with dried twigs scattered along. Siwon with inhuman speed grab hold of the figure's neck and smashes the body to the ground. The figure was caught off guard by the force and momentarily being immobilized which uses Siwon enough time to stab his weapon directly in the heart. The figure growls in response able to give deep scratches to the one who got a hold of the final judgment. The figure howls deep and did makes a huge waves throughout the ground. Siwon felt it the deep growl of this monster is a sign of attack. 

" Aigoo~ you're not going to make it easy do you?" Siwon mumbles pulling out his weapon from the figures heart, fresh and deep red blood gushed out from the open wound of its chest and its mouth. "Yah? Are able to stand now? we have company" Siwon called out to the woman he thinks he just dislocated her arms, he feels sorry for her, however, apology might be unnecessary if at the end they will not be going out from this mission alive. Their enemy has been expecting them all this time. 

"It's an ambush" he mumbles as chills run down his spine. May the luck be in their side.

☢☢☢☢☢☢☢☢☢☢

"Kyuhyun-ssi, its been a long over due since we wanted to invite you in the station. We cant get a hold of your busy schedule. I guess we get lucky this time?" the man named Hyukjae animatedly elaborate to the singer their excitement of meeting him in person. Kyuhyun was being ambushed with of warm treatments and definitely having an overdose.

" I'm definitely lucky for such attention Mr. Lee" the singer countered shyly. 

"Please, call me Hyukjae, no more for any formalities really, I insist" the ended it when he feels an objection being raised by the singer.

"Oh, I'm very glad you were all welcoming Hyukjae-ssi?, Haha! its beyond imaginable that people like you are very warm to someone like us. You know with so much apprehension about us being inside the industry with full of toxicity" Shindong explained animatedly.

"Nah, Shindong-ssi we I mean us? there's nothing like what do I call it? difference? like yeah showbiz is beyond toxic but business? its a black hole. Everything must be done better and that's where we came in. We need to change the system and the basic norms. If you know what I mean~" Hyukjae shrugged nursing his tea all of them is having a warm hearted conversation. Shindong and Kyuhyun has already taken their snacks and now each of them are nursing their warm cup of tea.

The gentlemen is interrupted by the same Butler who welcomes the guests holding out a folder printed out elegantly handing it to Hyukjae.

" Oh, sorry Felix I almost forgot! Here Kyuhyun-ssi and Shindong-ssi our invitation for our biggest event so far this year, here take a look at it, this is for formality though. I was so excited about it I hope it will please you too~" There presented to them the certificate of invitation from the Royal Commission for Culture and History Evolution of South Korea for the new millenia. 

"wah! a music festival! oMona! daebak!" Shindong exclaimed.

" Actually it is not just a music festival Shindong-ssi, it is a pop culture display. We want to highlight South Korean Culture and History for the world to see and you Kyuhyun-ssi will be our star of this event. We will produce your concert and we will present special documentation with you as the host. Its going to be big since it will have a worldwide airing and this event will gonna invite people in all races and at the highest classes of the society" Hyukjae exclaimed. Kyuhyun is not prepared for this. This is indeed a huge offer he had in his whole career.

" Daebak..." the singer mumbles. ---

"oh well what Kyuhyun-ssi meant is that he is super excited to this one. This is a real big deal. We are very humbled for this Hyukjae-ssi." Shindong chirped in. He nudged Kyuhyun to speak up. 

"Oh, sorry again Hyukjae-ssi uhm... but why in the earth is me? I mean why do you choose me? like umm im just an ordinary singer and host I'm not actually very famous than Lee Minho, Kang Daniel or Yeo Gin Joo. Its going to be a flop though" Kyuhyun is feeling insecure all of a sudden. 

" What?! we dont want them Kyuhyun... we want you.. and for the record, your the best. No doubt about it" Hyukjae's final tone is solid as a sign of affirmation of his statements. Shindong on the other side is not pleased by the singer's attitude.

" Jjakaman Hyukjae-ssI, it will be a huge global event, how about you also invite other artist like kpop groups since their so hot these days" Shindong again broke out from the serious atmosphere. 

"Actually we already did. The invitation was spread out yesterday. And a couple of affirmations was received today on our contacts so everything is all set up." the man claps his hands feeling giddy about it.

" However, you Kyuhyun-ssi is a different story. Your our star, our special star. You are invited to this event and! I wont take no for an answer. arasso?" Hyukjae exclaimed much to Shindong's amusement the big guy is enjoying his attitude. 

" Ah neh~ arasso.." Kyuhyun is just overwhelmed, however deep inside he feels the excitement of being special and favorite. 

The luck is on his side.


	3. Chapter 2

Busan, South Korea  
17:00

Flocks of expensive cars piled up for the grand motorcade all the way to the Feich Stadium where the official red carpet and media showcase for the launch of SJ Station Pop Culture Display. The whole event which comprises of music festival, kpop festival, sports and cultural display has been a hot topic among South Korean news portals and all the way to global attention. This is basically been set in a summer vacation so everyone is actually pinning on this event. Local and international medias has been flocking a week even before the event kick off. Hottest international personalities were also spotted.

This is actually one of the greatest dream event that come into reality by Korean entertainment history since this is also the very first time the station opened their wall for guests from around the globe to witness their majestic territory. Everything is ready as each every press people present in the area set up their cameras to shower their best shots to the hottest and coolest lined up artists and personalities for the special media showcase. 

Meanwhile, at the Royal Palace setting down in the middle of the large couches Kyuhyun was sweating, he is feeling overwhelmed again. Why not? since he was there infront of the Lees waiting for them to get ready for the grand media showcase. He was comfortable with Hyukjae since their eventful meeting, however, the other one named as Donghae is seems different. He doesnt talked much unless the other one directed the conversation to him and he only glance once to the singer's direction but never did spoken even a single a word to him. 

Now he wishes for Shindong's presence. Why do he have to suffer diarrhea today of all time when the singer needed him the most? Kyuhyun is again regretting to be left alone, he hate the feeling of being alone, he looks stupid not knowing what to do.

" C'mon babe, I cant do this alone. Please come with me we will have to welcome the guest and Kyuhyun he need us, please honey~ do this for me?" he hears how Hyukjae pleads to the other guy. Okay he was beyond shocked, due to the fact that Lee Hyukjae is gay, yes and his partner or as he calls husband is the cold guy named Donghae. 

Now Kyuhyun is not being judgmental but he was really shocked when he saw them kissing and being intimate. Hyukjae said that his husband was away for a month now. He was flying all over the middle east to Europe for business that's why Kyuhyun hasn't met him during their first meeting. Donghae didn't even budge when Hyukjae introduce them both. Donghae was just interested on caressing his partners back and arms and the bliss painted in his eyes everytime Hyukjae gives him attention is so obvious. Kyuhyun feels like a third wheel. 

"Are you listening?" his eyes landed on the couple before him, sitting opposite to him in the couch twice as big as them. Now the man named Donghae is checking on his smartphone, while Hyukjae was trying to coaxed him on accompanying them to the media showcase.

" Lee Donghae." there's a tight tone of Hyukjae's voice. This finally caught Donghae's attention and put down his phone on a coffee table before him. 

" Baby, I have to check on the security details I guess you didn't think about those parts right?" Donghae's soft tone trying to calmed his lover's nerves stroking his arms in the process.

" Its actually Kangin's job, everything is set up and planned and you cant distract me by being attentive on that I want you to come with me and Kyuhyun as a family and I'm not requesting im actually demanding you now" The paler man is now losing his  
temper to his lover. 

" Arasso, arasso i'll come. Arasso" Donghae sighed finally giving in.

"Good, Aish jinjja, I sound like a nagging wife and you know I hate that so much Lee Donghae!" Hyukjae pouted while smacking his lover's thigh softly.

" Aigoo~ I was just teasing you yeobo~ of course I'll come, this is your big day. Everything has been planned by you why would I spoil that? hmm? im just teasing.. mian.." Donghae tries to look charming for his lover that seems effective as it melted down the other's man anger. The couple is obviously being whipped with each other. 

Kyuhyun on the other side cant stop himself from squirming. He is definitely not use on seeing couples being lovey dovey with one another, most especially this two is a unique one, no Kyuhyun is not a homophobic his just getting left out, a big time third wheel. Donghae look up to him as if its the very first time for him on seeing another human being other than his lover in the room. 

" Kyuhyun-ssi I dont want to be rude but are you alone? You should bring your date here with you or something." The man is back on his cold persona just by talking to other person. Both men blinks on him as if they were looking at him having two heads. 

" Ah.. No I mean I dont have a date Donghae-ssi im alone and Shindong is having some kind of circumstance right now..." Kyuhyun in the back of his head patting himself on able to answer the other without much stuttering, damn this man scares him big time. Hyukjae was confused on how Kyuhyun acts infront of his husband, however, he shrugged it off and jump in to ask what happened to Shindong. 

" He ah...how can I say it.. ah his having a tummy ache.. yeah a tummy ache" Kyuhyun explained. 

" Sure, maybe its diarrhea, he must eat healthy food and drink ionic water to not being exposed much to any bacteria and anything... so maybe its time for us to get going.." Donghae announced and dragged along Hyukjae outside to the piles of expensive Hummer Limo outside the palace. 

Kyuhyun is not going to think too much of how Donghae simply conclude everything. He has definitely something different within this man. Kyuhyun swears to himself he will never mess up with that guy ever.

The event runs smoothly, everything is done accordingly to the plan. Artist and personalities lined up to have each moment on the red carpet session. It is more like a Hollywood met gala to be exact. Each personalities was sporting their best outfits crafted with the best designs by both local and international designers, much to the enjoyment of the medias who are battling on snapping the best shots. Kyuhyun is thankful he was groomed well for the event based on his opinion he is not a designer but he thinks he is well dressed especially for this event. He is sporting a Royal blue three piece suit designed by the well-known dress maker, Kim Heechul. The cloth of his suit has a detailed and intricate embroidery of snake scales. The coloring compliments his complexion that make him more radiant and attractive. His hair was style up in an slick and chic fashion. He had his make up on highlighting his facial features make him look younger than he actually is. He almost didn't recognized himself after being groomed by Ryeowook, he is the personal stylist of the Lees, he has good talents. Kyuhyun is feeling special as he was fetched by a golden Hummer limo together with the Lees. 

The couple is no difference, they were naturally enigmatic but today made it ten fold more gorgeous. The couple is both sporting suits in colors Burgundy red and black with Angel wings designs intricately embroidered cloths. Hyukjae dyed his hair into bleach blonde and put a heavy eyeliner makes his eyes looks smoky. The pale man looks like a dark Angel with the combination of pure but dangerous look. Donghae has a natural dark long hair he is more modest than his lover he simply had his hair jelled and pinned the other side of it, however he still look like so good. His facial features is no ordinary and his goods skin makes him look like a fashion model. 

Kyuhyun is the one lucky man being close to this gorgeous people, that in most times in the past makes him being an outcast. But these people are the warmest people he had ever with though~ he had never been being treated this way ever. So he is the one who is lucky. Now all he have to do is put his best smile for the world to see. On time when their vehicle halted just before the swarm of reporters throwing flashes of cameras to them the moment they were hoisted out. Angry and strong flashes of cameras is thrown to the trio. The security have to keep their ground from the eagerness of those reporters who want to take a closer shot of the three fine gentlemen. 

They did stolen the attention of everyone, Kyuhyun was blinded by the strong flashes thrown ot his direction, but he still try hard to smile to look cool and charming. 

"Aigoo, look at that, aren't we rock stars now?" he heard Hyukjae exclaimed, obviously loving the attention. A moment of picture taking then the trio is guided along the long pathway towards the large entrance Hall, where the main event is being set to take place. Kyuhyun wave his hand to the reporters who called out his name. The moment the press release of the set up plans of this event, medias were anticipating mostly on Kyuhyun, amazed how he had got huge influence to be the star artist of this phenomenal celebration. Everyone of them wanted to have a good shot for the artist, to create such wonderful frontpage.

☢☢☢☢☢☢☢☢☢☢

Siwon stubbornly dragged his heavy feet along with his arm bag towards to the exit of the hangar he has been dropped-off. Military personnel waves to his side upon knowing his presence but taken aback seeing his sullen and gloomy expression.

" Siwon! yah wait up! yah!" he heard someone calling out to him desperately but he didnt have a heart to stop on his tracks his really not in the mood on talking to someone right now. He just want to go to his place immediately. He was grab by his shoulder with a sudden force and came face to face with an eager expression Changmin wearing on his face, his bestfriend. Yes, he still had one atleast. 

" Yah, aigoo jakkaman man, I haven't seen you in decades cant you have some time for me man? hey I missed you! how have you been?" Changmin spread his arms as if waiting for a bear hug he has wide smile on his face. He nudge the other man coaxing him to give him hug. Siwon give in nodded his head and hug his friend, it was indeed been a long time since they have spoken he too misses the other man. The only man who have always his time being to spend with Siwon. The only man who he truly trusted for. 

"Aigoo, chingu-yah~ you look thinner from the last time I saw you and damn you're tan now! wah you're becoming more handsome than me now~ im jealous" Changmin is stunned on taking a good look of his friend. He smacked the others arm then asks

" Wanna get laid? Wanna go to Champs tonight to have fun and party? get wild like last time?.. hmm how about that?" he had a cheeky smile on his face while waiting for Siwon to agree on his naughty plans.

" Min, actually I was planning to just stay at home and enjoy my Glenlivet for once im tired and I want to be alone for now. Halt! I know I was being hostile but I promised i'll make it up to you tomorrow for sure I swear man... sorry tomorrow I give it to you just not tonight" he needs to trade or else his friend will just insist and force him and he dont know if he has enough strength for any arguments. 

"Fine.. OK but you promised tomorrow dont you dare trick me or else I'll drag your hot ass in Champs myself, you know I mean that Siwon!" Changmin put some conviction on that threat. Siwon knows better so he just nod his head and let Changmin hug him goodbye with a soft pat of his head. Oh Siwon really wants to go home and bury his tired body on his bed. He feels alone.

☢☢☢☢☢☢☢☢☢☢

The evening has been so hectic for Kyuhyun. The media showcase have been a success. Each artist have their own moment of speaking up about their feeling of being invited in this event. There are also an amount of visual presentations that give more excitement to everyone laying out all these anticipated pop and cultural display set up comprising the participation of each local korean entertainers most specifically kpop stars from SM Ent, YG, JYP, Hollim, and many more. However, everyone is more interested in asking Kyuhyun feelings as him being the highlight of this event. 

"Actually I was flattered by the offer. It was indeed unexpected for my part since I'm very much always on the other side I mean pop culture in our country has evolved for something much greater and me as ballad singer the old school entertainer I'm good at being on the sideline I am not used to such spotlight. So always being grateful for Uri Lee Sajangnims I'm.really having a good time, and I hope everyone will have too, all of the event planned and set up for this are all gonna blow up our mind, mind you I'm anticipating it too" he answers with confidence and he is actually honest on his feelings he is indeed in good hands with the Lees.

"His good, intellectual and sincere, I like him baby.." Donghae whispers to his lover on his side. They were settled at the seats infront of the stage whereas artist were piled up in a long table, mics on. The reporters on the side where settled further behind the the well known oligarchs around the globe. 

" I told you, his the best. I want to protect him Hae.." Hyukjae sighed while oogling to the singer like a stage mom in the process, he is whipped. Donghae shrugged he can never disagree though. Kyuhyun is perfect. More questions were fired up from each reporters until the MC concluded the showcase by calling out Hyukjae on the stage to make a final message for the official launch of the event. Hyukjae as the predecessor of the event will have this duty to sends gratitude to the guests. 

" This event is for us to show the world what and who we really are. This is not only about the evolution of Korean culture but it is our way of sending message to the world that we the citizen of the Station are full of love and unity. We never adheres to power instead we admires the truth. We spread equality and unity. We want the world to see that love is the only way of seeing beautiful and worthy things into this world. In this time of deception, we are bound, constricted and convicted. We longed for strength however the loads of distress chases us every single day. The harmony has been long gone. And we want to take it back, we want nothing but peace and harmony. Im glad to all of you who are present tonight and your intense interests inspires me that im actually doing the right thing. Needless to say, I am grateful for each and everyone of you, welcome to SJ Station everyone enjoy the night!" applause resounds around the Hall as  
Hyukjae send deep bows to all the guests as his sign of sincere gratitude.

The evening was still young as the after party set off. Kyuhyun has already have a good taste of the finest wines in the fountain of cocktails located in the right corner of the ballroom Hall, while buffet tables are full with good foods available to each guests likings. Kyuhyun has so far enjoying the night, then there as his eyes scan the hall he spotted his ex. He somewhat recalls his own heartbreak. Since the announcement he had ignored her text and declines her calls. He was not sure what are her intentions on contacting him, either clearing up the issue to him, but what for? It was clear to him that they were done. And the best thing for the both of them is to never talk again. His mood suddenly changes he needed some air. He ended up walking away from the ballroom Hall went out and find something interesting.

The singer has never done this before in his entire career going out walking in the streets alone without being followed by fans or paparazzi. He feels bolder than ever. The people in the station was far more concern on minding him strolling around the corner without bodyguards or his manager with him. Oh maybe because this citizen are more respectful and honored. He is definitely safe around here. He walks around still being amaze what he is seeing. He saw a foundation between marbled tiles, there different colors of laser lights dancing along with the harmony of an orchestra, its definitely a concert. He grabs his smartphone and took some attractive snaps, he has fallen in love in this place. Everything is so majestic and peaceful. He looks around him he saw families, couple and friends strolling around, doing their own business. It feels liberating.

"Mama, my penguin its on the fountain.." Kyuhyun hears a young girl about an 8th year old calling for her mothers attention. The mother is busy with the small baby in her arms. The baby is definitely anxious. Kyuhyun scanned the area looking for someone who might be the head of that small family, but he finds no one. The girl was about to cry, her scrunches and her nose are getting red. Kyuhyun felt sorry for the girl. He thinks he need to do something. He look out for that particular toy she said its a penguin, and there he found it just right in the middle of the said fountain. He grimace seeing how huge the fountain is, then he shrugged, he might as well go home after this though so why not do some good deed. 

He step inside the fountain good thing the water is not cold fortunately. He walks slowly and grab hold the penguin toy much to all the people who've witness his heroic deed, as if its a big deal. The girl claps her hand sticking out her small hands to grab her wet doll. 

"Samchon, Kamsahamnida!" she bows to him.

"Aigoo~ its no big deal" His wet bit then seeing her wide smile erases his other thoughts. She waved at him and wet directly to her mother who bows at him in gratitude. Kyuhyun now contemplates on how the hell he could get out from his position? His shoes is wet and he feels heavy. because his wet until chest he cant jump on the edges without slipping ungracefully. 

Before anyone came to his rescue a large figure loom over him large muscled arms sticking out for him to grab 

" There, there I got you man" the man sooth him. He is definitely strong when he hoisted Kyuhyun up like he weighs nothing. Now the singer feels embarassed since people are starting to flock in a small commotion caused by him.

Kyuhyun was blushing hard, face is red as tomato the moment he is on the dry ground again.

"Mister, I'm so sorry for causing you trouble but thank you so much" the girls mother feels guilty upon seeing him all wet and embarassed. 

" Ah, its ok ahjumma its what a good guy should do I guess.." Kyuhyun shrugged still feeling embarassed.

" Oh well, maybe you have to do something on your not dry clothes though, you might get yourself sick" The man who rescue him interrupted his thoughts. Kyuhyun look up and came face to face on an amused look by a stranger. 

" Yeah I guess so. I... ah thank you for helping me ah.." Kyuhyun knits his eyebrows together as a sign of confusion.

" Ah Changmin, and your?" The guy is smiling widely and Kyuhyun finds him weird. 

"Kyuhyun, thank you by----" Kyuhyun is interrupted with " Ah! Cho Kyuhyun the singer! wow I cant believe I'll meet you here! just wow" he is definitely the weird one.

" Ah yeah, I am that guy, well.I have business here to attend" Kyuhyun has to answers since the guy has been nice on rescuing him, however he is getting colder by the breeze brushes his skin and his wet, now his anxious. 

" Oh geez, you must be cold, I'll bring you home? c'mon, do not worry Kyuhyun-ssi I'm an army your in good hands" the guy saluted to him then offers him much needed assistance. Kyuhyun has nothing to do but to give in since his getting cold, he dont wanna get sick.


	4. Chapter 3

Siwon is awaken up by a sound of his room door banging harshly into the wall and a loud resounding shout of

" I'm not going to say it again! you stubborn muscled dumb horse! need to get up and going or I will drag you out from you comfy little bed and soak you to a bubble bath my self you choose!" Changmin's huge figure looming over him trying to intimidate him. Siwon grab his blankets over his head grunting from the unwanted visit. Then all of a sudden his blankets come flying away from his grip.

"Yah! what's wrong with you man?! im not going to repeat what I am saying but what is really your problem man?. don't tell me your going to sulk here all day? c'mon you've promised that you're gonna give me some time today." Changmin is gradually sounding upset to his bestfriend. The said bestfriend who is grunting and stubbornly gets up, clearly annoyed from all the whining heard from him.

" You sound like my mother" Siwon grunts in response rubbing his tired eyes in process. 

" Exactly! that's my point!" Changmin countered.

"What?" Siwon is still incoherent from all the drinking he'd done the other night. He did finish a bottle for himself though. He wears a painful expression as if the thought of Changmin being his mother hurts him.

"I told you to get your sexy ass ready because were going somewhere like right now! yah!" Changmin is full of energy in the morning too much for Siwon's favor. Siwon sighed in defeat.

"What? where?" Siwon is a little bit out of being able to comprehend on Changmin's plan for the day so he did ask for more details wanting to have more ideas on it, however his friend looks like he will never buy another time to elaborate it to him and literally drags him to his bathroom. Siwon did complain but it was one of his failed attempt today, what a mood to start a day it is.

" Where's in hell exactly we are going Changmin?" Siwon looks a bit tolerable after he showers, however there are still visible stubbles sticking out on his chin, still the man looks stunning. His grooming is his last priority really, actually its his job to look intimidating and he loves his job. He scrunches his face just by remembering his job and his current situation, the reason why he is on break.

"Fanmeeting" a simple answer from the other man on the driver seat.

Siwon eyes widens comically as if he discovers that Marshians are true and their breeding with Earth people. Their actually walking around with Earth people since centuries ago 

"Fanmeeting?" Siwon had his full body turned to his friend.

"Yes, Siwon Fan Meeting" Changmin said with clear intonation. 

"Mwoya?!" Siwon is staring at his friend intensely, is he drank? he ask himself. Siwon beats himself recalling that his the one who still having a hang over from lots of drinking last night. 

"Am I hearing it correctly?" Siwon cant still process the turn of events.

"Yes my friend your hearing it exactly as it is" Changmin looks serious he didnt even blinks confirming it to Siwon.

"Ah Mwoya! Jinjja-ro?!" Siwon is not buying it.

"Youre being overly dramatic on my own taste, doesnt suit you I swear" Changmin chuckles.

"Yah, you drag me all the way out from my lovely bedtime just for a freaking fanmeeting? you're unbelievable!" Siwon sounds normal now than yesterday, flailing around like that.

" Its late in the morning exactly 10:25 so not a time for bedtime and were here ah good timing" Changmin is enjoying this.

" Already? aish" Siwon crosses his arms eyebrows knitted together.

" Aish! stop being a diva and get your ass out now were late. palli!" Changmin forces him.

" No thank you im staying here" Siwon refuses to go.

"Stop being salty now were late!" Changmin actually clings to his last remnants of patience, Siwon being difficult is what he hates the most.

"And how about you? Not young enough feeling thrilled and excited over an artist? C'mon Min its embarrassing!" now he cant contain his strong refusal. His shooting daggers on the way he looks at his bestfriend's direction.

"you're not gonna change my mind by looking at me like that either you move or I'll make you move?" Changmin has been Siwon's friend for like a lifetime. He knows the man well that his not even a little bit threatened on his way of intimidation. Surely, he knows how strong the other man is but he uses those strength in a right way mind you the guy is big muscled child most of the time.

"I'll treat you to whatever food you like after this, huh you like that aren't you?" he tries to persuade this man or else his not gonna get what he wants.

"Seafood, beef and chicken" Siwon countered. Now his talking human again. 

"geuleon sig-eulo? okay!" Changmin needs to trade though or his not gonna get any.

"Uh, Jeohwa" Siwon finally agreed smirking at last. In record time the two giants is spotted making their way to a long queue of people.

"Now hand this one" Changmin is feeling giddy handing a photobook to his friend.

"What's this?" Siwon check out the contents looking out the pages he huffed and wave the book infront of Changmin's face hitting him in the process.

"Just make him sign it" Changmin cant contain his irritation of that salty attitude Siwon has been throwing since yesterday.

"you're in love, Gay, ay so hopeless.kyu, kyu,kyu kyu!." Siwon chanting and teasing his bestfriend who's obviously being whipped by this celeb named kyuhyun. 

"Wah, his not bad though..., wah! chingu-yah! look at those sexy lips and doll like eyes wah...wah!" Siwon is having his good time teasing his friend who is currently squirming and blushing hard. 

"oh oh yah! you like it do you..kyeopta?" Siwon animatedly shakes his bestfriend's arms. His shameless sometimes. 

"Shut up! FYI im not in love I just met him yesterday and I find him kind and appealing that's all" Changmin gritting his teeth he has the urges to bite off those annoying fingers whose currently poking his side.

" You dated? last night?! aigoo aren't you fast? how is it? is he hot?" knowing his friend who will screw anyone he'll interested to, he is beyond ecstatic, that is real hot thinking about it. He knows his preference though as a citizen of the Station they weren't playing that sexism program. They practically has freedom to choose their partners in either genders and its normal. People will never judge you.

"What do you think of me? I'm a gentleman! and his not gay though unfortunately his from Seoul." Changmin explain.

"Oh, no your in deep trouble, not gay then, haha! well his hot though, exactly my type of guy." Siwon is actually scanning out the photos of the guy. He definitely like the one that shows his collarbone and chest. Damn this guy has a cock twitching expression. Siwon imagines what would that beautiful face do during sex. It would be amazing if the guy let him have his say one day.

"Yah, you perv stop it! its our turn soon" Changmin sees it the hunger on his friends eyes before it disappears in a sudden.

Siwon blinks did he just being thirsty to the guy in the picture. He cant believe it himself. Its been a long time since he felt this way. When Changmin snapped at him someone caught his attention. There the man that causes his instant paralysis just a few feet away from them putting such beautiful smile on each people waiting in line to get a chance to see him.

" Neh yeorubeun annyeong! Thank you for coming today. Before everything else I would like to say again thank you all for coming today and im am very excited jinjja for this meet & greet session. Your excited?" Kyuhyun sweet voice envelopes everyone instantly. Shouts, waves and applause were heard in response to him. Everyone is getting riled up, eager on cheering up for him.

Kyuhyun actually prepared everything in this special fanmeeting songs from his latest album like Blah Blah, A time With you and Aewol-ri are lined up as his exclusive performance followed few answer and questions with special games with fans. The singer has a full hour of his time spending it with his fans. He didnt even realized that there were actually a couple of gorgeous guys falling in love on him in no time. The other one definitely wanted something more.

Siwon is surprisingly enjoying the event, well he have to be honest his curious to that guy named Kyuhyun. Like the hell, his gorgeous and damn look at those bum. He cleared his throat feeling dry from something he has been craving for a long time. Damn, when was the last time he got laid? He adjusted the front of his pants since it keeps getting tighter the longer he stares at that perfect bum. He look over to his bestfriend who has far from being conscious on his current dilemma. The later has been oogling to the singer the moment his golden voice resounds around the Hall. Siwon actually cant argue, he has wonderful voice. He thought how the singer sounds in bed? Now his more eager to find out. However, he grimaces remembering that the guy is from Seoul, that would be the most difficult to contemplate. Since their some kind of a sexist yeah, Siwon had to be very careful. But he cant stop himself from getting giddy of knowing the singer deeper and intimate. 

Its time for the highlight of the fanmeeting, the fan signing session kick off. Fans are lined up to get a chance to be close and personal to the singer. They held out copies of his albums, photo books and other merchandises with Kyuhyun in it. Kyuhyun is beyond thrilled seeing how organized the people in the station is, unlike in Seoul, usually they have to barricade the sides with security personnel, for crowd control measures. 

However, here? there's no need for such process, since everyone is all friendly and Kyuhyun feels at ease. He keeps smiling communicating to his fans sharing couple of selfies and offering handshakes. He is not tired at all, despite his eventful evening. Good thing he didnt get sick despite the shivering he had last night thanks to that guy named Changmin and his jacket, atleast it helps him get warm. He felt thankful to the guy.

"annyeong, name ple----" Kyuhyun look up and to his surprise there he found Changmin smiling widely before him.

"Ah~ ne Changmin-ssi? thank you for coming today~" Kyuhyun is quick to pick up his composure again. He signed the CD presented to him. 

" don't know you have a copy for my latest album?" Kyuhyun is actually feeling flattered knowing that a guy as gorgeous like this guy is fanboying over him. He still flustered knowing he has fanboys and they thought his pretty and sexy.

" Ah~ actually I went to Seoul this morning and buy this one. I cant help it your simply amazing" Changmin is blushing hard narrating his lovestruck experience towards the singer. Kyuhyun laughed hard hearing those. He is not aware that someone at the back that was staring closely in their interaction and quite not enjoying it.

"Oh, well thank you, I'm flattered" Kyuhyun has twinkles in his eyes. He really enjoys Changmin's blunt personality. Changmin bows goodbye since the people at the back is starting to get annoyed by the time consuming interaction of the two. Kyuhyun shakes his head when his new found friend makes a hand signal of calling him later, they actually exchange numbers last night, he shrugged and continues his tasks. He smiles again to.the next person just next to Changmin. And it is a guy? actually a ruggedly handsome guy. Kyuhyun swallowed seeing him stares at him intensely. His eyes speaks hunger.

Oh boy, Kyuhyun squirms on his seat, why all of sudden the Hall becomes hot? This guy is definitely something. He intimidates the singer big time, like he has been feeling with Donghae. But something in this person sparks some kind of curious thoughts for the singer. Is he a fan, now Kyuhyun is riled up, please let him be my fan. His gorgeous..

'Stop Kyuhyun and do your job.' Kyuhyun needs to stay focused for God sakes his not gay. But this guy? he feels giddy seeing him walk towards him with that magnetizing stares pulling him into oblivion.

Aherm... Kyuhyun cleared his throat. 

"Ah, hello..umm name please?" Kyuhyun accepts the photobook in the man hands. He look up hearing no answer.

"Ah.. mister your name please and where do you want me to sign it?" Kyuhyun is taken aback seeing the guy stares down on him like how a predator takes time on staring at his favorite prey. The guy bend down oh his eye level spread his arms both sides at the table and speaks. 

" Its Siwon darling" The guy deep voice bring chills to the back of.Kyuhyun's neck. Kyuhyun becomes paralyzed. What the hell was that? Kyuhyun feels warm all of a sudden he thinks he will convulsed by this man's effect to him.

"Something's wrong Kyuhyun-ssi?, excuse me Mister but please not too close, pardon me Sir but can you please step back a little." one of his security came for his mercy. Siwon smirks and steps back, Kyuhyun now can breathe from that suffocating encounter. He blinks repeatedly as his eyes becomes blurry, gosh he thinks he had passed out again. 

He quickly signed the photobook and hand it over to the guy, but then flinching as the guy softly brushes his fingers in the back of his palm as he takes the photobook back in process. Kyuhyun blinks and able to offer the guy a handshake. The guys hand is warm and had a firm grip but its not painful. His hand is big, veins sticking out and his tan complexion just compliments his manliness. Unlike, kyuhyun his hand looks small and soft compare to the guy. He shivers when feels a soft squeeze and in a second the hand is gone. 

Kyuhyun feels empty, sticking out his hand in mid air. He got startled when the security calls out his attention. Gosh he cant breath. Soon he grabs his bottle of water and chugged down a huge amount of water in his throat. He needs to keep going or else his mind will go off again. 

' What the hell happened really?' he grunts.

Siwon whistled all the way towards Changmin's direction smirking and feeling really proud of himself. Damn, he is turned on big time. He look at the photobook in his hand and its gone --- what the? He look over the culprit of a bestfriend the nerve? Ha sighed in defeat and cleared his throat he cant be obvious since he has been teasing Changmin about a while ago. But thinking over it, its not bad being able to have that kind of experience. He looks back to the conference Hall. He feels something not ordinary, the longing and desire came back after decades of almost giving it up. Kyuhyun, who are you and what have you done to now? He smirks as if looking for some good plan. He shakes his head for thinking too much. He then tries to bury the feelings down.

"So how about what you promised? Seafood? Beef and Chicken?" he asked Changmin who is busy on hyperventilating. Tsk his back of being hopeless again. Siwon smirks and wraps his arm around his Buddy's neck and practically drag him towards Changmin's car to collect his price foe being an obedient best friend. Changmin just give him good time actually the guy deserve a good treatment. Kyuhyun, he hope meeting the guy and maybe being alone with him is goal. Siwon smirks devilishly.

☢☢☢☢☢☢☢☢☢☢

D&E Co. Building,   
15th floor, Presidential office  
17:25

A call interrupted Donghae's analysis of the monthly report from his marketing director, Seokmin for March. He found his phone grabs it its Yunho. He quickly accepts it.

" Neh Hyung? its been a while" his actually not please by the call. Yunho calling him on his personal phone is something not to be relax to.

"Did someone told you about an ambushed in Keith last 2/14?" Yunho in the other side of the line ask.

"Keith ambushed? I didnt have an idea about it., what happened tell me" He ask back.

"I just found out that the Matriarch Council is filing a case of treason against the keeper named Choi Siwon." Yunho spilled out.

"Treason? are you certain about it? Choi Siwon.. halt is he the keeper in northern havoc realm?" Donghae is riled up. He know the guy. Yes, his dangerous but he is definitely not a guy who would do some dirty laundry.

"Yes, actually he had badly inflicted injuries to his Matriach partner one offense and they have launched an investigation against him about ambush."

"They were alive though, what's their point?" Donghae is gritting on his teeth, please dont let his suspicion come true.

" His one of us Donghae, I'm afraid its more than that" He hears Yunho sighed.

"Fuck, okay Hyung listen, send me whatever files you can collect about that case then I will see what I can do about it, got it?" Donghae ended up the call to make a call with Kangin. He needs to know what exactly happened in Keith, Scotland. Something is not right. And he also need to contact this man named Choi Siwon.


	5. Chapter 4

Eunhae Sexy Time Alert  
Lee Mansion   
5:12

Soft snores is being heard coming from a particular black head in the master bedroom of the mansion. The guy sleeps naked while huge blankets covering his lower half starting from his abdomen. Both arms are raised over his head. Bed hair sticking out everywhere, his mouth ungracefully gapes open some drools can be seen on the corner. Even though he looks uncharacteristically suitable for his image he still looks perfect for Hyukjae's eyes. The blonde has long gone awake for about an hour or less ago, and his just there staring at his husband unmoving. He blinks his eyes towards Donghae's face, dark circles underside of his eyes are visible and there are few pimples too. He sighed moving to kiss the guy on the cheek. Donghae mumbles abit disturbed by that soft kiss but then gets back to dreamland again. 

Hyukjae moves his hands to the guy's chest caressing his thumbs along the nipples. Hyukjae misses his moments with his man, they were a bit on drought season as Donghae keeps running around with his business and he himself is doing a lot of things involving the festival that is happening just around the corner. Their both busy, they cant find time together just to be alone for long and Hyukjae hates it. He misses how husband can make his body trembles on his erotic ministrations. He misses his kisses, his soft but firm touches and most specially he misses his cock stroking the inside of his ass hole. The way he slams hard then becoming softer. Sometimes he slams faster then slower. He wants Hyukjae to beg for more, begging him to cum. He likes to tease him by changing his pace and changing the angle of his cock, this drives the blonde mad and messy. Donghae's big cock is the best stress reliever. Speaking of his perfect cock Hyukjae look down on the lower part of his man's body. 

He then travels his hand from the chest down to his abs and further down to his pelvis he pulls out some pubic hair along the way and finally finding his beloved treasure. The cock is a bit flaccid but its still hard and firm to touch. He starts to stroke it softly but putting a little bit of pressure at the same time. Hyukjae bites his lower lips as his having a sensory overdrive all of a sudden. He swiftly sit up and shrugged off the blankets away from the lower body then duck inside their blankets, feeling giddy on his plan, bit first he doesnt want Donghae to feel cold so he covers his body again with their blankets while him being inside of it. He settle himself in the lower part of the man so carefully so not to wake the other for a bit, his head is facing the now half hard penis. Hyukjae licks his lips just coming face to face on that beautiful cock. He is feeling horny and naughty and he wants to give his man a blowjob that he could never forget.

He begin with a tentative licks on the slit of the head while both hands are palming each sides of the penis. The blonde moans upon tasting salty pre-cum. Gosh Donghae is so deliciously manly, he feels his cock twitching just by the taste of him. Hyukjae then fumbles his other hands on the balls opening his mouth widely in the process of engulfing the head scrapping his teeth along with it. His tongue massages the slit causing for it to release more pre-cum. The blonde hums pleased on licking those tasty juice off. 

The cock twitch on his ministrations, Hyukjae smiles by the reaction and bobs his head trying to swallow the whole cock but only succeeded on engulfing more than half of it. He release it from his mouth as he pouts as if disappointed on himself. He tries for the second time, since its early in the morning his throat is a bit sensitive and his gag reflex is intense. Tears are forming in the side of his eyes, he then settles on stroking his palms to the lower part where his mouth cant reach. He hums bobbing his head faster, slurping sound can be heard as his tongue smacking the cock is actions. Hyukjae is a moaning mess just swallowing his husband's cock he feels so hot. 

"Mwoya?" Donghae begins on feeling something is weird happening in his lower half, but his mind is still foggy from his deep slumber. He feels wet and there some kind of scrapping in his cock? he bucks his hips by feeling it again full force now, as if finally registering what is really happening to him. He moans deliciously curling his toes, his breath suddenly hitches. He looks down and there he saw it, a small movement can be seen under their blankets. He closes his eyes bit his lips by such an amazing alarm clock.

"Hyukjae... ah~ baby~" he calls out, he swear his fallen deeper to him by waking him up this way. He shrugged off those blankets and welcomes by the most erotic sight he had ever seen. Hyukjae, his dear beloved, looking so wanton, messy hair and has a mouthful of his dick, eyes blurry from arousal. Donghae growls sexily to the sight of his baby and convulsed strongly he drops his head covering his eyes with his arms. Lust for this man envelops him.

"Ah~ uh~ oh~ huh! huh~ baby~ oh Fuck~ yes~ Shiiit~" he is beyond incoherent. Fuck his so hard. Hyukjae releases his cock. 

" Good morning handsome~"

" Fuck! ah ~ shit" he stick out his arms towards his beloved begging for some hug. Gosh this man will be the death of him. Hyukjae gladly abandons his tasks as he climbs up to his lover's lap Donghae sits up meeting him half way. Open mouth they kissed tongues entangle, arms wrapped around each other bodies burning from sexual arousal. Hyukjae angles his head from side to side fingers gripping on the other man's dark hair. Donghae was taken aback by such eagerness of the kiss palming firmly the blonde's sexy bum and waist. Damn his so turn on.

"I love you" Donghae whispers in between the eager kisses. Hyukjae is sucking, nibbling licking inside and out of his mouth, he feels attacked. A good way of attack. The other only hums and strokes his tongue to other one sucking and biting it in the process. Usually, Donghae would do the most with his tongue but this time Hyukjae wants to show him what he got. Donghae is breathing on his nose, he is beyond breathless, damn Hyukjae is so hot. He then inserts his middle finger between their entangled mouths stick it inside Hyukjae mouth to lubricate it. Hyukjae gladly suck on the finger depositing a good amount of his saliva. He moans sinfully holding Donghae's eyes sending him an erotic message of seduction.

"Fuck, you little cock sucker. Damn you're so hot" Donghae pulled out his finger on the other's mouth and replace it back with his own lips. He forcibly roams his tongue in his lover's mouth digging deeply down to his throat. A guttural growls came out of each others mouth. His lubricated fingers came to the blonde's ass crack. He inserted his finger inside sending Hyukjae into a moaning mess. 

" Ah~ uh~ Hae~ no... ah huh! please Dong... uh...~ Hae~" Hyukjae convulsed on Donghae's ministrations. He pleads through his eyes.

"What do you want baby hmmm... tell daddy" Donghae now is nibbling on the blondes ear down to his throat trailing a line saliva. While his hands are busy palming, needing and fumbling into his lover's body.

"I wanna suck ~ uh~ huh! you~ ah.... dry" Hyukjae tries to explain from Donghae fingers digging inside his hole.

"But I dont wanna pull out though" Donghae pouts.

Hyukjae contemplates. 

"Lets do up and down then" He blushes. Then goes to an erotic position. He pushes Donghae back into the matress he flip over facing the other's dick again while his cock hangs over the other's head. Donghae whistles as he is pleased. He sucks the blonde's inner thigh and proceeded of fingering his lover's hole. He then fumbles the penis hanging over his head kissing and sucking its tip. He is enjoying this.

☢☢☢☢☢☢☢☢☢☢

Meanwhile, moans and sounds of harsh skin slapping resounds around the dark room. The more faster the skin slapping became the more louder the moan sounds.

Siwon is sweating, biting his lips, sticking out his tongue while looking straight ahead. He is near to the edge, he brushes his bangs back to his sweaty neck caresses his pectorals and pinches his nipples. 

" Damn! fuck~ im cumming" he growls frowning in the process.

"Fuck~ cum for me baby~ shoot me your hot load~ your so hot....uh! huh! baby soak up my hole with your hot cum~ fuck baby ah~ ah! huh!"

He convulsed and shoots his load into his hands. Opening his eyes, he stares down at his phone displaying two men in the edge of shooting loads into each other. Damn he needs to clean up.

☢☢☢☢☢☢☢☢☢☢

Hyukjae bobs his head up and down. He releases the cock again. He took a deep breath angles his head to the side and swallow the penis deep down to the back of his throat. Yes! finally he did it! He hears a loud growl from Donghae but he ignores it and concentrates back to.his task. He set the pace accordingly to his reflexes. Closing his eyes his now use to the rythmn and slams his head faster, his throat is opening up. He can taste amounts of juices spilling out from the cock in his mouth. He became more determined in his tasks as he moans and sends vibrations around it.

Donghae is a moaning mess, he stop all his ministrations the moment his love deep throated him. His eyes rolls into the back of his head. Mouthing growls and grunts while drool came out from being open for a long while. He has convulsion for a long minute folding his hips upward in the process. He blocks out maybe in the middle. Damn he thought dying while having sex is possible.

Hyukjae have it, he knows that his husband is gonna cum soon the convulsion of the other's body is a sign that he will shoot any moment. Hyukjae fasten his pace and when a loud shout from Donghae a loads fresh hot semen shoots straight into his throat. Eagerly he swallows everything to dry. Donghae hips is vibrating strongly. Hyukjae hums satisfied on milking his husband dry. He sits up and smiles widely. He feels.complete.

"Hae,? how was it? Hae" he looks behind him and giggles seeing his husband passed out. Now you know how I feel everytime you milk me dry, he thinks. He shifts his body covering the other kissing and nipping into the lips. He giggles shifting his position and hugs the other firmly. He grabs their blanket and covers their tired body. Sleep chase him then he closes his eyes comforted by Donghae's soft snores.

"I love you so much fishy" he whispers before falling into his dreamland.


	6. Chapter 5

Lee Mansion  
9:32 

Hyukjae senses were slowly becoming more aware of his surrounding. Heavy lids slowly opening scanning the room while extending his arm into his favorite huggable area, to find an empty and cold space. He snaps his head Donghae is nowhere to be found. He sits up grunting feeling annoyed of not seeing his favorite person upon waking up. He grabs his phone to check up the time to which he grimace instantly.

"Donghae~" he pouts, stubbornly slams his body back to the mattress and flails like a kid having tantrums.

"Aish~ Jinjja~ wae~" he feels like crying. Then his phone suddenly yelps, a message notification from Donghae. It says

*Babe? I can feel that your awake now. I am deeply sorry honey for not waiting for a little while for you to wake up. As much as I want to stay with you, hug you, kiss you and more I cant practically do that since I have I very urgent business to take today. don't even think twice of my love to you just because I prioritize this business you know its not possible for me to love you less. Baby, I'll make it up to when I came back okay. I will treat you in a relaxing date, since your very tired of your own business too. Im getting sad seeing you being tired. You know I wanna Tuck you comfort you. Baby by the way I would like to say thank you this early morning session. you're so hot sexy and gorgeous I love you... I'll swear im getting hard just thinking about it. baby I cant wait to see you tonight. I love you. mwah... 

"I miss you already..." Hyukjae pouts sniffing his stuff nose his really a cry baby. He dial the number instantly he just wanna hear his beloved voice to be at ease. The call is accepted right away. 

"Baby? hey good morning... dont be angry please? hmm?...babe?" Donghae on the other side sounds guilty and he seems sincerely worried of Hyukjae's reaction.

Hyukjae sniff and sighed. "What can I do? You should do what ever business your up to.. Im a little upset though.. I feel like crying finding out that you've already gone off..I miss you already..." he pouts while rubbing the remnants of sleep in his eyes.

"Hey listen, I miss you too. Hell i've been missing you since last month. I know we still didnt have much time to be alone, but I'll make it up to you... hmmm... please baby I love you so much always and forever." Donghae pleads.

"Oh~ arasso~ just take care and eat on time..arachi?" Hyukjae sounds concern but more at ease now just talking to his favorite person.

"Neh~ Omma arasso~ thank you baby I love you" Donghae seems smiling now. He knows the black head too much, their just both whipped to each other, they cant help it.

"Neh~ I know...Saranghae, I love you too so much" Hyukjae then ended the call after bidding goodbye to his lover. He sighed at least his feeling better now. His just being so emotional these days because of them being far away from each other more often. Although he hates the feeling he still had things to do today. Just on time, Felix their trusted Butler came inside the master bedroom. He raises his hand in response to his morning greeting.

"Sajangnim, how will you like to your bath for today?" he motions multiple types of bath bottles in a tray. Hyukjae contemplates then chooses both the lemon and roses ones. He needs to be groomed well since he will have a long day ahead.

>>>>>>>>>>  
Busan Seaport Bridge Extension to the Station 7:52  
Kyuhyun was drifting back and forth to being asleep to being awake. He had travel since 3 am, since he had a shooting schedule in SJ Station at exactly 8:30. He has to keep on his tight schedules, going back and forth from Seoul to the station. He is beyond drained by the look of it, he still cant believe how the sickness bug haven't knock him up yet. However, despite this type of routine his company is thrilled and doesnt even care about his health as good amount of money has been going inside their agency' bank accounts.

"Kyu? were here... are you good now?" he hears Shindong calls him softly. He is the only person who throws a lot of concerns towards the singer. Shindong pitied him enough. His thankful that he had a warm-hearted manager he doesnt even want to trade him to anyonelse, he feels secure and at ease when the other guy is around.

"Neh Hyung, im up." he informs and look outside the car thee he found the shooting area being set up. He must be late. He sighed went off the car and meet the director who is searing behind the sets up of camera screens, then he bows to show how apologetic he is by being late, his manager is scrambling followed suit in his actions.

"Eh?! oh Kyuhyun-ssi your already here? wow so punctual. aigoo..." the director seems as warm as everybody else. Kyuhyun blinks back at him, the man keeps smiling as if nothing his been doing is wrong.

"I thought im late, sir" Kyuhyun reasoned.

"Ani~ were just having few rehearsals, your good, here take a seat and ill show you how would your shots will do for today. Here....." the director then proceeds to explain to him shots and he is amazed by the aesthetics with all the background and illuminations. The director also explains that he will have four locations for the shoot. He sighed loudly making everyone laugh at his misfortune. 

"Im going to be ugly by the middle of the shoot Gamdog-nim" he pouted.

"Haha! no worries we will takes breaks and lots of food supplies will be delivers soon, how about that" the man traded, which as the mention of food Kyuhyun's face lit up. All is well again.

>>>>>>>>>>  
Siwon is having a good time munching on his cereal when someone got some nerve came knocking on his flat door. He swears under his breath and with full of grunting he stand up attending to his unwanted visitor. He peeks on the small peephole of his door and came to found a face he hates the most.

Lee Donghae

"Well, well what do I have this time? having a surprise visit from the great Lee Donghae.?" he sarcastically chimed the moment he open the door. Donghae on the other side is looking so out of place, dressed with sleek black suit and black shades on. The guy didnt even budge on his way of greeting people and just look straight at him with blank expressions.

"Good morning, Choi Siwon-ssi, I would like to have some of your time for an important matter we need to discuss" the guy extended his hand for a formal handshake. Which Siwon ignored turning his back to the guy and going inside to attend on his abandoned breakfast. Donghae was taken aback by the cold treatment retracted his hand settle it instead in his pocket, clearing his throat to hide his embarrassment, the black head followed to the the guy inside closing the door behind him. The flat is somewhat cozy much to his surprise. Siwon is a man with such an ugly past but it didnt make him less like normal than anyonelse.

"Aish, too much for being so diplomatic. What do you want?" the guy definitely is an actual ass. Donghae cant help but worry, after all this time he was never been forgiven.

Donghae proceeds to his specifics grab his notepad he keeps in his case scans it and show one particular folder to Siwon.  
Forehead kneading the tall guy saw it and make an uninterested grunt, as if it didnt matter to him at all. He proceeds on munching his cereals humming as if he doesnt have an audience waiting to be paid some attention. Siwon just shrugged and ignored the other guy, which snaps Donghae's patience.

"Your not an idiot Siwon for not knowing what this all about." the guy's monotone and flat voice will mostly brought shivers to his subordinates and make them stumbles on their knees in no time begging for his mercy. But it didnt even make Siwon feel anything. His so stubborn, Donghae thinks and he likes it. When the other guy just stare at him not saying anything. He thought he'll get pissed but seeing the guy's eyes he retracts from being so.

"Tell me Siwon, what did really happened to Keith? You know, I'm at your side more than anyone else" Donghae seat coolly in the table. Looked like being defeated takes off his glasses and stare down with sullen expression towards the other guy.

"Let them investigate me over those nonsense, they wont get any though" Siwon rolling his eyes. 

"No, you're letting them dig your graveyard. That what you're doing. You cant let them do that to you. You have worked hard for so long dont let this controversy get to you." Donghae wont let them bully the keeper.

"Wow me? as if they care? nobody cares about me for your information Mr. Lee.! I'm sorry to disappoint you though and even if I die no one would ever spare some time for my funeral except for one, I guess. But still nobody cares and speaking of dying. I have been waiting for damn long years! but why on earth im still alive? sad story" Siwon burst out laughing as if losing his mind standing up he motions to covers his mouth from such entertainment.

"I want to help you Siwon. its my responsibility as one of your kind" Donghae softly states to the guy which displeases the later.

"As if you care? You know nothing like care Mr. Lee" the tall guys spits out bitter tone like a thunder roaring dangerously eyes shift to murdering stares. Donghae sighed, that's strikes him big time.

"I have known now though. After a long time I have found out what care is. I know how to be scare of losing someone you care the most. You see? Im married now" showing off his wedding ring. "I will die for him. Siwon." his voice is soft and eyes so tender. Siwon feels like vomiting.

"Wah! Stop! youre so gross. I dont care about you love life! please! did I asked? And for the record Mr. Lee it will never affects anyone if something happens to me so no just dont be so overly dramatic." Siwon is shivering seeing the guy being someone who changes differently from what he knows for a very long time ago.

"Oh, you dont know how it will affect our kind Siwon. We had done a lot, crosses the hardest paths, sacrifices our own lives just to be in this position right now. I dont want to trade that by letting my kind being used for such dirty tricks." Donghae countered, which silence the tall guy.

"Now you're saying it is someone's doing now?" Siwon huffs he shakes his head still not convinced of Donghae's reasons.

"You think it is a trap? And their using this case against a keeper like me?" Siwon is finally getting it. Damn his really not aware of any kind of a political propaganda, his never been an intellectual being. He just uses his muscles to get what he wants so he never cares if his doing something useful in his kind or something.

"Its still our theory though, were gathering data to see some loophole as evidence. But what we are sure this is something to do with you" Donghae somewhat able to get Siwon's attention now.

"With me? I didnt know something or anything against my pledge of duty." Siwon as a keeper with such bad reputation has never done something against his duty as to let anyone or even someone crosses the line.

"How about being accustomed to Graffiti?" Donghae drop a bomb. Siwon has been rumored to have been with that wench for several years after those years of terrors. Those years in which he has been a rogue beast. It was very difficult for them to collect him and put him in asylum for treatment. Graffiti has ruined him big time. Put a huge and profound scar to his soul.

Siwon in the other hand draws a sinister smile in his mouth. Memories of blood, pain, pleasure and fear has pass through his eyes. Its been a long time since anyone mention that wench. However, he never did saw it again.

"I was actually looking for him" he simply said.

"For what? To kill him?" Donghae ask.

"No, to ask him something." Siwon sat down again. He become more serious than the first part of their conversation.

"Siwon, his dead" Donghae said.

"No, his not"Siwon argues. He looks up to Donghae.

"He was killed during the cold war, we hunted him for three weeks captured him in Glastonbury. He was brought inside the Fire dungeon, he was punished tortured and on his very last word he said he had ruined several souls including yours... he said that he wanted to take revenge in our kind because of our honor of duty to humans has killed and destroy their empire. Siwon he uses you just to feel superior over our kind. But he is a monster, he doesnt deserve any of such attention, he lied to you if he told you about your parents----" Donghae was cut from babbling with a shout and a bang. Next he felt something like a strong force of pushes him seeing Siwon has manages to pin him down on the table arms forcibly pushing him by his chest.

"That you killed them because your jealous that Father will be choose by the council to be the General Keeper of the Eastern Mountain. You killed him because you want to have that position." Siwon eyes flashes both anger and misery.

"Your father was killed because of you! He was killed for saving you Siwon!" Donghae shouted trying to fight the tall guy's strength. He pushed Siwon as the guy did loosen his strong grip.

"Now you're blaming me? For killing my own father?" Siwon spat out with strong accusing eyes. The nerve of this man being such a traitor to his best friend then blames the son of the said bestfriend of his death.

"Its true that you're father was chosen by the position but majority of the council has protested because of the fact that he has your mother" Donghae is so not use of explaining things, but he think he needs to do something for getting Siwon to cooperate with him.

"I will kill you all" Siwon has never been this angry for so long. He swears that he will destroy the Council one day.

"So its true you want us to be killed, that ambushed in Keith was you're doing? Tell me Siwon, tell me you're not the one who is responsible to it. I will believe you. That what have you said is just a work of your anguish." Donghae pleads. He cant lose him again. He had promised to take care of him if something happens.

Siwon stares at him in a blank expression.

"Jist kill me then" Siwon said in a whisper.  
Donghae needs to do something.

>>>>>>>>>>  
Hyukjae has received an urgent call.from Kangin telling him that Donghae wants to see him now. The blonde didnt realizes that he had stares at his phone for a long minute until Kyuhyun mention it.

"Ah, Kyu.. nothing it was Donghae. He wants to see me. I thought I'm just gonna see him tonight at the ball." He said. Kyuhyun was nodding while munching his seaweed rolls.

"Well if he needs to see you then maybe you should go.You have been mentioning him since this lunch. Maybe he felt how you miss him or something" Kyuhyun simply stated.

"Yeah, maybe. But are you sure you're gonna be okay here if I took off early?" Hyukjae wants to accompany Kyuhyun shoots to check if everything runs smoothly. He has done his appointment with tonight Ball organizer and The k-show concert rehearsal has wrapped up.early so for lunch he proceeds to the shooting location its the third one and check if everything is according to plan.

"Hmm, soon we'll wrapped up the last location. We' re gonna be fine boss, no hanky panky promise" Kyuhyun really is more comfortable with Hyukjae now. He can joke to him and tease him, their particularly a good friend now.

"Fine, but please call me if something happens okay?" Hyukjae needs to make sure that everything will fine.

"Arasso, Ahjumma AW! kidding" Kyuhyun laughs hard at the hard slap at the back of his head. Then the blonde took off informing everyone that he has an urgent appointment with Donghae. Everyone smiles thinking that it will definitely be a romantic date. Kyuhyun sighed his really jealous to that kind of relationship. He wish someday he'll find someone that could give him so much love and devotion.

>>>>>>>>>>  
At the ball  
22:43

Siwon's long strides can be heard along the long hallway. Few moments of stares from both sexes has been thrown his way. Some of them were actually oogling over his strong presence. He is dressed in an elegant black tux paired with a white undershirt. His hair is styled sleek which pulled back away from his forehead showing prominent facial features. He ignores those hunger stares thrown at him and walks straight ahead looking for someone particular made him promised to have such presence in the said Ball. Upon making an entrance towards the Hall he scans the area with expert eyes to find that particular person and then he found him just a few feet from what he is standing tall and intimidating, all the way to the center of the ballroom talking animatedly to someone whose back is facing him. He grunts when he spotted Donghae, whose also quick on spotting him among the crowd. He noticed how Donghae whispers to the blonde and the said blonde snaps his head to Siwon's direction smiling widely waving for him to catch up with them.

"Ah, there you are~ you look quite well now. I'm glad you came" Hyukjae hugs the new arrival. Siwon itself feels warm by that warm hug. He smiles softly to the blonde secretly thanking him.

"Thank you for coming Won, Now let me introduce you to some of my trusted friends here,---" Siwon was not listening in the words that Hyukjae has speaking when his sight was caught by one particular person whose wearing same expression as him. There just three person away from him he found the artist named Kyuhyun staring at him mouth agape. The person who has been the subject of his sexual frustration since that fan signing event. Breath caught up in his throat checking how gorgeous the other look in his dark brown suit. His hair is style in a messy but boyish look with hairs covering his forehead softly. Siwon swallowed as his heartbeat drums louder than ever. He shivers just looking at those lips.

"He is so glad of meeting you all guys, sorry his not use to this kind of thing so please just be patient to him, right Won" He heard how Hyukjae covering it up for him. He clears his throat to take back his composure.

"I'm actually beyond please..." He smirks while staring straight ahead him directly at those Doe eyed man he wanted to see since that first meeting. He saw that the guy got his message and breaking their staring session. Are those redness over those kissable cheeks are caused by him? Well he make Siwon feel hot too, a different kind of hot though.

Kyuhyun busily chugging down his wine to ease his frantic heartbeats. Oh hell, his so tense, he cant believe seeing that man in here. He closes his eyes remembering how the man practically look over him as if he is a free food or something. However, Kyuhyun honestly like deeply enjoys the hunger stares though. He cant believe he actually experience such stripping type of stare. He feels like a girl being ogled by that gorgeous man. Again, that man is gorgeous and hot, like his out of his league. He pouts feeling insecure just comparing to that guy who has much sex appeal than him.

"Mind if I join you here Kyuhyun-ssi?" Kyuhyun just in the middle of chugging his second shot of wine startles by a deep voice causing him to suffer a feat of coughs.

"Oh no, sorry if I startles you Kyuhyun-ssi. There there. Umm aha! here water... is this water?!" Siwon quickly grabs the glass and take a small sips to check and nods. He offers it gently to Kyuhyun who has a full blown redness exploding all over his face even his neck is getting red. Siwon feels guilty, unconsciously rubbing comforting circles while his palm settles in the singer's back. He apologizes again and again.

"A-ani imnida... its fine I-I ah I was just being jumpy myself its no problem" he waves his hands to the tall guy fanning his face as it feels hot all of a sudden. Accepting the offered glass of water from the man. He needs to.settle down, he cant grab so much attention since its embarrassing already.

"Are you sure? please dont be angry to me" Siwon crunches down checking Kyuhyun's face which make the singer blushes more.

"Neh, I'm fine Siwon-ssi" Kyuhyun answers softly. His Doe eyes stares directly to the man eyes, then he smiles.

His cock twitches. Siwon swears to God and Satan it twitches! This guy is a sin. He clears his throat and smiles back. His already listing his most favorite things to one before him. Oh dear, Siwon is having a crush to this man already, why cant he?. His gorgeous and wishes that the guardians will help him have his way to this beautiful human being. His throat gets dry by this thought, his quick and grabs one glass he could reach and chugs it down to lessen his thirst, bottoms up. He badly wants to go to the bathroom and attend to his junior who keeps twitching, the longer time he spends with Kyuhyun. Calm down you motherfucker. Damn he smells nice too, ugh! Siwon is hyperventilating.

"I didnt know you're close with the Lees?" He hears Kyuhyun speaks with those sensual voice. 'Stop you perv! his not seducing or flirting with you! you're too delusional' Siwon despises his inner thoughts really, its too much of a torture.

"I actually not so....sure about that" Siwon face twisted with that he does not actually fond on this somewhat defensive reasoning. His a guy who speaks out his mind more than filtering it for this so called human social norm of sensibility. Kyuhyun blinks at his term in confusion. Did he pouts? Ugh okay stop being so overly sensitive of his expression your so whipped already.

"I mean uhm.. im not really that close to them... its just that they are my father's friend" Siwon dont know but its like he dont want to disappoint Kyuhyun for such a sucker when it comes to a friendly conversations.

"Ah.. OK.. I get it... well their great people though. I mean I've just met them for less than three weeks but they treated me well. They actually makes me enjoy new things. I really felt thankful to them" Kyuhyun wears a soft sincere smile over his face. He looks so radiant when smiling like this.

"Hmmm... I guess so" Siwon listens carefully not even taken his eyes away from the singer. Kyuhyun blushes from the intense stare but the later didnt feel less comfortable towards that stare from the tall guy.

"Are you a citizen here?" Kyuhyun is curious about Siwon. Staring at the man he has deep intuitions that the man looks out of place.

"Yeah.. Im a citizen here, yes...why though?" Siwon searching for the Mans eyes. He really love staring at those eyes.

"hmm... good for you.. uhm.. what does it feels like to be a citizen in the Station? im just curious that's all if you dont mind answering though" Kyuhyun shrugged his shoulders looking down at his wine glass swirling it in the process.

"hmm... its actually good. Like im free to do what I want without being judge and such." he observed the shorter guy and he see him sighed.

"A penny for your thought, gorgeous?" Siwon simply cant help it but just slip the endearment from his mouth. His too late to stop himself though. He worries that it might scare Kyuhyun.

"Nothing, and im not gorgeous Siwon" Kyuhyun smiles. Damn his still good. Phew he almost had a heart attack.

"Well as much as I want to argue with that last one, I just noticed that your always doing that" Siwon added.

"Mwo? Im sorry what was that?" Kyuhyun mind went blank.

"That I mean, you always do that sullen expression. Wae?" Siwon perked encouraging Kyuhyun to speak to his mind.

"Ah... ani~ its nothing" Kyuhyun smiles sadly. Siwon was about to add something but by then the ballroom's lights are unceremoniously turn off. 

Then it is replaced by a colorful dancing lights that illuminates the ballroom Hall giving it some intimate vibes. Then a classical dance music resonates around the room, making it more relaxing and cozy. Soon both men is feeling amused how couples are slowly gathered in the dancefloor swaying each other's bodies in an intimate distance. Kyuhyun quickly averts his eyes from watching, he feels shy all of a sudden.  
Siwon actually is mesmerized by the displays of couples presented before them. Yes, his not use to parties like this but he likes to dance. His actually so good at it. However, he didnt even remember when was the last time he dance. It was a very long time ago. He didnt even remember the name of that person, nor the sex of it, is it a man or a woman?

He look over to Kyuhyun' direction, watching how the other starts with his squirming and blushing reactions. The guy is obviously a self-conscious man. He smiles at the cute actions his been doing. Then he speaks that makes Kyuhyun jumps and squirms a lot more.

"Mind if I can dance with you, Kyuhyun?" kyuhyun snaps his head towards Siwon with a very shock expression then he blushes hard not knowing what to react or what to say. He flinches when the taller one makes a swift move of offering a hand for him to take with that soft expression, Siwon has gave away himself for that offer though. It is now or never. Then Kyuhyun take a deep breath before accepting the offer. Siwon is beyond glad and gently guided Kyuhyun on the dancefloor.

Both men have soft expression painted in their faces. Swaying each others bodies guided by the music. Kyuhyun is abit shy when Siwon settles his hands on his hips. Kyuhyun didnt know what to do with his hands or where exactly he can place it. He proceeded to rested it instead on Siwon's arms.  
Siwon deeply chuckles being amused by the other guy's innocent gestures. He then proceeds to guide Kyuhyun's arms to wrap in around his neck and gently crossing more distance between them, he softly settles both of his huge and warm palms on the small curve of Kyuhyun's lower back. He then presses his cheeks against Kyuhyun's right temples. Kyuhyun breaths hitches, now their dangerously pressed closer against each other, chest to chest. Kyuhyun heartbeat exhilarate in no time. His so close to the taller guy. All of his senses are covers by the man's heat and smells. He smells like a real man, musky and with a scent of remnants from his aftershave. The smaller guy has been under an extra sensory overdrive. His mind becomes foggy, ha cant help but just closes his eyes.

"This is better Kyuhyun, much better" Siwon is beyond happy. Swaying his body against the gorgeous man alive is such a once in a life time event. His lucky and this right here, he will never trade this from anything else.  
He found his light finally, after being on the dark side of the world all his life....


	7. Chapter 6

Just a couple of hours before the Ball

Hyukjae drives along the highway from the shooting location to the Mansion. Actually he is a bit worried over Kangin's call. He keeps asking himself how on Earth would Donghae choose to let his security head call him instead of himself calling Hyukjae. Seems like something is happening and he feels like he will not be please about it. His thought was temporarily interrupted by the sight of his destination. He padded the automatic stop button of his car and waited for it to make its full stop safely. He then carefully scrambles his way out and strides faster towards the entrance way of their house.

Hyukjae is welcomed by their Butler and guided him inside Donghae's lounge. Upon opening the door he hears Donghae's voice talking to someone. Both men have sullen expression in their faces. Hyukjae had to stop on his tracks as finally recognizing the other man with Donghae.

"Oh my God! Siwon?" Hyukjae cant even believe seeing an image in his own eyes. Siwon his cousin, a long lost one, is there just a few feet away from him, sitting along the with couches. He proceed to walk his way to the man standing there before him. He sits beside the man holds his hand firmly.

"Its been a long time. How are you doing?" Hyukjae cant stop himself from crying suddenly hugging the man he always thought that he would never see him again all his life. His one and only cousin. Both of their father's are siblings. During the holocaust of the Draco clan this two were able to escape from such cruelty. However, they had been separated on their way to the southern coast of Jeju Island. Since then they had never seen each other nor had even heard news about each them.

Siwon cries he cant believe it himself. Hyukjae his only family left has been alive all this time and to the point that he has married a man like Lee Donghae. Its a small world after all. However, he cant complain on that minimal disappointments. The most important thing right now is knowing that Hyukjae is alive. Knowing that he actually have someone his own blood with him, somewhat gives him strong assurance of the future ahead. Both men breaks away from the hug and wipes their tears from such an emotional reunion. One thing that causes this so much pain creeping on his chest seeing Hyukjae, is a the guilt that he has been dealing since that day of devastation. He know he is one who's responsible of that slaughter happen centuries ago. The killings and tortures happened to his whole clan is just because of one reason. The key to the Vortex, emptiness and blankness.

Disclaimer: Some explanation may contain sensitive topics regarding religious and history. May I remind the readers that everything which is written are only a work of fictional idea and imagination of ME. ;^

33 A.D

The death of the Alpha and Omega commence the revolt of the Kingdom of the Real Father against the Archons of the Universes. Hundreds of warriors from light descend and scattered on the earth land planting their seeds to create am army of light. The seeds had grown into a fully develop spiritual being. They are trained by the light warriors how to control their invincible powers and how can they make a good use of it.

Amongst those are the perfectly crafted were the beastly like creatures known as the Dracos. The strongest and deadliest spiritual warriors. The Dracos as well those other spiritual beings have been trained to have their full transformations. These transformations will result for them to become a material being able to walk and live in Earth for a long time. The rank of powers of each beings is accordingly to such as, the beings that will transform into a natural resources are the purest one, they are statutory so they are naturally at the last ranks amongst the warriors. The beings which transforms into an animals are in the middle, they are the spirits who will guide and teach humans the nature of the universe and its cycle. Then those beings which transforms into a human form are at the highest in the rank of all. Amongst these beings are the Dracos, dragon like beings.

The human like spirits in the process are crafted to become the protector of the man from the abuse and leisure of sons of Satan and other Archons of these Universe, much well known as the bloodhounds. These are inter-dimensional beings who feast their lives in drinking human bloods. These are the beings who will attacks human all throughout his life. They will feast by the things like fear, pain, pleasure, lust and any other worldly things most specially human flesh and blood. Death of a human being will add their rank of power inside their empire as a reward. These beings has all kinds of bloodsucking beast, from the smallest to the biggest, from less deadly to the most catastrophic ones. These are the nemesis that the Keepers want to annihilate.

However, the Archons have to do something to eliminate these spiritual beings. They created a vortex as a whirpool that will suck in all spiritual energy, as weapon against this powerful beings from the light. However, the Guardians those warriors of light, creators of the Keepers were able to seal off the vortex. The seal surrounded the vortex by the Guardians. The Archons attacked the sealed vortex igniting a catastrophic battle towards the Guardians, but thief attempt failed and didnt able to defeat the powerful warriors. However, Satan - The fallen Angel Lucifer and the most clever amongst Archons he was able to create a mischievous plan. He collected a small dust of essence from the most powerful warrior of light Mikhael, using his essence that crafted a demonic a weapon to open the seal of the said vortex. The weapon or the beast would be able to conceive offsprings to create an army of weapon to unseal the vortex. This weapon is the only way to defeat and annihilate all the beings of light that walks in all classes of lives and dimensions all throughout all universes.

Upon discovering this clever plan, the search for the weapon soon begun. Until a man named Andrew a keeper of the Northern Islands, fell in love deeply with the woman named Dana. The couple who is in love with one another strongly able to conceive a child which soon they named as Siwon. The couple built a house in near coast of Jeju Island, as the mother wishes to be in her homeland just before giving birth to their first child. However, everything changes when Andrew found out the real identity of his wife. She is the demonic weapon, the destruction of his kind. Andrew who has a great love of his wife and their child were able to hide the truth somehow. Until the Keeper's Council found out about it and ordered for the execution of the mother and the child. Andrew tried hard to rescue his own family, but it only caused for the great slaughter of all his clan. The Council filed a punishment of execution of the whole clan as being a great threat for their kind, as the clan help Andrew and his plan of hiding the weapon, obviously stated by the Council as the act of treason. During those times the Keepers were having an allies between Matriarchs, the medians and Seekers, the force. This classes had been those secret societies that acts the sealer of peace and harmony since then. Hiding the truth of their identity from the world, protecting the humans of knowing the awful truth of reality. Creating secret alliances dealing both political and religious issues, in which having a system that will deal with the mischief of the Bloodhounds. The Keeper as the protector of human from these bloodhounds, Seeker as the helping hand of the keeper, they are the ones who handled the political sector. Matriarchs, handled the religious sector and also the engineer of inter-dimensional intersections. Their missions are to hunt the bloodhounds in every areas and dimensions.

>>>>>>>>>>  
At the ball Wings Hotel 23:44 Kyuhyun and Siwon were able to lounge at the bar the all night long. The ball has ended sooner than what have expected as the patrons were long gone for the night. However, the two weren't able to let each other go yet, as they decide to lounge at the bar area of the hotel. There they have shared a lot of things just talking and talking, just a cozy atmosphere they have.

"You trained ballet in New York?" Kyuhyun can never pictured Siwon wearing Tutu. He giggles face twisting in a cutest way.

"I did! Well yeah that's funny.. but its fun.. really" Siwon has a blissful smile painting all over his face. Kyuhyun laughs and giggles are contagious in a way that brought a contended sigh to the taller. Their were crouch down in the table, the distance were so close, as they keep on whispering since they dont want to be that loud creating some bad ambiance of a cozy atmosphere.

"Still you have to dress with ermm.... leggings..." Kyuhyun sticking out his tongue teasing the taller. His face is beet red caused by a couple of wines his been nursing. Good thing Siwon was very attentive on his amount of drinking or else he will soon collapse from too much alcohol in his system.

"Oh you wanna see how hot I look?" Siwon egged the smaller but the guy soon become a giggling Bunny again. The taller is beyond amuse to such display of cuteness. His sexual innuendos were toned down abit after been talking with the smaller for hours now. He found out how innocent the guy is. He swears to himself that he will never harm the other guy. But he still cant stop himself recognizing his crush towards the other, he cant help it. He knows sooner he will moved on to the guy after his trials. He decided to make the best out of it with Kyuhyun.

"I just want to.try something, uncharacteristic you know trying new things makes you learn something about yourself" Siwon added.

"Hmm... true, well I dont judge you.. I was actually uhm? shock? But your right about what you said... I hope I can be like that too" Kyuhyun smiles.

"Well, what particular things you wanna try in the future then?" Siwon brushes away softly some fallen hairs from the smaller's forehead, its blocking Kyuhyun's eyes too much and he doesnt like it. Kyuhyun smiles on those small gentle gestures.

"Crazy things... I like..." Kyuhyun wears a mischievous smiles that makes Siwon curious...

"Omona! Bondage? BDSM? Threesome?" Siwon blurts out, which Kyuhyun only blinks in response.

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun looks like having a big question mark in his adorable face.

"Naughty things in bed..." Siwon has his eyebrows shoot over his forehead. The guy is obviously drunk since his very like a green hornet.

"Ani~ not that!" Kyuhyun grunts smacking the tellers arm in the process

"I mean like speed racing, bungee jumping, sky diving, horseback riding and many more..." He spread his arms widely just to.emphasize his point.

"Ah~ OK... those things really?" Siwon has been killing bloodhounds and walks in every dimensions all his life, he dont know those things are crazy enough. However, Kyuhyun seems looking for an adventure of his lifetime as if those things are kind of worthy to be wished for.

"But im scared of heights so big no, no" Kyuhyun pouted.

"You're so boring~ pff" Siwon commented.

"I know" Kyuhyun pout more as if able to cry. Siwon was confused on the reaction but cut off from his next words when Kyuhyun phone goes off, someone is calling the singer. Which he grabs and slams the screen down and took a long swig of another glass of wine.

"Why dont you took it?" Siwon feeling curious again, cant help but being nosy again.

"I dont wanna" Kyuhyun shrugged and attempting on chugging another glass but Siwon grab it away from falling on his lips. Which makes the singer whine like a baby.

"you're getting yourself an hemorrhage right now.. please no more glass Darling I dont want you getting sick in a minute" Siwon seems very concerned to him it makes his heart flutter a bit.

"Hey, why dont we get some air? to cool you off? Oh dear you're beet red... im worried... hmmm? cmon.." Siwon offers the smaller some muscles which he glady accepts somewhat because he cant simply stand on his own feet without staggering and it will be huge embarrassment of a century if he will collapse on the floor due to alcohol overdose.

The pair slowly took their way out of the bar and settle outside to get some fresh night breeze. Luckily, Siwon found a bench along so he took a chance on settling the smaller man, which practically leans over him all the way.

"I am not that of a wonderful person Siwon stop being so whipped" Kyuhyun smiles bitterly over Siwon compliment him and trying to throw some jokes to him maybe to cheer him up or something, his too drunk to have a sensible thought.

"Waeyo~ I mean why would you say so? hmmm convince me" Siwon challenge.

"I am not gay~" He suddenly announced. Ouch that hurts. Well I can always make you though-- the taller thought. But does it feel like he was rejected or something? does his feeling really show? Ugh Siwon thought it did shows. His an obvious admirer.

"Ah~ wae? why all of a sudden?" Siwon again speaks out his mind, please he cant help but be honest. His not that modest though.

"I like girls and boobs and all, but they only want my money... they only want to hurt me... I was so naive letting them hurt me.. I am I am.. not awesome" Kyuhyun look up letting out his emotions. Tears wills on the side of his eyes trailing down through the sides of his cheeks.

Siwon who was staring at him all time was dumbfounded. He recovers quickly and hurriedly touches the other's softly which makes Kyuhyun stares back at him. The then proceeded to took the face between his palms, wiping away those ugly tears.

"Darling, dont say that.. I-- I mean you're amazing and I dont know what happen bit what I know like what I am seeing right now is an amazing and gorgeous guy named Kyuhyun, that's all I know" Siwon cant help but be sadden by the display of vulnerability before him. He gently nudge the singer towards him for a hug caressing the back of the smaller head and kissing the side of it at the same time.

"you're amazing, please dont think less about yourself" Siwon swear he wants to execute those people who tries to hurt Kyuhyun. The singer is too precious to be able to handle disappointments.

"They lied to me" Kyuhyun accepted the comfort which he didnt think he needed the most until Siwon the man he just met hours ago is doing it willingly to him. He cant help but bury himself to the comfort of such warm embrace, inhaling the scent of the taller in the process of easing the bitterness that creeps up in his chest. He finds Siwon as a bear, so comfy and assuring

"They lied to you? People lie Kyuhyun. They lie in so many reasons either good or bad, they lie because that's will make everything less complicated. Lies can make a person feel less responsible. Lies are things a human need just to feel normal and live normally. Kyuhyun it doesnt mean they lied to you, you are worthless. Actually as I have known you, you seems a dreamer. You want to achieve great things in life and its not bad at all. However, you must know that too much expectation can hurt when reality strikes you hard. Those two? are the opposite always remember that" Siwon look at his eyes trying to make him see the other light of his words.

"So you tell me to just let them lie to me and forget about it, move on and forgive?" Kyuhyun is beyond pouting, such a baby.

"Yes and no" the taller answer which confuses Kyuhyun again and again.

"Yes let them lie to you, move on to it and forgive. Forgiveness will bring you peace Kyu. But the no part is forget, you must learn to know the side story of each lies. Know each side and weighs which weighs denser and contemplates. You should use this---" pointing at Kyuhyun's head "before this one" pointing the heart this time.

"Its important to use the head when doing decisions Kyuhyun, However, know this too the head for rationality but the heart will still always be the last one to say. Why? because you are created to love Kyuhyun to share it to the world and nothing else. don't let their lies get to you. don't let them throw away your love over some worthless lies" Kyuhyun was awestruck he cant believe Siwon will say something no one ever tell him. They go back to the embrace and didnt say any words. It feels so magical.

>>>>>>>>>>

Clothes are scattered on the bedrooms floor and a rash of hushed breaths were heard all over the place. The pair of naked bodies entangles over the bed. The blonde one was spread out while both wrists are trapped over their shared bed head post. The knots of neckties on his wrists were scratching his sensitive skin drawing red lines over his sensitive and flawless skin. His head was thrown back as loud moans and hush rash breaths were heard. His legs on the other side were spread wide and folded by a warm hands on the underside of his thighs. He didnt feel cramps though since there were pillow being place under his hips to balanced him. 

Donghae?

Well Donghae was busy. His lips were slurping Hyukjae's penis for a half an hour already. Donghae is an expert when it comes to blowjobs. The way how he angles his head swirling it down to the other side as he bobs from a slower pace to a faster one, his a wonderful cocksucker. He deep throated the cock down to the back of his throat swirls his head faster and releases it again he repeats the process for three times, drowning the cock of his saliva in the process. He then leans to lick the pulsing veins of all the way to the slit and suckled the head collecting some sweet juice. Hyukjae hips was jerking faster. But no he dont him to cum yet. So he goes slurping the balls instead biting and fumbling it. He retracts a bit watching his work. There the cock has been red from all the suckling and the head damn its a wonderful head. He then proceed to finger the hole outline feeling it twitching on his touch.

"Ahn~ Has uh! Huh! daddy ah~ huh~ ummmnnn that feels good" the blonde moans encourages him to do better.

"I know you like it baby~ daddy will make you so happy~" he bites the ass cheek hard living marks. He then makes a tentative lick on the ass cheek. Massaging the crack up side down suckling the balls in the process. Donghae is so turned on his body is beet red and his sweating and Hyukjae is beyond everything of those.

The black head then proceeded to finger the hole a bit to not hurt the other, starting by inserting his middle finger gently making circles on the inside by swirling his hands and snapping his wrists. Hyukjae jerks his hips and curling his toes by the intrusion. Donghae leans again licking the side of the crack with his finger inside of it. He the inserted another finger and make a scissoring gestures to open up the hole. He deposits some saliva inside and fingers the hole more. Hyukjae loves it as it moans louder and sexier. Donghae inserted other two fingers seeing two the hole opens up willingly. Four fingers inside the black head snap his wrists is minimal force but faster pace. Hyukjae hips are convulsing by then. Donghae then pulls out seeing how the hole twitch but the loss. Donghae took his arms back to the underside of the others thighs and said

"Open up baby. Daddy will come inside" As if like a spell the hole open on its own and let Donghae tongue inside. The black head was moaning d beyond please on such display of submission. His tongue fucks Hyukjae's hole deeply and faster. droplets of saliva can be seen deposited over the sheets. Hyukjae is hyperventilating dangerously looking like having a seizures.

"Ah~ Donghae God ah! yes! Yes~ ahrmmm ahhhh~" Hyukjae sweats are all over face neck and chest. His arms are still trapped so he settles on holding out the bed post not to severe the rashness of his skin.  
Donghae pulls out his tongue feeling satisfied. He still wants the main course though. He doesnt want Hyukjae to cum yet. He wants him to cum just by having his cock pounded into him to oblivion. He then kneels between the legs spread wide, the blonde looks so debauched and he love it, so wanton and willing. He grab his cock stroke it firmly. His cock has been hard for a long time but his self control is amazing so its still can keep up. His 6 inch cock is huge and angry red the head is swollen and pre-cum gushed out, but still so damn ready to pound that gorgeous hole. He slaps his cock on the hole rubs the underside on the crack of it which frustrates the blonde he buckles his hips as a sign that he want the cock inside already.  
Although his feeling hot, he needs to be careful not to hurt his baby. He grab hold his cock firmly guided the head inside the hole. He inserted the head gently make a scooping motion inside which makes Hyukjae eyeballs rolls at the back. Donghae is a sex god he is so amazing. Donghae then inserted the cock deeper still so gentle. He wants the hole to be able to adjust to his size because Hyukjae is damn tight. He pulls back and forth slowly making the hole hungry for the intrusion. He then enters deeper and settles when his buried inside and his pelvis is squish to Hyukjae's bum, he then makes a circling motions first slowly then faster.

"Ahnnnn~ Hae~ you're so big ah..huh~ I love you're cock daddy" Hyukjae is a slut for his cock and his damn proud about it.

He grab a hold of the others thighs and pulled out all the way and push back in a bit faster pace. He thrust his hips in a sinful pace making the blonde see white lights behind his eyes. Donghae is actually concentrating on set pace to really massage his cock on the inside of the other's hole. He want to make Hyukjae feels his cock moving and pulsing on his insides.

"Uaaauuhhhggggnnnn ah huh! you like that baby?" Donghae growls and grunts manly biting his lips looking down at the other whose a moaning mess. Beads of sweat were making a trails on his neck. Donghae lean down wrapping his arms on the lower back licking the sweats and pounding deep and faster. He licks and bite and suckle the neck, the chin, the jaw, wherever place he can reach on his lips. As he pounded faster Hyukjae is whining wantonly with open mouthed he suckled the blonde lips and start an tongue battle which he obviously win since the other is already incoherent for the passed minutes.  
He moves faster sat up straight and set a strong hips thrusting. Donghae is so sinful to watch. Lips agape, harsh and rushed breaths caused by a strong pounding. Hyukjae is on the same situation.Spread wide, bent and toes curling, head twisting on each side with mouth moving from biting to licking and agape. Donghae's cock were doing magic on his inside massaging it painful but deliciously.

"Aaaahhjjjjjjjjjhhhhhnnnnnnggggggggggg!" Hyukjae moans as a sign of his spot being pounded nonstop, he is near to his edge. Donghae knows it and he aims his cock more to that spot feeling his near cumming. Faster and stronger his a man on a mission. He kisses the blonde again and back away a bit just to hover his lips over the other.

"Cum baby, cum for daddy" he whispered pounding deep and faster, hips gyrating sinfully. Then Hyukjae see white spots of pleasure where he cums full force covering his abdomen of his white hot semen. The head keeps spurting off those seminal fluids while Donghae also keeps pounding until he stops to shoot his hot load inside. His hips jerks strongly and involuntarily, shit that one is a good one. Donghae collapsed unmoving while Hyukjae was long gone to slumber......


	8. Chapter 7

Siwon has been long awake since dawn. The cause of such early morning disruption is a unwanted visit of someone he never expected to see so soon. Sitting across him is a friend who he wishes to not see this time of a day. He actually have a plan of doing something special today, that involves swooning a particular tall with sexy bum, slender fingers and Doe eyed singer by bringing him to a special place. 

However, his day hadn't kick off yet, hell someone must have to ruin it. Well cant blame the other, since this urgent visit is something to do with his case, the investigation has been done and multiple of evidences were pointing fully to him being a bug who causes such ambush and almost killing the one of the Matriach in the process.

"There are actually three types of investigation, one is done by a third party, which are the Seekers this time. The case was seen as a threat for the whole organizations since bloodhounds seems getting more equipped on battling us. They have seen some solid evidences that will put you at fault or even guilty at all cost" Dakota spills out something that snaps some of his self control.

"They obviously making this supposedly isolated case to something more dramatic. Its obvious they are making this up, just because that woman is actually a niece of one inside the Council." Siwon grab a hold of the papers piled above the coffee table to read the report.

"Evidence of close contact? I was there investigating the place obviously they will find something from me. And those reports I written aren't they valid enough? I cant believe it! its my responsibility to kill bloodhounds its not my problem if that woman is inexperience! Shes not my responsibility at all" He stand up having an outburst of his irritation. He brushes his bed hair harshly not knowing what to do.

"Apparently those reports you have made was seen being sent after 30 hours of first contact, the protocol will not be more than 24 hours Siwon. Not following those simple rules will brought you something to much bigger consequences. You know everything should be put into record. And added to being a lone hunter of a long time, they dont simply trust you." the blonde woman added legs and arms crossed, expression remains stoic since the moment she steps inside Siwon's flat.

"Yes... that was one of my mistakes I know but I had explain there the reasons of such delay I was clear of those reports....Aish!" Siwon is beyond angry.

"Reasonable or not the investigations says you've somehow omitted one small details about those creatures making both of you being almost slaughtered that time. However, you've successfully killed them somehow though" the girl shrugged. Keepers on hunt of bloodhounds basic protocols are to collect details of every species of bloodhounds. Somehow the report says Siwon omitted one small details of such creatures, those in particular, they had encountered a family of hybrid bloodhounds. Hybrids usually are more dangerous since they are fed by human flesh and blood. Hybrids victims are those humans with purified souls. The purest souls they eat the more stronger they become. There are three types blood a normal human have. Flesh has seven types. These flesh and bloods will be fed physically, mentally and spiritually. The bloodhounds fed from those, slowly and gradually destroying humans, until being thrown and sacrifice to the Kingdom of the Archons. This Kingdom was unknown until now and the Keepers together with the Seekers and Matriarchs are trying their best to find it.

Meanwhile, the strongest Hybrids can kill keepers and even feed them. The organization believe that this beings are the key of knowing the hiding place of the Archons. Since the great battle between the Guardians and the Archons, there was a belief that the Archons were gone, however the bloodhounds strong defensive mechanism were giving a sign that its actually the opposite. The Archons were just resting and waiting for the right moment to rise again.

Siwon actually made a mistake on that so he grimaced by the thought of being so stupid. "And they said you actually killed them without calling for back ups" Dakota add.

"Im an experienced hunter of course I know how to kill those beasts" he is confident of his ability. He was known for being a weapon so no one can ever argue.

"Their point is no one can be so lucky aside from you" the girl smirked, she obviously know how damn lucky Siwon being strongest Keeper other than anyone.

"Their impossible! of course I do! I'm the weapon of this organization I dedicated my life to this so I can atleast payback from the mistake of my past!" Siwon is flailing not believing such judgment.

"that's the point my friend, you're The Weapon" she added which snaps the man in a bit. The Weapon. This is obviously his punishment.

>>>>>>>>>>

Kyuhyun was breathing hard as he suddenly been awake from his deep slumber. Shit that guy, that face of a guy he has been seeing for months becomes more clearer and today had actually show him vivid image of that guy. No wonder those voice are so familiar. Kyuhyun hold out his mouth from shock, eyes popping out. Its Siwon, that guy is no other than Siwon. He cant stop it but he really doesnt believe on those things. Destiny, soulmate? The hell a man? and Siwon? That guy really is so out of his league. and~ he will repeat it repeatedly, his not gay so stop being so gross. 

Although the guy is not bad at all, hell his gorgeous but his a man. Speaking of him being a man, Kyuhyun had to remind himself that the embrace that they have shared last night is not so like a straight men will do. He shakes his head in attempting on erasing such memory, but it just make it more clearer.

He remembered last night that the hug lasted for more time before everything calms down. Siwon is so gentle and he cant help but drifted to sleep a bit, since the guy is so comfy and cozy.

"Hey, do you want to do something crazy tomorrow? My treat." Siwon said holding the singer out of his embrace to stare at the other's eyes. The taller softens at the display of such vulnerability. Kyuhyun is the first man who have that kind of effect on him. Does he in an instance have already fallen to the singer for just a short period of time? He surely is not certain, but for now he cant stop being caring to the other willingly. Surely the crush that he had been feeling towards the other has done something for him. Damn the guy is surely the most gorgeous man out there, but the thing is Kyuhyun didnt even give much credit for himself.

" Lets do something tomorrow. We will do your very first crazy adventure" the taller guy wink to the singer, however his eyes were covered with so much promises almost drowning the singer.

The singer draws soft smiles upon recalling their conversation last night. He is currently staying at the presidential suite at Wings Hotel since last night in preparation for his concert exclusively presented by the Royal Commission. This event will mark the conclusion of the whole event. This will be an exclusive performance for the most powerful sectors of the society. The singer is beyond pressured from the attention, however by the look of Hyukjae's eyes giving him all his faith that the singer can do the best performance settles his own doubt. But before anything else he actually have free time until 5 pm for his concert rehearsal. The other events for today will be some motorsports like Formula One Grand Prix, Motor cross and Motor Jet Racing, you know those bikes with jet engine. The competition will actually covers the main road of the Station, so currently the road has been closed for the meantime, to be used by the event and some patrons along.

Kyuhyun, while everyone were outside just so early even the event hadn't started yet were there to watch this high class events, he though is far from being excited to that, because his actually been anticipating something other than that. A flash of handsome dimpled smile guy's face came across his mind making him blush. He scrunches his face over that instant reaction feeling like a school girl on puberty. He then grabs his phone on the bedside table to destruct himself for a bit. But a blush creeps over his face again the moment he see a message notification from the guy that has been clouding his mind since waking up. 

He click the chat head and read it immediately smiling instantly reading such cheesy SMS. He check the received time it was actually few minutes after 2 am. He cutely narrow his eyes towards as if teasing the phone imagining it is actually the taller. The taller is so cheesy sending a text just a few moments after being separated with him. Yes, they actually stayed until 2 am. He cant believe he stayed outside that late. If he didnt show some sign of tiredness last night he think Siwon will not let him go or something. So the taller didnt have a choice but to let him rest and sleep. He cant forget how half-heartedly the taller bid him goodbye, which makes him chuckles seeing him being so childish or something. 

From: Siwon  
'Darling? are you asleep already? well just wanna check if your safely settled. don't think im creepy but I just want you to know that I care for you always. Arasso? well I cant wait for tomorrow! sleep tight and dream about me~ chu~

Kyuhyun sighed Siwon is the very first person that made him so wanted, well aside from Hyukjae but that was a different story. This one totally made him flush, squirm and warm. He blush again feeling some butterflies moving inside his stomach. He must be hungry or something trying to deny the thought of a particular tall guy with a dimpled-smile and thick eyebrows were the one who is causing such sensations.

However, he cant stop himself because he just want to give the other a reward for being so sweet. So he done what he thinks the bravest thing to do. Maybe because he was being so emotional these days he reasoned. He click the call button dialing the taller, he pull the phone away to check the time, great he think the taller is up now, and he will not cause trouble or anything. After few rings the call is accepted, however the voice on the other end is definitely not from the taller. Kyuhyun heart has crush into pieces.

>>>>>>>>>>

Dakota blinks for a few times on the phone in her lithe hand as a certain call is being ended from 'Lovely Kyuhyun?' that was the name of the caller. Its a man with a lovely voice. She smirks just thinking how lovely the guy is, when even the most soured-soul guy like Siwon was able to melt and by the look of it the tall guy is whipped. She now knows why the guy in closer look seems glowing. Uh, uh the blonde girl shakes her head and chuckles, the guy must be having a good time being away from the actual fuck he is dealing with and that's seems really advantageous.She nodded not noticing the guy in white robe were already out from showering and looking at her eyebrows crossed.

"Why the actual fuck are you still here? and the hell you're doing holding my phone?" Now the normal Siwon is back and looking at the girl with so much irritation. Crossing his arms feeling displeased of her presence. Their conversation has ended long ago and feeling resigned he tries to will away those bad vibes by showering thinking that he needs to be fresh not to disappoint Kyuhyun. Speaking of Kyuhyun, during those emotional days his always chooses to be alone and away from people, but now he needs the man in his side. He needs to see him so bad. Seeing the man will erase such confusion for sure. Kyuhyun....

"Oh, well someone called and I answered since your still showering" the girl wave the phone to emphasize her point. She smirked at him like teasing him.

"I had never thought that one day I'd see you being soft" she handed the phone to bid goodbye and in a flash she is gone by the door. That creep really, she just cant stop being so nosy about his life. He check on the history and grunt seeing the caller. The actual fuck! Kyuhyun called him but that girl needs to being so nosy, now what will Kyuhyun might think of him? Allowing a girl inside his flat in the morning. Fuck it! he cant let this fuck shit ruin his plan. He called the man back, biting his nails praying that the guy will accept the call. Please Kyu.. And the

" Neh Siwon-ssi?" soft voice answered. Hallelujah he cant believe being elated just hearing that voice. The guy is a real angel.

"Kyuhyun? uuhh.. my friend... ugh! Fuck it.. Kyuhyun that girl who answered, shes only a friend and nothing really going on us, nothing like shes not my type. She just made a visit to tell me about my work that's all." Siwon says in one breath.

"Hmm, uumm Siwon-ssi? well actually she mentioned it herself though" the guy answered. Gosh Siwon is beyond relieve. Thank god that's a relief though.

"So umm are we.. I mean are we good for the plan today?" Siwon is being anxious not seeing the man's reaction.

"Hmmm... neh.Siwon-ssi were good I'm free until 5 pm so were good" Kyuhyun answered. If Siwon will use his ability he will use it now just to hug the other but he just cant freak the other out right?

"Alright! I'll be there in half!" Siwon bid goodbye the moment Kyuhyun agrees. Damn he need to shave his chin. Feeling having his first date with Kyuhyun already.

>>>>>>>>>>

Lee Mansion   
7:43 

Donghae stirs over the sound of his phone interrupting his deep slumber. He look over his husband and sighed feeling thankful that his too asleep to be disturb by such sound. It is mostly his doing though why hid dear husband is still unmoving. Few moments after their night session the black head had came back from blacking out. Pulling out his cock he then proceed to clean their mess and also cleaning up those dried up semen on the blonde stomach and ass. He then go back to their shared bed and gathered up the blonde guy into his arms tucking them both deeper into the mattress before closing his eyes to sleep.

Now he was awaken by such annoying sounds of his phone. Someone will actually willing to gamble his soul just by calling him at this hour. Everybody was informed that this day until the next one will be his rest day and solely dedicated to accompany his husband, since the event is about to conclude.

"What the hell? Kangin? didnt you know I dont have time for work now?" Donghae hushed tones not actually wanted to cause the other one in his side to be disturb from his sleep. He slowly get out from their bed and nakedly walks out.

"I'm so sorry Sir but the reason of this call is to inform you that a motion for arrest has been passed by the Supreme Court against Choi Siwon effective until tonight." His assistant flat voice drops a bomb.

"What?!" Donghae is pulling out his hair in the process.

"The fuck is that?! They said that it is until the investigation is done and--" he was cut off with

"The investigation was completed Sir, and the reports has been sent. The motion has been aggravate by such results Sir, I'm sorry" Kangin said.

"The actual fuck..." the black head curse there a throbbing pain pulsing in his head. He ended the call with a gloomy spirit. The amount of stress is actually getting him now. How can he even explain it to his husband? He rubs his eyes feeling frustrated. The fuck is happening? How did that even possible that they are doing this right now? Obviously this more than that actual incident. The black is certain that their doing such big mistake. Putting Siwon into trial can actually make way for his execution. The confusion that has been creeping on Donghae is why now? When the 400 Years of Penitence sentence for Siwon will end soon? Is this their way of punishing him? He took pity for the guy, and of course he felt guilty since he was there during the sentence but he didnt do anything so now he do anything he can to not let them have their way for the guy. Siwon had suffered enough.

He then interuppted with a pair of lithe fingers crawling up from behind him and attached intimately to his pectorals rubbing it sensually. It is followed by a warm presence on his back, a soft kiss on the back of his neck travelling along his broad shoulders.

"What's it is this time, love?" he hears the other spoke resting his head over his shoulder, still rubbing circles on his pectorals. He relaxes instantly, loving the gestures. When he doesnt respond Hyukjae circled around him facing him. The blonde touches his neck rubbing it through the back leaning forward kissing him softly, nipping his upper lips and the lower one. He hums from the kiss which makes the blonde chuckles. Hyukjae then wrap his arms around his shoulders now licking and sucking the other' s lips harder. His coaxing the other to fight him, egging him for tongue battle. 

"Hae... umm... love..." Hyukjae moan erotically which snaps Donghae's control.

"Fuck" the black head curse, wrapping his arms on the blonde's waist hoisting him a little bit.Opening his mouth he sucked those sinful lips. The tongue poke out a bit he pull it out sucking it hard, then massaging it with force creating a slurping sounds. He proceed to dig his tongue deeper caressing the inside of his lover's mouth. Tasting Hyukjae's saliva in the morning is his favorite thing. Fuck! his getting hard by kissing the other, well his actually fucking the others mouth. He pulls out trails of saliva trickles off their mouth. Fuck again, that was hot.

"Well, you're getting excited down there, what should we do?" Hyukjae look down their hips to Donghae's junior being excited.

"Who's fault is that?" Donghae squeezes his butt pressing him unbelievingly closer. Biting his neck, licking his way to his ear sucking and nibbling the lobe then poking his tongue inside the cave, making the blonde close his eyes from the ministrations.

"Hmm... well its you're free time.. might as well make a good use of it" Hyukjae seductively runs his hand to reach down his hardening cock making a firm squeeze. Fuck Donghae's beast inside snaps causing him on scooping up Hyukjae's legs and wrap it on his waist, which the other gladly comply. Hyukjae squeak a bit from that action but then chuckles as his plan has succeeded. He really loves teasing his husband. Donghae's sexiness is his most favorite one, since the guy can activate his extra sensory fuse and he loved it.

"Hmmm... Fine I'll show you how I use it" Donghae rubs his middle finger to the other's ass crack harshly and make a hard slap one side of his ass cheek. Uh oh, he must be limping for a bit after this then, the blonde becomes giddy though.

>>>>>>>>>>

Siwon arrived on time feeling somewhat excited despite of his early morning bad news. Well better make use of last his time being free into something more brighter and promising. He alerted Kyuhyun of his arrival and was replied by a simple text of 'I'm coming Won'. Tapping his foot on the cement softly he smiles, the arrest will be during the night as he requested it himself. Luckily, they agreed or else he dont know anymore what to do. He still smiles now where the hell is his Kyuhyun, ah here he is, being so damn perfect wearing simple pale blue denim shirt accentuated with a white undershirt, paired up with light brown pants and his hair are style still boyish. He smiles widely waving at the other.

Kyuhyun blush upon seeing the other guy leaning on his bike. Damn the guy wearing same with him and that bonnet really kills him. Damn he feels like a college student having his date or something. He flip his head moving his bangs hiding his blush as he near the distance between them.

"Well, now the thing is I dont have a car so better decide if you wanna ride with me with this Buddy or we hit a taxi?" Siwon is really being considerate.

"Youre bike must be fun I think" Kyuhyun nodded his head thinking that his a man he can handle big bikes as it is.

"OK! jakkaman, here for safety measure, here let me help you" Siwon guided Kyuhyun how to put on a helmet. The bike had a container at the back side for such equipment. When both are wearing helmet they proceed to climb in and drove off the road, avoiding the restricted roads and corners that being locked down because of some motor sports happening just around the area.

Siwon reminded him always to hold tighter since Kyuhyun is obviously paying more attention to the road ahead of them. The other first time riding a bike is epic already. He enjoys it, no he actually love it. And having Siwon driving it is extra already. Siwon chuckles of the singer quirkiness, his day gets brighter and better having Kyuhyun around.

They drive for like an hour to arrived into their destination. Its actually a bridge just above a river dam. They get off soon as arriving hearing waves of water pressure. Kyuhyun look at Siwon is it safe here? Are they going to jump off the bridge or something, because if so he needs to text Shindong to prepare for his funeral.

"Now, this place actually is famous for jumping area." Siwon nodded to him a sign that he have to check out something. He then follows the other's line of sight and there he found out and laugh. He is so naive, of course a bungee jumping area. Wow its really happening now. He shakes his head on the feeling of like vomiting.

"Aniya! no you cant say no now.. were here" Siwon grab him by waist when he motions of running away.

"Andwae, im just drunk talking really Siwon, Im feeling dizzy" Kyuhyun reasoned.

"Haha. no its actually what you like. You cant lie when your drunk so no Kyuhyun it is now or never" Feeling emotional from that last word. Yes, maybe it is his last time seeing and being with Kyuhyun. 

"Siwon do you want to kill me?" Kyuhyun is pouting his about to cry now. Damn his legs is shaking. 

"As much as I'm worried that your shaking right now, bungee jumping will not kill you Kyuhyun. I swear I'll be with you all way. I'm not letting you jump alone." Siwon cant help but be amuse. Kyuhyun is so adorable.

"Omma.. " Kyuhyun is whining now. He thinks he might be his punishment being such a baby, have been sheltered and protected all his life.

"Hey, cmon for me, please?" Siwon is begging and his eyes is somewhat sad.

"O-okay" Kyuhyun didnt have a heart of breaking someones request though. He only pray he gets out here alive. He still have to perform for a concert.

Everything is set up, the pair has been geared up with the harness securing around on each hips, but Siwon have to drag Kyuhyun and bring him on the edge. People were cheering for the two, since by the way as have mentioned it is a popular place for people who want to taste such kind of adventure.

Since not all citizen in the Station were Keepers and have special kind of ability like Siwon. They are normal human and most likely be called as worshippers.

"Kyuhyun cmon see I'm here were doing it together." Siwon move to lessen the distance between them. Kyuhyun is closing his eyes.

"Neh, just jump then I'll follow" Kyuhyun is tensed all over his body. Siwon nudged him but he keeps unmoving.

"Aigoo," Siwon smiles then do something unexpected he scoops the singer towards his embrace and he jumps.

"Omma!" no no no they actually jumps! He hears Siwon laughter as feeling of strong waves of wind harshly slapping into the skin. And the feeling of not really on control of the gravity is so exhilarating. Kyuhyun is shouting, yes so loud that it resonates all over the place. He even curse and swears and call every type of profanities he knows.

"Yah~ Kyuhyun see it is fun!" The nerve of this guy. He had an urge of ripping the smile off his face. He sulks feeling being betrayed. They're actually settled on the boat after pulling off the harness and drops into the river, a team just few feet away ready to pick them off the water. 

"Lets do it again" Siwon said as long as they have come back to the area. 

"Hell no! Siwon I swear I'll pull your hair off until you get bald, dont you dare!" He threats but Siwon knows better he still insists.

"We're not going out of this place until you overcomes your fear" Siwon motions his hands as if his really serious. He drag him along but not escaping a couple of slaps, pinches, bites and hair pulling from the singer he still cant fight Siwon's strength.

"Aniya! ani, ani, ani, andwae...andwae.. ah Omma! Siwon~!!!!!!!!!!!" Kyuhyun's desperate cries can be heard from the distance they did tried for multiple times until Kyuhyun dont have a strength anymore to say no.

"Now, do you still hate it? or me?" Siwon tease the other as they settled on the riverside. The place is actually occupied by few groups of people from the jumping area, however they still have quite distance from one another to have some alone time. They have spread thin shit so they can lounge comfortably. Kyuhyun hadn't suspected that Siwon brought lunch. His heart flutter seeing a pile of lunch boxes filled with neatly arranged deliciously looking foods like sushi, dumplings, seaweed rolls, tteokbokki, ramyun, kimchi and more. He salivates instantly and beg Siwon to have some bites. 

"Hmm,, because you have actually prepared food, maybe your spared for now" He stick out his tongue and continues to devours his food. They laughed feeling at peace.

"Hey! That hurt! its fun though and to think that I had been physically abused I should be forgiven" Showing the singer couple of red marks and bruises from all Kyuhyun's attack during that jumping session.

"Omo! I caused all of that?" it really did look bad. 

"Serves you right" laughing at the taller, poking his tongue to him playfully.

Tsk... what can I do.?. . but that's fine though... Even though I'm not the one who thought they peed ahahahhaha!...Aaahh! AW! AW! Appo!" Siwon received another smacking and pinching from Kyuhyun who launches from where he is seated to attack the guy who really get on his nerve for the past couple hours.

"I hate you! I hate you!" Kyuhyun pinches him until his satisfied enough. When Siwon tries to say something he made an action to punch the guy which make the taller flinch but he was giggling and laughing hard at the whole ordeal. He really likes teasing the singer. The way he scrunches his face and flushes makes him ten fold times attractive.

"Uuhhuhhhh.. I like you though" when Kyuhyun stop he stick out his tongue to his attacker imitating the singer's way of teasing. Kyuhyun blushes instantly and scrambles back to his seat. Shit his heart beats becomes erratic.

"You're blushing Kyuhyun, just say it" he still not done with his teasing. Its now or never, the taller thought. He want this moment to make him a part of Kyuhyun's memory. He wants Kyuhyun to remember him as his admirer, even if he didnt like him back. He want the other remember him that way whenever his name is mentioned to the singer.

"Mwo?!" Kyuhyun snaps his head. He cant decide to feel shy or angry by Siwon's boldness.

"What? I said I like you and its true" Siwon face now is more than serious no signs of teasing, which makes Kyuhyun heartbeats becomes erratic full force. He is blushing hard. He cant help but look at the taller's eyes to any mischief or lies or something, but he see nothing of those. He sees full admiration and he thinks redness just exploded again on his face.

"I want you to always remember that. That I Choi Siwon like Cho Kyuhyun" Siwon smiles brightly and look up the sky above. The sun will set few hours from now, they need to get going though.

>>>>>>>>>>

The ride back was filled with silence. Since that confession the atmosphere becomes awkward and Siwon still will never be regretting his actions. As he said its now or never. Kyuhyun on the other hand is very much confused and his really not trusting himself if he says something stupid, it will either blossoms their relationship or destroys it otherwise. So he chooses not to say a word and thankful with the taller being so sensitive by just letting him do as he will. Soon, too soon in the singer's opinion they have arrived to the concert venue. 

Their shared few words awhile ago, they were talking about his rehearsal in few hours? So, maybe in Siwon calculations of time he figured that when they arrive at the destination there only be few minutes so he decide on dropping the singer on the concert venue, at the Royal Dome.

Kyuhyun is contemplating when the taller remains silent motioning for his bike to take off and when his about to bid goodbye.

"Can you come inside?!" Kyuhyun shouts he doesnt want the other to just go and leave him. "Umm... I just well, I just want to show you inside and maybe you can watch the rehearsals too" Kyuhyun is blushing so hard fidgeting over such offer. Siwon smiles boyishly and said.

"I'd thought you'd never ask" winking to smaller guy and well he really wants to stay on Kyuhyun's side.

>>>>>>>>>>

Kyuhyun shows Siwon around the moment they enter inside the venue. The stage has been prepared and production equipments are also being build or attached. There staffs who greeted them bowing and waving. There are dancers on the stage already, preparing for the production performances. Kyuhyun feel at ease and relieved that his not late and all or he will be slaughter with a lot of Shindong's preaching for being so unprofessional and irresponsible. He dont want to be the subject of his stress, since at times like this his manager will be the one who prepares the most, first is to secure his safety and his health. So there speaking of which he is coming right their way.

"Oh.. thank God your early, I have been calling you!" His pointing his fingers to the singer. Kyuhyun cant answered that since his phone is long been abandoned since the whole jumping distracts him.

"Here's you're phone Kyu, there were actually 20 missed calls" Siwon interrupt. He has been handling the phone since the abandonment. He shrugged his shoulders from the daggers of confusion thrown at him from the two, he is just being so observant, especially when it comes to Kyuhyun.

Shindong narrows his eyes to Siwon and snaps his brow up to Kyuhyun, wearing an expression that says...  
'Who the fuck is this man by the way?' Kyuhyun sighed and make a gesture of introducing the guys to each other. When Shindong exaggerated expression of not accepting Siwon's hand shakes he nudge his manager not to be rude.

"Well, okay! you need to get going... go go!" Shindong still not being friendly to Siwon motions for the singer to move and begins the rehearsal.

"But Hyung... can I rest a bit I'm exhausted" Kyuhyun pouts which makes Siwon guilty. But Kyuhyun just smiled at him telling him its okay.

"Okay! Stop! Aish Jinjja! Stop flirting now you dont have time for that! you still have to rehearsed with the orchestra later so go! move!move!" Shindong demands which make the singer blush and scrambles towards the stage to begin his rehearsal.

Siwon was so mesmerized by the sight of Kyuhyun on the stage. Singing, smiling and just being his playful self. He didnt even want to take away his eyes from looking at him, afraid of missing important details of his expressions and gestures. He feels sad having the feeling of not seeing that face again. He feels sad not even seeing him singing and showing his talents to the world. He feels heart broken. At the meantime.... few feet away from Siwon

"Yah who is that guy really?" Shindong whispers to Kyuhyun.

"His a friend Hyung..." Kyuhyun blushes.

"I dont believe you.. his more than that I bet my tacos to that one.." his manager hisses.

"Aish.. jinjja! stop it his a friend and a good man. Stop being so judgmental." Kyuhyun snaps he feels insulted by such hostile thinking of his trusted person.

"Oh really? His the reason for you not to even inform you that you were out from the hotel early in the morning with a stranger. You didnt tell me about him. You didnt even told me of this so called getaway. Why is that so?" Shindong countered. 

"Hyung-ie~" Kyuhyun whined.

" Don't just Hyung-ie me Kyuhyun. You're not going to change my mind for that man. You know why I'm like this to that man" Shindong is preaching him again. 

"His harmless hyung" Kyuhyun pouts

"Harmless with that muscles?! You cant convince me Kyuhyun! do better!" he hisses and goes off leaving him pouting.

Few moments later....

Shindong is actually being observant to the tall guy. To think seriously considering his looks, he can passed to be an artist or a model. But he knows more than that, gorgeous men usually are jerks and they lure anyone to get what they want. However, by the look of it observing the tall guy haven't spared any of his attention other than Kyuhyun. The taller is very attentive to him, just being on the sideline, smiling and clapping to encourage Kyuhyun. And cringing at the process whenever he can visibly see his talent loving the man's presence and attention. Shindong really is positive, these two are something like more than friends.

"Hey," Shindong calls the guy's attention and motions him the pile of screen in front of him. He gesture the guy to come closer to take a look which makes the guy thankful for him, since the screen displays are the focus shots of Kyuhyun on the stage in different angles. Shindong saw at the closer look that the guy is whipped. He then shakes his head, amused in the inside.

Siwon phone goes off, unknown number keep flashing on the screen. He answers it and grimaced. 

"Arasso.... I'll go outside now" he then reply ending the call. He look over at Kyuhyun, he still having his rehearsal for about 3 hours now, this time with the orchestra. Kyuhyun refuses for him to go until he even dines with them, really waiting for Kyuhyun like a good boyfriend, he wishes to be one though. However, their time together end too soon to much Siwon dislikes.

"Shindong-ssi, I cant disturb Kyuhyun-ssi right now but I need to get going, its about my work. Can you atleast tell him if he ask or something?" Siwon really saddens by such turn of events, he almost forgot about the arrest until the call. Knocking him his reality.

"Kyuhyun must be so upset.. but is it really about work? and its really needed for you to go though?" the other ask, feeling at ease finally by the taller, since his quite fine. The other nodded his head in response.

"Well what can I do? I cant forbid you to not go if its about work. we' re both professional so I really understand when it comes to work, there's no excuse" Shindong then let him.

Siwon dont wanna go, however even if h not, their going to find him. So he decided to be stronger than ever, facing his destiny, and for the last moment he look over to Kyuhyun's smiling face. He is really at peace when he sings.

'Please stay being that wonderful person babe, you're amazing' Siwon then walks away leaving his heart on the way, never looking back again.

'Goodbye Kyuhyun......'


	9. Chapter 8

Warning: Mentions of religious and biblical symbols. Please dont hate and be offended. This is just a product of my imagination only

The House of Veneration  
Supreme Council Dome  
Secret Bosom, Vatican City  
22:04.

The Secret Bosom is an astral plane where lies the Supreme Council Dome, the heart of the Spirit Organization. This extraterrestrial city of worship is the power of control over the secret society consists of the Keepers, Matriarchs, Seekers and Worshippers, also known as the Spirit Warriors. Inside the Supreme Council Dome is the House of Veneration where the agreement between the Prince of Salvation and the Prince of Darkness was settled safely and protected since 2000 years ago. This covenant leaks out a divine power of dominance shielding the material worlds, the worlds of man from the direct attacks caused by the sons of darkness. The shield is taste like a poison that causes ferocious pains for this creatures of the dark. It is known that the shield composites of seven dimensional orders, with seven divine waters which drowns the dark creatures in no time. The outer layer of this shield where surrounded by the blazing swords of warrior Mikhael that slashes anyone who dares enters it so out from this shield there found billions of ugliest creatures in the dark ready to pound their prey, fed from them when chances comes. 

However, these creatures becomes more stronger than ever and strategically slips inside the shield and devours human in so many ways. Now the shield should become more stronger and the only way for it to be more stronger is to strengthen the faith of mankind to the real father, sending waves of positive and divine energy to help the shield be polished again. This way of worship will help the shield becomes denser to prevent any possible breaks in from the creatures of the dark. The astral plane entranceway can be found inside the The City Basilica of the Vatican. This in particular entranceway cannot be easily locate by a normal human beings as long if they are in a true worshipper.

In a meantime, a group of men in a black cloak swishing as they walk along the marbled floor, surrounded in the middle one particular tall guy with cuffs trapping around his wrists, as they make their way on long hallway inside of the Dome. The taller was adamant since the moment he was guided inside. It was late at night, the darkened hallway has an eerie sensations with just less illumination covering it. It was a long time ago since the last time he was inside in this Hall and the memory of it is beyond pleasing. He grimaced as a bile of bitter taste of memory pass before his eyes.

' That child is a monster!....' instantly vivid memories of voices slandered him.

' He must die or everybody will suffer!' his inner turmoil making him feel smaller comparing to this kind of place.

' He dont and can never be belong to this world!' he hates this place so much, a strong feeling of being nauseous and a taste of vomit beat him up in no time.  
Soon, they have arrived infront of a door and entered inside. There was a single table and a couple of chairs facing each side on the said table. The table is guided to settle on one of those chairs. As he settled, the men soon went out of the darkened room with one single illumination above , leaving him for about an hour or two.

Siwon was about to drift off to sleep when someone went inside the room his been settled for about an hour ago. The guy's blood boiled instantly seeing the woman who has been causing him so much trouble these days. His eyes narrowed towards the woman throwing daggers and curses that made the one huff in response. Did she just rolls her eyes to him?! The nerve of this woman. She must be thankful that the cuff is stopping him to use his strength or else that girl's neck has been broken the moment she even stepped inside this room.

"Well, well now you're here to hear me beg for your mercy?" Siwon spat at her direction visible expression hate is painting all over the guy's face.

" No and yes, well I'm here for your final statement" the woman slams the piece of papers and a pen infront of him.

"As if it will change anything?" Siwon huff in annoyance.

" It will, maybe but you still have to comply though for legal procedure purposes. " obviously this woman get on his nerve. Being arrogant will get to her luck someday for sure.

"Haha! you know what? you really amused me! why? ask me why Darling..." Siwon is gritting his teeth.

" Why though Siwon?" she smirked.

" Because youre so useless, you know that's why.. ahhahhhahahah,! Being my companion doesnt suit you! Why the hell do you really think you can keep up on me? Look what happened to you? you're just been so dumb aren't you" Siwon laughter resonates around the room.

" Well I am dumb... for trusting you... I should have known better... oh by the way... I am dumb but why oh why that....youre the one who is about to be punish now.. aren't you?" the nerve really of this wench.

"I cant believe the Supreme Council is letting a dumb and useless woman work here?" Siwon is sure the council had burned their standards.

" Siwon just look on our situation right now?! who's the one who is being questioned now" The girl is gritting her teeth as a sign of annoyance.

" Well, cant blame them, they took a pity for you, their just being humanitarian I bet" Siwon will not let her win him over, his a prideful man.

" Yeah, good thing you know, because if not, youre long gone, vanish. You should be thankful that they always give you favors for multiple times. But you cant just abuse their goodness, you just cant Siwon. Since you a monster... you doesnt belong here" she smirked leaning her closing their gap. 

" Who's the useless one now?" she smiles daunting.

" You know... I pity you... you are delusional.." Siwon smirks creeping a sinister smile on his face. His eyes suddenly changes its color into a burning hot red. 

The girl in front suddenly feels a suffocating and humid air surrounds her. There is a sudden burning sensations creeping to her inside creating a strong swirling sensations making her dizzy and nauseous. Suddenly she feels a squeezing force in her insides preventing her to breath freely. She scrambles on her knees making a choking sound and she feels like she is burning and bubbling force from her stomach to her throat. She notices swollen sensations of her fingers looking at it, she found out her hands have darkened and as she motions it for a closer look she gets horrified when she realizes that her fingers melted, and in a next moment a terrifying shouts rang out the hallway.

>>>>>>>>>>

Royal Dome  
SJ Station, West Wing  
19:12

The concert has started in grand production with superb musicality accompanied by a world renowned classical band and accentuated with an aesthetically prepared stage production. Kyuhyun is beyond mesmerizing in the middle of it all. The talent is amplified by such visuals and sounds intricate quality. People were awed and applause after applauses has been showered for the singer and all other artists in every type of performance has been displayed on each piece. 

Kyuhyun dress up so well and elegantly which compliments his good visuals in every performances. The singer was very elated by such unwinding support and appreciation. Seeing people smiles, cries and laughters makes his heart flutter, giving him temporary comfort from his heart ache. Siwon. He hadn't seen the man since last night and as much as he tried to deny he badly wants the guy to be with him right now. Yes, his stubborn and demanding however the guy didnt even bother to call him, checking him if his okay or his tense or even give him some congratulatory support. He was nowhere to be found and the singer hates the feeling of such abandonment. 

He hates it, his manager though tried hard to explain to him about Siwon sudden disappearance, however he cant stop thinking where the hell must the other guy might be? Why'd he didnt dare to even call him or what? Well Kyuhyun somehow is exaggerating since Siwon is just a total stranger technically speaking. It shouldn't affect him but he cant help it, he just cant. He feels upset and he become snappy all the time. His staffs is being tensed when he lashes out from how uncomfortable his ear plugs are. Thinking that his just feeling under a lot of pressure for the concert.

On stage, his being professional wearing smiles all the time, however the moment his out from that spotlight his back to his gloomy self. Few more songs though and his done, he feels like crying. His last piece is Blah, Blah from his latest album. The pieces has beautifully re-arranged by the band in a much stronger and emotional classical piece concert. Now Blah, Blah is re-arranged into much emotional piece with the special classical arrangement with stronger violin and piano execution.

beullabeulla beullabeulla  
Blah blah blah blah  
museun mareul baeteun geonji  
What am I saying?  
tteollineun neol ape dueossdeon sigan  
Shivering, standing in front of you  
geureohge junbihae wasseossdeon maldeul  
All the words I've been prepared for  
seollemman gadeukhaessdeon naldeul  
days were filled of excitement  
neowaui cheoeum mannameun  
My first encounter with you  
ireohge jinagago  
Passed like that  
dugeundugeun todaktodak  
Rub dub rub dub, pat pat  
dadeul oneul jalharago  
Everyone wish me luck today

naega neol eolmana johahaesseossneunji  
I liked you so much  
tteollyeossdeon saram  
So nervous  
neol wihae junbihaessdeon geu manheun maldeul  
All the words I've been prepared  
heureuneun ttamgwa sigani da eongkindeushae  
Got tangled with my flowing sweat and time is up

I

ije wa honjasmariya  
Now I’m talking to myself  
neol jeongmal michil deut saranghaewassdago  
I love you so crazy  
naman meonjeo sijakhaeseo mianhadago  
Sorry for starting with you  
cheoeum bon geu sungan naegen  
But the first time I saw you  
simjangi meojeul geot gateun misoga  
Your smile made my heart stopped  
nal eoreobutge haessdago  
You made me freeze

II

neowa georeossdeon geu giri  
The street that I used to walk on with you  
eolmana naegen kkumieossneunji  
How dream-like it was  
geureohgedo tteoolligo tteoollyeossneunde  
I remember it that way  
sum gappeuge jinabeorin babo gateun nae oneul bam  
Breathlessly, I spent my silly night  
neoege dasi hanbeon mal georeo bonda  
I’ll talk to you again  
sungansungan neol jasehi baraboasseo  
Each moment, I looked at you closely  
han mogeum jane ne ipsuri eotteohge dahneunji  
How your lips touched the cup before you sipped

areumdawosseo gakkai barabon  
It was beautiful,  
neoui hanahana  
each part that I looked  
aeumdawosseo gakkai barabon  
It was beautiful,  
neoui hanahana  
each part that I looked at  
gakkeum useul ttae simjangi teojil deushaesseo  
Sometimes when you smiled, my heart seemed to burst

Back to I, II

ibeonen tteolliji anhgesseo anhgesseo  
I won’t be shivering this time  
beullabeulla  
Blah blah

Kyuhyun is crying so hard as the last note conclude. With so much emotions he burst out in tears, causing the audience to cry too, applauds resonated loudly inside the venue. Kyuhyun has been crying inside even at the beginning of his note, silent tears keeps falling during the duration of the song. Until he cant take it anymore the tears burst out at the last tone, good thing his voice didnt cracked. But doesnt care though a certain someone he keeps calling in his heart. He feels sick.

>>>>>>>>>>>

Just before the concert started  
Donghae has been making his calls to Yunho about Siwon's case checking on how did their investigation is going. Yunho figured out that the Council has seen somewhat about discrepancies of Siwon's report. The duration of first contact in the place, some omitted details from those bloodhounds vital information and also a failure to report for back up. Those small offense brought them to conclude that the guy is not capable of trust they have presented to him.

" We still have time before the trial though?" Donghae ask for confirmation, they have made a separate investigation and still collecting solid data and information to counter from those accusations towards the guy.

"We still have, however the test results might be done longer than expected, however Doctor Cho was confident he will complete it." Yunho said. Doctor Cho he is one of his undermine alliance in Taiwan. He is known as a professor in Philosophy and Psychology. He owns a school in Taiwan with his wife. And the thing is, he is the one and only father of Kyuhyun. Yes, The Cho Family is one of the worshipper, however Kyuhyun didnt know about that.

"Please let him do it real quick, we must have before the trial or else we dont have another chance anymore" Donghae said before bidding goodbye.

"Do we have enough time on saving him?" he sigh deeply hearing Hyukjae's desperation. Upon knowing Siwon's states the blonde was beyond hysterical. He crying, pulling out his hair and flailing. Donghae have to use some force to calm him down a bit. Hyukjae is begging for him to do something. That was the most heartbreaking to watch. The black head heart shattered seeing his love being helpless. He cursed under his breath trying to assure the other that he has been doing his best, since he first heard about the case.

" We will, we must in every way, we should. One way of saving Siwon is timing. We need to make sure they haven't noticed our move yet to not let them counter it. don't worry honey, we can still make it" Donghae tries so soothe his husband. The tense is still visible to the blonde's state but he was able to calm down after so much persuasion from Donghae.

" I cant lose him again, Hae....." Hyukjae cant help tears to flow heavily again.

" You will never lose him Hyuk, I swear to God I'll do anything on my power to protect him this time... I'm so sorry" Donghae guilt creeping again on his gut.

"I didnt even try to blame you Hae or anybody else. It has the world it should be I cant change that. However, I cant stop myself from being over dramatic. His the only one from my clan that has survived. And he saved me, he sacrifice his life for me. Now that his still alive make me feel less guilty" Hyukjae tearful confession.

"I swear Hyuk, no one is losing anyone" Donghae will do anything since Siwon is technically his family now. He cant be just wait for the best to come, he will chase for it.

>>>>>>>>>>

Present

The room was filled with people congratulating everyone for a very successful concert. Bouquets and wreaths of congratulatory flowers decorated the room. Cheers from the dancers, singers and band members filled the room with so much joy. Kyuhyun has been wearing a throbbing pain on his head, but still able to hold smiles and laughters for the people around him. All is well for now and Shindong is beyond proud. 

Talking animatedly with the most powerful business men and women in the country and abroad, with him being the star of their praises and applauds. Kyuhyun is back to his self conscious self and just blushing when the richest men and women are blatantly praising him, some even requested for a selfie and small chats. He had also able to meet some royalties from countries like Switzerland and Denmark, he still cant believe how priviledge he has gotten from this kind of opportunity.

Scanning his eyes amongst the mass of people surrounded the huge room someone caught his attention, the man is smiling timidly and waving at him. He smiles sincerely and move to close their gap. They shakes hands abit.

"I thought I can never have I chance to congratulate you in person, youre simply amazing and that last piece i cant believe I did cried a bit just a little..haha!" Changmin handed him a paper bag as congratulatory token. He looked over it and found out his favorite glass of wine.

" You dont have to though, thank you for the thought" Kyuhyun is flattered by the praises he had have received for a couple of minutes.

" Seriously?! its the least I could do. That free ticket you gave save my savings for a month so no I should be thanking you like forever!" Changmin is glad he dont have to spend a million won just to have an extravagant concert and not to add some exclusive backstage experience. He is one lucky fan. Yes, from now on his already a fan until forever.

"Nah~ its nothing im glad your here. But uhm Changmin-ssi can I ask you something?" Kyuhyun becomes serious all of a sudden.

" Oh of course Kyuhyun-ssi, what it is though?" Changmin has caught some serious note to that expression the singer is wearing.

" Ah...have you heard something about Siwon and his whereabouts?" Kyuhyun's voice is small but the other is able to catch it which makes his eyebrows shot up to his hairline. Changmin blinks comically a bit taken aback but he then fast to recover his cool for just a few seconds.

" Oh Siwon? ah~ I actually I dont... he didnt even contact me from the time we have chance to go out... and~ he didnt received any of my calls" Changmin is so loss, why on earth they are talking about his bestfriend.

"Ah..is that so?" Kyuhyun sullen expression is so visible. Changmin becomes more confuse than before.

" Uhm I dont wanna be rude or something Kyuhyun-ssi but can I ask how on earth you know about my bestfriend?" Changmin feels weird, somewhat of like a betrayal from a particular muscled horse with an angry bird brows.

" Oh well his friend with my boss, I met him during the Conglomerate Charity Ball, he mentioned that your close friends and many more" Kyuhyun reasoned.

"Ah OK, will as mentioned that guy is how can say it... ah... he often comes and go. Like he usually goes to places he wants and gone all of a sudden. I dont have any idea what has been going on to his life, since his not willing to share it anymore." Changmin explain.

"But if you really need to know though., you can always call him, do in chance have his number right?" Changmin is amazed when the singer nodded, the hell with that traitor. Creeping along behind his back will get him to somewhere, he needs to find that horse and cut out his tail.

" He didnt answered though" Kyuhyun feeling resigned cant help but feels abandoned.

" Oh well you can always try. Though dont worry if I got an air about that man's whereabouts I'll let you know" he promised but not without planning on shaving that horse's dick mane.

" Please do Changmin-ssi, Komawo" Kyuhyun needs to know what had happened to Siwon disappearing just like that.

"Shindong-ssi can have some moment please?" Kyuhyun found Shindong together with a group of world class investors talking something about world tour, not sure about that.

"Oh of course Kyuhyun-ssi...just a minute gentlemen~ neh~" he drags Kyuhyun somewhere like secluded area after bidding their excuses.

"Mwo? what it is" he is all ears noticing just how bothered his talent has been for a couple of hours. Dark circles are already visible in the singer's under eyes. And by the look at it his starting to have blood shots eyes.

" Have you seen the Lee couple?"Kyuhyun ask

"Ah cre~ I only saw their Marketing Director Lee Seok Min, why?" Shindong now feeling curious why does the Lees has been missing this whole event. Since he was so focus on the concert he hadn't noticed it himself and shrugged the fact that only their Marketing Head is present.

"Can you cover me or something?, I need to go somewhere." Kyuhyun needs to find out what is going on.

" Oi why,?" Shindong is adamant why cant he?

" Please Hyung," Kyuhyun beg and to think that he looks like his about to passed out, the determination in his eyes says otherwise.

" hey is it about Siwon? you have been asking about him since hours ago" Shindong confirms his guess when the other nodded.

" Hyung please, I need to know where he is" Kyuhyun sound loss.

" Kyuhyun his at work. If something happens I think he will make a call" Shindong cant help but took pity to his talent. Kyuhyun is such a baby sometimes when he treats his friend like his own siblings.

" Please Hyung I beg you" Kyuhyun beg again.

" Ah OK OK, but you call me if something happens, I'll be the one who will be responsible over your wellness Kyu" Shindong reprimands.

" Thanks you, promise I'll call you" the singer the took off. Determination in his eyes as he strode his way out from the after party area.

" Lee Mansion, ajhussi" he answers to the taxi driver as he asked for his desired destination

A Few Explanation Regarding The Unsaid Truth  
The Secret Society Classification

Keepers - the highest in rank of spiritual being. They are human in nature and form. They are transform into human as their highest level rises as well as their spiritual purity arises. They hunt bloodhounds in every parts of the universe. They are immortal beings have been living in the world just after The Great Alpha and Omega's death. They are also the custodians of all treasures in all material worlds in the universe.  
Seekers - they are the worshippers the normal human beings but granted by the keepers the priviledge of wealth and power. The seekers chooses leader in each countries in the world to lead their people who give law and orders to guide the people to not abuse each rights and wellness. They also were the science for people to understand the works of the universe in somewhat limited way of human thinking.

Matriarchs - as the name after, the group of woman mystics. They are the engineer of dimensional crossroads. They assists Keepers to hunt Bloodhounds. They are the science for the making effective mechanism on how to eliminate Bloodhounds.

The Supreme Council or just Council - it is the circle of power amongst these three parties. They set the peace and order of the whole organization of spirit warriors.

Cognos - or the Great Mind. It is where all the records and data of the universe stored and taken care of by the mystics.

Worshipper - the true followers of light. They are people who are purified and those people who knows the truth. However not all worshippers know the real battle between the light and darkness. They were aware that darkness is doing something to jeopardize the freedom of men. But only those who are trusted and baptized are able to find out what is really going on.

Nemesis Classification

Archons - the great powerful immortal beings that was held power by Satan the fallen Angel. He created this beings also known the Gods of the Universe. They have lived in greatness in the universe in a duration of the so called The Great Circle. Which consists of four epoch. First, the Great World ( 1,728,000 mortal years) , Second, the Great Creation (1,266,000 mortal years), Third, the Great Destiny (864,000 mortal years), Fourth, the Great Darkness (432,000 mortal years). As the Alpha and Omega dies during the Dark Period for the salvation of man the Archons becomes less powerful. And theory have made that they are hiding from the eyes of the Spirit Warriors with supervision of the Great Guardians or the Warriors of Light.

Bloodhounds - the sons of the Archons, crafted as armies and cronies for the Gods during the Great War between the two mighty beings. Since the agreement between Satan and The Father, men were made hostage and the only salvation is the true worship which is the strengthening of faith of man to the real Father.

3 types of human bloods  
1\. The Material form (Physical)  
2\. Anguish (Mental)  
3\. Fear (Spiritual)

7 types of human flesh  
1\. Material Body  
2\. Energy Body  
3\. Stellar Body  
4\. Psyche  
5\. Soul  
6\. Wisdom  
7\. Divine Spark

* these are the categories of those bloods and flesh fed by different types of bloodhounds.

*Some of the ideas came from a book written by a Greek writer Angeliki Anagnostou.


	10. Chapter 9

The taxi has soon been driving along the road to the Lee Mansion. The singer looking like a lost child at the backseat keep fidgeting and fumbling on his fingers. Thee has been a nagging feeling that keeps creeping on his mind and he doesnt like it. He thinks that something might have happened to Siwon since the Lee couple also is nowhere to be found in the concert. 

He goes off the taxi after paying running his way into the entranceway, cold night winds keeps blowing away his locks, while sipping on his skin but he doesnt mind as long as he came to his destination.

Frantic rang of front door bells resonates over the reception area inside the mansion as Kyuhyun keeps on pressing the button from outside, he care the less if he is disturbing a peaceful night together of those people inside the mansion, he needs to talk with the Lees about Siwon. Thinking that if he waited for another day to do it, he will probably lose his mind. The thought of Siwon not in a good condition scares him. So he must know now or never.

The door flies open and Kyuhyun is welcomes with a face of the Butler who looks somewhat tense on seeing his presence at the on that hour.

"Felix I'm sorry if I have to drop by without any notice but this is really important. Is Hyukjae-ssi inside? I need to talk to him" Kyuhyun hurried explanation makes the Butler nodding in response. 

"Ah~ yes Mr. Cho, Mr. Lee is on their study please come in~" the Butler politely guided him along the study informing his master of an unexpected visit. Once inside...

"Kyuhyun!~ Omo! you look so pale! Felix please prepare some tea for Kyuhyun palli~" Hyukjae is quick on guiding the singer to settle on one of the big couches inside the study.

"I...ah...I uh..." Kyuhyun is incoherent and a bit dizzy on a turmoil of emotions within him. He doesnt even know where to start.

" Here drink some warm tea, to calm your nerves, Jesus your so tense" Hyukjae is rubbing the singer's arm trying on comforting the other.

" I need to ask you something Hyukjae-ssi. about Siwon?" Kyuhyun is actually feeling better after the tea. But his nerves are still tense anticipating on the news he is adamant to hear.

" Siwon?" Hyukjae frozen on his spot when the name of his beloved cousin is mentioned. He dont know how to hide it from Kyuhyun but he didnt expected the other guy would ask about him. 

" His at work Kyuhyun" Hyukjae voice crack on that note.

" Hmmm.... then where is Donghae-ssi?" Kyuhyun simply doesnt believe the blonde man. He can swear feel something is really going on.

" I'm sorry if we didnt make it to the concert, which I did promised we will. Donghae has something to do in Rome. And something came up to my work so I have to stay here dealing such things" Hyukjae reasoned.

" Rome, well actually your absence at the concert concerns me but not in a way your thinking why" Kyuhyun look straight at the blonde's eyes.

" I have been calling Siwon since last night until tonight even during concert but his not accepting my calls. I'm sorry for such being so persistent Hyukjae-ssi but please tell me what is going on. Some bad feelings keeps bugging on me and I dont know if I can still think straight if I didnt know anything. Please Hyukjae-ssi I'm losing my mind" Kyuhyun is almost hysterical since he know nothing but he feels something and its a weird feeling in his gut. He feels like puking for such discomfort.

" I uh... I didnt know you are quite acquainted to my cousin dear, but that's a good thing I guess" Hyukjae is more than tense and he didnt know how to explain it to the other without breaking him. 

"Hyukjae-ssi please I beg you, tell me what is going on?" Kyuhyun is so persistent and he doenst care anymore.

"Well, its really hard to explain it to you Kyuhyun" Hyukjae stand up walking along which makes Kyuhyun follow suit.

"Still, I'll try to understand please, I cant stand and wait for more time I.... I need answers Hyung~" Kyuhyun beg almost kneeling in the process.

" Well if you say so, follow me then" the blonde motion him to follow inside a door. He followed and they both went inside a room with shelves elegantly placed with one another. Kyuhyun had never seen lots of books like those in Hyukjae's possession aside from the National Library.

"I cant tell you the whole story since it is not to be spoken by words. Kyuhyun I want you to answer honestly. Do you really want to know the truth?" Hyukjae is supposed to brief Kyuhyun slowly about the society but he has no other time for that. The guy is desperate and by look at it Kyuhyun will say no for an answer. Hyukjae has a feeling that Kyuhyun will accept the information in his free will. The mind will choose to show those if the heart is willing and pure. Hyukjae doesnt have to worry too much.

"I want to know the truth, please let me understand Hyukjae-ssi" Kyuhyun whispers feeling his tension dissipates. He suddenly feels calm and collected as those words came out from his mouth. Its like his mind and heart becomes one all of a sudden.

"Then find out for yourself Kyuhyun" Hyukjae guides the other on one book stand encasing a huge book placed at the center of the room. He opens it and urges Kyuhyun to come closer to take a look of what inside the page. Kyuhyun saw a picture, yes a picturesque of a somewhat a galaxy? It has full of stars and he can see nebula then as he focus more its like an image of an eye, looking straight at head at him. He focus more on that image then next thing he becomes dizzy.  
Hyukjae look at Kyuhyun and saw that the other's eyes is dilated. He sighed, well you must accept it Kyuhyun or it will only destroy you. Hyukjae feels resigned. What a long day has came.

>>>>>>>>>>

Papers were all scattered around the table as a trio composed by Donghae, Yunho and Professor Cho discusses on the analysis of Siwon's case investigations. They have requested for a copy of the affidavit and results with evidence. Now they have to determine the vital area in order to make this results as null and void.

"We need to know what happen to him within this 8 hours of first contact. It is a very strong evidence that he had lied to his report and to such thing that he omitted some enemy info aggravated such decision.." Yunho pointed out.

"The thing is according to the Matriarchs the gate has been opened for 2 minutes instead of 30 seconds. Do you think they had lied to that? to really pushed Siwon to the cliff" Donghae ask. "We actually can have so many theory against them. But to tell you the truth, this case has been decided since the very beginning, they had prepared for this obviously. The investigation is done for 2 weeks its obviously beyond normal actions." Younghwan response.

"Oh well we need to find something out from those box. Now you mentioned about Siwon's blueprint analysis? By any chance can we use that also?" Donghae ask the professor. Blueprint analysis is the scanned data of Siwon during his treatment from being abuse by Graffiti. Donghae is expecting it might help the case if they presented the result of it to the jury.

"Yes, we can use those since I found interesting results, the finalization of such results will take some time though, I cant help it, its not that easy" Younghwan confirmed. Donghae have to rely to the professor since he cant get some help from the mystics, it is against the rule when this type of case has been happening. The bad thing about this case being sensationalized around the organization the permit for independent investigation was very impossible. They can only rely on limited area to investigation as the flow of information and communication is controlled by the Mystics itself. If they use those, it will only inflict the case in which costs discrepancies on Siwon's innocence.

Inside the Spirit Organization, they have this use of unlimited energy the Aether, scientist called it Dark Energy since they are not allowed to expose it to the world. Scientist are normal human beings only giving limited knowledge to the universe. Those knowledge had been controlled by the Mystics and Seekers, the human force. Those scientist or people who were able to access such unlimited knowledge which on the way who can be stubborn and exposed some truth are suddenly vanished. The truth should remains unsaid or else it will only caused a plague, in which people will have a catastrophic death, since the pure energy is unbalanced.

The Keepers whatsoever are all priviledge to use this energy since they have been providing the universe balance through savings peoples lives. Giving people reasons to believe in God's unconditional love. Well they have sacrifice their long lives for the mans protection and peace. However, they cant access such sensitive information without being questioned otherwise.

A rang of Donghae's phone interrupts the trio on the middle of their discussion. They guy grab the phone and receive it, its from Daniel.

"Yes, hyung" Donghae body tense he is actually expecting the call.

"Dongsaeng, what are doing? do you know what you are into?" the other guy on the other side sounding concern. The two are cousins and very much closer. 

Daniel is very protective to Donghae and he was able to proved his love more to his dongsaeng when he was able to give up his love towards Hyukjae to give to the other. He had back down the moment he realize that the two were in love, despite of him being the one who had found Hyukjae first. Donghae was a stubborn and salty guy who was melted by Hyukjae's warm heart and beauty. 

"Hyung, I'm just doing what I think is right" Donghae reasoned. "It seems your questioning the Council. Even if what you think your doing is for Siwon's right it has a boomerang effect for the Council itself" Henney countered.

"Let them think that way, I cant do anything about that. If that's what they think its good for everyone then let them attack me that way. However, it will not stop me otherwise, since I have reasons" Donghae will not back down even if they put them on trial too.

"I know your just stubborn as always. But I dont think you will like the thought if in case this will involve Hyukjae. The conflict of interest that you have can turn into something ugly dear dongsaeng" Daniel want him to be very sure in his moves.

"They've read your request for reconsideration and since it is the 'Celebration for the Passed Over' in the couple of weeks they will do the trial this Friday. However, they will give some time for your counter affidavit, since your one of the Mountains Keepers the Council need to hear your argument about it, just remember Donghae that there is only a few chance that this will influence the case so I dont want you to expect too much." Daniel inform the black head.

"I'll try my best Hyung-ie thanks though for pulling it off for me, its a big help" Donghae thanking the other as the one he become his median for the council permission in pursuance for his argument.

" Actually I didnt do it for you, I'll take my prize when I visit Sokor soon...haha!" Daniel tease the other as he bid his goodbye to Donghae.  
Donghae shakes his head amused how that guy becomes so cunning sometimes.

" Professor, can you complete the analysis before Friday? the trial is on Friday can we make it?" Donghae is concern that if they fail it he will just cause much greater consequences for the guy. 

"Don't worry Donghae-ssi I'll run my diagnostics as soon as possible since I dont want it to be seen as biased, I have to cover another opinion for back up. But I'm confident about it, we can still make it before Friday" the professor assurance.

"Do you think it can help Hae-ah?" Yunho ask less confident of the said analysis.

"To tell you both honestly, I'm confident it will change everything as I have been telling you over and over again Donghae-ssi" the professor seems very confident, which able to calm the nerves of the other person in the quite room.

>>>>>>>>>>

Taipei, Taiwan  
24 years ago

"Kyuhyun-iee you listen to Appa okay?" Cho Younghwan kneels infront of his 7 years old son Kyuhyun holding both his shoulders softly.

"You cant go inside the basement from now on for the meantime since there is a sick person down there and Appa needs to help that person, Arasso?" his dad continues.

"Why his hurt Appa?" the boy asked holding his penguin stuff toy in his arms. 

"Well he make the bad guys angry that's why they hurt him" his dad explain. 

"Is he be okay Appa?" the kid cutely asked able to form few syllables looking at his dad pursing his lips trying to look serious, which makes his dad chuckles on such cute display of innocence. 

Kyuhyun is an intellectual kid, which made his dad want him to become a lawyer or a doctor. However, as the kid shows much more interest on piano and microphone he retracted the idea instantly.

"I'll try my best to help him" Younghwan ruffles the kid soft hair.

"Bring him to hospital, Doctor Choi heal him" Choi Kiho is the resident doctor of the Cho Family. Kyuhyun knows how amazing the doctor is, able to heal him when his sick or hurt. The doctor simply knows everything.

"Oh cre~ I'll call him then since the poor guy is so hurt he cant go to hospital so we bring Doctor Choi here instead, how is that?" Younghwan really loves to please his son, heart warming seeing the kid face lightens up since his idea help a lot.

"Yeay! can you tell him to bring chocolates!" the kid flails his arms around.

" oh, why? you want chocolate now? aigoo" Younghwan is beyond amuse. His son is adorable. 

" Ani~ give it to him Appa, chocolates heals pain" Kyuhyun pouts being accused.

"ah~ ahahhhahahha! cre~ aigoo aegie-ah so sweet!" Younghwan pinches the chubby cheeks of his son.

" Neh~ and give him pengkyu to help him heal pain" the boy handed his favorite penguin stuff toy. Younghwan hearts melted for such display of innocent concern he kisses his son and hug him tight. He is blessed to have such adorable son. He praise God for it.

As days passed by, kid Kyuhyun will lounge in the edge of the stairs connecting to the basement where that said man is settled to heal. Kyuhyun is quietly checking on the guy's condition. And he is listening to his father and doctor Choi talking he hears someone talk. He didnt hear that voice before so out of curiosity he creep his way downstairs and peep at the door. 

There he saw someone on the bed talking to his father and his doctor. He giggles seeing pengkyu being settled on the guy's lap. He salutes to pengkyu for being his brave comrade, saving the guy in the process. Then the guy saw him giggling, the guy narrows his eyes to the boy, which makes Kyuhyun hide immediately feeling insecure as he thinks he make the guy angry.

"oh dear? son come here inside.... you dont have to hide out there come inside Aegie-ah" his dad call out for him. Kyuhyun then timidly enters the room running to his dad direction hugging him hiding his face from the stranger inside their house but cant help to take a peek on the guy though. 

"Aigoo uri Kyuhyun-ie arent you adorable." Kiho praises the boy.

"Shiyuan, did you know that the kid over here give you his brave pengkyu to help you heal?" Kiho explain to the guy.

"Eh? this is from the kid?" The guy ask pointing to the toy in his lap.

" Neh~ that's his favorite one. He will cry hard when its far away from him" Younghwan rubbing comforting circles to his son's back move him over his lap. The kid hug his neck hiding his face. 

"See son his okay now, thanks to pengkyu for helping him.heal" Younghwan encourages his son to take a look for himself.

"Yes, told you Appa pengkyu and chocolates helps a lot" the boy pouts peeking under his bangs to the guy.

"Neh~ that's true young one. Now what can you say Shiyuan? you must give our brave little healer here a big thank you" Kiho smiles to the guy name Shiyuan. 

" Eh? ah.....well.thank you I guess?" the guy shrugged. 

Kyuhyun scrambles out from his spot and went straight to the guy on the bed. He extends his arms to climbs on the bed. The guy is quick on peeking him up and settling the boy to sit on the edge properly, which amuses the other persons around them.

"Pengkyu said your welcome ajhussi" Kyuhyun extended his arms to get his favorite toy which the guy handed over.

"Good job captain! mission complete! yes! success!" Kyuhyun praises his toy hugging it all tightly, he hears the guy chuckles which makes him blinks repeatedly.

" You have dimples! Appa I want one too!" the kid pointing his fingers poking the guys dimple.

"You have one though" the guy feeling playful pointed the dimple on the under side of his lips. 

" But it is not big like yours" he pouted.  
"haha! well what should we do then?" the guy has twinkling eyes urging him to say something amusing.

"Let's bargain I'll let you play with pengkyu more!" Kyuhyun smiles widely which makes the guy laugh hard as well as the other two who losses it from the most adorable interaction. 

"Please? pengkyu also say please!" Kyuhyun beg making the guy ruffles his hair. 

" Aigoo~ neh~" the guy agree which makes Kyuhyun flailing animatedly.

Since then Kyuhyun always visit Shiyuan and plays with him together with pengkyu. The two become closer and inseparable, well mostly the kid is the persistent one. He spends his playing time with his new found friend, which seems pleases the guy. However, one day the guy needs to go that only results for Kyuhyun to throw feats of ugly tantrums.

"Kuixian aigoo son dont be like that Shiyuan have his life of his own" Younghwan explain. 

"Ani~ andwae this is his home!" he runs to Shiyuan for affirmation. Looking go at him begging.

"Kuixian I'm sorry I have to go. I cant stay. This is not my home." the guy kneels leveling his eyes and attempts to brush the kid's hair but the kid scurry away from the touch.

"Andwae! youre lying Appa said he will adapt you!" a couple of gasps were heard from the kids parents.

"I didnt say a thing like that son" Younghwan shaking his head.

"No youre lying I heard you tell Doctor Choi" the kid wails feeling hurt, hugging pengkyu in his arms so tight crushing the toy on the process.

"Doctor Choi is the one who will adapt me Kuixian" he snaps his head to the guy, shaking his head. 

"And were leaving to South Korea tonight, I will be living there from then on" Shiyuan added. The kid gasps and ran away locking himself to his room.

Three people were looking at each other feeling resigned. 

"I'll talk to him" Shiyuan reassures the couple.  
He walks towards the kids room door and soothingly coaxing the kid to talk to him.

"Kuixian did you remember the first time we met?" his heart breaks hearing the cries behind the door. 

" There are bad guys trying to hurt me. If they found me here they will also hurt you, your Appa and Omma. You dont want that to happened dont you?" he added. He hears a ruffling sounds followed by small footsteps coming towards the door. He hears the door has been unlock, he opens it quickly scared that the kid will change his mind. He saw the boy quickly running back to his bed going under the sheets hiding himself.

He sighed moving towards the bed and motions to settles on the edge of the kid's bed with penguin concept, even the pillows and bedsheets are printed with penguin designs. Its adorable just like Kuixian.

"I'll be leaving but I can always come back whenever you want" he said which makes the kid shrugged off the sheets over his head.

"Is that I pinky promise?" his heart breaks seeing the tears streaked face and swollen nose. He accepted the pinky promise gesture. He loses it when the kid is about to.cry again. He hoist up the kid from the bed and embrace him rocking him back and forth. They hug each other more until then sleep overcomes them, hugging tightly over the sheets.

>>>>>>>>>>

Kyuhyun saw everything. The truths about Siwon's past, his pain and sufferings. He slumps down on the floor as rivers of tears keeps flowing down his face. He cant believed it. Shiyuan his dear ajhussi. He cant forget how hard it for him to accept the fact that his dear ajhussi died on a plane crashed to Seoul late at night. The plane crash that killed all passengers inside that plane. Kyuhyun cant forget how devastated he gets realizing that he will never see the guy since then. He and pengkyu even give him honor and prepare for a formal burial, with the hell of his parents. Kyuhyun heart breaks recalling how his young heart has been taken away from him.

"Oh Shiyuan, his alive" he whispers letting out his tears. His alive his dear ajhussi is alive. 

"Oh thank God his alive" Kyuhyun is smiling.

"But if his on trial how can we save him?" he stands up facing Hyukjae in same sullen expression as him.

"Donghae has been doing his beat to save him" Hyukjae said but still unsure his solid that was.

"I should have known. The very first time I saw him. I should have known. Wae~" Kyuhyun is feeling disappointed to himself.

"Well, Kyuhyun we cant always see the past" Hyukjae commented.

"How was it? Are you by chance are willing to be part of this truth now?" Hyukjae's question is serious, which makes Kyuhyun think deeper.

"I dont want to change anything either. I want to see him again.... tell him.... tell him everything..... tell the things I didnt even had a chance to say..." tears flowing out freely, he doesnt care if he looks ugly now.

"You love him do you?" Hyukjae smiles.

"I.....I ....yes ..... I do ...... I do love him and it hurts..... it hurts never seeing him...." Kyuhyun have to squeeze on his chest feeling constricted.

" We'll find a way Kyuhyun...... dont be sad..... there is always a way....." Hyukjae motions towards him to hug him feeling sorry for such an heartbreaking sight.

" I was so stupid not remembering Hyukjae-ssi.... " Kyuhyun is so disappointed. Those time they have lost is killing him.

"Don't worry Kyuhyun there must be still a time for the both of you" the blonde also is breaking love really is so magical yet so hard to obtain in this world.

"We'll just have to wait here for more days. Faith Kyuhyun..Strong faith saved humanity. You must always remember that" Hyukjae reminded the other guy.

"He be must lonely this time. I wonder what his feeling this time hyung" Kyuhyun prays through his heart. 

Please God save Siwon.


	11. Chapter 10

The Supreme Justice Court Room  
Supreme Council Dome  
Secret Bosom, Vatican City  
9:00

The room was filled with most important hierarchy of judicial power within the Supreme Council. The High Court Table is situated at the further part of a rounded shape room. The High Court is composed of 7 High Priest being chosen by the light as the guide of the Spiritual beings on their underwings. These Priest are the composite of benevolent beings so pure and just. However, this time the High Priest is at the High Temple in preparation for the Passed Over Celebration, chanting praises for the Almighty Father. They are chanting for the Father to hear them plea for his love and forgiveness, that he will guide and not forsake the Spirit Warriors in every way to defeat their enemies. So this time only the Secular Priest are present. Among this secular priest is the Papal Prince from the Basilica. They are situated just below from the High Priest position. Next to their ranks are the Ground Court. This group of Keepers were composed of law makers, prosecutions, peace makers, Sect leaders and ambassadors. Next are the royalties of the mountains also known as the Treasure Keepers, one of these royalties is Donghae who has the highest position amongst royalties in the Northern Wing. Then the rest of the rooms are the Mystics, highest servants that creates the Kingdom of Matriarchs. These elemental beings are the time and record keeper. Their presence is very important to control the flow of information within and without the organization.  
The room is filled with silence as the last note of chant of praises for The Father Almighty concludes. 

Donghae cant help but be restless from his seat. No one has spared any attention to him but he feels like he was being judge just before this trial begins. He scanned his eyes around the room and found Daniel staring at him noticing his discomfort. Daniel put a straight face but as his phone hums he knows its from his cousin which he got right checking the content of the text which says.... 

'Goodluck Couz'

Donghae cant think positively though. The trial seems very sensational and by looking at it everyone is in favor for the real punishment towards Siwon. He grimaced thinking about the guy. He is interrupted with another text however this time its from Hyukjae asking for any update which he responds right away as the Court goes off to start the trial.

"In response, to the growing concern from the 2nd degree members of the New Order we are here today for some cataclysm prognosis threatening the order of our divine justice. Our power of control in this world has been a subject of attack from our primordial nemesis. The Dark Lords are known to be defeated by the Great Guardians, the Warriors of God during the epoch of the Great Destiny, the judgement era of Our God Almighty against the false gods of the universe. Now we are living in the Age of Darkness, the age of our remembering, however some evidential theory has arises that the Dark Lords has eventually arises from death. In a prophecy of that The great years for the Dark Lords again are soon coming." the Speaker of the House stated as couple of gasps can be heard around the Court Room.

Donghae narrowed his eyes as everyone was presented by the image of Siwon being chained and trapped on a chair, the cage of nullifying energy surrounded him. By the look at it the guy is asleep, as the nullifying energy has successfully constricting his debauched energy.

"Now ladies and gentlemen may we present to you the son of the Key of the Vortex. The Spew of Satan and the Eternal Fire, Siwon Choi." so its really true. The rumors of him being the eternal fire is true. Donghae wants to vomit of such revelation. The Eternal Fire is crafted by Lucifer, also known as Satan. According to the prophecy the Eternal Fire will light the way for the rising power of the Archons. The beast will be the key to open the vortex to swallow everything that lives, walk, breath, and thinks. The vortex is the New Kingdom for the Archons. This is made to punish all pure creations of The Real Father.

"We have made a pact to this one 400 years ago. Giving him chance to recover himself for his own kind. He has became an alliance punishing and hunting millions of bloodhounds in every part of Gaia since then. However, whenever made mistakes after mistakes the Council is still willing to give him a chance. The Council who has creates harmony and order, since all creations deserved to such chances. The Council decide for a trial. We will give this one another chance to redeem himself. We are here gathered to hear for his reasons against the evidences provided by the three different investigations against him.  
Now, does any one inside this room want to say anything in this accord?" he added.

A wave of a hand from the Head Justice caught everyone's attention. Donghae's palm is sweating as a sign of tension in his whole being. He is beyond scared to speak. He dont know if he can still think straight.

"I have something to say. For the glory of our Father I am beyond confuse on the work of this case. I have a big question in my mind a way that I want to ask everyone on your knowledge about this." he waves the reports in his hand which also confuses everyone around the court room. Donghae also is confuse on his statement.

"I have read the report presented by the Northern Mountain Keeper Mr. Donghae Lee, under written by Mr. Daniel Henney. This report as I read is an investigation made by one the Keeper of the Western Wing Yunho Jung and our good ally Professor Younghwan Cho. Do anyone of you even try to read it?" he ask but no one answered.

"No one had ever spared a time? are you all that busy? well, mind you all, I did give a moment for it so I can actually ask who will be more responsible for all of this." he rubs his temple like his head is hurting so much. No one dared to say a word feeling lost of such display of displeasure from the Head Council. At that moment everyone scrambles on reading the report, followed by gasps and questions. As the venue slowly became tense the Head Council waves his hand to shush them all sudden.

" So now that I have all your attention, which is actually needed once this report is explained well. I'd like to call Mr.Lee please, I beg your good heart Sire kindly explain this all, for us to have a better understanding regarding on the things mentioned in this report, please take your moment for us." the Head Council nodded his head to Donghae face looking resigned.

Now, everyone is looking at Donghae. Which seems frozen in his seat. The young Prince is encourage and nudge by those seated near him. So he stand up and went to speak up infront of everyone inside the court room.

Donghae settled on the platform at the center just near beside where Siwon is posted. He look at the guy who seems incoherent on his seat. The poor guy.

"A-aherm.... um... well Professor Cho has presented about Siwon's.... this guy over here....his spiritual signature blueprint analysis. This is taken from St. Thomas Asylum, 24 years ago. And his diagnosis States that,

'The signature energy has made some erratic lapses for the past 78 mortal years. The energy changes images, color and form simultaneously. This fact is against the common notion since the normal spiritual energy is an image of balance and singularity. In case on this patient, the spiritual energy he possesses had experienced multiple turbulence and was able to evolved into a newer signature. Now, on our further examination of the patient we had able to figure out the cause of such phenomena.

The patient has dual spiritual energy swirling with one another, battling for dominance which causes by such lapses and turbulence. In which the energy with much more dominant signature was able to consumed the more passive one. The consumation of this dualistic spirit give birth to much stronger spiritual signature.' quote and quote. This report has been signed with the deceased Doctor Kiho Choi 24 years ago. This ladies and gentlemen is actually a revised code from the original text. The following newer diagnosis was also made by Professor Cho with the help of Doctor Luke Kinney and Doctor Patriche Luisè. All are signed and reviewed from the laboratory of St. Michaels Hospital, Old England....." then Donghae continues....

"As Siwon being the only Keeper who is a Hybrid in nature, for those you doesn't know this information. In his case he have a dualistic nature, he have a hybrid spiritual signature. Hybrid Spirits are much stronger since there are a consumation of two powerful energy and become as one. Professor has made this report 24 years ago, and since we did not encounter so much cases like this, it seems that his reports were set aside. The only question we have for the investigative team. Have you already seen this report before? or if so did you considered that what happened on Keith and all others are just one of his lapses? or you just intentionally overlooked at it?,... I'm sorry if I have to question your investigation. It was supposed to be a review of all possible area. In such case this one should also be accounted as part of it." Donghae ended his note. A deafening silence covers the room. Then the Head Council speak again...

"Does anyone inside this room had ever heard this report before.?" ask by the Head Council but no one answered. Then he sighed.

"For the love of God do any one of you, just one? have read this report before?" he repeated with a heavy note this time.

A couple hands is raised from two members of the Ground Court. They are both tense in their seats, realizing their little mistakes in the past.

"Okay, I want the two of you made your formal report about this. I want all of your records 24 years ago. I said all. And for the investigative team you have obviously failed to cover all possible areas as Mr. Lee have said, which I actually agree. We know the law. We didnt make it. We only received it from the Almighty Father. All we have to do is understand it... is that all hard to do?  
This one here is also his message to us. The mistake that we made from the past years. Aren't we all haunted by our own conscience on killing all the members of his clan? From the old ones to the younger ones? Even those just inside the wombs of their mothers?  
I was young when our forebearers made that decision and I truly believe it is not just and right. Those people are God's creations as we are. They are created perfect and beautiful yet we all kill them from trying to protect a small family? Aren't we have enough?  
I dont want to make that same mistakes again. So now I am freeing this man, the creation of our Merciful Father from his 400 years of Penitence. I solely believe it is an unjust sentence and if anyone of you who will argue of my decision you are free to raise your hand." when no one dared he added. 

"I'll file my final verdict for the formalization of it and all. I would also want all of you inside this room to signed it. But technically, by the power of this Council vested upon me I hereby declare that today On the 20th day of first quarter in 2,020th Year of New Order Siwon Choi is a free citizen from this day forward" his final note as he finally concluded the said trial.

Donghae feels his knees give up from great relief. Thanks God it all ended well. He praise him for that. He feels someone presses him closed for a hug and realizing that it is his cousin Daniel who smiling widely.

"Seems like the Council had change from being repulsive this time. Your a lucky one dongsaeng...." The tall guy exclaimed., hugging the smaller giddily.

"All is well I guess?" Donghae answer back.

>>>>>>>>>>

Donghae received a letter of request from the Head Council to meet him after the Passed Over Commemoration. The Head Council will want to discuss further with him the situation of which involves the analysis report. The rest of it are a message of apology and congratulations. Donghae was beyond relieved he felt justice has really prevailed. Good thing the Head Council this time is much more just. The thing is he also set his own investigation towards the investigative team discovering some secret alliances. The Head Council has disclosed this information to his trusted underwings and set a meeting for such illusive actions. That is why he wanted to meet with Donghae.  
The black head called Hyukjae about the good news.

"We did it Hyuk. All is well this time. I need to wait for Siwon final scanning and we will go home. Neh~ love.... I miss you too~ Neh~ Saranghae~" he bid his goodbye to his husband. The other guy on the other line is beyond elated, he can't when hide it even over the phone. Who will not though? when God is on their side this time.

"I can't believe they spared me this time. I almost kill that wench" Siwon with a bit of grogginess from being nullified for days, he still can't stop being so pessimistic.

"Aren't you're grateful about it?" Daniel who had accompanied them is amused by such display of crankiness.

"Who the fuck are you by the way?" Siwon is rubbing the back of his neck, damn he feels a ton of bricks was dumped onto his head. A hard slap at the back of his head cause something like a loud rang on his ears.

" AW! the hell? Did you just..... did you,.... Aish!" what can he say his helpless, his still weak.

" You should be grateful to this man over here you little piece of my mother's shit" Donghae is losing his temperament to thus ungrateful guy. 

"Yah!.... Aish,...." Siwon didnt say a thing. 

"Seriously? you both look like an old married couple.... haha! no hard feelings dude. I had heard that you have such wonderful uses of languages. Haha!" Daniel is laughing so hard. The nerve. Siwon has an urge to poke his eyes.

"I would love to take that as an insult Hyung" Donghae answered which makes Siwon cowers. 

"By the way, thanks again. I dont think I can make it without you. You! give your formal thank you! palli!" Donghae urge Siwon to bow. Which as much as the other wants to argue he just cant so he does it so.  
Waving their good Donghae faces Siwon harshly when left alone. He give the other one a hard slap on the upper arms and walks towards their Rolls Royce 2035.

"We need to get going before it gets dark. Someone is waiting for you" Donghae hop inside. There is no driver. Siwon followed suit. As the car door closes an AI voice goes off and ask the passenger for their destination. Once Donghae pipe in the information they took off smoothly.

"Who might be waiting for me? Oh yeah,.... Hyukjae,... he might be so worried" the mention of his cousin did make him calm.

"He is beyond worried Siwon... he almost losses his mind. I just can't help seeing that sight." Donghae answered.

"Well, yeah ......Komawo..." Siwon softly answered.

"Mwo?!" Donghae can't believe it? Did the guy thanked him? He look over Siwon who becomes busy on looking out the window. Good thing he chooses this ride since they can relax by the view and just lounging inside without doing anything. They have been driving off the road inside the Secret Bosom. This road has a connecting dimensional intersection to the Station. The drive will only be an hour long so Donghae choose to lighten the mood by offering Siwon his favorite drink, which the other accepted without saying anything. They settle for such atmosphere not talking and covers the car with comfortable silence.

>>>>>>>>>>

Kyuhyun was sweating from the tension and crying. Good thing he has his parents with him. The confession only resulted for another cries and apologies. Kyuhyun had stayed inside the mansion accompanying Hyukjae. Shindong also called and said he need to take care during this free time, and anything like dont get sick. Well his not sick like sick, but not seeing Siwon really makes him feel sick. His father told him that his evidence is quite strong and no way the Council will take it as nothing important. The thing is Siwon is actually dealing with such condition for the past years of his mortal life. His father explained to him that Siwon is still a very young Keeper. However, his mortal years is beyond old. He can't believe that Siwon is more than a hundred years old. He is exactly 704 years old, but only less than 2 years old in Spiritual World. However, the revelation only make Kyuhyun more turned on to the other man. Old men are hot though. As mentioned In Siwon's condition, he is condition can also be compared into a disorder which involved bipolarity. His dad explained to him that it is the first time in the Spiritual World to have such case, since this will only be applied to a normal human being. Duality is common to human but not to the Keepers, since their spiritual signatures are balanced and harmonious. Siwon being a Keeper is actually has two spiritual signatures inside him. And the thing is, it is on his early stages of consumation.  
Kyuhyun had a time on understanding the Spirit World, but as a smart ass he seems getting it eventually. Then he ask his dad something so personal.

"Do Keepers fall in love? and can they still be called a Spiritual being?" he ask timidly which makes his parents smile softly.

"Of course son, they are created by love so they are a loving being. However, they are not selfish like men do. They give their love unconditionally. They are so alike from humans, it is actually hard to identify the difference aside from being immortals. But the thing about them is their power of loving the humanity is beyond doubt as their special quality. Son do you believe in guardian angels right? They are the part of it. Guided by the Great Guardians they will travel within our thoughts our mind, even our heart, to fight those monsters" Younghwan explained.

"Mwo?!, they shrink?! how" Kyuhyun sound like a child all again.

"Haha! something like that..... we humans actually our life extends throughout the universe. We didnt see it but we are much bigger than we thought Kyuhyun. If your a Keeper you will see me as a giant. They protected us because we also protect them from just balancing our universe of our positive energy. We are greater for them. They are all willing to protect us" He added, which made Kyuhyun became speechless. Wow just wow.

A rang of Hyukjae's phone interrupted them. Hyukjae immediately accepted the call.

"Neh~ Hae?" his body become tense and next a river of tears flows down his cheeks. Kyuhyun sat beside them begging for the other to say anything.

"Jinjja-ro? Oh.my God Thank You.... oh God" he hugged Kyuhyun which makes the other cries. 

"Neh~ no I'm OK. Thank You Honey...This is good news! Baby I love you!" Kyuhyun also is crying in happiness, grateful that they can have a time with Siwon. His heart beats faster in anticipation.

"Neh... I'm with Kyuhyun by the way his waiting for Siwon... Neh... take care baby... I miss you....I love you so much" Hyukjae bid his goodbye, hugging Kyuhyun tightly.

"Oh God, Kyuhyun your prayers have been heard Thank you!....They're coming home" he say the good news which makes Kyuhyun chuckles and cries once again.

"Jinjja? oh God Thank You!" Kyuhyun thank with all his heart. All is well then....

>>>>>>>>>>

As the car stop just outside the mansion the two goes out from it and wave for a warm welcome from their servants. Hyukjae was seen running along the hallway towards them then give them both a warm hug, locking their necks on his lithe arms.

"Oh God Thank You Thank You! youre both safe oh God! You dont know how I pray for the both of you" he showers them with kisses which they helplessly tolerate. Donghae chuckles on the cuteness of his husband, while Siwon is a bit suffering for such blatant display of affection, he still not used to that though.

"How are you Won?" he ask the taller caressing the side of his face when he pulls away from the hug.

"Well alive I guess?" he shrug smiling at Hyukjae.

"Oh? who do we have here? Professor Cho! Thanks for coming! You too Mrs. Cho, and Kyuhyun" Donghae hug the professor and nodded his head to the other two in recognition.

"Neh~ they were here since before the trial" Hyukjae reason.

"Kyuhyun? what are you doing here?" Siwon is beyond stunned on seeing Kyuhyun just after his trial, he didnt expect such beautiful surprise.

"He... Siwon he is waiting for you" Hyukjae said.

"Eh? ah...well I dont know?" Siwon looks comical when it comes to the singer.

Kyuhyun walks towards him closing their gap. He look straight at Siwon's eye and said..

"I still didnt give you my answer, pabo" Kyuhyun smile beautifully which makes Siwon's jaw drop on the floor.

"What?" he said shaking his head. He is really a pabo, Kyuhyun thought. He can't stop himself from crying again, smacking Siwon's arm without force. He still can't believe that he will see the taller again.

"Pabo...., paboya,.... Siwon...." he hiccups. Siwon snaps and immediately gathers the smaller in his arms caressing the back of neck, kissing the side of it.

"I thought I dont have a chance on seeing you again... it hurts Siwon-ssi...it hurts not seeing you" he buries his face on the taller's neck and hug him tightly in return.

"I...I didnt know... I'm sorry" Siwon soothing him when the other cries more.

"I know everything Siwon-ssi and I'm not scared anymore.... I have you now... right? youre not gonna leave me again?" Kyuhyun want assurance, he needs to hear it.

"Well, for now yes I guess..." Siwon answers and they pull away from the embrace.

"Then we'll make our days together meaningful then, when we still have time" Kyuhyun suggest.

"Mwo?!" Siwon's eyebrows shots up on his hairline.

"I like you too Siwon-ssi... "Kyuhyun smiles sweetly blushing hard but didnt even dare to pull away from staring directly at each other's eyes.

Siwon smiles and made a move without even thinking. He palms the other's face caressing his thumbs over those cheeks. His eyes speaks for himself asking for permission. Kyuhyun closes his eyes as a sign and the taller leans forward brushing his lips to the others softly. He opens his mouth a bit to nibbles on the upper lips tentatively and follows by nibbling the lower one. They hums on the soft brushes of each other's lips. They pull away slightly connecting their forehead smiling sweetly with one another. They motions for another kiss but a cough made them jump at the same time. They snaps their heads to that sound and blush realizing that they have actually a group of audiences.


	12. Chapter 11

The atmosphere inside are both warm and cozy. The three pairs of couple proceeded to take their dinner after a long day. The table was filled with wonderful buffet, wines, yes lots of wines, cocktails and whiskey for the dominant males likings. The servants were very quick on attending their needs and requests. The dine is prepared in celebration for two special occasions, first is for Siwon's successful trial and second, for his independence. The room were filled with cheerful talks accompanied with lots of giggles and laughters. Everything seems perfect again.

☢☢☢☢☢☢☢☢☢☢

The pairs move to the lounge area were a classical music soothing the room creating a calming ambiance on the people inside it. The talks continues, but now it was moved into more serious note.

"That time I was actually lost. I didn't know how I'd survive being at the second time around I had lost a parent. Kiho-Abeoji died because of me. He was there trying to be my family but he only died. I realized that time that I cant just have my happiness again. Like I dont deserve to have a family again. And it hurts so bad. Then I decided to do something I think I've only been doing for the rest of my life. That's why I always disappear. I dont want to stick around so much, since people only dies by being with me." Siwon is a bit sullen on remembering his past. A soft hand covers his, squeezes it.

"That's not true Siwon, you cant blame yourself to those you dont deserve it" Kyuhyun response looking him straight on the eyes, he sounded upset from the taller's story.

"That's true son, in fact you didnt do wrong. It was never your fault. They had died because they love you." Younghwan agrees.

"It doesnt really mean that it is because of you. It was actually not normal to lose a family twice. Do you think someone is doing it on purpose,?" Donghae ask.

"Oh! You know what,,~ it is actually a bad thing to talked about when it is just a moment for Siwon being freed from the trial and his penitence. What do you think?" Hyukjae tries to stop the gloomy conversations so he chimed and suggest for something fun to talk. Everyone nodded agreeing on his point.

"Ah neh~ jakkaman... Siwon-ie? On another note, that time when we first met? do you happen to remembered me as Kuixan?" He ask curiously.

"Ah...ani~ I'm sorry Kyu. Kuixan is a beautiful memory I really want to keep so I didnt really think that much on that day" Siwon look guilty.

"Ani~ I was just...well I'm actually would really feel more guilty if you remembered. Like I dont remembered either so its cool. I'm less guilty now" Kyuhyun blush on his words.

"Hmmm then were quits I guess?" Siwon chimed feeling amuse of Kyuhyun's antics.

"Well, you can always have that memory to remember now. Like you will have more time on recalling that wonderful memory together~." Hyukjae commented, teasing them. Which makes them both look at each other with a soft smile on their faces.

"They did have a lot of fun together from those days" Mrs. Cho added, smiling on recalling such wonderful memory.

"Oh! speaking of fun! I think it is better for now that we make a good use of this time to have something fun and exciting. What do you think?" Hyukjae again wants to do a lot of fun, he had been planning wonderful time to spend for everyone.

"What do in particular you have in mind babe?" Donghae asked circling his arms on other's hips.

"Well, it is actually fun. Since we only have few free times from work. And of course it is Siwon independence... Why not celebrate it on a beach? Myeolchi Island is the best when it comes to party. So why not spend the celebration together on a getaway." He claps on the thought which makes Kyuhyun bouncing on his feet.

"I wanna come. Omona its been a long time since the last time I'd gone to beach. Please..." Kyuhyun is actually begging for a vacation and a getaway? with Siwon? just wow. He wonder what it looks like if he see the taller just in boxers. He gulps just imagining the image already.

"Oh no we're out we still have business to do in Taiwan and we're just to old for that" Younghwan shakes his head, which also being agreed upon by his wife.

"Oh but I can go right?" Kyuhyun is wearing a different twinkles on his eyes.

"Aigoo~ of course aegi-yah.... youre old enough to decide on your own" his mother pinches his nose. Too much for being old as she says. She still treats him like a baby. Kyuhyun pouts with everyone amusement.

"OK...Hae?~ " Hyuk ask urging his husband to say something.

"Well, I...can I say no?" he tries though, but scurry away when the blonde quickly draw slits on his eyes.

"No." the note is deadly.

"Ahhahah~ of course Hyukkie...I'm just kidding~ of course beach is the best right?" Everyone laughs as him being under Hyukjae's wing.  
Beach party then.....settled....

<><><><><><><><><><>

Myeolchi Island is a small island owned by the Station. SJ Station also stand for St.John Station are a place like no other. Kyuhyun is so excited by the thought that their going to a beach, but seeing such magnificent view from the helipad they are loaded from the company hangar, he was beyond amazed. The islet is a Paradise. The sands is like a pinkish diamond powder when it was kissed by the sun. The view of the mountains and trees are perfect. Siwon had to stop him from bouncing too much from his seat, creating a little bit of wobble in the helipad which makes the singer feeling horrified if a tragic plane crash will happen. He hug Siwon so tight which make the taller chuckles from his dorkiness.

"There you go~ were finally here babe~" He didnt realize that their finally being drop off on the islet. He sighed in relief after making sure of being safe and alive from that almost tragic plot twist. Well being with Siwon on that situation is a bit securing, however he doesnt want their love story to end so soon, since they have a lot of things to do yet. 

Most specifically... the singer blush hard on that final thought. He shakes his head, trying to erase such sinful images already forming on his mind. Damn maybe because of the weather he is feeling hot or---? just seeing the taller wearing a loose pale pink sleeveless and white square pants. Damn this man is hotter than the sun. While him, well he actually wants to be cute infront of Siwon so he dress up on a summer design shirt with a white undershirt with a penguin print in his left chest and a white cargo pants. Both of them wear slippers, with same designs. Good thing he had a sunny cap so the sun actually cant be painful in his neck. Siwon on the other hand is so cool not even minding the sun heat.

Their companion actually was a bit overdress. Well more likely its Donghae in particular. The other guy is wearing a jacket printed with any type of design with a white undershirt paired with a skinny black tattered jeans, however, good thing he wears a pair of sandals. He had his shades and cap on, looking like a celebrity. Hyukjae, seems dress appropriately with pale blue above the knee cut shorts paired with a pale violet loose tee, a sunny cap, sandals and a shades. The pairs then walk towards the cottages.

As they are guided on the cottages, Kyuhyun cant hide his excitement hearing the sounds of ocean waves. He smiles widely looking up at the blue sky above. Then suddenly a tug on his hand stun him. Siwon has tentatively held his hand walking along to their cottage. The singer smile shyly by such a small but sweet gesture. They like each other yes, but they still need to make it official soon. Kyuhyun is excited for tonight then.

<><><><><><><><><><>

They have their lunch first since they suddenly craves for lots of sea foods. So they feast for the most delicious seafood recipes on the islet. Kyuhyun feels so bloated eating tasty seafoods such as crabs, lobsters, shrimps, oysters and others. Damn his so filled. The other three men is no different, they really enjoys seafood since they are so abundant.

"Well Hyukjae-ssi what will we do after this then,?" Kyuhyun ask., feeling giddy on their first event of the day.

"Well we can actually enjoy the sun a bit, but actually the real party will be at sunset., however you can enjoy the view around, there are actually a lot of things to explore like food and drinks on those stalls near the shore." Hyukjae explained.

"I had already planned for things like water rides and adventures on the next day, since upon our arrival here, it might be tiring for all of us" he added leaning against his husband chest, which make the other immediately wrap him rounded his shoulder, hand settled on his middle. They have been filled with such delicious lunch just enjoying the sounds of ocean waves as they lounge in the open area of the cottage. The cottage is actually a huge area, compared to a family size. It has open windows with only curtains as shades. The rooms are luckily safe since the windows and doors have locks. So when at night they can have their own privacy or something.

"Oh okay I'll wait for the sunset party then." Kyuhyun then settled on one of the chairs., looking outside. The strong winds on process are ruffling his soft hair. He look over Siwon which he pouted as the other guy was too far from his reach. Then he look over the couple who become so lovely dovey as Donghae started to shower kisses on Hyukjae's cheeks and neck, which makes the other hums in satisfaction. Kyuhyun sighed he wish they can be like that too, but then their relationship is still not official so their still shy on showing affection to each other. Suddenly Kyuhyun feels a soft poke in his shoulder, he looked over and see Siwon signalling for him to follow somewhere.  
Somewhat, Siwon also is craving for some private time so he drags the younger to the nearest bench but far enough from the other couple. They lounge together on that spot and silently watching the view before them. It started with a slight nudge and with tentative movement Siwon again with initiative wrap their fingers together. Kyuhyun smiles widely.

"I was just thinking if I was not given a chance again, can I ever see you like this again? or will you ever remember me?" Siwon started.

"Siwon, that time when you were out there I almost lost it. Like I was having my concert but... well.... honestly.... well....." Kyuhyun blush on that sudden thought. Siwon just stare at him pushing him to continue.

"Well,.... I was able to wrapped it successfully, thanks God, but my mind.... it was full of you...." Kyuhyun is still shy on expressing his feelings. After all this time, it was also his first time loving a man more than a friend. He feels a warm palm caressing the side of his face nudging him to turn his head sideways. They look at each other's eyes. Kyuhyun cant stop his eyes on roaming all over the other's face and his eyes finally landed on the other's lips. He can still feel the tingling sensations from the kissed they had shared last night. He closes his eyes seeing the other leans closer. The other's warm breaths caressing his face and the warm pair of lips landed on his. It started with a soft nibbling on the upper lip and next on the lower one. Kyuhyun hums from the gentleness, but he wants more. Well his a man actually, being a man need some good lovin'. He wants to remind Siwon that so what he do next is to show some real boldness. He started from wrapping both of his arms on the other's neck clutching on the taller's locks. He then tilted his head to the other side with open mouth swallowing Siwon's gaps on the process. Siwon hadn't expected on such display of boldness but he ain't complaining at all as he also wraps his muscled arms onto the smaller guys waist, caressing his soft back. They smiles on each other's lips then proceed onto a real open mouth fucking. Kyuhyun moans and gasps as he feels a nudge from the other's tongue, but gladly accepted it as his tongue welcomes a good companion. The tongue battle begins, with slurping sound of wet appendage massaging each other. Siwon sense that the other is challenging him, so as a dominant male like him, well he has a pride of his own, he didnt back down on challenges especially when knowing his prize will be something more he wont lose it. He travels his warm hand up to the smaller back teasingly making him tightens his arms on the taller's neck and shoulders. He caress the back of the smaller neck squeezing it softy but firmly. He then tilted the other's head up preparing for some tongue drilling. Kyuhyun moans, voice so debauched just as Siwon's hot and wet appendage drills his mouth full force. The taller's tongue roams around his mouth caressing and massaging every corners of it. He gasps when he feels it pokes on his uvula, as he digs his tongue deeper. Kyuhyun had to breath through his nose as he is about to be suffocates with too much invasion of his oral cavity. Siwon pulls away feeling how the other is having a hard time breathing, he dont wanna kill his boyfriend for just necking right now aren't he?.

"Ah~ real fuck~ youre awesome"Kyuhyun had drools in the side of his swollen mouth but he doesnt care much. Siwon is a bit satisfied on the sight of his work, but he knows he can do better than that.

"I can do better than that mind you Darling~" he said blatantly. Chuckling as the other guy look up at him with a twinkle of excitements flash onto his beautiful doe eyes.

Indeed, the party at the sunset has begun. According to Hyuk the party is actually a tradition of the native people living in the islet. There are actually 525 folks living this beautiful islet. They are actually the people who owns the islet The clan opened this exclusive islet for the public use for the citizen of the Station since the Station started on giving them gold and treasures. Soon they built a resort that extended throughout the beautiful place which owned by the native people itself. Now this people becomes more civilized as they have begun on taking up classes inside the islet. This time around the native people and the visitors are having their extra shares on the islet without even abusing each rights. The respect they have for the islet is just above their law and practice.

Kyuhyun see masses of people gathered along the shore as a huge bonfire is lit just on the middle of it. Drums are rolls as a sign of some tribal music resonates the whole area, sending vibrations all throughout the beautiful scenery. Kyuhyun have seen fire dancers moving along with the music gracefully. Kyuhyun was also bobbing his head on the music, which had a lively effect on him eventually.

"You like it dont you?" Siwon chuckles on the other's cute reactions. The other nodded even bumping his shoulders and spreading his legs apart while folding his knees, looking somewhat like a bird or something. Siwon laughs at his dorkiness, offering him free cocktails which he gladly chugs down to his throat.

"Wah! good Cocktail!...wah it burns!" as wine enthusiasts he seems very amuse with it, asking for another glass. Siwon has to shakes his head towards the other. Kyuhyun really can be cute and sexy at the same time. He wonder how this man can be anymore magnetic.

"So Siwon-ie you told me once that you are a dancer right? then....,show me some of your moves now, cmon" Kyuhyun demanded giggling a bit. Siwon had to wrap his arms on the others shoulder to stop him on his bouncing actions again.

"Hmmm.... well it was actually a coincidence... like haha! its a long story babe... but yeah.. well I can do moves yes...." he nodded sipping on his glass. Looking over the mass of people who dances along the music. There are actually few people who are being cool showing of their dancing abilities making everyone cheers for them. Siwon smiles the night is so festive and he likes it. He then look over his boyfriend. Oh well the guy is really something. He seems looking like a child right now, being seen such festivity for the first time. The taller gulps on such sight. He always craves for Kyuhyun, his scent, his breaths, his voice and laughs. He just want to stare at the other all day if the other will allow him without thinking that he might be losing his mind. Well Siwon is willing to be called out as one when it comes to Kyuhyun. He closes their gap wrapping his arms on the other's waist and actions on kissing deeply his fluffy cheeks and sniffing his sweet scent in the process. Kyuhyun smiles on the gesture leaning on the taller and chuckles when the other one tries on tickling his neck using those playful nips. The singer sighed feeling blissful.

"Do you wanna dance with me like the last time though?" Siwon whispers tightening his hold on his side at the moment. Kyuhyun tilt his head on the side closing his eyes as pair of lips welcomes him. He sighed as the kiss lasted so quick as it landed.

"Well hmmm.... okay... but you lead I'll just follow" he smiled sweetly his eyes throws a playful glint, which makes the taller click his tongue. This guy really is making him hot all day. The taller then playful squeezes the other's waist making him jump and drag the singer along the mass of dancing crowds, laughing and giggling at the same time. The couple then dances the night away, stomping their feet and swaying their bodies together with the music of festivity all over the place under the beautiful night sky of the island.

The couple then proceed to walk hand in hand along the shore under the clear night sky. They have left the festive area long before to have some alone time together.

"I cant believe I would be this... what do I call this.... free? yes.... free!" Kyuhyun spread his arms wide nudging Siwon to join him which the guy follow for pleasing him.

"Hmmm well you can always be free when you're here. They dont really care what do you want to do as long as your not going to destroy its solemnity." Siwon said.

"So we cant like do crazy things here?" Kyuhyun pouted.

"Hmm what kind of crazy things do you really mean?" Siwon ask.

"Well you know... like..." he closes their gap and whispers on the taller ear., which makes his eyebrows shot up to his hairline comically. He saw that the other guy gulps on his naughty plan.

"We- well err....its--its actually no big deal.... but are you serious?" the taller eyes is bulging out when the smaller make an affirmation and he giggles on that derpy face when he motions to take off his shirt., then his short and lastly his undies. He wants to swim naked since its dark and only the starry night sky illuminating them. So the singer thought it would be less dangerous.

Kyuhyun then run towards the strong waves of the ocean leaving Siwon dumbfounded. The taller man then snapped out from his temporary brain hemorrhage when Kyuhyun called out for him to join him on the water. He then quickly making his move on taking off his garments and runs towards the sea bulldozing his way to the singer who laughs and giggles when he finally catches him. They played along naked, brushing each others curves and tickling each other sensitive parts. Well mostly Kyuhyun always been the subject of attack making him almost having a seizure for too much tickling.

"Ani~, jakkaman~ ahahhahhaha" Kyuhyun is a giggling mess surrendering on the taller's attack. The taller them proceed on hugging his waist kissing the middle of his chest finally settling him so he can breath again, intimately brushing each other's naked curves in the process.

"I have a question..." Kyuhyun round eyes speaks out curiosity. He brushes away those wet locks from the taller's forehead to see his eyes completely.

"Hmmm?... what is it?" Siwon response giving small kisses on the other's cheeks making him smiles and giggles again.

"Listen, dont distract me...listen..." stopping the taller on those small kisses that travels to his shoulders, neck and chest. Good thing the taller is just teasing him or else he cannot say he will be stronger enough to stop him if the ministrations becomes more aggressive.

"Appa, he said that you shrink" he ask eyes are twinkling with curiosity towards the taller.

"Mwo?!" the taller laugh.

"He said! well he actually says just like that.. but well.. the point is. Those Keepers like you he said are the armies of Guardian Angels.. like you will travel the life of us human, physically, mentally and spiritually, is that true?" he wants to understand the world of Siwon right now. He wants to see him a true light so he will not be more out of hand later on.

"Ah~ OK I get what you mean~ oh well hmmm.... how do I say this.. we Keepers are trained all our lives... we actually had different types of transformation and the highest form we have is this" he points at himself. His referring to his physical self. Kyuhyun nodded trying to understand the words bit by bit. Good thing the sea is a bit warm so the couple didnt mind on floating by it.

"We are trained to control our spiritual embodiment. In the world of spirit it is very different from being in the material world. If we are on that moment we are in spectrum Kyuhyun. It was the most painful feeling you will ever imagine. However, we are trained to bear that pain. We are trained to be inside that realm." He explain. Smiling as Kyuhyun is now wearing an expression of amazement.

"You're all awesome...." Kyuhyun smiles feeling so proud of the person infront of him. He hugged him again.

"Dad say you can see my aura.." he mumbles.

"Aura?... oh...ah energy,., yes babe I can , why?" be answer as Kyuhyun pulls away again.

"What do you see now?" Kyuhyun ask.

"hmmm...now hmm your shining brightly...hmm I believe your happy..aren't you?" Siwon smiles as Kyuhyun nodded.

"Then he said you see me as a giant" The singer ask again.

"Oh? ah... ahahahh~ OK hmmm... yes humans spiritual energy are much larger and much stronger. You have this kind of positive energy that maintains the universe balance. That's why we're here to protect you all to make you feel all the positivity of life." Siwon explain. Kyuhyun seems touched by such statement he feels like crying he hugged the taller again and kissed him square on the lips.

When both calmed down, the two settles on kissing and wrapping each other close. Kyuhyun hums as he felt feverish on how Siwon roams his warm hands on his back as he is clutching and clinging on the taller shoulders and locks. They are tilting each other's from side to side. Claiming each other's lips and tasting each others sweetness. Kyuhyun suddenly gasps as Siwon's hands becomes bolder this time travelling downward to grab his ass cheeks as he hump his hips forward. For God sake.., forgive him but he is turned on on that ministrations. Suddenly he wants to have more of that. He don't know what had gotten into him as he wrap his legs tentatively on the taller's waist moaning and encouraging him to hump more.

"Ugh~ yeah~ please Won~" he moans seductively on the other's lips, which make the taller squeezes the cheeks with more force.

"Kyu- kyuhyun.... do.you....ah~ by chance... did you... like you know... do it with men?" Siwon is also feeling feverish on their little session. However, he doesn't want to scare the other.

"I did... no... no... I didnt but I dont know I think I wanna do it with you..." Kyuhyun is thinking deep and its really true that he wants to do it with the taller nonetheless.

"Are you sure?" Siwon is serious, since he doesn't want their first time to be like just a spur of the moment. He want them both to treasure it together.

"Yes... yes... Wonnie I want you.. I really do" Kyuhyun tightens his arms and legs clinging like a Koala and kissing the other with hunger. He wants to show the taller that his not just saying it for the sake of being horny but the thing is this is important to him top since that it will going to be his first being with a man. Well he was not actually experience either, Siwon is his first and probably his last man in his life.

The couple as they went off from the water they are still giggling and tickling each other while taking on their abandoned clothes. Kyuhyun was laughing while running away from Siwon's reach, when his decent enough. Taking off to sprint towards their cottage. However, as Siwon being the taller and well his a hunter, catching up with the singer is so easy.

"Ah~! ani~ ahahhaahha" Kyuhyun squeals in a manly way as Siwon again trap him in his strong arms and kissing his neck and locks, tickling him. Kyuhyun is very ticklish so he he can't stop to squeak and cry out for salvation from such attacks. He noticed then that the whole cottage is so quite. He shush Siwon reminding him that maybe the other couple are already asleep. They then tiptoed their way on their shared room. Well it was actually their shared room, since it is Siwon's room in particular. However, he decided to take their relationship onto another level so he will probably be sleeping with him in that room.

As they entered the room, Siwon grab him by the waist from behind and twisted him so that they are facing each other. Siwon then proceeded on kissing him quick square on the lips and travels his lips down to his neck. However, Kyuhyun stops him by pushing firmly his shoulder so he pulls away instantly. No way that Kyuhyun can change his mind right now. He is damn horny and his been craving with the other male since the night he said he liked him too. So he can't accept it if Kyuhyun will back out tonight.

"Wae~ did I do anything wrong?" Siwon really tries to make a cool face, however, his voice give him away otherwise. He needs to be more understanding for Kyuhyun, since his the first man he will ever sleep from this day forward.

"Ani~ well... I need to clean up first~ the sand are all over my body." Kyuhyun laughs ruffling the other locks, since the guy is looking like a lost puppy at that moment. Then let's do it together then~" Siwon stretches his arms leaning against the door frame trying to lure the smaller, but the just laugh on it kissing him quickly and closes the bathroom door on the taller's face.

He feels resigned feeling itchy over the sands on his skin so he proceeded on getting off from that filthy clothes and seat over the bed waiting for the singer to come out of the shower. It was like a good ten minutes the other went out in a white robe which the taller makes scrambling gesture attempting on attacking the smaller. However, the smaller seems quick as he dodge those attempts pushing the taller to take his turn on the shower. The taller look dumbfounded being lock up inside with a words from the smaller such as...

"I'm not having sex with you with sands sticking on me!"  
Kyuhyun try to pose different sexy position while lying on the bed. He wants to surprise Siwon of his seduction. But as he is taking his position his not satisfied about it so he give up sitting up. Then Siwon came out naked drying up his hair with a white towel. They smiled as their eyes met. Siwon walks towards the bed crawling his way towards the center of it. Kyuhyun suddenly feels shy seeing him so eager about having sex with him. Seeing Siwon's junior hangs like a beer can, he gulps imagining that one going inside him.

"Are you scared?" Siwon feels the tension on the smaller's body. He reach out and brushes his cheeks to calm him down, he smiles as the other leans on his warmth.

"Ani~ I'm OK... I think I'm ready and Siwon~ I want this~," he claps the taller's hand. His nervous yes, but his eager too.

"Alright then~ I'll make you feel perfect babe..." Siwon move forward leaning for a kiss. The kiss started soft and gentle. Kyuhyun hums as Siwon holds and caresses his cheeks softly and gently, so loving. He put his arms on the tallers back rounded it. Gosh, Siwon muscles is so hard and toned. Siwon tilted his head up swallowing his lips and warm breaths. Siwon poke out his tongue inside massaging the inside of the smaller's oral cave. Slurping sounds can be heard as the taller suck the sweet appendage of his lover. Kyuhyun taste so good and his skin is so soft to touch. Kyuhyun is so perfect.

He moans pleased on the sensations the singer makes him feels. He travels his hands down to the middle of the smaller to the lower back guiding him to lie down the bed. He wants the other to be comfortable and trusting enough. Having sex should be pleasuring and taking time on doing it will be more satisfying.

"Trust me baby~ " he murmurs over those plump lips.  
Kyuhyun lie comfortably. Trying to relax on how Siwon soothing him, feeling his tension dissipates on the gentle gesture. The taller lying on his side elbows propping him up to check on Kyuhyun' ms state. He nibbles on his cheeks travelling his lips down. The carefully position on kneeling on the bed blanketing his frame to the smaller. His movements are tentative and careful, not to rush and scare the other. He kisses his way down on the middle. He feels the gasps and huffs of the chest under him. He carefully touches the nipple, feeling how Kyuhyun jerk. Siwon poking making a circling motions until it is erect. He licks it next and suck on it. He feels fingers interlacing his locks and a sound of silent moan. He pokes the other nipple, doing the same like the other nipple. Opening the middle of the robe in the process.

Siwon pulls away looking at the other's eyes asking for permission to open his robe, which Kyuhyun nods understanding his intentions. Siwon is feeling giddy again. Kyuhyun is so flawless and his cock is soft with only less pubic hair. He caresses the skin on the stomach kissing it and licking the belly button, making the other jerk again.

"Siwon~" Kyuhyun is feeling hot again. Feeling so sensitive on the other's hot ministrations. Siwon crawls up back to Kyuhyun lips kissing him wetly and with bruising force. Kyuhyun wraps his hands on the side of his neck. Be moans as he feels a touch travelling down and carefully caressing his lower genitals. Siwon first fumbles on his balls making the other spread his legs slightly apart. He takes time on caressing it memorizing its curve, size and weights. Kyuhyun wants more as he keeps on bucking his hips up begging for more attention. Siwon the palms his penis tugging it as it slowly goes to life. He jerks the penis firmly, rubbing his thumb along the slit of its head, drawing out pre- cum on the process. Kyuhyun moans in their connected mouths pulling away throwing his head at the moment when Siwon uses a bit of his nails teasing the sensitive slit. Siwon then attaches his lips on the expose neck to lick and mouthing it.  
Kyuhyun grab the other's arm for leverage. Siwon is driving him crazy by his ministrations. 

"Wonnie~" Kyuhyun moans.

Siwon settles on the smaller front and encourages on spreading his legs apart. He humps their front together making him feels their organs brushing against each other. They both moan on the sensations. Kyuhyun feels his inside is twirling with such feeling Siwon's huge hard cock brushing against his own. He feels how it brushes his balls and he love it so so much. He felt him palm his large hand onto the cocks and jerk it together.

"Ahn~ please~ Wonnie~" Kyuhyun is incoherent but wants more from the taller.  
Siwon kissed him hard lapping his tongue inside, clashing their teeth together. He travels his hand under them and brushing his middle finger on the smaller ass crack. Lube, he needs lube to hurt the other. He pulls away completely which makes Kyuhyun panicked reaching out grabbing him back.

"No, no dont go~"Kyuhyun beg.

"Oh? no baby~ dont worry I need to find lube to prepare you.. I dont wanna hurt you on our first time hmmm?" Siwon smiles kissing him softly.

He scrambles his way to the drawer and rummage inside it to find lube on its content. Luckily, he found one and its odorless, good enough. He didnt know what Kyuhyun's liking, bit he'll make sure to ask next time. He came back kissing the other reassuring him that he still eager for this that he want him more than anyone else. Kyuhyun must have felt it as he chuckles on the sweetness. He open the tap of the lube tube and spread an enough amount of it on his middle finger. He kissed Kyuhyun and remind him to relax. He aims his finger on the crack spreading the lube on the side and with tentative move he insert it slowly, carefully, feeling the hole constrict on the finger feeling conscious of some foreign object trying to infiltrate it. Kyuhyun throws his head on such burning sensations clutching his fingers on the sheets, curling his toes while spreading his legs apart more.

"Baby, relax, your amazing, your perfect"Siwon moans out guiding his senses to not lose it. He flick his wrists making a fingering motions to.encourage the hole to open up more. He pours more lube in the connected area and add another finger slowly joining the first one. The lube helps it became more slippery and easy to slide inside. Kyuhyun opens his mouth, his whole body is rushing with blood, blushing all over. Siwon made scissoring motions feeling the inside burning and slowly relaxing. He smiles and praising the smaller, kissing him. He then added another two fingers as Kyuhyun finally relaxes. Kyuhyun eyes popped out as he realizes that there are four fingers in his hole. He felt how the fingers brushes his inside with slight burning sensations, but it felt good and he feels a tingling sensations inside while Siwon was doing it. Then he snaps jerking hard as white hot sensations came to him. What was that?

"Did I touch your spot honey~" Siwon tease him. Spot? He feel it again feeling so sensitive. He moans while tears are slowly forming on the side of his eyes. He cant take it anymore he wants more. Siwon kisses those tears away. He positions on his spread legs pulling out his fingers on the hole. He rubs his cock who has been so hard veins popping out, pre-cum gushing out from such sight. He kisses Kyuhyun lovingly securing the other again. He rubs the head of his cock on the ass crack feeling it twitches on the touch of his hot head. He then slowly pushes inside then pulls out a little tentatively concentrating on not hurting his love in the process. He pushes more deeper this time feeling the hole constricting again. He kissed Kyuhyun and uses his other hand on jerking the cock to relax him. It is effective though as the hole relaxes again as he pushes deeper into the hilt. They both moans as they felt their deep connection. Siwon feels like crying and he actually didnt able to hide it as Kyuhyun brushes those tears away smiling on him. Kyuhyun feel the love being shown by those tears. They kissed and praising each other again.  
Catching their breaths Siwon makes a tentative push moaning on it. He rolls his hips growling manly as he feels how the hole swallowing his huge cock. He thrust firmly making Kyuhyun moans and hugging him close. Siwon really wanted to thrust faster now but Kyuhyun is still adjusting on his size. He feels more sweats forming on his forehead. Kyuhyun on the other side feels how the cock veins are pulsing inside his hole and loved it. The feeling is so sexy so he spread his legs more grabbing the taller's buttocks to thrust on him more. Siwon get the message and thrust hard finally. He pulls out and thrust harder and deeper. He set the pace and angle balancing his weighs on his arms on each side of Kyuhyun's head. He thrust faster inside it. Kyuhyun is incoherent. He feels magical. He doesnt care if his the one in bottom, damn he feels hot and Siwon is delicious. Doing it bareback with him is a blessing already. The guy is a sex deity. He clings in the taller's back hooking his legs on the hips as the thrust gets faster and deeper. Siwon kissed him thrusting gentler this time making the other buck his hips with that scooping motions., damn Siwon's cock is doing amazing things on his hole. Siwon sit up this time holding his thighs firmly spreading it more and thrust faster that angle aims the spot dead on. Kyuhyun had to grab the sheets harder making his fingers then into white. Siwon moans and growls hot as he stare at his cock going inside out those beautiful hole. Someday he swears to do rimming on that hole, but for now he wants Kyuhyun to feels how his cock love his hole. He thrust deeper gyrating his hips sensually fast sweats are dripping on his torso. Kyuhyun is no different, burning hot red and sweaty, but tasty. Siwon then wrap his arms on Kyuhyun lower back scooping him. Kneeling he drag the other forward, he balance the smaller on his lap. Kyuhyun was out of it as he noticed that his back is not leaning on the bed anymore so he wrap his arms on the shoulder throwing his back as Siwon started to bounce him.once again. Siwon guided his hole as his cock pounded him. The angle is much deeper and the spot is hit dead on. Moans.., grunts, growls and squeaks can be heard so erotic as the couple continues to pound each other.

"ahhh~ ahn.... uh uh oh.! ahh... Siwon! ugh!...uhuh Wonnie...!~"

"Yeah~ Kyu~ so hot ah...fuck...ugh! uh ....uh.. baby~"

Long after Kyuhyun is shaking his head gyrating his hips faster as he is nearing on his edge. He feels his hole constricted more and the tingling inside is like a wave in full force. Then he lose it. White hot semen spurts out his cock. Siwon tightens his arms to the others buttocks as he feels contractions affected his cock. He pounded more and one to two more thrust he blows up. He paused as uncontrollable jerks of his hips can be felt, as hot semen painted on the smaller hole. The semen is so much as it gush out from the hole dripping on the sheet. They kiss on their aftermath smiling,.forehead connected. That was so magical. Their first time, but probably never been their last...


	13. Chapter 12

The next day the couple becomes extra sweet. The moment they went out from the room the other two, especially Hyukjae notice the change of atmosphere between them. The intimacy is so obvious, as Siwon keeps on clinging on the other's waist or hips, resting those palms on the other's belly, looking like a newly married couple. So Hyukjae was beyond elated by the excitement, he asked the two about their plan about it, which makes them both choke on their food. Siwon was quick on attending the other offering him water first minding himself later.

"What's with that kind of reaction?~ you should thought about it first before having sex though" Hyukjae tease making Kyuhyun dumbfounded mouth agape.

"Oh,... c'mon Kyu~ dont you think I wouldn't know? That glow with you give you away already" Hyukjae is laughing as Kyuhyun blushes hard looking over Siwon for rescue.

"We'll Kyuhyun I think you now know that we can see energy glow aren't you? High oscillations makes this obvious glow in a human" Donghae is munching on his breakfast. 

"Then do I glow like what?" Kyuhyun narrows his eyes to the couple. 

"Satisfied... actually Kyu you look like a very active particle right now.... Does Siwon do you good last night?" Hyuk wiggles his brows teasing the other enjoying how the other squirm looking like a deer caught in red lights.

"Well, its actually not quite my best shot though. But I love how you can be so happy about it babe... youre damn great last night..." Siwon kiss him square on the lips. Grabbing some pancakes set on the table. The breakfast has been ready and the quantity of it is actually more than for four people. But they loved it, damn their famished.

"oh....ohhhhh.... well a man should now how to be a real man in bed right?" Donghae smirked. Hyukjae huffs rolling his eyes.

"yes real man should work hard for that" he pokes out his tongue to his husband.

"I did... did I?" he ask Hyukjae nudging him to.answer his satisfaction of all those times of pounding and shooting of load to that ass.

"Oh dear... of course... I"m hard to please though" Hyukjae shrugged. Donghae was shocked. 

"Ahahahahhaha!" Siwon can't contain his laugh. Kyuhyun is also giggling nursing his breakfast. 

"I cant believe after all those sleepless nights I have to satisfy you.... ah.... ah.... " Donghae closes his eyes..He is beyond from being just offended with such display of pride from his husband. He stand up abruptly which makes the other people stand in awe as he walks towards to his husband who seems confuse by a sudden swift of his wrist dragging him up and towards their shared bedroom. Kyuhyun is bulging his eyes out seeing the exchange. He cant believe those men are so brusque with each other. He cringe as hearing Hyukjae being dragged to their room with Donghae. He shakes his head looking out for another food to devour.

"You heared me right?" he hears Siwon say something.

"Mwo?" he blinks at the man with a mouth full of foods. The chuckles pinching his nose at the cuteness.

"I still have to show you how I can take you to oblivion, just like last night" Siwon kisses his cheeks and finally he focuses on his breakfast.

<><><><><><><><><><>

Caen, Mountains Ranges   
Space Laboratorium  
Void Territory

The Void Territory is the area of the universe with poor level of divine waters, due to the gradual shift of the universe balance, since the positive energy produces by human had gradually decreases over the years. The material world had condemned to the sins of Lucifer, the sufferings and pains exhausted the faith of humanity towards to the Real Father. This territory had been gradually increasing slowly consuming larger areas of the universe. It is believe that this darkness is the new images of the lost Archons, however, there are still a lot of things to review before proving its true. For now the mystery of this territory actually relies on the Keepers and the Matriarchs with the help of the Guardians and Mystics, since this territory is like a pulsing blob of the universes' synchronized oscillations, undetected and mobile. For the Keepers this territory has been a great threat showing his ability to grow but knowing what is inside seems a struggle.  
She was breathing hard, the sudden flow of oxygen on her lungs makes her coughs painfully. She realizes that she was soaked from a goblet of water and now being deposit harshly to that hard surface of the cold floor, the pain that can be feel all over her body is unbearable. She is choking painfully, body jerking and curling from the amount of water being able to be swallowed from being soaked from it. In her peripheral vision she saw a sudden movement which makes her crawls away clumsily from those lights blinding her. Then she hears a sound of footsteps coming towards her direction. She is shivering not just because of her nakedness but from the feeling of great fear.

However, a grip hold on her ankle give her terror, she is shaking nonstop, too scared for her life. 

"Shhh.... its okay honey~ I'm not gonna harm you" A man grab her trying on soothe her by hugging her naked shoulders in his arms. She scrambles away trying to break away from those strong arms stopping her right away.

"easy. easy there~ you need to take a deep breath... there.... relax... I'm not gonna hurt" he reassures the Lady. She was still lost. Shivering from the touch of a stranger.

"Welcome back my Queen" the man speak softly this time. She feels a firm hold of a huge calloused hand on her jaw coaxing her to turn her head to the side facing the man. She saw a wolf eye of a man, looking straight to her soul, and everything turns black swallowing her with force like a whirlpool.

<><><><><><><><><><>

The day of the Wonkyu couple started well, aside from a small chaos made by Haehyuk couple. The pairs proceeded for the planned water activities made by Hyukjae, who has been limping and grumpy on their way off the shore. Donghae is somewhat look prouder than ever, squaring his shoulder while watching his husband having difficulty on walking. Kyuhyun have to shake his head observing the exchange of the two while his hand has been interlocked with Siwon's never pulling away. Kyuhyun had to calm his heart from beating so fast, the taller never give him enough reason to not flutter his heart. He is a real gentleman. The way he escorted him towards the yacht, the taller didnt let any one of the men around touch Kyuhyun other than him. Kyuhyun blush hard on such possessiveness, secretly loving it. Siwon was nursing him like a mother hen, holding up umbrella for him even though he had put sunny cap on. Fanning him noticing him sweating. He needs to stop from time to time, only being dismissed and responds like..

"I dont want you to feel uncomfortable... baby.. just let me... it makes me happy...hmm?" Tsk he wants to kiss the taller hearing those, he look for any one who pays attention but find nothing, so he reach out for that tanned neck and give him a smooch startling him. Siwon smiles recovering from such sweetness, they kiss gently not paying attention anymore wrapping his tanned arms on the other's soft waist trapped by a thin white loose shirt. He squeezes the smaller lower back as they titled their head slowly from side to side. Siwon nibbles and give small bites on the other's lips, which makes the singer chuckles. They pull away staring straight at each other's eyes smiling.

"I--....." they were about to say something when the yacht started to sail. They both staggered a bit finding their balance since they were just standing along those large railings on the edge of the top deck.

"Omo!" next thing Kyuhyun is flailing.

"Are you ok" Siwon is quick hugging him seeing how the smaller is desperate on finding leverage. He kiss his right temple to calm him. Kyuhyun sighed hugging Siwon back and smile feeling his nerves is in control again. The kiss help they hug more not minding the hot weather only being comforted by each other's scents.  
According to Hyukjae the beauty of such water can be seen on the middle of it. It is a space of about a kilometer wide white sand. They have to use jet ski to reach the coast, which made Kyuhyun feeling excited since it is his first time riding it after 8 years. Being busy with his career making him neglect himself from doing things he enjoys the most. Seeing the beach looking like those beach he had seen on the tropics, Kyuhyun think that he was very far from Seoul, away from his reality. He doesnt know but he never care on coming back, which surely makes Shindong upset. He really wants to stay here forever, with the Lee couple and of course with Siwon.

"Hop in Baby!" Siwon interrupted his line of thoughts waving for him to hop behind him as he will drive the ski to the coast. Kyuhyun is a bit shameful from his thoughts and quickly hop in behind his boyfriend. He tightens his hold around the toned waist settling his palms on the abs caressing it since Siwon took his shirt off to feel the sun burns his skin. Siwon had stop him from his blunt caresses since he needs to concentrate on his task, making Kyuhyun giggles and give kisses on his boyfriend's broad shoulders. He really like teasing by the way. The couple took off followed by the Haehyuk couple while struggling as Hyukjae is still having difficulties on his ass. Donghae needs kiss him silently apologizing and comforting the other who pouted and saying lots of I hate yous'.  
The sand island is such a beauty. Pure white and tiny brittle of sand can be seen around it. There are school of fish can be seen just on the near coast. Kyuhyun is spreading his arms the moment he step a foot on it. Both of him and Siwon were watching the fishes on all sizes and class.

"Wah stingrays!...jelly fish...Omo..omo...!... are those sharks? Omo.Omo..Wonnie look look!" He sound like a kid pointing everything that he is able to recognize from watching Nat Geo. Siwon is laughing but encourages him to look for more areas to watch more. Both of them were trying their best to touch some while creeping silently not to startle the fishes, being tall is in an advantage when the water is on their thigh level. Kyuhyun is so amaze how beautiful the sight infront him.

Later, Hyukjae actually prepare some snorkels for them to dive into the water and watch the fishes on the further areas around it. Soon the pairs chooses their own areas to explore. Siwon and Kyuhyun begun swimming hand in hand watching baby stingrays going around the sea floor. They went to a large coral reefs watching family of fishes swarming around actively looking for some foods or nest to deposits their eggs which will soon hatches for the new generations of fishes to come. They also saw tortoises, octopus and many more. It was a diverse Paradise, Kyuhyun is beyond amazed and happy just seeing those. He smiles as he compared it to the Station just like reef here, diverse but a true Paradise.

<><><><><><><><><><>

Ground Table Court   
Council Hall   
Supreme Council Dome

The Head Council called out for the Lead Keepers in accordance from the High Priest request. The High Priest record keeper is the prophet named Enoch prepared the scriptures filled with symbols and numbers as a supreme message for them. The symbols and numbers are Enoch interpretations since divine words are forbidden to be spoken by words. The scriptures are delivered to the Ground Table as the members of it will try to decipher the message from those symbols drawn.

"It says the ' Behold the first born for he will seek the claims to the nations'" The head council read the first phrase.

"The first born? who it will be this first born?" asked the General of the Keeper's Army. Someone gasped and stood up.

"That eternal fire! Aren't he the first born from the Key?" Secretary of for Foreign Affairs blurted out pointing accusing eyes towards the head council. Voices becames to raise agreeing to that interpretation.

"We need to calm down. You are actually doing accusations in which a direct assault on our rulings. I can sue you right now expressing an obvious contempt and allegations. Are you questioning my decision as I am just following the scriptures? Who do you think I'll follow then?" the head council ask him, silencing the people inside. Following the scriptures are the most primary ruling in this court, anyone who will question it will seek for a sanction.

"The rest of the text says...-- continues by the head council. "The first born will cultivate the land and burn it.

"The cries of the childrens were the music of his ears. 

"The father will breath fire on it and burn himself. "The spirit will be locked up and falters.

"The men will follow the first born and be his blood prisoner. 

"The first born swallows water and breath fire." he read. 

"Swallowing the waters?" ask the General.

"They are sensing war coming up. They are telling us that there are an arising of enemies against us" head of the divine doctrine said, able to understand the divine symbols more. 

"So who do you think this first born in particular?" the General ask.

"The only description we have for now is he swallows water and breath fire. This is not just a demon, bloodhounds or a monster it much more than we can imagine." he response.

"So is it possibly more than stronger than anyone of our enemies before?" the head council knitted his eyebrows, he needs to investigate now or it will be too late.

"I want you all to collect every information from all our allies about those enemies in their knowledge and report to me all their descriptions and data. We need to collect all information from the Mystics also for reviews and verifications. We cant afford for any bug right now. We need to do this quick or else we can't have another chance anymore" the head directed to his officials and dismissed the meeting. They all stood up parting ways, all thinking about this prophecy of war coming up.

<><><><><><><><><><>

She was standing on the edge of a slippery slope, below her is a huge and angry waves of waters luring her feels like swallowing her. She misses the waters in her body, but she is feeling cold. Her pale skin is burning on the coldness of the wind blowing her skinny body. She look up to the sky and smile. She really love the gloomy looks of those clouds, the wonders of its curve and edges. She step further on the edge of the slippery slope barefoot already have slight blisters from that edgy features of the rocks under it. She look down again, hearing the waves calling out for her. She smiles and jump dropping onto those ice cold waters, but she doesnt care, since fire will soon consumes and warmth her up.

<><><><><><><><><><>

The pairs get back to the yacht from their dive sessions and just enjoying their lunch prepared by their chef on the top deck. The scorching hot sun is up, good their there have enough shield for them to just enjoy it and keep the ocean breeze pampers them. The pairs were delightfully devouring their lunch filled with seafoods and sweets. The ice shakes are Kyuhyun"s favorite. They have prepared multiple types of fruits and other toppings over it. He munch on his share and dances along as the sweetness of it invades his taste buds. He really likes eating, like when it is a good food he will really like to enjoy it, savour its flavor and getting familiar with it. The others seems didnt mind him doing his little dances as they offer him more to his delight.

"Next will be going to the Ear Cave you will know later, why the locals call it that so the moment were able to stand up from so much food then were ready to go!" Hyukjae said thanking the chef from those delicious lunch they really enjoyed.

" I wonder what else can this island could offer?" Kyuhyun mumbles.

"Actually Kyu this island is inside the boundary between two realms, Myeolchi island is its material realm while the Cave island is the other realm. No human can ever see that island since it is been a home of some Keepers we are very much accustomed to" Donghae answers. Kyuhyun nodded and well he really have this need to accept this kind of reality that there are actually a lot of worlds and universes or realms or firmaments. Eventhough his brain were going to explode soon. Well he wants to understand the world of his favorite people right now.

"Actually Kyu the Ear Cave that we are going right now is the ear of this world to the inner realm. The inner realm or the inner worlds. They are like living under this world, being in the material world for so long also called as earthlings. They have lived in this world more than us, so Keepers like us also are there to protect them." Hyukjae added.

"Well, babe here is the thing to make it more clearer for you The earthlings they live in this material world more than humans do. They have been the offsprings from spirits essences, before the Great World, the era of Great Love exists, the love is so great it exploded throughout every firmaments spurted thousands of offsprings from the great spirits. However, someone has brought some great catastrophe and able to vanish that love then replaced it with darkness and fear. It was a chaos, it is also a very long story. But to let you know. Humans are not the only beings living in this world, they were a lot of beings out their actually that we needed to protect." Siwon also want to educate him slowly.

"It must be so hard then?" he ask them glancing at the three.

"It is hard...since there are only few of us... so we really need more population... and we actually needed humans energy too..you know positive energy from humans" Donghae answer making him nodded his head. Wow so he can help though,.,.

"So you need positive energy from humans only, like you absorb that energy?" Kyuhyun is a bit confuse how they will do it.

"Yes, mostly but we dont do it all the time. We do it if we're weak or sick and we rarely do so dont worry... we'll never exhaust you or something" Hyukjae laugh.

"Well tell Siwon though~" Donghae wears a smirk on his lips as Hyukjae laugh hard when Kyuhyun blushes and become speechless.

'Oh well yeah, Siwon....' Kyuhyun whispers on his mind glancing at the taller who had proudness painted all over his face.

'Damn it! Their ganging up on me again' Kyuhyun pouts.

They have reach the Ear Cave not long after. Hyukjae said that there's a hot spring inside the cave, so they dive in to take a swim. The pairs lounging on the cave talking about trivial things.

"So had you all been down there? to the Earthlings?" Kyuhyun again ask he really is so curious about them.

"Yeah, if they need us. But most of the times they have a life of there own. Their realm is so pure so it is very rare to have some cases inside" Donghae answers. The Lee couple is back to cuddly and clingy side. Kissing each other from time to time. 

"So have you been there too?" Kyuhyun ask Siwon. 

" Of course honey, well not all the time but I have known few people there" Siwon squeezes his naked waist. They have their boxers on so a little bit of decency are still available on the couple. 

"Can I go there too?" Kyuhyun ask, closing his eyes as Siwon lean in for a kiss, the other pair has been necking for awhile now.

"Hmm.. no I'm sorry,... they hate humans" Siwon seems sad. 

"Why?" Kyuhyun pouted.

"Well humans for them causes chaos, which we all know its not true, but they think that way so~" Siwon shrugged. A loud moan interrupted them,. They both glance towards the source and cringe from the sight. 

They look at each other and decided to scrambles away quietly and leave those two on their own.  
They walk hand in hand to the further part of the cave.

"H--Hae...Jakkaman someones' watching~" Hyukjae tries to stop the guys ministrations on his neck and nipple.

"Hmmm? where there's no one...see they give us some moments~" Donghae smirks and continues on fondling Hyukjae's body.

"Where are they?" Hyukjae is a bit confuse. But then smacks Donghae's hands crawling down his abdomen.

"I haven't forgiven you yet from what you have done this morning!" He furrows his eyebrows towards the other accusations on his eyes.

"Hey~ don't be like that I said I was sorry alright,~ hey... I'll make you feel good,..." Donghae kisses him tongues twirling inside his mouth.

"hmm! no..I'm still sore Hae~" Hyukjae pouted as Donghae chuckles.

"I'm not gonna enter you..well not exactly your favorite thing... but youre other favorite thing~" Donghae has playful glints on his eyes when Hyukjae contemplates then throws his fist in victory when Hyukjae sighed.  
Damn! he cant get enough of his gummy baby.

Siwon and Kyuhyun move to the further side of the cave. They had been hearing a sounds of a waterfalls, so they redirected to that direction and following the trails of the water flows. As they reach the site, it is indeed a waterfalls a small one though but the water seems so clean and clear. They drag each other along with Siwon escorting the other not to fall since the rocks are too slippery. 

"Wow! this is so great!" Kyuhyun dive into the water not checking if it is cold or not. Good thing it is a bit warm so he swam further towards the falls. Siwon joining after him. He was closing his eyes so he didnt really see the stare that the taller has been throwing at him. The hunger in his eyes are visible. He closes their gap and wrap his arms towards the singer. Kyuhyun jumps a little on the touch but laughs at Siwon's face so close to him. 

"Hey..." Siwon said.

"Hey too..."Kyuhyun smiles looking up to the handsome face.

"I don't know what I did good, but then I was thankful having this chance on meeting you again Kuixan~ we dont talk about it too much...and I didnt even got the chance to tell you but I'm so happy Kyuhyun.. you make me happy... this... is such a blessing... thank you baby.." Siwon sincerity on his eyes telling him how deep those words means more than what the other were saying.

"I...well what can I say... I'm happy too... I was so scared thinking that I might not see you again...but I prayed so much... I prayed that if they will give you back to me I will love you all my life... I will love you all the limited time that I can have..."Kyuhyun bite his lips trying to stop him from crying seeing Siwon's eyes are quickly swarm with tears. They hug tightly he feels the taller lips on his shoulder and neck mumbling 'thank yous'.

"I love you more...God I love you Kyuhyun.." they pull away as Siwon attacks him with small kisses all over his face.

"I didn't know you're such a cry baby~" Kyuhyun teases him hugging the big baby bear as he can't stop sobbing.

"Ani~ I was just so happy... you dont know how much happiness is in my heart right now." Siwon pulls away pulling Kyuhyun's palm to feel his erratic heartbeats. Kyuhyun smiles and lean in to kiss the taller, wrapping his arms to the neck. He open his mouth welcoming those sweet appendage willingly. Slurping sounds can be heard as two males tilting their heads from side to side. Kyuhyun leap gently wrapping his legs on those strong waist as Siwon is quick to fix his palms onto those big bums. He squeezes the globes in his hands as he walks towards the edge of the water towards the bed rocks.

He settles Kyuhyun as he lifts his weights by his arms muscles rippling on the process. Kyuhyun feels a tingling sensations seeing such hunger on those eyes. He pushes himself back as Siwon charge forward. Kyuhyun grab him by the neck to connect their lips in another fervor kisses, Turnings and tilting their head side to side, with open mouth kisses they nibbles, suck and bites on each other's lips hot breaths fanning their faces. Siwon swirls his tongue inside sucking Kyuhyun's tasting his sweetness he became addicted to. He pulls away as he kisses his way down on the pale neck. Licks his way to it lapping and suckles it. Kyuhyun moans grabbing on the taller's back nails scratching as he begun to feel feverish. He grabs the Siwon's nape and jaw urging him for mouth kisses, as Siwon's fingers begun twirling and fondling on his other nipple. He kisses the taller with more force fighting for dominance pushing him down and begins on straddling him. Siwon bites his lips at the sight of this debauched Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun then kissing and sucking on his neck hands heavy while touching and travelling around the taller toned torso. The singer then wrap his arms just under his armpit. He then travels his towards those perky nipples. Siwon muscles is just so fitting on his physique. Not to big and bulky. However, he is a big guy nonetheless. As he licks and suckles the other nipple, his other fingers is also giving the other one some lovin. Siwon moans and grunts on his ministrations squeezing his nape encouraging him on his works. He ducks lower to those toned abs lapping and suckling it. 

"Oh fuck.... yes Kyu~ fuck you're so hot" Siwon pressed on him a sign that his doing good so far. He then lick his way to the navel swirling his tongue in the belly button. He saw that the muscles before him contracts as he keep his pace from licking, lapping, sucking and biting. Teasing the other more. The he ducks his way further down making Siwon feeling giddy on the other's plan.

"I wanna suck dry love" Kyuhyun smirks as Siwon closes his eyes on that simple phrase. Oh fuck... better be ready on this wild ride....

☢☢☢☢☢☢☢☢☢☢

"Hae~" Hyukjae moans back flat against the hard surface of those bed rocks. Legs spreading wide hands are turning white as he squeezes his thighs that had been on the post for some minutes now. Donghae is enjoying his time twirling and lapping on those balls while pumping his hand on the blonde's hard rod. He suckles on it let it stays on his mouth closing his eyes feeling its warmness onto his tongue. Hyukjae whimpers as Donghae licks down to his puckered hole fingering it at the same time. There are already four fingers inside pressing his spots nonstop. "Don't cum yet until I say so...." Donghae commanded on his husky voice. Hyukjae bites his lips hard and breathing hard, the redness and sweats on his face and all over his body is a sign that he is nearing to his edge, but his husband will be so disappointed if he didnt control it more. Donghae moves his tongue along his fingers. He abandoned the angry rod and focus on opening the hole more with his fingers side to side. He makes a tentative licks on the inner cavern. He see how it contracts on such invasion. He pushes his tongue more inside those opening tasting Hyukjae more. Hyukjae knows how he loves his hole. that's why he took a good attention on cleaning it from time to time, since Donghae will never miss a chance on rimming it no matter what. Donghae settles his tongue inside closing his eyes as he feels contraction again squeezing him. Damn those cave is his favorite. So hot and so tight. He moves his tongue pumping the cock to help it to open up for him. He pumps and there it relaxes finally. He dig his tongue inside more drilling it spurting saliva at the same time. Hyukjae is a mess now shaking his head he cant take it anymore as the pumping becomes faster as those drillings. He vibrates as white hot spots covering his visions.

"Ugh fuck that was hot~ wow babe you cum a lot see? told you you'll like it" Donghae is proud as he still milking Hyukjae out. He smiles and winks at the blonde as Hyukjae looks down. Hyukjae rolls his eyes sighed feeling defeated.

"Fine... fuck Hae~ you really good on that" He laughs as Donghae pumps his fist on victory. Yes, of course that his sex god by the way.

☢☢☢☢☢☢☢☢☢☢

Kyuhyun tug down the boxers out from those v-line pelvis. He saw hairs sticking out and finally he was confronted on a.hard rock beer can. Damn Siwon is huge and heavy, feeling its weighs on his palm. Well it is his first time doing it. Like hell he hadn't done sex with men before but for Siwon he will do it. He had few experience with some of his girlfriend before but I didnt remember anymore if he really enjoys it or not. He really wish to experience on good BJ before. 

However, he feels like he wants to be doing it since well his partner is male and he has cock like him and it doesn't matter as long as he wants to do it, whatever. So touch it as it twitches nonstop. Maybe because the owner becomes more excited seeing him biting his fist to maybe stop him from moaning hard. Gosh, Siwon is fucking sexy looking like sexually frustrated or something. He didnt tease him more as starts on pumping those damn its a huge penis and its really hard to pump it on a single hand, so the purpose of the other hand is recognize again. He pumps it firmly tugging it and started on licking the underside of it. 

The veins are sticking out pulsing faster as he had a closer look. He licks up to the head sucking it making the taller grunts and jerk all of a sudden. He suck hard using his teeth this time he can taste pre-cums gushed out on the slit. Well Siwon's cock is just like him warm, big, heavy but sweet. He actually love the taste instantly. Guess ha will be doing this from now on. He pumps his head feeling adventurous since his a man and he knows he can do things he wants and no one will ask question ms about it. He bobs his head tilting head his as he aims it to the back of his throat. Siwon is curling his body of such attack. He put his hands on Kyuhyun's shoulder for leverage, he cant think straight only his his grunts and growls are able to come out from his mouth agape drools coming out from the side of it. He didnt take away his eyes from what the smaller has been doing. Damn his good, a fast learner. Kyuhyun really love the feel of this hot rod on his mouth. Saliva is spurting out as he pumps it with his mouth. His moaning as he bobs his head up and down. However, he wants more so he angles his head relaxed his throat while.closing his mouth and slammed down.There here we go he did it. Siwon is having a seizure on his ministrations but he didnt stops. Pumping his head once more he set the pace and the angle. Kyuhyun always aims for perfection. So this is one of his classes, which he aims to have high grades. He feels it as the other convulsed below him and he suck on the head more putting much attention to it while pumping the rest of it. Until, Siwon moans loudly body curling as white hot semens spurts out to Kyuhyun's awaiting mouth. Damn he taste good. He suck dry those sweet juice and swallows it willingly. He hums as he lick the other dry. Smiling seeing Siwon jerks uncontrollably.

"So how was it?" He ask the taller feeling proud of his job.

Damn this man will be the death of me. Siwon think.


	14. Chapter 13

He has been staring at the scripts before him since the time he steps inside his dressing room. The show will start on about an hour now so he needs to memorize it before the recording starts. He hadn't have any trouble on memorizing his scripts before, but now however, its a different story since a particular someone has kept on invading his mind. The guy who had a dimpled smile and a lovely body, with hot and heavy... stop he needs to stop thinking about Siwon or else he will be leaving his recording in no time and run like a love sick puppy back to the station, well mind you yes his love sick and he doesnt care anymore. Siwon deserves everything and his the lucky one for being his boyfriend that's it.

He was having his make up done when Shindong went up to him.

"Wah~ did I told you today that you look different?" Shindong wears an amazed expression which makes the singer look at him pointedly as the manager pointed the mirror to take a look for himself. He didnt get it so he shrug.

"Damn.. Kyu! that leave has given you different kind of glow... you should do that often I guess it right? Good thing I thought about it since you've been working hard so much" his manager is nodding not noticing his blushes as he mentions on glow again. Aish~ isn't he that obvious? 

"Ah~ have you'd talked to sajangnim?" Shindong ask.

"Not yet? do I have to?" Kyuhyun need to read the words again and again for it to finally sink into his memory. Damn you Choi Siwon why do you have to be so busy right now? Not even minding on calling me.-- Kyuhyun rant into his mind. He bet Siwon might been hearing his thoughts now, since he was again lectured that human thoughts actually influences the Keepers.

They were so drawn into their mind dwellings since it has different types of feelings, they cant help it. But those are limited only. Keepers actually is prohibited to dwell on human mind if it is against the will of the human. This will in particular is asking for help from the divine grace. However, now he knows that everytime he mentions the taller name on his mind, Siwon will hear it loud and clear. In the spirit world name is the most important and significant thing for them. Saying some spirit name will make them more stronger and their spiritual energy will boost.  
A ring on his phone interrupted his line of thoughts. He smiles seeing the caller's id.

"Hey I have heard you called for me? Am I needed there physically, emotionally or spiritually?" he can hear a playful tone of his boyfriend. He rolls his eyes. Conceited 

"All" he pouted answering giving up on his emotions again.

"Oh? I'm sorry I didnt call,..." he heard the other one sigh on the other line.

"Neh~ what can I do then?" Kyuhyun seems very comfy on his conversation not even minding his manager rolling his eyes as he is again being ignored. He bet that someone in particular is on the line. His talent is so whipped.

"Don't worry I'm coming to your set... I just oh here's the hallway....yes... to your dressing room~ Cho...Kyuhyun...~ now I see you,...." --

"Mwo?!" Kyuhyun was so flustered hearing those turning his head to the door abruptly somewhat hearing a crack, mouth gaping at the guy on his dressing room door wearing just a simple white v- neck tee and brown pants with a cap on, looking so perfect with that dimpled-smile. Damn those chest popping out his v-neck is a snack which he almost snarled on his stylist seeing her ogling over his boyfriend.

"Hi" Siwon waved. Anyways his mine and no one can ever make him moan like me so fuck off... OK stop Kyuhyun don't curse.

"Sorry it is really urgent. umm is it OK?" Siwon is smiling at him and he really had the urge on hugging and kissing him but their are people around so he stops himself from doing so.

"No, its okay Won," Kyuhyun smiles, eyes sparkling with love and adoration to the male before him. 

"Now, Siwon-ssi what a surprise, but Kyuhyun-ssi we need to get going neh~ "Shindong reminds him while shaking his head signalling for the rest of the staffs to go out from the room, then locking the door but without motioning him to cut down the time with him and Siwon. 

He charge forward kissing and wrapping his arms on those neck the moment the door is locked.

"Damn, I missed you..." He said while kissing the other, who responded on kissing him back fervently. 

"uhhm yeah..well I was buying some time since Donghae wants to meet me at 16:00 so I thought that I must see you while waiting for the time...Damn you look gorgeous" Siwon loves him having his make up on, with a little highlights accentuating his facial features.

"Omo! Omo,.." Kyuhyun remembers he has his make up on and kissing Siwon makes him smudge it he scrambles quickly on the dresser and apply his lipstick back and he needs to stop his boyfriend from ruining his hair as he proceed on hugging him from the back and kissing his temple.

"Ani~ Won jakkaman.." he fix his hair seeing Siwon smiles and make some distance for them. The guy put his hands on his hips watching Kyuhyun fix himself. He is indeed a bit disheveled as he cant stop gripping and caressing his back tenderly.

"Won... Are you going to watch my recording this morning?" Kyuhyun face the other male once more. The guy nodded as response.

"Well I actually wanna take you to lunch after your of course schedule this morning" Siwon rubs his jaw and chin crossing his arms flexing his muscles. He didnt really mean to look cool, however his naturally cool himself take that.

"The recording will end until eleven so we've got a lot of time until your meeting with Donghae. We should make as well have a good use of it right?" Kyuhyun smirks suggestively staring at the taller. 

"We both know what's best things to spend~" Siwon stares hungrily. Kyuhyun had to stop himself from squealing damn he feels like a woman becoming such a submissive bitch to the taller male. Well he cant stop it... he really wants the male all the ways they can get.

☢☢☢☢☢☢☢☢☢☢

The head council had sent Donghae a message telling him that he will be requesting Siwon's service in their Void Mission Exploration. The Alpha team headed by General Henriel, that is actually an elite soldiers from the Keepers Armed Forces dealing with firmaments incursions looking for enemies infiltration of their protected territory. They usually also been dealings with the Earthlings much more complicated agreements. It is known that their mission was been life threatening. They have been those Keepers who had killed Siwon's mother. The mother of the eternal fire who was killed with the hands of those punishers. He cant imagine how will Siwon react on it. He despise the general himself, and to think that he will work for them now it will be so dangerous. It is known that the General has the breath of essence from the Great Warrior of God Michael. He is so strong and Siwon will hardly be compared to him. The rumor is that he was not just a Keeper but a Guardian itself. It was hard to prove that rumor as that male is so rare to encounter. The rest of the team was never been known to the rest of the Keepers knowledge... those identity of the group of spirit warriors are still full of confidentiality. Donghae wishes that this pressure around him will soon end, or else he will gone crazy and he doesn't want to be abandon by his husband.

☢☢☢☢☢☢☢☢☢☢

The sounds of rustling sheets, skin slapping and heavy breaths can be heard while the two naked bodies of male intertwined for almost an hour now. They have been full of sweat from their bed sessions and it was a fit having to cum together for two times now. Then the third round is still going as the pale skinned male seen bouncing over on the lap of a tanned skinned male. Sweats around their bodies makes a sparkling aesthetics of contrasting skin colors.

"Uhhh....! uh uh! ummmnnnna.....aahh~ Wonnie there ah~ there ah! fuck...Holy Shit...your huge ... uummm ahhhnnn...hhhnnnnhnnggggggg...~!" Kyuhyun wraps his arms on neck scratching the taller's back as he keeps his pace bouncing on the tanned lap back and forth. He can feel the hard shaft is massaging on the insides of his ass crack, teasing and pulsing being nestled safely on his walls. He arch his back and throws his head back as Siwon leans backwards palms settles for balance as he thrust up to meet Kyuhyun hard and fast bouncing. Kyuhyun put his palms on that sexy abs as be thrust down in fervor. His eyes are blurry due to sweats and lust, looking so wanton by Siwon's own eyes. Damn the taller grab his abandoned shaft that was disturbingly jiggling on his front as he keeps on bouncing. But he swat the hand away. He teased the taller as he thrust slowly and long making him contracts his walls trapping the huge hard and hot cock inside.

"Shiiiitttttt.....Fuck......ah ah....damn...."Siwon cries breath hitching. He opens his eyes that he didnt know he had been closing as Kyuhyun suddenly pulls out twisted his body to his back crawling further making his bum facing Siwon. Kneeling in all fours he look back looking so tempting biting his lips towards the taller.

"Dig in handsome...." Fuck Siwon almost cum on that lustful expression. He sits up slapping the bum and kneels facing the hole all so willing and ready for his next attack. He bites the cheeks, lapping and suckles it, it gets more redder from all the hard bouncing.

"Damn you... you should know how I can get when I am tease like this" He suddenly buries his face on the other's ass making Kyuhyun loses balance falling forward. That was unexpected really. Siwon grab his hips back making him kneel again, he didnt able to lift himself up back and settles on leaning his upper body on the bed. Siwon aims his hungry cock on the hole and pushes back in. Kyuhyun throws his head back arching as he moans wantonly.

As much as Siwon wants to rim him it was not to deny that they are coming towards their edge so they are now searches for release.

"Oh...yes...yes! ahn....there....there!...fa..ah! aster~.... Ahnnn....fuck... baby...fuck! meeee..~~~!" Kyuhyun is convulsing as Siwon pounded faster and deeper aiming for his spot nonstop. Kyuhyun is leaning his forehead on the bed drools coming out from his mouth but he doesnt mind as his eyes are rolling out, tongue sticking with mouth agape. A picture of a great slut being pounded good and hard. Siwon is invading his whole system, he can't think straight other than the man scent, sweat, taste, grunts and hot cock pounding his walls. He jolts as he aims for his spot dead on, convulsing and jerking hard. Then he see stars for the third times feeling his cock spurts out semen splashing on his stomach, on the sheets and somewhat shoots some over his chin. He smiles ah fuck his high again. Kyuhyun walls contracts as he cums so Siwon grunts rolling his eyes at the delicious sensations of squeezing him. He pounded more vigorously

"Fuck...Fucker...ugh...cum...cumming ah ah ah!" Then he convulse harder than ever shooting hard his cum on the walls painting it with his white hot semen. He jerks uncontrollably each spurts of his cum... fuck he feels dry.. Kyuhyun was the only person can make him feel that.

He leans down his body towards those sweaty back and hug the smoothness of it. He kisses the nape and shoulders as he drifted off..Kyuhyun was out in slumber long before.

☢☢☢☢☢☢☢☢☢☢

He had his head up to the ceiling closing his eyes. His breaths hitches as sweats are forming on the underside of head to his nape. He shrugged off his tie as it becomes more harder for him since sweats are dripping out his chest. He brushes his hands on the head that has been bobbing up and down on his shaft for the past minutes. He licks his dried lips as he stares as those sinful lips swallowing his pulsing shaft. Traces of saliva mix with pre-cum can be seen as those lips slurping those hard rod. Donghae grunts lowly as he see that the head is being suck as hot tongue caresses those slits. The blonde hums as he laps the underside of it further down to the balls as he proceed to pumps the shaft, those red and swollen mouth is now focus on suckling the balls instead. 

"Fuck... yeah~ that's it... fuck swallow it all babe~ uhmm that feels good~ ah...uh! hah! hah....~" Donghae could see his shaft has been twitching to the side. He is so hard and Hyukjae is doing good teasing it. Hyukjae get back on sucking the head, using his tongue as well scrapping it making Donghae jerks and twist slightly. He moans as tasting more pre-cum coming out. 

"Fucker...Hyukkie~" Hyukjae then braces his hands on the others knees as he pump down more further relaxing his throat on the process to occupy the sweet shaft. He pump faster letting Donghae thrust slightly meeting him half way softly guiding his nape to not choke him.

Donghae brushes his hair away from his forehead as the feeling of his near release. He thrust faster as Hyukjae bobs his head faster matching his pace when finally Donghae pause while shuddering hard releasing his essence to the blonde mouth. Hyukjae hums as he swallows the essence down to dry, moaning licking the remnants not wanting to leave some traces of it. He releases the softening cock with a pop and diligently putting it back to places as if it was never been touch. He climbs on the others lap kissing him softly, smiling as Donghae clings on him and tenderly kissing him back. 

"That was the best... I love you...." Donghae mumbles. Smiling at him brushing his cheeks with his thumb.

"Well, I just have this feeling that you needed that...since your not really like yourself since morning...Donghae I know that you don't wanna share your problems to me to not me worry... but Hae.. I'm your husband... I want to take good care of you.. as much as your protecting me.. I hate seeing you having a hard time.."Hyukjae didn't noticed he has been crying when Donghae pulls him for a hug, kissing his head.

"I'm sorry Hyukkie~ I was wrong... and your right...I was... I was just so scared of losing you.. I can't Hyuk...I just can't" Donghae's voice is tight as his chest tightens with rush of emotions swirling on it. 

"Then tell me... Hae I can't lose you too..,I am scared to...bit whatever it is making you feel like that please tell me... I don't want that thing to grow between us... I want to be closer to you no matter what" Hyukjae is pleading feeling that something whatever it is Donghae is bottling inside scares him. That if he slips it away again it will got worsen and one day they can never fix it themselves.

"You need to know something..." Donghae's voice becoming serious, Hyukjae is bracing himself as words came out from Donghae and his world turns upside down.

☢☢☢☢☢☢☢☢☢☢

"What?!" Siwon stood up and start on pacing back and forth.

"It is what the Ground Council requested, this is what they had sent me this morning, read it to yourself" Donghae feeling resigned nausea is slowly coming to him watching Siwon started to feel agitated.

"They what?! Have they forgotten how I had almost been sentenced to death because of that heartless man?!" True it was the time when he wanted to kill that man. He lashed out his demonic energy killing some keepers around them. However.., the man only didn't budge on his advances. That man had effortlessly punch him on the gut, knocking him out. That man single-handedly taken down the possible threat of mass destruction, burning the whole city down.

"However, they spare you from that.. look Siwon-ah here's the thing just think about as a gift of gratitude towards the Head Council for sparing you from your sentence. He actually needed you to do it because he trusted you." Donghae explained, trying to...to be exact.

"They want me to lose it again..they want to give me reasons to lose myself again from anguish... I wont let them.. before.. damn I dont care about it before... but now... I have Kyuhyun... no Kyu... I can't lose him too!" Siwon's eyes becoming red as fear consumes him. Donghae stand up shaking the tall male not letting him fall to that.

"Of course.. Kyuhyun will stay... no one is gonna lose anyone.. you hear me.? I won't let that happen. Siwon-ah its about time to face him again... it is the right time... of course you can't change the past but both of you had different reasons... so just...just... let it....go....."Donghae saw the hardness and stiffness on the male's body, jaw hardened as he contemplate on what to do.

"You had lose your family before... but now you have Kyuhyun as your family... you have Hyukjae.. Me... you have us now... do it for us... ,Siwon-ah..." His soft voice makes the other blinks totally overwhelmed by the thought of having a family again...Donghae smiles in reassurance.

"We are all in this together...Siwon-ah" Donghae smiles making Siwon-ah realize that indeed Donghae is way older than him. He feels like a kid again.. being lectured by his own father.

☢☢☢☢☢☢☢☢☢☢

Warning: Gore

"My Lady... I had bring you something delightful... " the man with a sinister smile called out for her. She was lounging on her favorite spot watching the dark clouds overlooking from the cliff. Looking back at the voice, then she smiles. Barefooted she climbs down from the huge rocks down to the ground to the man's direction. Hunger is visible on her eyes. She has been famished all day, not able to hunt since she was still weak. Coming back from the dead wasn't easy, so good thing she had a reliable servant willing to hunt for her. She has been craving for food and anything will be delightful enough, as long as it will aid her hunger.

"Well, well, well, you brought me meals... such a good servant. Let me see what have you got for me then.." She sounds excited. Clapping as she counted more than ten meals.

"Are they delicious?" She ask to her servant. Looking at the whimpering sounds coming from her meals. Sounds of agony she really loves hearing. Fear and terror is her favorite amongst all. Lovely, she thinks that she will be full for the night.

"Not your favorite my Queen but it will be enough for now.. I'll promise I can do better.. but for now this is all I could offer..." the man pleads. 

She nodded patting him on the arm telling him it is good for now. But of course she needs to feed. She comes closer to one with a bigger physique, the male is bulky but definitely not stronger than anyone. She can see his struggling on the binds on his hands fangs sticking out, as mouth was also being gag. He seems mouthing words she cannot understand.

"oh? oh! right~ here you go...., what did you just say again?" she laughs as she pull off those gag.

"I said I can kill..." the male dare showing his huge fangs flexing his muscles making him look bigger than the usual.

"eh? really? ahahahhaahha! well sorry to disappoint you dear... you smell nothing... so better duck.down so I can take a bite...come here... c'mon be a good good boy" she motions for him but he was able to shrugged off his binds and charging forward instead. 

However, in a blink of an eye that Lady faster than a speed of light able to leap over him twisting her body landing on his shoulders. So fast he cant even feel any swish from the wind she wraps her arm on the neck fangs sticking out then growls for a bite. The male was struggling for a minute and in just a few minutes he was immobile crashing down hard to the ground. Growls can be heard from her. Bloods painting around her mouth. She watch the body twitching as he is catching for his last breath. She comes closer fingers curling as her sharp nails sticking out. She nudge the body moving it onto its back. She can see that the male is still alive and just fighting for his life. She took pity so she smashes her hands towards the chest making a hole of it she grabs the pulsing organ and grab it away from the body, mouth watering as pool of blood gushing out her fingers. She lick on it and takes a mouthful bit growling and shaking as her hunger consumes her... now she's alive. Living in hell again...


	15. Chapter 14

The Void Exploration has been a confidential mission which was remains classified by the Council amongst the populations of Keepers in its territory. This secret mission has been the subject of debates amongst the Council members, since the description of this mission can be seen as inimical towards the Keepers principle and it is somewhat against the Scriptures. However, this has been out from their fullest control since it under the Sacred Covenant between them and the Earthlings, they are the Land Owners of the World. Living under the Earth surface. There are four empire holding each diverse territory, unknown from most of the people living in the surface.

Siwon has been waiting on the cold abyss of Grach Cemetery, Oulu Finland. It has been an hour or more since he arrived on that place, since he has been ordered to come at this hour of the night to finally meet with the gang. He kick off his shoes on those smalls rocks underneath him, clutching his fingers inside his black leather cloak his hood has been hiding him as he wore his black mask. He curse telling himself to be patient. 

Then he hear something rustling behind him as he turn back he is welcome by a fist charging fast straight towards his face which he dodge by bending his body backwards then he leaps his feet away from it. He thought that was it however, he felt someone wraps an arm around his neck, he slaps those arms twisting his body unnaturally he duck down and with inhuman force he kick its feet making the person crumples slightly. He stood up abruptly twisting his body jumps a bit about to throw a forceful blow but in flash he came crushing down to the ground as someone grab him forcibly smashes him down.

The whole exchange has been done in a matter of seconds moving faster than a speed of lights, with forces somewhat crumbles the ground around them. Siwon was shocked by that force that knocked him down, no one can ever do that to him, man handling him so easy. He quickly stood up welcome by the sight of five people surrounding him he moves turning and twisting his body from side to side staring at them dangerously, rigid body is on point for real combat.

"Damn..you are indeed strong.. I dont know if I can survive that blow" The guy with a bleach blonde hair scoots closer making him charging when someone block his way, he look up as the big structure of a male looming over him. The person is a few centimetres taller than him. Seeing the face he hated the most he stumbles back not wanting to be at any closer to him or so. 

"Haha! He is Savage I like him..."that guy irritates him.

"Keep it down Clyde, we're not here to play." a big baritone voice said.

"Oh, C'mon Cap, we still needs to find some fun you know... we ain't carry that much lately and it gets boring~" The guy whatsoever looking more like a girl in his long blonde hair and skimpy outfit. The hell is wrong with this guy really? The leather outfit is slash open on one side of his middle showing his toned left chest and abs. He had a huge belt hangs with different types of weapons while his leather pants looks too tight paired with a pair of knee length boots. The guys face is flawless, small and accentuated with make up, highlighting his structures. He look debauched and Siwon had a bad feeling that this guy really loves trouble. 

The rest of the images of the team becoming clearer to Siwon. He noticed that they are all having this huge built, averages are six feet tall. There are two towering figures one is the so called captain and the other one is much taller than the former for about a few centimetres, with wide and bulky built. He noticed that the tallest move towards that debauched male and wrap his arms on its neck guided him away from the group. The male was taken aback and a bit confused but he give in anyways. The rest follow the pair leaving Siwon and the so called captain, so he tone done his anger a bit as how he wanted to throw some punch on that face of a monster who killed his beloved mother.

"Since your new to this team, expect that they will be hostile to you. So I ask you to be unattended. Don't ask some question and just follow." the flat voice makes him grit his teeth more.

"As if I wanted to talk to any one you...This is my punishment anyway. Might as well bear with it" Siwon's tone is harsh as he look straight to those eyes.

"I see you feel the same way. Look here's the thing. You are different from us in some ways. So might as well keep that down to not you cause any discomfort. We don't have a choice but we need to babysit you for a while so be good" he then counters and left him in his boiling feelings. The hell with you all...

The team went to the underground, jumping inside a wormhole. Inter-dimensional travel can take much more needed energy in their system, as the material embodiments need to adjust their chemical components faster than the speed of light, to which the bending of the space and time and cutting it through could be so painful, since chemical components of the material body is more denser than the spirit. 

Spirits with most higher energy can only survive in this type of travel, it is not a new experience for Siwon though, since he was the only one among those Keepers can used this type of travel often. The rest will need the help of Matriarchs or Mystics. Siwon now is sure this team is not just ordinary as everyone has been saying about them. Siwon didn't ask anyone as if he was not their with them. As what have said to him that he might can cause trouble or discomfort to the team, he remains silent and just beginning to be observant. As they pull over an eerie space Siwon observe the place as dark thunderous clouds covering the sky. It is raining heavily as ice cold strong winds blowing them. They walk along the darkness not even bothering to stumble on their way.

Siwon follows their trails being used to such kind of travel he didnt even budge. They walks, sprints, climbs and jumps over the cliffs and mountains going towards their destination without even stopping. journey has ended as they found their destination. Just under those high and rocky mountains lies a facility. Siwon had to squint to see if it is an enemy or what. The captain wave his hand as a signal to halt. Everyone watch him jumps silently and surprises the people inside. Siwon saw the exchange, it seems it is one of their territory facility. The captain signals for them to come down, and they are all guided inside its huge and dark structures.

Once inside they are taken along the vastness of advanced machineries on automations. Siwon look around the vastness, he hadn't seen such machines before. What is these place really? As he noticed the tubes that somewhat a passages of huge amount of electrical power are going throughout a tower he can't even see the edge of it. He noticed that everyone in the team seems very accustomed to the place as a sign that they have been here often.

They passes through the vastness and went inside the main laboratory. These laboratory is wider than the vastness he had seen for a while. The whole facility is actually the border territory. Siwon was beyond shock discovering such territory in this mission. It is known that the void is not been occupied by any beings.

🔹🔵🔹🔵🔹🔵🔹🔵🔹🔵

The Cho family is having dinner after a long time being away and busy on their own life choices. They are all gathered in Kyuhyun's apartment with the pale male own home cooked food. Kyuhyun has been learning to cook now, ever since dating Siwon he needs to learn on taking care of his boyfriend. Especially the said boyfriend is currently on his mission in some other dimension right now. So when that guy will come back to him, he might need so much lovin for sure. That's why buying some time alone he might as well used it to more useful task and that would be practicing to be a much more reliable boyfriend. 

This time around he had to nagged his mother around to teach him some home cook recipes and used them as his first judge. He wants to offer perfect home cook for his beloved once he come back.

He is currently biting his nails waiting for the biggest reveal as his mother now take some taste of his work. The anticipation is killing him as he saw her savoring the taste expertly. He didnt care if he had stop breathing waiting for the bomb to drop.

"Well~ hmm honestly I'm impressed. For your first time it is actually good" she smiles throwing him a double thumbs up which makes him breath again slumping on the counter table as she rubs his back affectionately.

"He will love you ten folds more..Aigoo~" she laughs as he blushes and hide under his bangs. 

"Did he called you?" his mom suddenly ask her expression is turning serious this time.

"Well yeah, he said they had done a lot of things and he was not sure when will he be coming back" his voice becoming sad on that note.

"Aigoo~ youre boyfriend has the biggest responsibility in this world. Just be more patient and surely as much as you want to see him. He is more than crazy on coming back to you... dont be sad.. atleast in his come back he will be surprise by this kind of effort....I'm so proud of you son~ you've grown up alot" they hugged tenderly after saying those.

He really hope he will not wait for more days or else he will go crazy not seeing his beloved being safe and healthy. Please guide and protect him I begged you with all my heart.

🔹🔵🔹🔵🔹🔵🔹🔵🔹🔵

She felt it first. A very strong current of energy flowing throughout the plane. That debauched energy that is very taunting and tasty. She had an urge to flew out to that direction which is pulling her strongly. However, there was something beside that energy. It something primitive an old and archaic flow of divine essences shooting sparkles as defensive shield blanketing that energy from a viscious like her. She sneered and stomps her feet stubbornly on the ground.

"Ahahssshhheeerahh!" she curse pulling out her hair. She literally gone mad. She wants that energy. She need to get that for herself. She stops her inner battle then laughs out loud.

"Servant! come over here!" she commanded. She looks around not hearing anything. She snarled loudly again and stomps her feet with much more force.

She doesnt have a choice but to move this time. This might be her only chance on getting that tasty prey. She will need to move faster or that opportunity will slip away from her fingers. She sprints faster like a lightning following those wonderful trails, she needs to find that prey herself then.

🔹🔵🔹🔵🔹🔵🔹🔵🔹🔵

Kyuhyun somewhat is lost in whatever he is watching when a sudden flash of news articles being aired in the middle of his drama series. He was actually buying time since he can't sleep. Being away from his boyfriend now is too much to bear. Now to avoid thinking about him, he'll spend his time on gaming, or cooking and watching TV. The article had reveal that some private organizations are currently on strike from the nuclear power plant abuses. He can't figure out their issues as his phone suddenly rings angrily. He pouted as he was indeed startled by its sound. However, the words on the other line causes him to pale in an instant.

"Kyu?~ hey... Kyuhyun~? please say something" he heard Hyukjae voice but it seems he can't answer yet. His tongue tied so much and his paralyzed. No please, please, let it be a dream, please. 

"I-I'll send someone to fetch you Kyu...just stay there okay? dont doanything stupid..." he was not sure if he can assure the other he will not go down there.

He was taken along the longest ride he had ever in his entire life. The group of trusted men from the Lees security team had fetch him from his apartment and deliver him towards the Station. Apparently, he was informed that Siwon is in critical condition from his mission being admitted to the hospital awhile ago. Hyukjae had called him directly upon knowing the situation to let him know. He said they didnt know if he will survive, since the poison that has infected his entire system is unknown. 

Kyuhyun is sweating cold as they pull over the hospital. He can feel his entire body is shivering not from the called but only from thinking that he might never see Siwon alive again.

Upon arriving he saw Hyukjae with Donghae. As long as the two saw him too Hyukjae charge to him hugging him. He didnt know that he was been crying all the way. He can't even stand straight from too much flow of emotions in his system. He thought that he will probably lose it if something will happen to his beloved. He will never survived seeing him dying infront of him.

🔹🔵🔹🔵🔹🔵🔹🔵🔹🔵

The head council was informed about what had happened about the mission. Actually it is not just Siwon who had been in critical condition. The entire team had only one to survive and that is the captain only, the rest were killed and Siwon he is barely breathing when rescue team came up. It was a slaughter, they had said about it. Henriel didnt even tell him the exact detail about what had happened since the male is still recovering. 

The council to be exact is threatened towards that beings who.was responsible of the attack. So what they did this time is they set up their own on going investigation on that crime scene. Good thing it happens inside their territory, so the investigation probably will not last for long. The mystics will do the investigations instead so that the mystery of this case will be officially disclosed once completed.

🔹🔵🔹🔵🔹🔵🔹🔵🔹🔵

The wait has been killing them all. The medical team had said that they had try different types of cure, however, the components of those only triggers for the poison to escalate in his system. The good news though is Siwon has been fighting his own. He had a gigantic amount of anti-bodies. He is fighting for his own. The medical team already find out the poison came from, it is actually a primitive type of components. It is believe that it exist once in more than 4,000 divine years ( 1 divine years = 360 mortal years). The biggest problem is it has been only been existed in a short period of time so the collection of this essence will be so hard. The medical team only are hoping for the best to come. They hope that Siwon will survive on it or else, he will die in less than a week or so.

Kyuhyun however is still not giving up. He didnt left the taller's side attending the unconscious man on the bed. The taller was sweating all over his body and his burning up. Kyuhyun had to change his clothes from time to time since he can't leave the guy naked without shivering from the cold. He didnt get much sleep either, even ignoring the complains of his manager about his absence. Siwon's life is at risk now, if something or anything happens to him. Kyuhyun can't tell if he will survive either. He had to stop himself from crying seeing Siwon convulsed having his episodes of seizures from fighting against that poison. 

Bloods are coming out his nose so Kyuhyun had to wipe those with wet towels. Good thing is that he had his mother with him, she offered a helping hand not even asking for Kyuhyun to take a break. Kyuhyun is grateful to have a mother who has been his support all his life. They were wiping bloods and sweat coming out from the taller's body when Siwon finally wake up. Kyuhyun rushed into his side, holding his hand kissing it while crying. His mother gone out in a minute to call the doctor.

"Baby..oh God.. how are you feeling...please Wonnie~ please..." Kyuhyun is crying eyes blurring from tears, face are covered with both sweats and snots, the has been hotter up until 40 degrees celsius He can tell that the taller is still not okay since his now coughing blood. Kyuhyun is now hysterical crying and hugging the male comforting him.

"Kyuhyun...no you need to get out of here...its not safe here..." Siwon said between coughs. The hell was wrong with the male? Kyuhyun thought.

"No! no,.please dont tell me to leave! you hear me?! I'm not gonna leave you Wonnie... not this time..not forever... please let me be with you...please Won we'll fight this together... dont...dont...leave me...I can't...." Kyuhyun cries harder hugging and kissing the side of the male's head. Siwon is burning and it seems his on fire literally.

"Kyuhyun...listen to me...I don't think I'll survive this....I--" he was cut of with Kyuhyun kissing him on the mouth to shut him up. Kyuhyun then pull away not long after kissing him angrily.

"You fucking listen to me...you can't die..I won't let you die...okay?... you stay here...no one is leaving...no one...no...please Siwon~" Kyuhyun feels like dying. He can't imagine his life without Siwon now. He can't let that happened, he just can't let him go.

The medical team came barging inside the room bringing over some different types of advanced technological apparatus to monitor the male's condition. Siwon has been situated in a laboratory room surrounded by monitoring devices to check and observe the movement of the poison inside him. The team then requested for Kyuhyun to make way for them to have their close contact monitoring procedures to the patient. 

They check his pulse and oscillations if it is balanced but only to find out that it is actually in whirlpool. The team notice alarms on his heart monitors, followed by Siwon coughing large amount of blood in his mouth. The alarms are escalated pressuring all the machines. The temperature of the room is also getting higher making the people around felt like melting. 

The machines exploded as Siwon scrambles his way out from the bed. The team tries to stop him but only pulling away from his boiling temperature. Siwon then run away. Only stopping feeling a soft arms wrapping around him, not even minding how painful the burns are. The people around them tried to pull him away seeing that the other's arms are burning, but Kyuhyun didn't even budge.

"No! don't go! Siwon!...ah!...please!...." Kyuhyun beg crying from the painful burning sensations. However, Siwon pulls away not even turning to face him and sprint fast away from them. Kyuhyun shouted his name running after him never ceasing. He saw the tall male went straight to the glass windows and jump forcibly there breaking it and he landed on the wet and slippery cemented road with a loud thud unbalanced from a leap as high as 40 metres, since he has been weak. Kyuhyun run down the stairs feeling numb.

The thought of losing Siwon is killing him. He will never let him go, and if he needs to run after him all the time he will do it until he runs out of breath. He went outside heavy rains pouring over his head, turning and twisting his body looking for a particular tall figure out from the darkened surroundings. He runs towards the direction he thought he see Siwon go. 

"Siwon!.. Siwon! Baby please! Siwonnieeeee!" he shouted as the dark and thunderous clouds swallow his voice. He is crying pulling out his hair, losing his mind. He kneels down on the wet ground crying, hugging himself from cold and despair.

"Don't worry child...you will find him soon..." he look up as someone said to him. He didnt even utter some words when everything went black.

'My poor child....' said by that stranger, pulling up the body and hoisting it around the shoulder as the figure went straight to the dark and eerie forest.


	16. Chapter 15

Siwon runs faster far away from Kyuhyun and struggles to use his last bit of controlled energy to bend the space breaking away from that dimension. He feels like exploding and his scared that if he wouldn't get away fast, it might cause a disaster that can hurt those people who he dear the most. Kyuhyun, almost got himself burn just being close to him, since he can't control the whirpool of strong energy inside his system at the moment caused by the poison damaging his whole being. That's why he needed to break away from there to protect the people , using the last remnant of his control to get away from there on time.

The moment he step into that void plane he vomits large amount of dark blood coughing painfully. He curls his body as the pain spread faster into his system. He can feel the rapid escalation of his pulse creating an erratic pumping of his heart, its a painful feeling as the combination of heat and cold sensations burning him from the inside, shuttering his last bit of control. He slumps onto the ground coughing and curling, his head seems it will explode anytime soon, the cries of agony comes out from him as another waves of painful twisting of strong energies drowning his insides. The excruciating pain that is crawling and crushing in his whole system creates a painful tears in his eyes. However, those tears are not only from those pain he is feeling in his body, but mostly came from the pain of thinking that one particular person invading in his mind on that whole ordeal.

Kyuhyun. The only man he loves the most in his lifetime. Those tearful face and painful cries filled his consciousness making him cries as well from such sounds. He cried from despair calling out the singer's name. No, he don't wanna die this way. He can't leave Kyuhyun there alone and lonely. He had already imagine his future to him. How he will going to propose to him sooner. How he will take him to different kinds of beautiful dimensions during their honeymoon. How will they take plans on their future and family together. He cried out pleading for help and mercy. That someone, anyone could help him. He don't wanna die, not yet, not this way. He can't take it just thinking that it will be his last memory with him. That when he dies, Kyuhyun will soon move on and forget about him and their memories together. If this same situation happened to him before, maybe he wouldn't mind. He will probably accept it with all his will, since it was been his wish for a long time now. However. 

"Kyu.....Hyun....." His whole body is getting heavier. Dark blood gushing out from his mouth. His getting out of enough oxygen needed in his system. He feels cold and trembling being helpless from such awful destiny. Minutes passed by then those tears are slowly ceasing, heavy lids are finally closing, then coldness and darkness finally consumes him.

☯☪☯☪☯☪☯☪☯☪

The Web  
The Wave Plant and Laboratory  
Southern Mountains of Void Territory

The investigation team that is currently doing their official examination of the crime scenes has collected initial data towards the truth behind the attack, killing hundreds of their men and four among them are the members of the elite soldiers. The mystics has few presumptions about this possible enemy, finding out primitive totem unidentified and yet to be analyze as signatures of it are still to be check and scanned on their previous data reports. This particular enemy is presumably huge in number or a group, since the amount of this dark or unidentified energies are remarkably enormous spreading up to a hundred miles radius from the center of attack. 

Mystics are looking for such identities they have in stored in their own records, in reviewing of such data analysis and comparing it from those enemies already listed. This particular scanning will take more time since data records are only collected for at least two thousands mortal years. To think that this primitive identity existed way more before those years. The mystics has already been connected all their official networks and even their possible networks are contacted.

This investigation is been stored within the records own by the mystics and filed to be analyze by the matriarchs for data analysis. After such analysis the report will finally be transmitted into the Council for further and official resolutions. The Council will soon set up teams for a hunt mission of this possible enemy. This data also are being spread all over the Keeper's security system to accelerate their hunting territory. The mandate will enhance the search and hunt operations since this case is seen as a sovereign threat for all the Keeper's and its allies.

☯☪☯☪☯☪☯☪☯☪

He needs to get there on time. The body has already been out cold from being drained on its pure energy and he should be there on time before that dreadful energy consumes it. He accelerated his speed breaking inside those thickness of combine water and fire to get on his destination.

That being created a small and unidentified hole towards those thick walls as he breaks into those swiftly. It's look like a meteorite being observe from a distant as it swiftly ignites sparks after sparks of lighting as it fly downward faster than the speed of light towards the ground.

He was in full speed as he already spotted the figure of a male being surrounded by the grave worms, flocking around him ready to consumes his unmoving body. He landed into the ground with great control totally undetected by those dreadful creatures of the dark. He came near those flocks and swiftly passes through them. As he nears the body he had already feel such viscious energy inside it. He grimaces as those energy slowly killing his pure ones, although the pure ones are strong enough to fight back. The viscious energy is still enough for it to drained out the pure ones.

He calculated the time he will consume for saving the male. He needs to beat up the time in this sphere this time, since the pure energy seems now on a weaker state, yet fighting. He shun out the worms before anything all, making them scatters away from such divine wave. However, he needs to control it to not trigger the alarm of this spheres' system. The last thing he can be concern this time is not cause too much attention to this foreign territory. He squatted and hoisted the males' body oh his shoulder and in a beat of millisecond they were gone. No traces or energy has been left. It was nothing as if nothing really happens on that small spot.

He flew up high and fast as he shielded the body in his arms. He needs to get away in time as the body's pure energy are slowly been slipping away. Once he manage to get away from such dreadful seconds of travel he was out from that dense sphere shrugging away those dreadful monsters outside its border. Those monsters are scavengers and so viscious yet conscious of their incapability against this divine creature. However, the body in his arms ignited their attention and slowly charging on him, trying to get a taste of that being. The divine being shuns them with his divine waves pushing them away making statements that it belongs to him. He makes a huge whirlpool of divine waters and boosted flying further up to their clouds far away from that darkness and dreadful prison gates.

Once being inside on their border he deliver the body into the Healing Oracle of Merciful Waters to rectify it and to correct the recent defects on its system. He deposited the body onto the hand of Divine Mercy and watch the divine waters immediately flows throughout it. The body seems convulsing too much since the dreadful energy is trying to get away from it, trying to elude as divine symbols starting to crawls inside it cleansing the insides of its righteousness. 

The body is struggling as the golden chains binds him, preventing it from causing much more damage. The dreadful sounds of legions of monsters are coming out from his mouth as gushes of dark bloods comes out from out. The body obviously is slipping away from its painful ordeal. However, his pure energy boost and heals smoothly. The divine being then sighed as he see no movements from that body after a long period of struggling from pain. The body had struggles more in its existence to that sphere, but this time around he was reborn into a being of Divine Mercy ready to be taken part as the soldier of His Kingdom.

☯☪☯☪☯☪☯☪☯☪

"Siwon....." he closes his eyes hearing those beautiful voice.

"Wonnie....." he burrows his thick eyebrows as he feels some familiar sensations embracing him in comfort.

"There you go... I have been looking out for you son... what are you thinking?...." He look over at the huge figure looming over him. He smiles at him and the smaller can't help but smile in response. 

"Are you thinking about Kyuhyun again?" Makiel an image of pure glory and strength with his golden armor motions on seating down with him in the high mountains of its borders. The gate was close again so Siwon settles on this mountains overlooking the darkness below it.

"I am... I can't help it..." Siwon having been reborn into a highest form of spiritual being, the soldiers of the Divine Mercy. Travelling into the gateways of hell killings those demons trying to overpower the mercy of the real father. This divine soldiers responsibility is to go through and through those walls created by these demons, saving those pleading souls of all His creations.

"Love is the thing we need to fight for Son... it is our way to survive all of our battles." Makiel patted his head as a sign of support.

"I....I missed him...I really do...." Siwon being inside this highest realm knows how it will be impossible for him to get back to his beloved.

"Siwon... do you think he is not missing you too?" Makiel ask staring at him intensely, trying to figure out what the other is thinking.

'I don't know... he is better...um...I think he is better off without me" Siwon heart clutches at that. 

"Now you're doubting your love with each other" Makiel shakes his head to the guy who looks at him begging for help.

"Come here son...let me show you something...." He motions for Siwon to lean closer and when the smaller does he brought his arms forward putting his palm onto the smaller's head. 

"Close your eyes... " He said which Siwon does instantly.

A sound of waves after waves of dreadful shouts charging his senses as they travels further down to that vision. Siwon had to stomach few moments of horrifying images. He is actually diving into Makiel's mind. He didnt expect this has been in the glorious warriors mind all this time. He dive deeper and further until he sees familiar faces. The images of him being a child, his battles and of course his love encounter with Kyuhyun. He blushes as images of them being connected flashes which makes the Makiel chuckles. Soon the image of that dreadful night repeatedly flashing into his eyes again. His heart clutches seeing the tearful face of his beloved chasing after him in the middle of a strong rain. A tear flows down seeing him cries on despair. However, something caught his attention. A figure in the dark watching his beloved and then he feels terrified seeing how it interacted with his beloved. He scrambles down as the images flashes to his eyes realizing that his beloved might be in danger this time. He vomits as dreadful feeling consumes him. He is still not strong to compare with Makiel, so that seeing those images are still unbearable to him.

'Kyuhyun...oh no... no...no...oh forgive me baby...."He cries feeling guilty of not even protecting him enough. He feels disgusting for not able to protect the one he really love. 

"Siwon....stand up son..." Makiel order him..Siwon tries to stand up

"You have done enough in your lifetime, you can't blame youself since there are situations we can't control." He tries to soothe the smaller man

"I... I am scared...what will happen to him? I just can't get to him now that I don't belong there anymore...." Siwon feels helpless now, having losing his material body on that dreadful night. He doesn't have a chance of going back.

"I had tried my best to save you...but I was too late... You're material body had suffered enough..." Makiel had been his guide all throughout his journey from being reborn to being their capable warrior. However, he can't blame Siwon to slowly missing his love one since he was always been born to love that person. Their souls belongs to each other. They are paired by pure love, a form of love in which the viscious hate the most. That's why being together is the most painful way of living since they are always bound to suffer and battle for that love for each other.

"I know you have done enough.. I was thankful that you have given me a chance to live again" Siwon is thankful for the being who guided him all the way.

"However, I know deep in your heart you wishes to be there with him son...I had always know that....although you have done quite good in your missions in this realm...I had the feeling that it only tortures you on staying here longer and farther away from him..." Makiel had thought a solution for it. 

He had ask the advice of his father and he was actually given a green light on it. Siwon belongs to him right now. He should be responsible on his happiness and if this happiness will involve a man named Kyuhyun then they will find him together. 

"Love will find a way Son......"

☯☪☯☪☯☪☯☪☯☪

The Council meeting presented a lot of concerns happening, both internal and external issues have been presented. The matriarchs had already presented their following analysis of their enemy threats finding out abit of informations about it.

"This creature has been known as the Blood Queen. She has been present for a very short period of time during the divine era more than a billion mortal years ago. The data that the mystics were able to collect on that site has a little bit of similarity on her signature. However, there are few things needed to prove that the enemy that we are dealing right now is actually that Blood Queen, since there are only small details about her in our research data center" the head of the matriarch stated. 

Everyone in the Council nodded after that presentation. Everyone takes their silence, tension is slowly forming inside the room. The Blood Queen, the legendary mother of all viscious is alive? It is actually a known legend to them that this Blood Queen is the most dreadful being ever existed. She is the blood that flows all throughout every firmaments poisoning numbers of creatures and consuming their pure souls mercilessly. If its true that she's alive again, then death will coming on their way faster this time. It is not just a war against enemies this is actually a war against the true destruction. Their destiny will probably being tested this time.

"We should be prepare from this upcoming catastrophe everyone. I would like to request more further analysis about this particular enemy and report to us your progress about it. Now we need to form our search team to track down this enemy's den. We need everyone I mean everyone within our reach including all our allies to help us with this search. And we must inform the Earthlings about this one. I know they probably can help us about this, since it will also concerns them. We need to focus on establishing strong forces for this particular enemy. We need everyone to join forces with us this time" said by the head council.

☯☪☯☪☯☪☯☯☪

Hyukjae is staring blankly at the images of the screen repeatedly playing infront of him for past minutes already. He is suddenly interrupted by a sight of a cup of coffee place infront of him. He throws a silent thanks towards his husband sipping on his cup.

"You need to take a break for awhile honey... you have been dealing with this footage for three days...it doesn't show much of a valuable information on Siwon's and Kyuhyun's whereabouts" Donghae is massaging his own temple on the pulsing pain his been experiencing for the past two weeks, since that night.

The search team has already informed them that they haven't found any traces of both men in any dimension within their territory. Donghae has been doing his best searching for the men but to no avail. They had collected the footage from the Eye laboratory on that dreadful night but they haven't found any clue of the possible whereabouts of those two. Hyukjae however, is still looking at the footage like an old movie trying to figure out some missing piece of its puzzle.

"There's something happened here Hae, look he runs to this direction and he was gone... Kyuhyun cannot possibly bend the space on his own.. And Siwon...his body is totally gone without traces. Do you think someone or anyone is responsible to it? It is possible that since we can't detect them on our own system then there might be someone more uncontrollable being is responsible to this.. We all know that our system is somewhat limited for our time record only." Hyukjae is biting his nails from his stress and tension.

"I had already transmitted our report to the investigation department. The thing is, there is more issues they have been focused this time. They had informed me that there is a possible catastrophic enemy looming around our territory undetected. I don't know if this will concern to them. However, they told me that they will try their best for this to be included for their search operations. Since Siwon is a national property. Though, Hyukkie they had warned me that maybe the two were...well it is just a possibility..." Donghae cannot stomach the painful expression Hyukjae is wearing. He hugged his husband tight as he feels wetness on his chest. He soothe him, rubbing his back gently.

"We need to find them Hae...please...help me find them...." Hyukjae sobs in his husband chest clinging onto those strong arms. He is scared lossing someone is the most painful thing to experience in this world.  
Donghae wraps arms tightly on the figure kisses his head gently rocking him back and forth. He continues the motions until he hears deep breaths coming out from the blonde. He gently and carefully hoist him up in his arms bridal style walking towards their shared room. 

Eventhough, this whole dreadful ordeal he needs to take good care of him. Donghae gently deposited Hyukjae in their shared bed, rubbing his head gently and kissing it. The moment he makes sure that the other is in deep slumber he walk out from the room and dial his cousins number.

"I need to see you Hyung...meet me..." Donghae hang up put on his jacket handed by their Butler Felix.

"Tell Hyukjae when he wakes up... I'm meeting with Daniel Hyung. But don't let him follow me there. Tell him I'll call him myself" He instructed as he is guided to his chauffer waiting just on the entrance of their mansion. Their servants bows to him as he is pull off to the road.

The black head was not sure of what he is going to do now, but then he will try to do what he knows better. He will join the search team of this catastrophic enemy. He needs to, eventhough it will be life threatening for him. He just can't disappoint his husband this time. He needs his cousin's help for this though. Since it is a nationwide concern for all the Keepers they will be needing a lot of help in this mission. His only concern this time is what it will result with his relationship with Hyukjae. 

He can deeply feel that he was slowly slipping away from him. After that confession Hyukjae became different. He seems silently blaming him for such things he can't control. He blames himself too, that's why he needs to resurrect himself for his husband's trust. They had been through a lot already. This time is one of those toughest challenge in their relationship and he needs to save it himself before is gonna be too late for them both.

☯☪☯☪☯☪☯☪☯☪

The two soldiers had travels over the plane of their divine kingdoms' border. Makiel had created a plan on helping Siwon finding his beloved. Although the way to him might be very challenging, however he trusted them both can survive it they just need to find a way under it.

The thing about going under is literally going under this realm. The gate to the Kingdom of Hell. Makiel knows how it will be difficult to use another way other than this if they are beating time for saving Kyuhyun inside that sphere. The gates of Hell is everywhere in that sphere, so by going into it using its gate as entrance to the material realm this will be more faster way to get to Siwon's love. 

"This one Siwon come here." he called for the male who scrambles to him quickly.

"This is the fastest way to get him son... I have to remind you first thing.... don't fret...." Makiel said as he then jumps into that gate Siwon jumps in next.  
The moment they are inside they are welcome from such dreadful feeling. 

The dense energy is like a magnetic field pulling them under. Good thing about being a divine creature is that they are all unaffected by such pull. They have the ability of hiding their divine energy towards any plane to remains unnoticed and undetected. They can travel through and through those walls silently killings the viscious and saving the pleading souls.

However,being in the material realm is a different story. They are the beings that can only travels on the highest consciousness of a human, deep into their pure thoughts. Humans are all prisoners of the materiality of that realm. There are more difficult ways to save them from there. The only way for the soldiers to keep in touch with them is dig deeper into their pure souls. The pure souls who only belongs to the real Father. This pure souls are gradually being tortured by the materiality of a man. The longer the man aims for a material ambition the higher the sentence he is condemned to suffer in every way.

Siwon braced himself to the sight welcomes him. Sounds of agony, anguish and pain resonates the whole place. Cries belongs to every souls who had been condemned for an eternal suffering. Siwon grimaces to the sight of carnal punishments but continues to walk throughout the pathway unnoticed. When suddenly a bloody hand grabs his ankles from those lakes of souls being drowned by bloody poison however the hand suddenly pulls away as when touching him a divine creature burns it. This one has doesn't go unnoticed by their guards when that souls cries out loud in pain. The guard check out the hand of it as it continues to burn and spreads along its body before it totally consumes him. This time the guards are on full alert noticing some enemy intrusion in their territory.

The soldiers was hidden behind the wall as those men searches for them. All they have to do is hide to not cause too much trouble, since they have to save much more needed energy for travelling inside the material realm. However, someone spotted them and cries out to get everyone's attention. The soldiers runs faster away from the guards however, there those guards are too many in numbers against them. The soldiers don't have a choice but to prepare for this forthcoming.  
They draws out their weapons as numbers of guards charging towards them. The battle started as those guards trying to inflict the soldiers but to no avail.Those beings are eluding the attacks in a swift and graceful motions. Both are in control of their movements as they blows counter attacks on their enemies.

A sounds of clashing of weapons can be heard as well as the cries of being inflicted follows. The soldiers are able to elude most of the attacks however the numbers of the guards are starting to increase. Makiel had to find the gate on time before those will increase for more. 

Although they are strong enough for those hell keepers they still needed much more energy to save on dealing with the their mission into the material world. Siwon follows him on suit while avoiding those attacks from the guards. Makiel in swift movement shuns them by blowing up his divine energy enough to make a huge wave and quakes on that place. This makes the guards temporary immobile the best chance to escape. The soldiers in quick motions follows the path to its gate and in a second they are all gone. The guards starts to panic knowing that the soldiers are gone, no trace had been left.


	17. Chapter 16

**  
Lies are made not to hide the truth, but to make it less complex, since the complexity of the truth is not even a single lifetime can ever explain....

☣☸☣☸☣☸☣☸☣☸

Mierran Circle House   
Mystics Central Intelligence System   
The Matriach for Terror Investigation  
Mars

The House of the Mystics are located in a lined pattern within the sphere of eleven dimensions as what they called as the sphere of the parables. This pattern also known as the Pentacle Cube, which is designed after the divine ruling of the Constitution of all Creations. This Circles are symmetrically lined rotating and vibrating with one another communicating through their built in networks called The Web - The Wave Plant and Laboratory. 

These houses are the sources of knowledge called as Cognos or the The Great Mind to configure and understand the complex nature of this sphere. The intention of the establishment of this mystified engineering is to guide the Keepers in their journey of protecting the man and for the man to see the light through this deep darkness leading them back to the Higher Cosmoi, the Kingdom of the Real King. This houses are the balanced response for man's life choices. These houses are the receptacle unit of all those divine scribes and configurations of different understanding or interpretations about the sphere's schematic matrices.

The Matriarch on the other side are the intelligence unit of the Circles. They are the security agency of the Circles assisting the Keepers on their missions. The matriarchs are the mystics warrior who uses magic and alchemy in their mission. This partnership between the Matriarch and the Mystics are the most vital point which the veils the Keepers from those gruesome schemes of their enemies they had been hunting for centuries.

Now the Mierran Circle or the Terror Intelligence Unit had received the following information of a suspected terror plan and attack by this alleged enemy that has the same signature of the so called primordial evil deity, also known as the Blood Queen Lavarhia, or the mother of all viscious. They had been tapped by their unit laboratory in the Southern Void territory about it before the official reports has been sent after some detailed investigation of this so called attack that killed most of their agents inside that unit and the Keepers Elite Team of warriors.

The units' directive team which headed by the Mystic named Livithuiminicush or Livi, the recorder of Seven Haven. The seven houses of the primordial deadly beast, amongst those beast is the so called Blood Queen. However, his record about that woman is too confidential, said that it is a forbidden scribe ever written. The rest of the team are composes of both members of the Mystics and Matriarchs are all doing their best to find out the truth about those reports.

"The Council is counting on us and this analysis.. they are currently forming units for the search..yet are we certain about that signature?" Fremklum, the head matriarch of Mierran Circle. She is the captain of Mars Virtue, army special unit for terror investigation.

"The signature is still premature..we can't still say that it is exactly the Blood Queen." Livi shortly stated.

"What do you mean it is still premature..,sire?" Dante, a mystic man who records the Causes of War of Man. He recorded everything from terror attacks, nuclear war, even biochemical weaponry and any other conspiracy used used by man to destroy himself.

"It is still incomparable to the Blood Queen's. I believe if this one is so, she is still not fully developed. The Blood Queen was thrown away from this sphere for a very long time. However, there's a rumor that her essences are still being search and collected by the Earthlings, said that to avoid it from being sold or exploit by those wicked bloodhounds." Livi stated.

"If that's true we need to tap the Wicked Drive since they might have the record." Wicked Drive is the classified record material of all those primordial deity ever recorded and those are under the custody of Earthlings Wicked Forces, the secret intelligence system and society of Earthlings which keeps all the records of the past wars and catastrophic beings ever known.

"The Earthlings just responded that they just only see this attack as an isolated case within us. They doesn't believe in such fact eventhough we had already sent them our official data of it." said Livi. 

"One reason is they have found some foreign signature in the data and they believe that this particular creature were made by the Keepers itself" Livi added. 

"What?!" chorus of the rest of the team getting confused about such fact. 

"What do we have to do now?" Kurith ask, she is one of the matriarch. 

"We don't have a choice but to pass it on the Council and let them decide for it." Livi as being the median between Keepers and Earthlings the Mystics should maintain the balance of such order. If the Earthlings thinks that this is a conspiracy made by the Keepers itself they might use it as a weapon for total castigation against the Keepers, for their ineffective body of rulings in their assigned order and that might be the worst to ever happen in their history of existence as they had violated the Holy Covenant and The Order of the Stones, these in particular are the following agreements and contracts involving the relations between the Keepers as protector of man and the Earthlings the owner of all the Land.

☣☸☣☸☣☸☣☸☣☸

The pale male dress in all black apparel from head to toe wearing a blank expression found seating along the soft couches of their entertainment company' guest relations lounges in Jeju Island Club House. Presenting himself gracefully infront of the most intimidating male chaebols in the Black Market together with other most attractive talents in their company. This is one of the most secretive party held by most of the biggest entertainment companies in South Korea, for establishing strong alliances and agreements for the success of their business in their industry in the Free Market area.

This is Kyuhyun's first time in attending such type of event since before, the male is only known around in the smaller portion of their target market populace. Among those population belongs to housewives and mothers, he also doesn't have too much solid fanbase around the country, since the man maintains to be as clean sheet as he is, compared to those idols who commonly sold their souls to the devil just to become more popular in their generations.

However, since that special concert in the SJ Station Kyuhyun becomes the most hottest public personality in their country. Making him the most anticipated star of their all time records, surpassing those primal idols in the newer generation. Press and advertisers are all flocking around him just to take a glimpse of his charms. Now their company wanted his presence all the time whenever they have to meet with their biggest advertisers, sponsors and investors, just like this one.  
He has been seating unbothered listening to one of the most dangerous man in the Black Market, trying to get a date with him sliding his phone number to the singer's phone. Kyuhyun just put up a straight face when the man reach out on one of his thick thigh squeezing it on the process while leaning his face closer to him lips almost touching his ear. The singer just arch his brow listening to the man act of flirting remains to be unbothered all the time.

"One little bird told me that you've got a boyfriend in the Station..." The man named Min Kyeok makes a rubbing motions on his thigh making Kyuhyun crosses his arms and legs dodging such display of boldness. However, the man is persistent on charging his advances to the pale man as this time he throws his arm over the couch back rest trapping the singer by leaning more closer to him invading his personal space. He can smell a strong scent of alcohol on the man's breath as he shamelessly brushes his lips on Kyuhyun's cheek making the singer grimaces and tilting his head to the other side avoiding it slightly. The man is obviously drunk as well as those shameless man in his league who started on harassing those helpless entertainers like him. He can see one of those fried girl he recognizes as their newest actress was grab from behind and being drag upstairs by two of those dirty old males probably planning on screwing her as the influence of alcohol combined with those ecstacy mixed on those punch flowed down inside their system. He himself felt coked from drinking on one of those offered cocktails.

Kyuhyun scans his eyes around him seeing how the display of immorality makes him wants to vomits. Making him feel how unfortunate his choose of profession might be seeing his colleagues both men and women who are being treated as a trash screwed by these shameless old men, who display their wealth just to have their own dirty ways to satisfy their sexual cravings for these gorgeous personalities.

He felt a hand creeping on his thigh now traveling on the inside of his crossed legs. His eyes becomes blurry as the feeling of so much hatred he had ever felt crawling up to his insides. That shameless hand didn't stop on molesting him, now brushing heavily on his cloth crotch making him flinch just a bit. He felt a nagging feeling of disgust on this particular man who has been trying to get him to bed. The first wave of heat hit him on the gut, almost making him choke as to whatever is inside him. The heat burns his inside traveling up to his chest. That moment he is shaking and the heat gushes out from him, making the temperature of the room to get higher than normal.

"How did he do then, may I know?" the man feeling oblivious of what might have come grab him by the face making the singer look straight on his eyes, only being greeted by a pair of red globes staring back at him. Then it came.

The powerful wave of heat energy makes the whole place convulse as such a violent force throwing those throngs of human up to the air in a slow motion plays infront of the singer at first and drop towards the ground harshly. The room feels heavier and the humidity of the air makes the humans struggles to breath feeling a heavy pull of a magnetic wave draining their energy. A loud sound of agony from those humans resonates the whole place as they feels some force are squeezing their inside making it harder to breath. The sounds of cries filled the place in a bit of seconds and sooner the whole room becomes quite as those humans drains out from their energy lying motionless on the ground.

☣☸☣☸☣☸☣☸☣☸

The Meirran Circle monitoring unit had receive a strong amount of wave signaling them that someone with great force within is coming towards their station. The team are quickly analyzing its signature. "Enemy Infiltration Alert..unknown subject is seen moving fast towards the direction of the web quarter level 4." announced by one of the team monitoring agent. The Web Quarter Level 4 or the Ground Tower in which holds the huge amount of energy of the Circle, located at one of the receptacle unit encircling the core of this planet. 

"Can you give us some visual?" Livi commanded. 

"Analyzing signature..." one answered.

"Heat index level five...tsk.. access unavailable..." another added, frustrated as the signal losses. 

" Visual Access denied..." someone informed.

"Signature unknown.." those agents are clicking on their keyboard trying to access some information about the enemy but to no avail.

"Signal disabled sire..." one added. The system has been breached and they don't have any idea of who might be this enemy.

"How did that happened?" Fremklum shot up from her chair staring at the red alarms on the screen angrily blinking at them.

Then they felt it a huge wave of a very heavy and strong energy shakes the whole station tumbling them to the either side as the walls of the control system starts to crumbles something opening up for them all to see who might be on the either side of it. Then as the walls breaks down revealing the face of the enemy wearing a sinister smile makes everyone in the room shakes in fear.

"Are you looking for me?" she clicks her tongue and laugh out loud looking like a mad woman. Let the party begin...she said as she proceeded to move on her plan.

☣☸☣☸☣☸☣☸☣☸

"I'm home..." Kyuhyun went home straight after that awful night. He collapses in whatever time that night not even remembering what had happened. He was the first one to have woken up as he tiptoed over those motionless body of people around that sinful place. He felt so tired as he travels from the island to the location of his apartment. His parents might still be asleep since they have arrived from Taiwan the other day. He walks straight to his fridge feeling how the booze drains good amount of oxygen in his system. He hears a sounds of hurried footsteps going to his kitchen as he chug down the whole bottle of ionized water on his throat.

"Kyuhyun?!" his parents rushes towards him. Oh they dress normal he thought at first that they are still sleeping however, he might miscalculated the time himself.

"Where have you been son?...." his father asks face wearing a startled face looking at him. 

"I....AW..I was at work dad...I had few pre-recordings and a party that ended up with me being like this" the hang over wears him out somehow awfully making him looks a bit paler than usual with dark circles under those eyes.

"You're at work? all this time aegi-ah?" his mother ask with a shaking sound of her voice staring at him as if he has gone mad.

"Neh~ all this time..wae? Omma did something happen?" Kyuhyun also getting confuse based on his parents reactions eyes looking back and forth between the pair.

"Son...what do you think the date today?" Younghwan was thinking that his son might be time travelling or something. He was also lost by the fact that their son who was gone without a single trace for whole two weeks just came out of nowhere showing himself to his apartment as if nothing had happened.

"May 27th? wae mom? dad? what is happening really? why are you asking me such trivial questions?" Kyuhyun rubs his eyes feeling tired as another wave of headache came up to him full force this time.

"Ani....nothing...oh..you look tired you wanna lie down for a bit..?." his mom rushes to his side rubbing a comforting hand on his back.

"Neh...i'll be at my room...mom can you please make me my favorite I'm starving~" he pouted childishly

"What about Siwon...son...where is he?" Younghwan had a nagging feeling inside him wanting to make sure if his speculations are true.

"Mwo?...did something happen to him...mworago?...do I need to know something...?" his face wearing an expression of great confusion.

"Oh...no..no...of course not...Son..nothing...now you better go to your room alright?" as Kyuhyun silently walks towards his room Younghwan faces his wife.

"I need to call Hyukjae, just make him his food i'll be right back..." he pulled out his phone with a shaking hand as he recalled the small moment of staring directly to his son's eyes, as he see a small flash of fiery red lights just for a split of seconds before its gone. Hanna nodded with full understanding of her husband's action and proceeded to do what she had been asked.

☣☸☣☸☣☸☣☸☣☸

Zeus Article  
Central Intelligence Unit  
Keepers Navy and Maritime Station   
Jupiter

The black head together with the most trusted war veterans of the Keeper's community has been gathered to the Central Navy Forces Unit preparing for a search and hunt operation of this so called catastrophic enemy who had been the causes of this cannibalistic attacks killing hundreds of their strongest army, still undetected and just hiding around those vast darkness of this sphere. Donghae had no exact knowledge of this particular enemy but as he keeps on listening to them they are talking about a primordial beast or a deity of death. He believe that this mission would never be as easier than he thought. He is talking to his cousin asking about the details of this beast when a commotion from the control unit section has caught their attention.

"A message sent from The Ares Article.. there has been an enemy attack on the Mierran Circle in more than a couple of minutes ago, and until now they are still trying to access the internal system of the unit but unfortunately they have lost signal." one of the monitoring agent reported. 

"Access the main system connecting to the internal network of Mierran.." the captain named Anaheiran commanded his monitoring agents.

"Access denied..we have lost connection captain" his staff answers.

"The signal is obviously has been breached.. now go for a satellite vision.." he instructed.

"Accessing satellite vision from Phobos and Deimos..here we go..." the staff clicks the enter button as the hologram image of the Circle starts to play at the center of the control system.

A couple of gasps can be heard around the room as a devastating vision of great explosions can be seen on the web network, making the whole Circle Unit crumbles into pieces.

"Access direct communication to Ares Article.." the captain commanded as the access granted showing the hologram image of the Unit Captain named Hazzaleim. 

"Captain, what exactly happened to the Circle..?" Anaheiran ask.

"Yes, we have received alerts of an illicit infiltration from an unidentified subject on the web network inside the Mierran Circle before every connection we had on their system had been disabled." explained by the Captain, making everyone gritted their teeth on the thought of such devastating fact. 

"Alright the special unit corps will be there in a minute for investigation plan. We will meet soon captain." Hazzaleim bid goodbye to the other male. He sighed, this might be their first biggest challenge after centuries of peace somehow.

"Alright warriors, get ready, were going to Mars" the captain said.

Donghae had an urge to make a call, he felt sick. This is the first time feeling that way after all the time of claiming battles. Hyukjae, his heart clinches as the name of his beloved flash into his mind.

☣☸☣☸☣☸☣☸☣☸

"Are you sure of what you had seen?" Hyukjae who was been informed by Younghwan about Kyuhyun's appearance went straight to the singer's apartment in less than a couple of minutes accessing the spectrum.

"I am certain Hyukjae-ssi" Younghwan who was feeling chills on the back of his neck can't take out his mind from what he had seen. The terror he had felt just looking at those red globes.

"I also had check some sns updates of his friends with him this last two weeks to make sure he is telling the truth." Hanna who is still waiting for her food to be ready passes her phone to the males.

"Damn, I don't get it. Something is wrong. I'm sorry to tell this but I think he is not exactly our Kyuhyun-ee" Hyukjae said making the couple hearts shutters.

"What are you talking about Hyukjae-ssi? Of course he is our son...it looks like him...it feels like him..." Hanna is freaking out as her husband is trying to soothe her on the side.

"I'm sorry but the moment I step into this place I felt it. As if this place is a whole different dimension. The heavy feeling around is so strong. The strongest of what I have ever felt. I see dark and dense energy into his room more. I'm sorry" Hyukjae is feeling painful just being inside as if he is being sucked out of his energy.

"What do we do now? oh my God yeobo...our son..." Hanna starts on clinging to her husband as tears flows down feeling the pain of such fact.

"I'll call my security team to collect him..." Hyukjae attempts on calling Kangin as a wave of dense energy crumbles his balance and a sound of scream startles them.

"Omo!"Hanna scream loud covering her mouth as they rushes inside Kyuhyun's room only greeted by the most horrifying sight of their son.

Kyuhyun who was floating up side down into the air with pair of red globes darting out, hair sticking out all over his side as he is screaming with a terrifying voice of some demonic entity.


	18. Chapter 17

REAL OR REEL?

Before the Mierran Circle attack

His long and heavy strides can be heard around the darkness disturbing the eerie sanctuary of those creatures looming around the vast coldness of this place full of dead bodies and blood found spluttered everywhere. He didnt mind the strong smells of cadavers attacking his senses as he walks straight inside the cave of which can found the most dangerous enemy he had ever encounter. While lying naked over those blood spilled stone the pale woman with her long black straight hair smiles feeling satisfied as her nose filled with strong amount of scent of bloods from every creatures she had eaten. She keeps on giggling while licking on his blood filled fingers when she felt it, then laughs out loud as she claps her hands like a mad woman will do.

"I knew it! Haha! I knew you would come...my dear little warrior is here..oh dear...you look stunning...." she licks her lips seeing the huge built of Henriel going straight to her post. 

"I had come to take my claim" he said with his deep baritone voice face looking serious, eyes never ceasing, unafraid on making an eye contact on her, the mother of all viscious, Lavarhia.

"Oh! uh-uh of course you will soon handsome...but before that why not spend a night...you know..I'm cold and lonely up here..." She smiles widely while spreading her legs to display her wet cunt for the warrior to taste.

"You're awful aren't you... " Henriel wants to vomits seeing her bathing with those bloods she really loves the most.

"C'mon come here...I want you....then later...I give you what you want..." she smiles fully showing her teeth smudge with fresh bloods from her preys.

"I'm not having sex with you with those bloods all over us..." Henriel shrug off his wardrobe and walks naked to the river inside that cave. He smiles hearing her frantic footsteps following him.

(Excuse me for this one)

"Yes ah...lick it ah..uh! uh...oh..ahn~" The woman who has a pale sparkling wet skin bathe from those waters after taking a swim across a surprisingly clean rivers found inside that Gothic cave, were spread wide above those bed rocks. Her wet, hairless and juicy cunt were being treated well, strokes and massages by those strong and powerful tongue of that huge built naked warrior. His playful tongue were teasing her clit making her squirts out some of her fluids. He lap and licks those juice and finger its opening teasing it with his big finger making her buck up her hips fucking and clutching his finger. He gulps feeling the soft muscles eating his middle finger willingly. He then lean forward stroking his tongue on the opening again and this time he inserted it on that hot cavern. 

"Yes...oh..so hot...hhrrmm...yes...uh! uh.." the woman spreads her legs more as the tongue go deeper. She grabs those head and bucks her hips encouraging those tongue to fuck her pussy good. He then grabs those squishy bum, squeezing the softness around his palms and pumps it up to his mouth. She throws her head back feeling his wet muscles fucking her cunt fast and hard. He slows down stroking those hot and wet walls. Her wet and soft vagina is getting red from his mouth attacks licking, lapping, stroking his tongue with some bites and sucking those hard. 

"Daaaammmmnnnn.... more...more..." she spreads her legs more wanting more ministrations from that warrior. He kneels as he pumps his hard and wet shaft this time. She sit up then crawls infront of him swallowing those long and thick rod skillfully. She deposited a good amount of her saliva on that shaft then lie down again spreading her legs as the warrior move closer aiming his shaft into her hot and wet opening.

He pumps his hips wild making her tossed her head backwards arms spread above her head as she moans wantonly. He grab her ankles spreading her more as he pumps his shaft inside and out her wet cunt faster and harder. Skin slapping sounds can be heard as two bodies becomes one on such lascivious mating. He lean down suckling harshly on her soft breast not ceasing on his thrust as it become more erratic at the moment. They moan as their bodies become more sensitive and wanting for more as they fasten their rythmn meeting their cravings of such amorous feelings.

"They're looking at you right now..." Henriel plays on her locks as the woman lie on top of him while resting comfortably on their make up bed still naked and sticky from that hot session. They were just resting for some minutes before going on with another wild riding again.

"I really want them to try their luck...my dear..." she smiles biting the warrior's attractive cleft chin. "What are you're plans exactly..." he smiles caressing those soft pale skin with his heavy and calloused hands. They kiss tongues sticking out as Lavarhia wraps her lithe arms to Henriel's neck to deepened the kiss.

"I'll let them find me...and from there I will kill them all..." she said spreading her legs to each sides of his hips rubbing her wet and hot cunt on his pelvis. She's feeling those burning sensations around her pussy, wanting those thick, long and hot rod to be inside her again.

"You're still not that strong to annihilate them..." he guided her down under him as he starts to enter his shaft inside to those hungry cunt once again.

"I will ah...gain~ strength soon....uh~ I just need more energy to suck on...yes...you're so big....uuhhmmmnnnggg~" she smiles as he suckles her nipples hard.

"I know where you can ...huh!....suck much needed energy....ugh!...yeah..." his thrust gets faster as she clutches her walls trapping his shaft in a delicious way. He really like the softness and its wetness of those muscles.

"Umm...yeah?...ah~ i'll give you what Ah! what you want....then~" she arch her back as his thrust becomes more hard making her bounce with force. The moans and growls can be heard more as the two continues on mating and connecting, satisfying their cravings.

⚪➖⚪➖⚪➖⚪➖⚪

The two warriors had been sucked by that gateway were thrown inside the material realm finally. They are greeted by a sight of throng of people lying down motionless.

"What..." Siwon look around. His confuse again and being out of it as he watch Makiel check around the place.

"Something very..ah..sinful thing happen in here..." Makiel said making Siwon nod. Of course, it was one of the hell gateways anyways so this is probably the most sinful place one to be listed. 

"So...where is Kyuhyun's place?" Makiel ask.

"Can't you feel him?...I mean you should know right?..." Siwon said if Kyuhyun is gone then they should find him fast.

"Umm, son, did you already forget that I am useless in this realm...I think we better go back from where it all started.." Oh, yeah...they were bodiless and being a divine spirit, their form in this realm is more than vague to recognize.

"However, I can feel a strong amount of viscious energy around here...something dense and poisonous" Makiel look around. Then his eyes cought something he walks towards it and check on that metallic item. He reach out to that item, then something flashes on his eyes as the item starts to shakes lightly.

"Siwon, son....Kyuhyun was present in this place a while ago" Makiel eyes scanned the room.

"His here? How? how did you know" Siwon ask.

"That thing...it reacted on me...I'd seen he has been wearing it" Makiel pointed the bracelet. Siwon nodded.

"I'm afraid he had done this horrible thing in here," Makiel looks so serious.

"What?...How?" Siwon ask getting more confuse when suddenly a wave of some strong and dense energy shook them both making them both stumble. It was actually an explosion of a dark energy from somewhere he is familiar with. 

"That...I know that direction.." Siwon felt it...

"Is that Kyuhyun?" The two heard someone is calling out for help. Siwon nodded, yes indeed that was Kyuhyun.

"We need to get going before its too late..." Makiel said and a blink of an eye they had flew towards the direction of that scream faster than the speed of light.  
As they have reaches Kyuhyun's room on his apartment they have witness the most horrendous fact happening to him. Siwon knees buckles seeing his beloved on that situation.

"He is being....trapped...his soul...someone...is trying to consume his soul...this is bad...We need to do something..." Siwon can clearly hear the agony of his lover's soul.

"Be ready Siwon...let's go!" Makiel give him a sign as they both went inside Kyuhyun's consciousness. The realm of his soul, in which covered with deep darkness at the moment.

The moment they step into that realm they came stumbling down unbalanced as those strong storm of waves with swirling dark and heavy energy welcomes them. They need to keep their balance as they increases their energy forces. This is one difficult task since the dense and heavy air are suffocating them as well. Humans consciousness is the heaviest when they produces dark and negative energy within, making the warriors being pulled and crushed into pieces by any minute. 

"Ugh! Siwon...call out for him...!...quick...!.." Makiel instructed him his almost passing out on that suffocating feeling crushing and squeezing him at the same time.

"Kyuhyun! Baby!...KYUHYUN!!!" Siwon with so much effort shouted out from his lungs. Knees almost giving out, damn his so strong...

Then all of a sudden the air slowly and gradually becomes normal somewhat but the heavy feeling is still there. The warrior scrambles down catching their breaths. Makiel instantly caught up his balance again with a slightest sign of shaky legs unlike to Siwon who was still trying to stand up but only to stumbles down harshly. He was still not that strong compare to the other one so cut him some slack. Makiel help him get up on his feet. Catching their breaths they sighs as they almost died on that thing.

"Where is he?" Siwon look around on the vastness of that realm. Red and dark clouds can be seen as a murky air making an eerie atmosphere surrounding the whole area.

"Siwon...." he heard the call first, but it was too faint. Makiel pointed out the direction then they run fast towards it following the trail of that faint voice of his lover. There he found him being hostage with someone with a black cloak, those filthy dark and metallic slime holding him.

"Baby!" Siwon hearts pumps faster seeing his beloved being squeezed by those slimes.

"Siwon!" Kyuhyun reaches out his hands to him while crying on seeing him again. But he chokes as those slimes squeezes him harder.

"No!...stop!" Siwon runs towards that figure but as that figure pointed his hands to the charging young warrior throwing out one great force of dense energy stops him from moving forward pushing him forcibly dragging his feet backwards. Siwon tries to push through it but he was just thrown away by that energy. Makiel draws his swords and launches his attack throwing out a slash of divine energy but was only shrug easily by that figure.

"That one...is strong..." Siwon said finding his balance but his knees give up again. Makiel nodded. 

"That one is a deity...the darkest...since it has Satan's breaths in it" Makiel said, the power of that one is too familiar for him. He look up...that's why he was sent into this place. Now he understand...Something went wrong in the past. He need to make it right somehow. 

"What did that one want to my Kyuhyun?" Siwon almost crawled just to gain his balance again. 

"IF YOU WANT TO SAVE HIM.....DO IT...." that entity speaks up voice so deep sounding like coming from a graveyard. He runs seeing that entity inflicted Kyuhyun's neck making the male screams out in pain as blood gushes out from it.

"No! Stop it!" he draws his swords charges his attacks throwing slashes after slashes of divine energy like lightnings painted towards it running forward. He leap up high in the air and charges his sword forcibly as Makiel chooses to attack from behind. However, it was too late...

A loud scream can be heard shaking the vastness of that realm as two warriors seen flying up to the air when a great explosion of dark energy overpowers their attacks.

An eerie seconds passes as two warriors found remains unmoving. A sound of footsteps can be heard all of sudden, walking towards the direction of the young warrior's lying form. A feet nudge his shoulder harshly making him lie down to his back. A hand so familiar grip his neck with great force. He open his eyes hands reaching out tugging away those strong grip. He look up seeing the beautiful face of his beloved looming over him. However, his not his Kyuhyun. That dark entity has consumed his beloved soul, unfortunately. He reach out nose flaring as he struggles to breath.

"Siwon!" Makiel tries to stand up to save the young warrior however, Kyuhyun being possessed by that dark entity is fast enough to stop him. He pointed his hands charging a great and dense energy making Makiel stumbles down by that force pushing him down and suffocating him. Makiel being helpless on that realm is being pulled harshly to the ground. 

"Kyu...ugh...ba...by...ugh...hold...don't...please....Kyu...ugh..I...love you...ugh...don't...let it...hold..on..baby.." Siwon struggles to speak as his being choke by his lover to death.

"You're pathetic..a coward..who doesn't have a heart to fight for real..I should kill you..." Kyuhyun with those pair of red and fiery globes speaks with so much venom. Siwon nodded face are getting purple, veins sticking out as he struggles to breath.

"Do that...I should be killed...ugh...though..I wanna...be...with..you..ugh...so..bad...I'm...sorry..I didn't want..to....leave you..." his voice is drifting out as air almost squeezes out from his lungs. Kyuhyun shout out so loud in anguish throwing Siwon away. The young warrior falls down with a loud thud to the ground. Siwon coughs painfully as he catches some air to flow normally again inside his lungs. However, his relief is somewhat only temporary when he is being kick with great force making him lie down on his back again. Those hands are back on his neck full force.

"YOU LEFT ME! YOU'RE SUCH A COWARD!!! YOU SHOULD DIE!!!" Kyuhyun with great hatred shouted on his face. Siwon tugs on those hands. He reach out to those face then. Damn he misses those softness. A single tear fell down from his eyes, seeing those look of anger pointed towards him. It hurts the most seeing his lover look at him like that. Although he know that was just a work of that entity, but having that face full of hatred pointing on him directly from the one he loves the most, its not fair.

"Kyu...no...eekk...I..ack...I..I...love..you...baby..come...come back...to...me..." Siwon cries pleading for Kyuhyun to hear him. He doesn't want their love story to end this way. Kyuhyun, he doesn't deserve to suffer. He cannot take it seeing his lover being bound to become a monster. No Kyuhyun...his thoughts drifted away as the last air on his system squeezes out..his eyes closes as his hands falls down lifelessly.

Kyuhyun in the other hand saw everything, suddenly. His foggy mind become more clearer as he scrambles away from Siwon. He look at his hand and screams, then crawling towards his lover lifeless form crying loudly as he gathers him into his arms.

"No...no..Siwon...no baby...I..didn't mean...-- ugh!" he chokes feeling a strong heat slamming painfully on his insides. He shouts as the pain become more unbearable. Makiel who was freed from such trapped of dense energy runs towards the two. He look over the pair of sympathetic beings.

"Ugh! ahuhhhuhh!, ack!" Siwon thankfully gaining back to his senses he noticed some movement and crawls to his lover seeing him struggling in great pain. He gathers the male into his arms hugging him, as Kyuhyun keeps on shouting and crying for something that has been attacking him from the inside.

"Hold him still..."Makiel instructed as he covers his hands on Kyuhyun's head and chest at the same time. Kyuhyun struggles but those strong arms of his lover is stopping him from flailing harshly. Makiel closes his eyes summoning his divine energy inside him transmitting it to the other male taming the beast inside, sealing it with his divine wreath. Makiel is shining brightly on the whole process of it that lasted for a couple of minutes until its done, finally taming the beast as Kyuhyun collapses unconscious however, as such great energy of the male has been challenged from that whole ordeal.

"Wha-What are we gonna do now?" Siwon gently caressing his lover's sleeping face he didn't stop himself kissing those lips he misses the most.

"We need to keep him...though you should be care--" before he can remind the male who was like a culprit kissing his own unconscious lover's lips came flying as the male has been thrown harshly by that pale male who has now gained back his consciousness.

"What,.."Kyuhyun who was confuse not even knowing what he has done blinks his eyes scanning the place head still a bit fuzzy.

"Haha! oh...Son..I was about to remind you..forgive me...you should be careful since this one is stronger." He help Siwon to get back up. As the young warrior looks so gloomy feeling like he was rejected by his own lover.

"Siwon?..Omo..baby!" However, it was gone when Kyuhyun charges forward hugging him tight. They are crying being together again. Kyuhyun pulls away lightly holding and caressing each sides of the face his misses the most. Siwon smiles at him as he reach out for those hands leaning his forehead on his lover's.

"I thought...I will never see you again..." Kyuhyun voice cracks as tears flows down on those beautiful cheeks. Siwon had to wipe it away kissing his lips gently.

"I was never expecting either...babe...I missed you..I'm sorry..." Siwon sobs as he hugs the man once more.

"There's always a reason for two hearts to find each other again.." there's a smiles around Makiel's voice watching as this lovers finally been reunited again. He can see the strong love flowing out from those two, one precious jem in this world that the being like him should ever protect. 

"Won..umm..who is he?" they pull away with Kyuhyun being out of it seeing a large man before them. He looks so ethereal, with golden blonde shoulder length hair, his built so large and wide hidden by his long wardrobe he recognizes as one of those he had seen on the Bible. However, the face of that man is more than perfect with features so define and out from this world. He then look back to Siwon seeing a seemingly different look on his features. Did he got himself blonde? He looks stunning with those soft curls and his face becomes more perfect than before, looking more younger than he usually are and his wardrobe is similar to the other man.

"His my teacher Kyu...Makiel...this is my love Kyuhyun..." Siwon wraps his arms around his waist proudly presenting him to his teacher. Makiel nodded smiling. Kyuhyun as well smiles seeing the man despite of his huge and intimidating built he is seem a gentle giant.

"Now I know why...you had to sacrifice everything for him..he is a gorgeous man son!" Makiel lively said making Kyuhyun blushes.

"Of course he is..." Siwon smiles squeezing Kyuhyun gently rocking him back and forth.

"Well, however I'm afraid we need to end this reunion very soon..I'm sorry..we still have things to do first." Makiel confesses disappointing the couple right away.

"Don't worry Kyuhyun...i'll make sure Siwon will come back to you soon." Makiel reassures the smaller male.

"What? How...?" Siwon ask also not sure of what would be the other's plan will be.

"Don't fret ...I know some ways I cannot tell...Although Kyuhyun should wake up by now...Kyuhyun? Don't worry son..you got me..." Makiel's voice suddenly becomes so comforting for the smaller male, embracing him with warm as he closes his eyes...

In the Material Plane....

Kyuhyun's material body is losing his life form as the components of his body cannot match the strong and dark energy swirling inside him. He was delivered in the laboratory for further test and treatment. He begun convulsing as tubes of healing energy inserted on his wrist by the medical staffs attending him. The monitoring apparatus surrounding him has been alerting that the body is losing it and if the storm will continue longer, the patient probably couldn't make it sooner.

Hyukjae on the other hand is crying together with Kyuhyun's parents. They were all terrified seeing him being possessed by some demonic entity. Seeing his body convulse fighting against those darkness. They could never imagine how he is feeling right now.  
After long hours of being in the critical condition, the monitoring apparatus all of sudden, slowly and gradually showing some signs that the senses and the swirling of that strong energy becoming normal again. However, there are few damages on the patients organs due to a couple of hemorrhages. The medical team sighs as the storm calm down, fortunately. The head doctor went out to tell him how did the operation go.

"We had able to calm down those strong foreign energy waves inside him however, there are some few organ failures. Good thing we can run scanning to him, its just that the healing might be a bit longer.since his physical body was not used to such kind of challenge." the doctor said making them nod helplessly.

"Don't worry, will do anything we can for Mr. Cho to wake up soon" the doctor bid goodbye after them thanking him for their effort on saving Kyuhyun

"What are we gonna do now Hyukjae-ssi?"Younghwan ask hugging his crying wife who was been broken seeing their own son seemingly being poached by such force they cannot identify.

"We must wait for now...good thing his safe and out from real danger. The doctors are trying their best to make him better. Don't worry I wont let anything worst like this to happen again on Kyuhyun." Hyukjae feels guilty for something he can't control. He excuses himself thinking about calling Donghae about this news, however he furrows his forehead when the other man hadn't accepted the call. A nagging feeling starts to build up in his mind, but he shrug it off. He don't have to think so much for now. He should trust Donghae and whatever plan he had in mind.  
The confession that night, changes his view towards the man he loves the most. He hadn't know him after all. He was not expecting how cruel such reality is. However, his husband said it was not his

intention. He was blinded by so much hatred that time. Maybe, just maybe he is a changed man. Maybe its true that Hyukjae had changed him into a better man he is. As he keeps on falling into great penitence of such fact about his husband, he still can't deny the strong love he had for him. Hyukjae was hurt, he is the one who had tailed down the man for him to love him back. He chooses Donghae, no his heart chooses the man. He needs to bring back that love for the both of them, and for their family, that was jeopardize by such lost of trust in someways.

Parallel Universe  
The Year of The Last Order  
South Korean Boundary

The colonies has been separated as the domination of the Great Kingdom has begun. In the year 2020, a great pandemic had strangled a lot of countries around the globe, affecting their economy, their customs and foreign relations.

Within five years from that the people and countries are all finding ways to survive, as the war begins with great countries affecting most of those poor countries who cannot provide enough assistance for their growing population. The poverty increases, the health risks are higher, the shortages of supplies aggravated the tension amongst them. Most of the government made a solution somehow. Those strongest countries made a special alliances to deal business with just to support their tenuous economy. However, some countries do not support this alliances and protested on this type of selfishness. The tension created as those countries doing alliances with like China, Russia and North Korea forcing on colonizing other smaller countries taking away their crops using their land and people for their own conveniences.

Siwon as a reserve army had been unfortunately being deployed in their country's border, as such tension again was restored when some of the North Koreans savages has been seen lurking around the border. The government had created a strong based to reassured that those thugs wouldn't be entering on their territory anytime soon. Engaging most of their army populace to protect their sovereign power.

"Hyung, I really need to do something" Siwon at his post needed to relief himself as he was been standing in there for more than an hour already. So he had to inform his senior for abit over his radio. 

"Yah..be quick you ..." he laughs as he can hear slight irritation on that voice.

Siwon walk for some distance doing his business. He sighs in relief releasing those good amount of urine from his swollen bladder. The young army is smiling fixing himself when he heard a first gunshot and followed by multiple of them from a distance. He is quick to responds as he runs trailing the direction of those shots calling his comrades on their radio. He pointed his gun seeing some thugs has entered their post, armed and throwing gunshots against them. He releases a couple of shots directed on those thugs feet and hands in precise motion not to kill them but to only paralyze them through lost of blood flows and mobility. He still not used of killing their enemies, unlike those of his seniors who finishes what he had started.

Being a sniper, Siwon is precise on taking down their enemies immobilizing them even from a long distance. Yes, his just a reserve however, being smart and intuitive, his ability become so promising already.  
From a distance two male has been watching the whole scene. One particular person has been so amazed by his dopleganger already. 

A soldier with so much will power is oozing all over him. A hand patted him in his shoulder, tilting his head to the side of Makiel who signals him to go on with the plan. He nodded and smiles, his giddy having a material body again and this time, his sure they had found the best.

Few moment ago....

"Teacher, what you have said to Kyuhyun awhile ago...are you certain about it?" Siwon ask Makiel who had nodded his head.

"Yes..although I can't tell you precisely how...because it is forbidden..but there's a reason that we have to" Makiel said in a serious tone.

"Wait..if it will trouble you in the time being...I will not do it...I know Kyuhyun he will somehow... understands.." Siwon said scared that it will trouble his teacher who had been helping him too much. 

"Hey..I did promise Kyuhyun son...besides I know it will make you happy to be with him again...I will not let that slide aren't I?" Makiel smiles sincerely.

"How about you? can I see you again...or you will leave me?" Siwon has find a father in Makiel's arms. He will be sad if the Divine Warrior will left him. Makiel reaches out holding each sides of his shoulder squeezing it.

"As long as you will need me..I won't be leaving on your side son...that's a promise..." They both smiled at that.

"Now..we need to find you you're material man...follow me" Makiel said, and they flew in every universes finding his match. Those universes they had traveled only resulted some quite disappointment either his match is dead or unhealthy or incompetent. Until this particular universe in which he found his match in an army uniform. 

He smiles watching him fight with will and courage. Now he found the best match. Kyuhyun...he calls out. I'll see you very soon baby...he added.


	19. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end is near~

His long strides resonates around the tiled floor making a slight clanking sounds as he walks straight onto the long dim and quite hallway of the hospital in the middle of the night. His wide built and strong persona is undeniably evident as he walks straight ahead to his destination. He furrows his brows at the empty sight before him when he reach at the room of the patient he wanted to see. He turns the knob gently not to make too much noise as to disturb someone inside.

The dim room was never been a problem for this particular night visitor as his nocturnal tone is being on hyper active in this type of new embodiment. He has undergone too much pain in his latest transformation as to which his teacher needed to summon more divine energy when the process of intertwining the divine spirit into this new physical body to become as one is a little bit of struggle somehow.

However, his determination of seeing his beloved again, saved him in that moment of transcendental reverse. It was like a gamble between two polar bartering two unrelated parties of spatial dimensions determining the concept of each nature, consummating its two opposite components, balancing its flows and intertwining it together.

Now this new embodiment has become more manageable for him to be able to travel in alternate universe again but not without with great struggle since this new material body is not use in great change of corporal alignment or the state of new reality affecting the physical components of such material body. The aligning of the physical, mental and spiritual is determined, crashing those boundaries or any known restrictions physical or mental, exchanging those right amount of quantity in oscillations with smooth manner and sharing definitive energy to be able to pull it inside this material realm. 

Siwon's feet buckles just seeing his beloved sleeping form over that hospital bed. The pale male has tubes all over his body and monitors around him are all signalling that the physical body is still healing gradually since it has to be accustomed in such strong and enormous energy inside it. Kyuhyun...he wants to wrap his arms so bad to that form missing all his warmth and scent. He steps forward wrapping his fingers on those beautiful and smooth one. He lean forward and kisses the other's forehead, nose, cheeks and finally those plump lips. 

'Kyuhyun...wake up honey...I'm here...' He whispers nibbling those lips so gently. Damn he misses those lips so much and the pale male as a whole.

"What the?!" he snaps his head hearing the gasps..He look behind and smirks as seeing again that face of which painted with a complete shock.

"Siwon?! Oh my God...Oh..Thank you..You're here.." Hyukjae wrap his arms around his shoulders crying on such beautiful surprise.

"What..How did you get here?.. I have a lot of things I wanna ask you..I just...oh Siwon..I'm so glad your here finally..." he smirks as he feels such warm welcome.

"I don't know...they had given me more chances..I guess...since he needed me to come back..." he said going back to Kyuhyun's side again and lean forward kissing the male on the cheeks, caressing his thumbs on it.

"He had suffered a lot..but the doctor said he will be okay for some time...he just need more moment since his body was strained too much by that dark entity." Hyukjae smiles seeing the pair being in the same room again.

"He is one strong man...he had able to stop that darkness from consuming him...I'm just so proud of him" Siwon smiles staring at his sleeping beauty.

"He is indeed...his really strong Siwon...I can't believe he was able to survive that..I believe you have known his situation all this time?" Hyukjae ask.

"I was there...I was with him all the time..." he smiles making Hyukjae nods in responds.

⚠〰⚠〰⚠〰⚠〰⚠

Ares Article  
Mars

The operations for the Meirran Circle started with a plan of finding remaining survivors from the attack of such unidentified enemy. The soldiers and hunters in both Keepers and Matriarchs agencies are all gathered from the both Articles including those others who had volunteers are geared up for the search and rescue operations. 

The soldiers are grouped by teams to infiltrate the main areas of which they had identifies some life force. The possibility of such detected data might be either a survivor or a foe. 

"Hae..you ready?" Daniel where all geared up with his cosmic ray gun ask Donghae who had been geared up as well ready for battle.

"Neh~" Donghae check the composition of his gun as well making sure that the weapon will be in good use for more than an hour. This particular weaponry is a use for most Keepers during war against territories. It absorbs great amount of energy and convert it into an electricity, killing the enemy in one shot.

They are all directed to their assigned post entering the Circle which has been out of contact for the past couple of minutes. It was a total of six sections to being entered simultaneously by each teams for the search.

Donghae and Daniel being on the same team were all directed to enter on the west section of the Circle, trailing the destination of some detected life force. They should be careful on their motions since those life force might be more than a foe rather than a survivor. The soldiers careful footsteps are barely heard around the long dark and eerie tunnel as they keep walking forwards, towards the core of that identified source of energy. 

"West section reporting for entry..we're currently engaging the tunnel...all clear..for now..." The commander of the team named Zarak pointed out. Then they reached one of an intersection which the team spread out of each side. The captain signals for the initial review of its perimeter. The vision are more unclear as the darkness consumes the place making it more murky as it is.

"Captain..take a look at this one.." one of the matriarch spotted something very unnoticeable. A blood spot on the wall. The captain look ahead. He signals the team to go forward, steps are more careful and body are all rigid preparing for some unpleasant surprise on that further edge of it.

As they crosses the path more, they've suddenly hear sounds of crippling bones that caught up their attention. There's a paused for some moment and as the sound become more louder the soldiers take their positions to prepare on whatever may come before them.

"Help..me..." then they've hear it all so audible but they heard it nonetheless. They move forward and towards a turn trailing after that desperate call. A change of atmosphere suddenly greeted the team on that side, seeing those thick and sharp layers of metallic slimes painted all over the corner covering it. A strong smells of blood and cadavers invades their senses, making the army more sturdy as they keep going forward. A cry makes their steps quicker hearing more of it and there they've found one laboratory area being consumed by that metallic slimes and debris of damage machineries scattered all over the place making it looked like the whole place was being crushed by such a powerful entity.

"What the hell..." Daniel said as they are welcome by a horrifying sight of laboratory personnels all being hanged over the ceiling unmoving and decapitated. They are all dead., lifeless form of both Mystics and Matriarchs, looks like being punished horribly.

"Who did this?.." Donghae ask. 

"Captain..over here" someone caught their attention pointing a lock door which sounds and cries they've heard for awhile came from. The captain nodded as a sign for the door to be unlock to know what's behind that closed door. They need to blast the emergency lock and waited for the people whoever it is either a survivor or a foe come out. 

They waited not making a noise as they see a hand making a crawling manner popped out.

"Help me..." a sight of a woman being chapped on her face down to her chest crawls out showing her pitiful situation. Her wardrobe are covered with blood and dirt, one leg is broken and the other has been cut off. She is spitting dark blood on her mouth. As the soldiers open the door wide the most pitiful sight of personnels welcomes them, all covered with bloods and deep wounds. Some are still breathing, however most of them are dead through blood lost.

"The fuck happened here.." the captain curse motioning his men to check on the woman however a monstrous cry snap them out from it, as one of their team member has been knocked down by a strong figure moving swiftly. The soldier was taken aback by that swift attack but tries to fight back. They motion to help that one from that growling figure, when more crippling and monstrous cries shook them this time.

Then the hell went loose....

⚠〰⚠〰⚠〰⚠〰⚠

He stirs on his sleep as he feels a slight wave of movement alerting his senses. He snaps his eyes open instantly and look over to Kyuhyun's sleeping form who was fortunately being taken out from those ugly tubes for awhile now. Kyuhyun is still unconscious from the time being though from a gradual recovery, however, he was seen jerking a bit a sign of his in deep sleep and dreaming about some disturbing sights lurking around him.

"Baby..." He kisses him and holds his hand firmly. He waited in great anticipation seeing the other male stirs from his sleep. Then those beautiful Doe eyes slowly opens blinking gently adjusting on the blinding lights before him.

"Baby...I'm here..." he smiles widen as those eyes finally moves to look at him. He see how those eyes are processing the presence of his figure. 

"Siwon..." his voice croak out making the taller chuckles as tears slowly forming on the side of his eyes. He lean down kissing his lover gently brushing his lips to the other's.

"Welcome back baby...you're gonna be okay...I'm here now..." Siwon kisses his faces making the smaller hums in bliss, secured that his lover is finally on his side.

"Siwon...don't ever leave me again..." Kyuhyun cries softly as Siwon kisses him deepening it to comfort him.

⚠〰⚠〰⚠〰⚠〰⚠

The Meirran Circle search and rescue operations turned out to be a battle for colonial retrieval, as this unknown enemy is discovered to be able to create a hive inside the circle abolishing the whole facility killing and feeding by those people inside it. 

Commander Lhara who they've able to rescue were the one who'd told them about the Queen who is currently on the core of the circle producing monsters from those energies she was able to sucked on from the core of the Circle and some warriors she had killed.

The back up team had been able to get inside on time leading by the great Captain Henriel. He talk to the team about this particular enemy who he had able to encounter on that night his team were killed.

"She suck on energies too well so it will be useless if we use that tactics to defeat her" Henriel said making the other commander thought deeply.

"If this continue she will be making a legion of monsters anytime soon and that will be more than a burden for all of us" Anaheiran said.

"We'll kill her..there's no other way better than that.. or might as well she'll kill us all" Hazzaleim said.

"We must find some way to get her attention away from producing those monsters. That way we can make sure that we can't sacrifice more lives and strengths" Anaheiran said. 

"The core we should destroy it..that way she wouldn't be able to suck on more energy. Her sucking those huge amount of energy means she needed it.." Daniel chirped in. 

"We'll be destroying the whole station.." Commander Zakar argue.

"Might as well sacrifice it rather than letting her become more indestructible later" Anaheiran responds. 

"I will be leading the destruction of the core...others will distract her to cover us..Donghae and Daniel will be helping my team" Henriel said. Making everyone nodded then taking all their directed post and positions.

The team leading towards the core assisted by others were all geared up for the mission. They are all piled up arms with bombs and detonators with them. They have studied the easiest way to come down to it through its blueprint data without her knowledge as the other teams are distracting her. Donghae and Daniel were trailing on that steep pathways destroyed by the attack of that menacing monster, jumping, crawling and jumping down towards it.

The mission sacrifices most of the teams members as they have to fight back those monsters on their way. The Queen had noticed them on first hand throwing them a deadly blow immobilizing them for a bit as some bombs blow up as well. Donghae who was able to be sucked up from the ground as it has breaks in between from that strong blow.

"Donghae!! No!" Daniel shouted seeing his cousin almost falling down. He scrambles as he reach out to grab him. Thank god he did able to reach it.

"Hyung!" Donghae was a bit out of it from the shock of that blast.

"Hold on! ugh...i'll pull you up...hold on..damn it.."His body were sliding down as he stretches out his feet to reach some edge to stop him from sliding too much.

"Hyung..Hyukkie..." Donghae said, making Daniel shakes his head.

"You'll come back to him i'll make sure of it..." Daniel tries hard pulling up his cousin however, the edges on his feet giving up. Damn...This is not happening...

⚠〰⚠〰⚠〰⚠〰⚠

He hums softly as he feels those gentle strokes of lips over his. He smiles as the lips travels down to his neck, those hot breaths gushes over his smooth skin making him sigh.

"Hmm..Wonnie...Jjakkaman~" he giggles softly as the kiss become ticklish as the taller turn out to be teasing.

"Hmmm...how are you feeling?" Siwon who was leaning his weight on his elbow while covering his figure towards his lover face too close to each other.

"I'm feeling great..honey..no worries" Kyuhyun who has been wrapping and caressing his lover's back and nape can't help but smile as the taller trailing kisses all over his face more.

"Hmmm good...I can't help but worry too much..since I know how much you've suffered.." Siwon look straight into his eyes. They smiles at each other feeling calm being together.

"On other note baby...where is your teacher by the way?" Kyuhyun asks as he remembered that being who'd helped them from that moment he was almost being consumed by that dark deity.

"His here babe...you can't see him..but his here..just around us..." Siwon smiles leaning his face to the pillow just beside Kyuhyun's head. He badly wants to lie down beside his beloved but of course that small size of the hospital bed will not possibly fit them both. So he settles on just leaning half of his body on it, since he can't afford of being away from him even an inch of a distance.

"Really...you've said his a divine being aren't you? is he like a Keeper too?" Kyuhyun think scanning the room checking if he can spot someone like that divine being.

"Hmm...no... their too far from us baby...their bodiless and their divine embodiment is useless in this realm. They can only touch us through our thought., however, they are powerful., its just that their powers are too audible from this dimension." Siwon explain.

"I wanna thank him for bringing you back to me though" he pouted making the taller shakes giggling softly.

"Neh...he can always hear you anytime,...Makiel has this wide senses...like all of those things happening around he can hear it...loud and clear.." Siwon said making his lover amazed by such fact. 

"So he can hear me? hmmm good..."Kyuhyun smiles looking at him eyes sparkling with great love. They lean close together humming for another round of soft kisses.

⚠〰⚠〰⚠〰⚠〰⚠

"Here...I got you..." a large hand grip a hold of Daniel's ankles dragging him along with Donghae to the safe spot.

"Damn..thanks captain..hey you alright?" Daniel said almost having a heart attack seeing his cousin almost fall down to the core, a ring of fire swirling such waves of melted rocks.

"Neh..Hyung I was...gosh..I though i'll die on that..." Donghae sighs in relief as his life was saved by his cousin and the Captain.

"This is not good,..." Henriel scans his eyes over his team which was killed instantly. The other teams were still attacking the Queen by their weapons and bombs.

"You two better go back now.. i'll go down....remind the others to evacuate the Circle." Henriel collected the remaining bombs with him. 

"Captain..I'll go with you..Donghae remind the others go...Go!.." Daniel doesn't wait for any words as he runs trailing after the Captain.

"W--wait Hyung!..." Donghae is shaken again by another strong blast from those weapons directed to the Queen as he runs back to remind the others about the evacuation. He look back feeling down thinking about his cousin who is with the Captain. He can't imagine that it might be his last moment with him.

⚠〰⚠〰⚠〰⚠〰⚠

The devastated Mierran Circle incident has been reported in all areas and territories of all the Keeper's community. There are few survivors from those soldiers and personnels who have suffered from such attack. The most devastated fact is the lost of great soldiers including Henriel and Daniel. The two mighty warriors who sacrifice their lives to help them immobilized the enemy. The cunning enemy was taken down however, she is still alive and was thrown into custody. 

"Ah...too much for such attention...I was so thrilled by your... how can I say this..." Lavarhia laugh as she has been locked up inside a glass of divine crystals.

"Who are you?..." the head prosecutor Sharam ask, making her shrugs.

"Guess what..." her menacing face look straight to his eyes challenging him.

"She is absolutely a pain in the ass..." one of the council members ask while others are all present in the interrogation capsule.

"Who are you..state your name.." the prosecutor once again asks patiently.

"Huh! stupid...you're all stupid...hahhahhahah!" she laughs, making everyone cringes. The head council clutches his fingers wanting to rip off those smirks on her pale face. Everyone who was just listening over the interrogation has their back so tight by the feeling great anger, crawling in their inside they have been feeling towards that being all this time. Thinking about all those lives she had taken away that easily horribly punishing innocent victims for her own good.

"Drown her" The head council said as he walks out living them on doing such command.

She noticed how waters slowly dripping inside the crystals. She smiles damn they really doesn't know who she really is do they? However, as the waters slowly coming up to her she notice that it was a divine water, which she laugh out loud more.

"You think you will stop me by this one?....hahhahahhaah! pathetic! fools!, ahahahhahah" a laugh resounding at the whole capsule as those divine waters flows more slowly drowning her. 

"Hae..." Donghae whom was been aided by their medics which have collected them from that mission has delivered all the survivors into the Secret Bosom St.Michael Healing Temple. They had been treated and interviewed, scanning their memory lane for further investigation purposes. He was in the ward with the rest of the survivors being assisted with their needs.

"Hyuk.." he look up seeing his husband's tears streaked face.

He stretches his arms out begging for a hug which the other comply instantly wrapping his arms around his shoulders, sharing warmth and comfort. 

"Daniel Hyung..." Donghae voice cracks remembering his cousin who had sacrifice himself for the rest of them.

"Oh...Hae ...I'm so sorry..."Hyukjae cries seeing his broken husband who silently cries dealing with his lost. He rocks them both side to side.

"I was...oh...he was there..for me..I should.. " Donghae sound so guilty about what had happened. He cannot forget how his Hyung promised him to live and survive. Now that he is gone he felt so obligated for his sacrifices.

"Hae...don't please...don't blame yourself baby...hey...look at me...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...I should be the one to blame honey~" he nodded as the other shakes his head, arguing about who was to be blamed.

"No...listen to me...it's not your fault Hae...it's that woman...she had caused all of this ugly things that had been happening...and she's still alive...only in custody however, she can still kill us all if she wants...you can't lose yourself for now..you hear me...you shouldn't blame yourself for something you can't control. That's why I'm feeling so sorry because I had done that to you...I'm so sorry honey..." Hyukjae look straight on his eyes, melting his insides which brings more tears on his eyes. He nodded breaking down again as the other embraces him tightly not letting go.

"I love you Hae...I love you so so much...Daniel Hyung...he loves you too...so much..." they cry more for that. They have lost someone who had been with them for so long.

TBC


	20. Chapter 19

Few chapters to come~

☮✳☮✳☮✳☮✳☮

The Glory of Their Love

The honorary ceremony for the burial of those killed soldiers from the Mierran Battle were held in the wide vastness of Pious Plane the Necropolis of all Faithful Keepers. It is attended with all those highest officials amongst Keepers in every territory they have owned inside the sphere.

Donghae had to be assisted with his security and his husband as the guy is being under a great emotional breakdown seeing the casket belong for his cousin. The moment he had to touch it for the final farewell he broke down, crying hard reminiscing his memory towards the older. All those troubles he had caused to the other, who were all willing to fix just for him since he had reasoned.

'His young...he doesn't know exactly what are the rules...' or  
'His a Prince...a young Prince..not a soldier, however, he is a skilled warrior...we cannot lose him...'

He burst out crying again from the thought that his cousin's body was not found together with Henriel. How can he grieve properly if at least he can have to carry some memory from him, but it was none, nothing.

"Hyung...mian... I had made you suffered... I am selfish...I don't deserve being alive... I don't deserve Hyukjae... I should've given him to you back then... Hyung...please..." Donghae clutches his chest as pain invaded his senses. 

As all the caskets are being directed towards their grave Hyukjae had to hug his husband as Donghae broke down again almost collapsing.

"Hyung~ mianhe....ugh...jjakkaman..Hyuk...I need..." they need to stop him from moving forward.

"Sshhh....Hae...you need to let him go...let him rest in peace..." he soothe the other as he starts to struggle again. Guilt is invading all his senses. Rest in peace? No his not dead...his body was not found...so maybe just maybe...He cried hard again...

'Hyung please~...." Donghae beg calling out finding one answer....but there's no respond, nothing...

☮✳☮✳☮✳☮✳☮

"Hyukkie..." Hyukjae had to look up on that concern call coming from Kyuhyun. He just came out from their shared room as Donghae had to be directed inside instantly, since the male emotional breakdown causes for him to passed out just before the burial ended.

"Hey...I ...oh...you're still here... you both don't need to stay though...Kyuhyun still needs to rest.." Hyukjae patted Siwon on the upper arm as he take a seat on one of the couches sighing supporting his head in both of his arms crouching down.

"Hey...you okay? How's Donghae?" Siwon presses his fingers on his cousin's stiff shoulder. They have both occupied the either side of the blonde to share their spot of comfort for the other.

"He needs to rest...he was still shock...the battle brought him too much emotional distress plus the lost of his cousin aggravate it more...I don't know..." Hyukjae straighten his back leaning on the backrest for support. He nodded as Siwon ruffles his hair then Kyuhyun hugs him clinging on his shoulder soothing him as well.

"Hey...you two needs some rest too...especially you..Kyuhyun..you still need to be fully recovered now...go..go..I can handle my husband more than anyone else..." Hyukjae knew how Donghae needs more time to be alone.

"I was the reason for all of this in the first place...i'll stay..." Siwon feeling the guilt lurking around his senses as well insists.

"We both should stay...we will not leave you this time..." Kyuhyun insisted too.

"Aigoo...Donghae will gonna be okay and Siwon...Kyuhyun still needs to rest right?" Hyukjae had to emphasize the last one to make his point.

"Ay..I'm okay...jjeongmal..." Kyuhyun pouted. 

"No you're not...you look tired...being in the burial and here tires your body obviously... now Siwon you need to bring him home or this one will collapse too...don't give me that look..I insist...." he pointed his finger to Kyuhyun when the other attempts to argue.

"Tsk..fine but if something happens call me...arasso?" Siwon can't argue for more since Hyukjae looks tired as well.

"Everything will be okay...Hyukkie Hyung.." Kyuhyun hug him tight as they are all standing bidding farewell to each other.

"I hope so Kyu...." Hyukjae smiles didn't even reach on his eyes this time.

'If everyone know everything....I'm not sure if everything will be okay again....'

Porn~ haha! if you dont wanna~  
Go away then..haha!

A moan escapes from his swollen lips when those eager hands press firm grips on his ass cheeks as both of their naked lower regions keep on brushing with one another in a languid motion. Damn he is so turned on starked naked under a hot shower while being pampered by those large and heavy touches of his gorgeous lover. Those fervid actions and treatment from the taller make is just exactly what he needed the most after all those things happened on them. 

The pale male then closes his eyes as those ardent lips of his lover presses open mouth kisses trailing along his neck warming it more with those hot breaths. He feels dizzy as hot and wet appendage starts to lap on his skin urging him to arch his back to give more access for those hot muscles being attached deliciously on his neck, arousing his desire and makes him beg for more.

"Wonnie~" he sighs as those pairs of large hands caresses and strokes hard on his bum travelling up to his back to his nape as he is guided for a real open mouth kisses. He tightens his arms around those broad shoulders angling his head as strong wet muscles massages his teeth and tongue, invading the inside of his mouth cavern. 

Sounds of tongue clashing and lips smacking soon resonates on the walls as more fervent kisses are exchanges between these two lovers, addicted to each other's tastes.

"Hhmmm...ahn..." Kyuhyun pulls away as he feels finger poking on his ass crack teasing it deliciously. He bites his lips in wanton as lips travels down to his nipples biting, lapping and suckling it in a skillful way.

"Yeah...baby...hmmm...so hot..." he caresses those hot and wet nape encouraging it more making the taller moan as he continues on abusing those parts marking his territory. He smirks as the other knees starts to buckles from his ministrations, making him catches and hug the smaller closer to him for support.

"I missed you..." Kyuhyun seems being emotional not taking coolly those attacks made by his lover.

"I'll make sure to make it up to you babe..." Siwon smirks as they kiss deeper making Kyuhyun lean to him more.

"Wonnie~ uhmmnnggg...huh!..uunngggg..." Kyuhyun throws his head back as Siwon start on stroking his shaft gently, fondling his shaved balls as well. Kyuhyun being so conscious about his body hair, makes sure that he had taken it out before having sex with Siwon again. He needed this making sure that everything seems going back into normal again. He still can't forget how much he needed to have Siwon's help everytime he feels the sickness within him overtook his senses.

The recovery still have been gradual brought by those enormous energy within him. Yes, he had able to defeat those darkness, however there are moments when it gushes out of control causing damages into his cells. So that the doctors have to undergone another operation with him to heal those damage cells, regenerating it to support the normal functions of his organs. After such operation he had to undergo another physical and mental treatment this time to tone down those dark energy within him. The doctor said that the energy is seeping inside him creating networks inside his life source. It was not deadly though, since it has been gradually consummating with his own Divine Spark, but still he had to endure the pain more since it is a normal occurrence when there is an large transformation of the physical components of the body.

"Wonnie~... ugh....yeah..." he closes his eyes spreading his legs more gripping his hands onto the pillow on his head as Siwon began on swallowing eagerly his hot shaft onto his wet and warm mouth. Those tongue shamelessly teasing his slit suckling it then as more pre-cum gushes out from it. He moans erotically biting his lips as the taller starts to bob his head up and down. He look down as the other pull away then proceeds to suckles his balls, while stroking his hard shaft thumbing the slit at the same time. 

Kyuhyun grabs his inner thigh as he spread his legs when Siwon leans more lower stroking his hot tongue onto his ass crack.

"Baby~" Kyuhyun moans long as Siwon insert two his finger slightly on his opening teasing it. He gently pulls his finger apart inside those walls encouraging to open it as he deposited his own saliva inside it. Kyuhyun moan onto that dirty sight which just totally turned him on more. 

"You like that...gorgeous?..." Siwon wink to him as he starts to fuck his hole with his finger. He nodded on the question then he bucks his hips forward encouraging the fingers to abuse his hole. Damn he can believe Siwon can be such a hot and dirty dominant for him. The guy becomes ten fold hotter smirking like that, looking at him intensely. He bites his lips just to show him how much he loves those ministrations.

During his treatment they had noticed that he was becoming more insatiable when it comes to sex. Siwon had to do a lot of things just to tire him up on their hot sessions. 

"Wonnie...baby...yes....hmmm...yes..." He moans loudly as Siwon lean forward again licking and lapping on his puckered hole, treating it well with those solid and skillful strokes. The taller fondles on his balls pressing his finger in his perineum making a circling motions to make his hole open up for him. 

His face warms up as the male inserted his tongue with the help of his other fingers inside him teasing his walls. He take deep breaths to stop himself on contracting his muscles more. He wants to swallows that tongue in him, he wants to show the taller how much he wanted that tongue inside his anus, wetting it good. Those pressures on his perineum helps too much for his walls to relax.

Siwon pulls his tongue out and insert it again. Damn he feels hot tasting Kyuhyun that way. And seeing him so willing turns him on more. Sweats starts to beads out from both of them as his fervent strokes with his tongue inside that ass hole increases. He feels a warm hand brushing his hair away from his forehead, he looks up seeing his lover's blushing and sweaty face mouth agape with dilated pupils due from deep arousal. He smiles making those hands presses his face deeper into those thick ass. Fuck Kyuhyun is so delicious. He pulls away making the other grunts in protest.

"Come here...if you want more..." he urge the other male to come forward as he smirks wide seeing him scrambles on his knees. They kisses with passion straddling the taller's lap as they brush their shafts together. He grip hard those thick bum as those arms around his shoulders tightens deepening the kisses, exchanging their saliva from their mouths. 

"Siwon...I want you...honey~" Kyuhyun rubs his cock on the other's pelvis to his abs moaning at the sensations which is driving him nuts.

"Tell me what do want this time..."Siwon smirks as the other proceeded on sucking his Adam's Apple, then licking his way up to his shaved chin. Now he had to be more concern on his body hair if he wants to turn on his lover. This man doesn't like body hair too much since he have sensitive skin and such body hairs irritates him.

The couple lie down in opposite position having Kyuhyun on the top, while his wonderful mouth is filled with Siwon's shaft. He pulls aways slightly licking the side of that rod as he feels those tongues teases his hole again. He moans as he fondles those gorgeous balls proceeded on sucking the head this time. Both are doing everything good with their mouth just to please each other. 

Siwon pushes him away slightly sitting up. He motions the smaller to lie down on his back towards the edge of the bed. They are currently on Siwon's flat, since it will be safer for them whenever something might happen to the singer, since the hospitals are more accessible in the area compared to Seoul. Kyuhyun's parent doesn't have to worry much seeing how Siwon was being all attentive on whatever the singer might be needing or so.

Kyuhyun position his head on the edge waited in great anticipation of what would be the taller's have in stored at this moment of great lust. He look up seeing the taller pumps his cock opening his mouth tongue sticking out as those delicious rod were just above his head begging for more suckling. He really love that one, its hot, huge and weighs good inside his mouth. He closes his eyes as the taller insert that shaft onto his mouth, tasting its hotness and juices once again. He wrap his arms on the taller's lower back as he proceeded on blanketing him with his wide built and bucking his hips onto Kyuhyun's face. 

Kyuhyun had to close his eyes as the taller starts to hump his face gently. He spread his legs wide as great lust invaded his senses. Siwon smells sexed and deliciously manly. Damn this shaft inside his mouth twitches good making him moan. He wants more...he needs to swallows every inch of it stuffing it inside to the back his throat. He moans loud as Siwon filled his mouth almost had a feeling that the shaft is touching his heart. Damn he love the guy more, well his cock is a bonus though since the guy in all parts of being is perfect as well.

"Ah~ fuck...damn...yeah...~ oh Kyuhyun~" Siwon keeps his pace slow not choke his lover. His eyes rolling at the back of his head as Kyuhyun's mouth become so willing. He lean forward to the spread legs, he needs to please the other as well. He suck his fingers spreading good amount of saliva on it as he inserted it on his ass hole, those pink puckered delicious hole of his lover. They both moan as he stuffs his fingers inside pumping it good. He swallow the head of the shaft before him, then bobs his head while his other hands is fondling on the balls instead. Sure he can multi task...his a warrior with senses are fully opened at all times.

"Ah~ Siwonnie~" Kyuhyun pulls away as the sensations on his lower regions becomes too much. He licks and mouths Siwon's inner pelvis smelling his manly scent when the sensations is unbearable. His mouth fixation kicks in when all of his senses is filled with the man above him.

Siwon move away tugging his body again this time he guided him to go bending, with knees and torso found leaning on the bed and ass sticking out for easy access. His arms are spread out as Siwon proceeds on licking, sucking, kissing and lapping his backside, most especially his beautiful bum. 

"Wonnie~" he call out as a sign of great anticipation.

Siwon grab some lube in his night stand spreading some good amount on it, pumping it on his shaft mixing with his pre-cum and Kyuhyun's saliva. He guided the tip on the twitching hole of his lover. They both moan as the hotness of muscles invaded their senses, when the taller inserted his shaft slowly and gently, just teasing the hot walls to open up for him. 

"Damn...mmhhnnn..so hot baby~ you're so oh...hot...damn...I love you...hhmmnnn" Siwon licks his nape and side of his face when he is swallow to the hilt. Kyuhyun was a moaning mess, a beautiful mess blushing, sweaty and hot. He squeak as the taller increases his pace, thrusting harder making him bounce.

Siwon leaned back as he thrust fast and deep hands leaning on those bouncy ass, caressing it slapping it when he feels how those twitches on the hole is too much and teasing.

"Wonnie~ yeah....eeennngggg.....faster....yeah~" Kyuhyun moan as Siwon sweep him with too much force, gyrating his hips on the right angle where he can abuse his prostate. Kyuhyun drools out as Siwon pick him up gripping on his torso thrusting so hard licking the side of his neck, praising him well, like how hot the smaller make him feel, how he becomes more tighter for his cock.

"Uhhmmm....you're so~ huh! ah...ahnnngg~ big...ah...yeah~ baby..." Kyuhyun praise him as well, making Siwon lean his head on his shoulder and thrust more. Kyuhyun squeak as the thrust becomes wild making him lean on his hand in all fours.

Kyuhyun pull away and lie down spreading his legs Siwon following on suit. They kiss and hug each other saying 'I love yous' smiling at one another. Kyuhyun grab the other's shaft on his hole again, they kiss again as Siwon thrust back inside. The pace is languid just enjoying their deep connection. 

"Did I tell you today how beautiful you are" Siwon paused making Kyuhyun chuckles but rolls his eyes back as his strokes become eager. Siwon thrust fast and hard, drilling his hips on Kyuhyun's ass, skin slapping sounds can be heard. 

"Hmmmnnngggg.....Ah~ yeah~" 

"Ack~ Wonnie! ah! uhuh~ ahhnnngggg~"

The thrust become more erratic as connected bodies becomes so sinful. The love and passion between them engulfing the whole room making it more humid as erotic energy exploded. 

Siwon which blinking his eyes from the sweats and lust gyrated his hips in a sinful dance seeing how his lover were taken it all willingly spread and moaning. He braces his arms he angles his thrust abusing his spot harder. His also nearing on his edge as his senses is filled with Kyuhyun. He grab his hips as he thrusted more when the contracting of the walls become tighter. He pumps the cock which is jiggling before him, feeling how the smaller is cumming.

"Cum...baby...yeah...that's it...that's my good boy...." he pumps more milking it out seeing explosions of semens on that shaft, he kisses him then as he feels how his cock becomes harder and bigger. He feels the tightens of his balls as a sign of coming to his edge.

"I'm cumming....baby..." reminded as Kyuhyun moan.

"Yeah...please~ I need your cum...yeah..." he closes his eyes lean his head on the pillow just on the side of his lover's head as he exploded inside the hole. He convulse as the jerking of his hips bounce them forward while hot white fluids pumps out deliciously. 

They kiss more as they come down to their senses after that.

☮✳☮✳☮✳☮✳☮

"I wonder how is Hyukjae right now..." Siwon's eyes are on the ceiling. The aftermath of their love making were full of sweetness as they cleaned each other, changing the sheets and just lying down wrap around each other's arms.

"I hope their okay...as long as their together...everything will be okay right?" Kyuhyun look up watching the taller's serious expression obviously still thinking.

"Hmm...I guess so...well...I don't know..Kyuhyun I'm worried" Siwon tightens his arms around the other. Kyuhyun kiss one side of his chest soothing him, then burrows his head on the taller's neck.

"They're going to be okay...honey~ we should have faith right?" they hug for long while just enjoying those moments together, they can only share when everything around then seems very confusing.

☮✳☮✳☮✳☮✳☮

Head Council Dome  
Secret Bosom

The loud and clattering steps of heels is heard around the hallway of the dome as a small pale woman with long dark hair walking to the head office, folders are tightly held on her side as she walks fast head up high. 

Upon her arrival on that huge door, the guards scrambles to open it wide making her saunters inside.

"My Lady, I received your notice...I didn't expect for you to come this soon..." the head council motions for her to seat infront of his table.

"Mhiro you should know I wouldn't want too much display of authority when it comes to real issues..." the head minister for the Earthlings Commission said.

"Yeah I know...by the way... I had ordered the interrogation process, it must be effective tomorrow, since it was a bit late when I made an official report." He sighs as the head minister give him another folder.

"What is this again, Dzhurzha?" he said seeing her shrugs as if it was not that important.

"What?! How can they accused us to this type of incident... I had already given them respect for such unjust judgement against my people, but I cannot allow them to take away my prisoner. We are the one who catches that wench we should keep her at our custody no matter what." he slams the folder hard.

"Mhiro...you can't just show anything aside from being passive to the Earthlings, they hate it when they weren't in control. We have bigger issues we must focus on for now. We are crumbling down. Our enemies were all plotting to crush us the sooner we cannot expect to happen. We must set an overall investigation to detect all the bugs in our networks. That prisoner? she doesn't belong here, she must be taken down to the Earthlings as soon as possible." she said not even blinking an eye. He hates it when women show him those blank expression.

"Why do they want her though? Is because of the mother? she wanted to see her twin again? Did they thrown her away aren't they? She had caused all those innocent lives of my people...she should be sentence by my people itself..." he gritted his teeth saying those words. After all those times the Earthlings are too proud not minding them with their issues, they even requested for their assistance but they were all shrugged off. But now they want to show authority over them? Such display of ugly pride ticked him in a bad way. Like he wanted to punch something.

"I know what you wanted sire...but this is not about the practice of authority again. I know you wanted to show your people that there are justice around in this community, however, we cannot show them that our authority itself in all our allies is crumbling down as well and we have nothing in control upon. The Earthlings promised that they must take necessary requirements to show our people and our allies that we are still in great control. They had promised..." she said a stern tone on her voice. He sighs staring at her thinking deep.

The report he had receive from the Mierran Circle incident held much evidence that there are bugs around their networks. That the summoning of that terrible monsters was made by their own, starting from the Keith ambush to the Void Exploration Incident were all connected. The report itself indicated that all those things in the past are all lies. That key, damn she was the answer..that's why she was killed. His head hurt.

"I will make all the condition this time...tell them that" he said writing down his conditions in harsh way almost slicing those papers in his hands.

☮✳☮✳☮✳☮✳☮

The Mierran Battle open up another light of story about the following mystery. The head council requested for interrogations of his people who was all connected on summoning the beast. 

"Ah master Hyukjae there are people who wanted to meet you" Felix informed him as the blonde nodded seeing a couple of Council Guards inside their receiving area.

"Yes? How can I help you?" He said as he feels cold all of a sudden in his gut.

"We have receive a request for an official interrogation towards the Prince of the Northern Mountains Donghae Lee, sire." one said giving him the official request letter.

"Hey Hyukkie...it's okay...,I'm Donghae Lee, I will be willing for an interrogation.." Donghae dresses in formal suit Hyukjae didn't expect him to be this ready.

"No..jjakkaman..Donghae...no please...wait." Hyukjae tries to cover himself for his husband. But the other just shrug him off.

"Its okay Hyuk, I have to do this...I'm sorry..." he said as the guards held him in both sides.

"Donghae..." Hyukjae voice cracks hugging himself as his husband is guided outside their mansion and inside those patrol cars waiting for them.

The night of confession

'Hyukkie...I killed Siwon's father in exchange of my position as the Prince of the Northern Mountains. Gallaghan told me I should do it if I want to have the best life that I can ever have. I was so ambitious back then Hyuk. I want power and treasure. I was so blinded by my jealousy towards Andrew, the general keeper of the Eastern Mountains. He had everything, power, position and trust. So the moment that he was helpless, I had done the most horrible thing that I had regretted. I was so horrible Hyukkie...I was a coward...now that I know the reason for then to ask me that favor..I regretted it all...I didn't know back then they wanted more than that...if I know...this will never happen...'

Now how can he explain it to Siwon...all those things...just how?

TBC~


	21. Chapter 20

This is a surprise Chapter....hope you like it~

Another thing I will like to remind that whatever words you read in this part are just a work of fiction and my imagination. It is not my intention to mock any religion or belief since I am a believer too...but still if it will be so disturbing to you... I am humbly sorry...

and for those who enjoy my story thank you~ we're coming to the end finally....

⚜❇⚜❇⚜❇⚜❇⚜

The brave one is the one who had said they'd lied

Hyukjae was crying the whole time when left alone. He had dialled Yunho's number however, the call was unattended. Probably the guy was informed about the interrogation, maybe he was there already to assists Donghae. If not, however he doesn't know anyone who could help them this time. He remains unmoving inside their receiving area just hugging himself when someone went inside, a huge figure looms before him. As he look up. A sight of armored personnel looking down at him. The hand press some button behind its ear as those shield covering its face opened up. A black man greeted him.

"Master Lee, we are from the 21st battalion of Sapphire Blue Wing Milky Way Fleet I am Commander Balum" He extended his hand to the blonde male which seems still in shock, just blinking up to him.

Before he could say something, someone caught his attention he stand up as eyes bulge out seeing the person he doesn't even expected to see.

"Mwoya...,? DA-na What the? " his mind went blank seeing the woman he thought had died a long time ago. 

"Hyukjae..." she said smiling brightly.

⚜❇⚜❇⚜❇⚜❇⚜

He is awaken by a soft call pulling him out from his deep slumber. He blinks his eyes scanning around his room checking if someone might be causing his awakening. He turn his head towards the one beside him. That pale naked backside facing him while that person sleep on his stomach, snoring softly. 

Siwon smiles as he crawls closer to his lover kissing those expose skin and settle on nipping on his shoulder watching his sleeping face. He kisses those soft cheeks and inhaling those natural sweet scent.

"Baby...Kyu? Baby....can you please wake up?...honey~" Siwon's kisses become more aggressive wanting to wake up his beloved as soon as possible. He smiles as he feels him stirs a bit humming gently.

"hmm...Won..." Kyuhyun mumbles but still being drown onto his foggy mind. He hear those soft calls and he felt those feather like kisses showered on his back side, however, it only lulls him back to sleep though. Then he feels a tug on his shoulder, an arm hugging him guiding him to lie on his back. A sudden shower of kisses on his chest up to his neck makes his eyes popped out instantly as ticklish sensations invades his senses.

"Ani yah~ wait...Wonnie~" he giggles as those lips are now attacking his cheeks and ear tickling him in full force.

"Aigoo~ neh...neh! I'm up! I'm up!" Kyuhyun giving up tapping those shoulders belong to his man. Who chuckles on his successful tactics waking him up.

"What...? what are you up this time?" he chuckles as Siwon proceeds on hugging him this time, clinging like a child to his mom.

"I think I need to go somewhere...." Siwon blinks softly as those hands brushes his locks lovingly.

"Hhmmm...where?" He ask his lover who seems in deep thoughts.

⚜❇⚜❇⚜❇⚜❇⚜

Ministry Commission  
Law Council Tower  
Sacred Ministry Palace  
Secret Gates, Egypt

"Mr. Lee I am Solicitor General Curtnichä pleasure to meet you sire..." they shakes hands as Donghae was assisted on the office for this so cold interrogation for the following officials involving the summoning of the beast which perishes innocent lives within their Society.

This interrogation processes involving issues and cases like corruption, bribery and a probable genocide.

"I am actually not in the right condition right now, sir. Honestly, I had undergone a huge emotional breakdown from the lost of my cousin...I don't know if I can answer well of whatever you might want to know..." Donghae rubs his face from all the stress he had gone through.

"Hmm...I see...well...I was informed by your connection to General Gallaghan?...sire...Honestly you are not here for what you had gone through with the General or whatsoever business you have in the past, don't worry...it's all in the past..it was actually a different case...and that would be less to worry about... however, you might know something about his other businesses with the Seekers aren't you? Do you know about the Crucifixiean Society?" the solicitor general ask him, which he nodded.

"Yes...I've heard that before...I was actually invited on their ceremonies...however, I was not able to attend it since it was on my wedding day..." Donghae said.

"hmm...well do you know who are those people inside that society?" He was ask again.

"I don't I'm sorry..." why would he ask him about that society?

"hmm...OK...thank you..sire...well..I will want for your official statement about all your knowledge of the General's businesses...I think you know what I am talking about... like everything Mr. Lee...here this is very important sire...may the Spirit guide you..in this one..." he nodded then he is left alone in the room again, he shrugs as he starts on writing all information he had known about the general. Donghae accepted whatever punishment he might receive this time. About those treacherous he had done for years however, he didn't expect that they will only spare him from that, or is he really spared? He don't know though. And what about the General? did he do something wrong this time? He shrugs as he continues to write all his information.about him.

Donghae as an official had known the businesses within the Spirit Society, Human Government and Religion. They had all lied on the people for the benefit of protecting humans on the truth about their imprisonment made by Satan, the Fallen Angel Lucifer. He had created the humans imprisoning the divine spark he had stolen from the Higher Cosmoi then hide it deep within the layers of bodies of a man shielding it from the rescue of the divine spirits. 

The density of a material man or the materiality of a man causes him to be punished more and sentence to an eternal suffering dragging along the divine spark to feed for the Archons lasting existence. The connecting networks within the Keepers, Seekers and Matriarchs are for the deliverance of positivity for the human, to save them from those sufferings brought by this materiality. Human suffer from pain, anger and fear itself. The Spirit Society on the other hand save those pure souls from those selfishness made by those denser man, known as the spawn of Satan.

In the past, Pagan Leaders had causes sufferings towards humans, however, the beginning of religion changes it all. The war against the government started however after that as a sign of disputes of Satan's followers against The Real Father, that's why Keepers creep their way in secret inside it which created the Seekers Society. The Seekers Society had created a change of light in the Government guiding the humans about human law and for the discovery of science about the origin of life was also been protected by them together with the Matriarchs to not cause more troubles against those Pagan Leaders, the Satan Worshippers the men who wants the power of control towards humans. These leaders causes wars, crimes and genocides, to protect their claim of power. These leaders also are known that cloak behind the blanket of religion when the truth brought by the Son of God spread out, creeping their way inside the church to create their advantages, however the Keepers created the Matriarchs , also called as the childrens of the mystics as their allies, to remind them that the inability of a material man cannot be compared to the power of Spirit, the warrior of the Higher Cosmoi or the Kingdom of the Real Father. These leaders have been defeated by the Keepers for a long time, made an agreement with them whatsoever. 

However, it was like the control over them for a long time has on loose when rumours started that the Pagan Leaders were known now creeping into the power of control inside the Keepers Society instead. That now the majority of authority inside this great Spirit Society has been long stolen by these particular Satan Worshippers. 

Donghae is busy writing down his report when he heard a thud outside the door. He stand up to check what is going on when the door fly open then a man he had known for a long time walks inside followed by those troops of armies in armored gear.

"General..." Donghae bow however, he feel something might be going wrong.

"Donghae...what a pleasant surprise indeed...I must had knew that you can be so ungrateful at times like this...." Gallaghan sauntered inside seating along those long couches leaning his feet on the coffee table before him. He look over at Donghae who seems planted on his feet unmoving.

"Oh c'mon child...come here...don't be shy..." he said fingers curling pointed towards Donghae. Donghae then is grab harshly on his arms and pushes him forward. He moves to seat a distant beside the general, back stiff from the great tension he had been feeling just around this dangerous male beside him. He had been so afraid by him even before, not because of his position but mostly about his great influence around the Keeper's Society. He hadn't known most of it, however, he had tested it from a long time ago when he had grab some good position within their society.

"I was...did I do something wrong? well I know I had should be punished from what I had did from before but...I.." he was stop by a wave of a hand.

"Tell me what did you think I had done wrong for you...Prince...?" he grab the papers Donghae had written a while ago.

"Oh...uh-uh....tsk tsk...you had written more than what they needed...though...tell me Donghae...do you think you would be spared from what you had done for them against me?...they were all just using you to plant accussations against me...to put me into judgment...dragging me...along with all the people I am close with...to save their assess of course..." he said shredding those papers in his bare hands.

"I don't know...what accussations are you talking about?" he said as he now becoming more curious of what is going on.

"Donghae...I needed you...I want your people...to help me...the Pagan Leaders...they are all inside this Society...they want more warriors to go against the Divine...then the Council...they are all going against me since I had a great hold of influence of all the people in the army and all the royals...my connections is a huge hindrance for them to take their claim of power...." the general convince him.

"So it's true? its true that they are here inside with us?..the Council? what..?.." Donghae asks which makes the general nodded and chuckles shaking his head.

"No Donghae...you hadn't knew all along don't you?...we had been long gone forsaken..Donghae...the Guardians had left us from a long time ago....this society here?.... is made by the Pagan Leaders itself....ahhahahahahahha..!   
there is no more escape son!...we have been fooled all along...there is no such thing as salvation...anymore...just us being all prisoners of this God forsaken place...  
..unless...you will join...me....you are safer with me...Prince...we will make a kingdom safer for us...since the divine...they had been long gone...they don't mind us at all!....." he smirks wide staring at him menacingly.

What the hell?....

⚜❇⚜❇⚜❇⚜❇⚜

The couple hand in hand travel along the spectrum all the way in Toronto, Canada. Kyuhyun had to catch his breath as his body was never used to such kind of travel. Good thing Siwon had share him some techniques on how to control his physical body, however, it did still tire him up big time.

"What...are we even doing in here?" he blinks on his lover who just shrugs and tug his hand to go along with him in some place. They walk casually along the streets just being unbothered for some time. But then when they reach on somewhere so familiar, then they feel it...that tug on their gut both startled the couple. They walk forward towards that tug trailing along their gut feelings. Then as they turn on the other side a place so filled with warmth welcomed them. They both smiles on each other as they run along the way towards the place they feel secure. They went inside a cathedral and smiles widen seeing the figure they had been missing all this time.

"We had been wondering where and when we might see you again...and all along those times we never thought that we will finally find you in here..." Siwon smiles widen as the figure faces them. That perfect face he had misses so much. Kyuhyun was covering his mouth seeing him as well, looking so perfect and ethereal.

"I am actually waiting until you will receive my message since...I can't just simply went out from this place..." Makiel...smiling so bright spread his arms, the glow in him making everything around him look so out of place.

"Teacher...I missed you...I.." Siwon had to stop or else he will just burst into a feat of crying like a child being abandoned by his own father.

"Oh son..of course..well I didn't expect for you to miss me that much..." the teasing on his tone makes Siwon blush but it was definitely vanish and exchange with comforting warmth when Makiel hug him. They exchange warmth for a bit before Makiel look over to Kyuhyun who was fidgeting on his heels.

"Oh Kyuhyun..son...how are? it's good seeing you again...how are you coping up though..?" he walk to Kyuhyun brushes his locks making Kyuhyun blush as well. The pale male utter a squeak when he is pulled in a warm embrace. He smiles feeling the comforting feeling brought by this divine being.

"You'll be okay son...I'm here now.." he motions for Siwon to join the hug. The couple smiles as they are soon wrap in a warm and comforting embrace of Makiel, who kisses their heads praising them.

"My precious boys...I can't just leave the both of you without making sure you'll going to be okay..." he smiles to them.

"How...how can this be possible though?" Kyuhyun ask looking up to the giant being.

"Oh...yeah...this place..makes me stronger in some ways.." he spread his arms pointing out the interior of St. Michael's Basilica.

"I'd also been here all along...sending calls to you Siwon, however, you have been busy...with Kyuhyun..." his tone makes Siwon blush hard.

"I didn't know~" he said in a defensive manner. Makiel laugh teasingly but motions for him to follow him leaving Kyuhyun for a bit, which he did so.

"Hey look that's me...I'm handsome right..?" he nudge Siwon for that which makes the other smiles and nodded. The secret volt inside this cathedral displays the armors and elements belongs to him with a statue sculpted which depicts his features looks like. This is the mere reason were he can be more stronger since those energy around itself help or encourage his divine power.

"Well it doesn't have everything I have is here though, the least...in particular..but then I am glad they have this place in here...and this ring..." he reach out grabbing the ring seems becoming more brighter when he hold it. The golden glow so bright molding a more elegant design on it. He smiles seeing the change of design seems feeling satisfied and breaks it, making the ring torn into two. He smiles more brightly as he present it into Siwon.

"I had heard your thought about making Kyuhyun yours for the rest of your existence...your love between each other deserve eternity Siwon...you don't know how much the world needed that kind of love....you both deserve it..." Makiel said making Siwon almost stumbling on the thought. Damn what?...

"I wait...well...I wanted Kyuhyun...yes...but..this is...too much...?...this is just too much...I can't...oh..." Siwon is stuttering making Makiel laugh.

"Well, that's not what he said to me..." he grab the other hands and places the rings in it.

"He said his regards to the both of you...the love you have both...is the love he wanted for the world to see...it's not held with too much restrictions and boundaries....the sinners who thinks they sins are the bravest amongst all" Makiel said as Siwon took a deep breath. 

"You can change you life into perfection Siwon, as long as you know what love is..." he nodded on that note. Damn..oh wait...sorry..Father...well...what can I say...Thank you...he thought deeply, making Makiel smiles and nodded encouraging him to step forward and make a leap for his love.

The couple planted their feet infront of the altar. Siwon who was fidgeting was confusing Kyuhyun who was just dragged along on that spot.

"What are we doing Siwon?" he ask looking back and forth to the two males which has been exchanging looks of connivance or something.

"Go Son, tell him, oh...okay I wouldn't say any words anymore..." Makiel motions his fingers zippering his mouth shut.

"Mwoya?..." Kyuhyun gulps as Siwon kneels one knee before him. He caught his breath when he reach out to him with a couple of beautifully carved gold rings in his hands. He covers his mouth in shock still being speechless.

"Kyuhyun...I was not...no...ah..wait...ah...okay...I mean we had been so many challenges already, you know such living together in this world full of confusions. I know that I just had to dragged you along with me into the Spirit world but I didn't regretted it, even if I had to make you suffered with me along the way...did you...well..are you regretting it though?.." Siwon ask chewing his lips but smiles as Kyuhyun shakes his head.

"Eventhough, I had brought too much suffering to you...you still want me?...well I wanna make sure baby that you will never regret it..."-- another shake on the head urge him to continues.. "Then I am the luckiest Keeper of all time, being able to be loved by the most amazing man in this world. The man with the purest heart, I wanted to protect for the rest of my existence...and even if time and space changes you can always have my heart and I will follow you everywhere, I will watch out over you...I will give you happiness, every strength that I have...I will give it out just for you baby...I'm not wealthy but I can bring you to everywhere you wanted...I will never leave you ever again...I'm stuck with you honey~ now and forever....will you marry me?...." Siwon smiles as Kyuhyun clutches his hand on his side afraid that if he moves he break down.

"Now and forever?...." he croak out still remaining stiff.

"Now and forever...I love you..." Siwon whispers now feeling confident seeing the blush on those beautiful cheeks.

"Yes, Aigoo~ paboya~" Kyuhyun burst out crying making Siwon scrambles up hugging him tight soothing him. Kyuhyun clings on him hiding his face on his neck. Siwon had to rock them both side to side to calm him. Kyuhyun sniffing silently and clutching his fingers on his back worries him. He look over to Makiel which only smiles at him. 

"Aigoo~ Ah Mwoya...you should...you should never do that again...,ah..." Kyuhyun pull away wiping his tears.

"Mworago,..." Siwon almost makes a protest when Kyuhyun stops him by grabbing his nape harshly and kissing him square on the lips.

"Let's get married so shut up..." Kyuhyun chuckles seeing his face painted with shock making Makiel burst out laughing on how comical his face looks like.

"Neh~...boss..." he shakes his head as he too shares those laughters.

"Oh okay...well pardon me if I will mess up..since I'm not a priest..I'm just a warrior...so..." he paused seeing the couple just staring at him wearing an unbothered expressions, eyes are sparkling with excitement. He nodded scratching his head. He took a deep breath and started.

"In the name of the Father, the son and the Holy Spirit..I am Makiel the loyal warrior of Thy Lord Thy God, vested upon me the mercy and glory of Thy King. I am the eyes and ears of Thy Name, the hands and feet of Thy Mercy. I am the light tower of Thy Way, the boat of Thy Waters. Blessed be the name of the Lord our Father of Mercy for he had vested upon me this Union of his sons. This two people who had been with him all along even on the darkest ways ahead them. This two people who had shower the world with love Thy God had showed us. Thy Lord had given them his blessings vested upon me and through this rings carved in the golden wreath of Heaven, the wreath of my heart and love I have offered to thee, through the power of love and mercy from Him. May the angels in Heaven guide this two people, this creations from love and mercy, that through this rings their love will never falter together with eternity, Amen..." they smiles on that Makiel motions for them to exchange vows. Siwon nodded as he went first feeling giddy.

"Well, I am Siwon...the Keeper of the Havoc Realm, the guard and the warrior of Gaia, I am humbly begging for Thy Name, His glory and mercy, His love and guidance..... I had fallen in love with the most precious of His creations. The one that brought me happiness in all the years of my existence. I am humble for Thy Blessing, Thy Gift of a lifetime. I am now willing to take the love he had shown to me for the rest of my existence, until the end of my eternal fire. Forever and ever, Amen" as he slips the rings to Kyuhyun's ring finger. Now its Kyuhyun's turn. The pale male blush, since he doesn't know how to do that kind of vow. The two male just smile at him urging him to do as he please.

"Okay...I well...I am Cho Kyuhyun...I am an ordinary human being..who had fallen in love with a Keeper named Choi Siwon, who shown me the love of a lifetime. He had given me happiness and protection. He is my support alongside with my trepidations. I cannot wished for something more than to be able to love him for the rest of my life...Now and forever...Amen..." they giggle on that, obviously being so thrilled about this whole marriage thing. Kyuhyun then slip the ring on Siwon's, admiring its perfection.

"Okay, as the Gates of Heaven open up for the celebration of this Union the sounds of trumpets by the Angels as a sign of their congratulations, Upon Thy Lord Thy Father the King of all Kings his blessing and mercy, his love and protection. We have all witnessed the beauty of this Union of love without bound, without doubt and restrictions, The glory of Heaven will come upon to this two people before me, the love and comfort they share with one another, the light they make from each other's darkness, the warmth they embrace from each other's coldness. And by the ocean of voices made by the angels in heaven I am Makiel the loyal warrior of Thy Lord Thy God pronounce you Siwon the Keeper of the Havoc Realm, the guard and warrior of Gaia and you Cho Kyuhyun Son of Cho Younghwan and Kim Hanna descendants of Joseon.... are now husbands! you may kiss now...." he claps his hand as the two giggles and lean on a romantic and solemn kiss. They pull away feeling embarassed by such a divine audience before them.

"Oh c'mon I have seen and heard more than that...don't be embarassed no more..." Makiel chuckling as the couple blushes on that.

Too much for being shy....

⚜❇⚜❇⚜❇⚜❇⚜

Kyuhyun's eyes bulge out sitting up instantly. He look around sighing as he rubs his hands onto his face, suddenly feeling up the ring on his finger. He smiles checking it out, feeling proud and excited as well. He didnt told his parents yet, since he doesn't want to be interrupted with his time with his now husband. Speaking of which that said husband is still sleeping spread out naked from a passionate night they had shared after the ceremony. Well, Makiel was nowhere to found again. However, he had said that they will soon meet him, he just have to do something important that time.

Kyuhyun smiles at Siwon soft snores and mouth agape, still being in deep slumber. He shrugs off those thick blankets as he step away from bed avoiding to make too much sound since he doesn't want to wake up his husband yet. He walks naked tip toes to the bathroom and went straight to the toilet releasing those urine swelling on his bladder. 

As he look at his image on the mirror while washing his hand on the faucet he can spot the pure happiness in his eyes. He blushes recalling the exact reasons behind it. However, as he look up again an horrifying image of him greeted him, with those red fiery eyes, a large pair of fangs and skin covered all over with an ugly and painful marking painted along those marking are a flowing lava. 

He scrambles away from that image, slumping down crawling to the edge and curling his body. He closes his eyes, trying to swept away those images flashing in his mind. His body is shaking as he hides his head between his arms.

"Kyuhyun?....KYUHYUN! hey! baby...what's wrong" Siwon who had heard the thud instantly out in bed without minding his nakedness and runs inside the bathroom and saw the most pitiful image of his husband. He was about to touch him, when...

"NO!! DON'T TOUCH ME!" his voice raise as his shaking hands hides his face from his husband.

"What? hey baby....come here..." he reach out but the other just curls his body more.

"No!...I'm ugly..." he croaks out.

"Wha--what?...Hey ... Honey....hey...look at me...please look at me baby...you're not...come here....come to me..." he reach out his hands staring at the other intensely. Kyuhyun then look up with the most terrified expression in his eyes. 

"Siwon..." he voice cracks which breaks the taller's heart instantly he gathers him into his arms. He grabs those pale naked legs wrapping it in his hips as he scoops him up walking out from the bathroom towards their shared bed. He steps into their bed positioning himself to lean on the headrest without letting Kyuhyun go in his arms.

"Hey...its okay...." he hugs him more as the other burrows deep into his arms hiding his face onto the taller's neck.

"Kyuhyun...talk to me...baby...what happen back there...tell me...what are you so afraid baby...." he ask at the shaking male into his arms. Damn what is going on?

"Siwon...I saw something....in me....I...no...no...I'm so scared...am I a monster now?....." Kyuhyun whispers voice fading in each words he spoke.

"You're...what...no..no...you're not...of course you're...not...what did you just saw...baby...tell..me..." Siwon is scared as well, the most terrifying reality he could ever imagine.

"A monster...." he cry once more hugging him tight.

"Don't worry...eventhough that monster is living inside you.." Makiel was stop by Siwon instantly.

"Please..don't say it like that" Siwon had to plead seeing his husband shaking again, terrified as well on that thought. They had been decent as they went towards Makiel's place, inside the cathedral.

"I'm sorry...I am sorry Kyuhyun...well, you don't have to worry though...this rings with you...will help you tame the beast somehow..." Makiel sit beside Kyuhyun soothing him.

"This ring...how..." Kyuhyun ask.

"There's always a reason for everything Kyuhyun..."Kyuhyun nodded on that.

"Well the thing also is that..I have to go somewhere just to craft this one...I will be giving this to you" Makiel presented Siwon an amulet. 

"What is this.?.." Siwon held it in his hands startled on how it's weighs in his hands.

"Try it...it is crafted only for you..." Makiel urge him to wrap it in his neck just above his chest.

"How do you feel?" Makiel ask. Siwon shrug at first but when all of a sudden the amulet glow so bright spurting out metallic gold elements crawls above his wardrobe molding an armor just fitting on him with elevated heels making him a foot taller than his own height.

"Woah you look awesome..." Kyuhyun uttered standing up caressing those shining armor feeling it with his fingers.

"Just what is this?" Siwon feels more lighter just like those times when his in the divine gates.

"Exactly like I wanted to be...you look good...well.... you will be needing it since....war is coming....don't look at me like that..." Siwon furrows his brow as his teacher reasoned.

"The Pagan Leader had already conquer the whole Keeper Society. There is a war going on inside it, without the knowledge of its people..and now that they have Lavarhia in their custody, we need to stop them...before they can make some used of that beast..." Siwon shakes his head which is getting hurt each explanations thrown at him.

"Who is this Lavarhia?...I will stop...the beast...can I do it?...." he ask getting confused again.

"You will never be alone, you have me and now you have Kyuhyun..." Makiel pointed Kyuhyun who looks like out of it at all.

"What? wait...no I will not let Kyuhyun to be involve in this...just no way..." Siwon had to argue, they just got married for God's sake.

"Well, you will be stronger...two hearts become as one is the strongest amongst all....the world will be needing you..." Makiel reasoned.

"Well...if I can help..."Siwon stops his husband from finishing that sentence.

"No...I will not allowed Kyuhyun to be involve in this...he is not a warrior..." Siwon's heart is pumping fast by the thought of Kyuhyun going into war.

"I know...you're scared...however..Siwon...I will be needing you both for this...we just need to train him.." he said however, a change of atmosphere caught his attention. A thick murky dust engulfing the whole cathedral all of a sudden. The they hear it...a demonic laughter of a woman, an cold feeling runs into their gut.

"No you're not....since he will be serving under me..from now on..." there just a few feet away from them...the most terrifying creature walking towards them spurting out slimes of poisonous metals in every steps of her way. She licks her lips just seeing the purest soul among the three, so vulnerable and helpless, just as what she like for a prey...

TBC~


	22. Chapter 21

Sorry for some errors  
just enjoy...

*Just as much as you try....time is the one to beat*

Kyuhyun felt it first...the humidity of the surrounding strangling him, making it hard to breath. He has been slightly aware of what is going around though, his senses becomes numb all of a sudden seeing those people around him moving in a slow motion. It was hard for him to figure out as his sight is clouded with a murky dust and a foggy mind. However, he has been hearing Siwon calling out his name. He wanted to move but his body seems not normally responding into his mind. 

Then he feels a tug on his gut that made him dizzy and tumbling him down unbalanced onto the cold tiled floor.

'No, wait Siwon' he needed to move or else something might had gone wrong. He gulps as he blinks his eyes, shaking his head to clear his mind this time. He slowly stands up bracing onto his legs. He feels the rings in his fingers, the warmth of it comforting him. He just felt that he have to concentrate on that feeling.

On the other side Siwon and Makiel felt the whirpool of that demonic power inside the cathedral. The strongest amongst all. Being able to pull out that kind of power in the material world is like a million times stronger than those demons they are able to crushed from the Divine Gates. Her laughter give chills on his back. He draw his sword which has been from his armor, he felt a strong energy on the weapon on his hand. He ground his feet for a position of an initial attack then speed onto her direction. He blow his sword but an invisible shield around her stops him. She look at him and smirk.

"Your so pathetic...." those words are said then he came flying away. Damn she just shunned him like that so easily.

"Lavarhia!" Makiel went towards her, being in this world makes him impotent. However, he has to do something. If not it will only results to something ugly, since the kids are still not ready.

"Makiel?! Well, well, well.... Look at you...you look so hopeless...such a useless warrior...you think you could stop me this time?" She shrug him off making him flying away as well.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH HIM! KYUHYUN!,STOP!" Siwon shouted as he runs towards that direction.

"STOP RIGHT THERE! LAVARHIA!" Makiel desperate cry can be heard. No Father please...Don't let her touch the kid.

"Tsk...so pathetic...well hello there Kyuhyun...such a beautiful young man...I can smell something delicious in you..." She walks closer to Kyuhyun which made the other back away. He can hear those shouts of concern from Siwon and Makiel but they are both helpless as those heavy waves of murky dust attacking them both, successfully trapping the warriors.

"No...please..."Kyuhyun whispers trying to back away from her...she scares him seeing those eyes which feels like stripping him to his souls. She chuckles as her cold pale hands with those dangerously sharp nails sticking reach out and touch those beautiful face.

"Don't be scared....I'm going to fix you..." her sinister smiles startles him bad he tries to pull away but then in a blink of an eye he was drown onto the darkness of waters. He flails his arms and legs trying to get some air as those pressures on his lungs becomes too much. Then he feels a tug on his ankle harshly pulling him down. He tries to kick his way from that force but then a cold heavy slimes captures his neck strangling him, making him push away some air out of his lungs. He struggles when those slimes trapped his body as well crushing him more. Then that woman appears before him fangs sticking out, as her thorns and tails spurting out with some ugly and deep marking painted painfully with a flowing lava around her body. 

"You belong to me...give in..." she spread her arms wide, with fiery eyes open her mouth wide. When a struck of divine golden chains on her stomach immediately stops her on that attempt. Then Kyuhyun saw more chains shining struck her body trapping her more.

"Ugh! Ashshaha!" she cursed loudly.

This time Kyuhyun become more aware of what is happening around him, choking out some waters from his mouth. He scans the area he is not in the cathedral anymore. He is inside a capsule and he is lying on the edge of some platform as he check on what's under it, an eerie air welcomes him. that darkness under it seems endless. He feels those chills creeping on him as he gathers himself on a safe zone. 

"Ah! Damn it!" he hears an angry cry. There he found where it is coming from, in the center of that capsule. The woman who seems locked down on a crystals filled with water is tortured repeatedly by the golden chains struck past the crystals to her body. It was painful to look at as she is whip by the strikes of divine energy repeatedly flowing on that chains stuck on every parts of her body, trapping her.

❎✖❎✖❎✖❎✖❎

"Kyuhyun!" a sudden calm of air brought cold feeling on Siwon seeing that spot he knows well being occupied by his husband and that monster is now deserted. 

"No..." Makiel faces him as he become furious about it.

"Where is she.?..i'll kill her..." that anger scares Makiel. Seeing him being like that will be not a good advantage.

"I know where those two are....but you need to calm down..first...Siwon..." Makiel said in a calm voice. Yes of course anger makes you do some more drastic things that can inflict more complications. First things first, they needs to find that monster and save Kyuhyun. He nodded, this is not the time to become ballistics.

❎✖❎✖❎✖❎✖❎

The 21st Infantry Battalion of Sapphire Blue Wing of the Milky Way Fleet has been one of the sovereign power made by the Sacred Gospel Society. They have been engaging on a war for a long time now against the Uprising, the revolutionary organization composed by some leaders from the Keepers, Seekers and Matriarchs. The organization that causes some grave threat against the control of power the High Priest which for a long time had grounded the Keepers amongst its primary purposes. This kind of Uprising becomes a symbolic of the awakening of their sworn nemesis. Now that the threat of annihilation appears in the face of that primordial deity triggered and challenges the authority amongst the Keepers Society and its allies.

"I don't understand..." Hyukjae is rubbing his face feeling a coming of a headache from too much confusion. 

"Henriel had to kill me well it was all a lie though...he did it just to serve my purpose....they want my son...they had known he can make a difference and they have to give him too much just for him to meet his true self...." She explained.

"What?! everything is...ugh...I don't know what is really happening..." he rubs his temple just to soothe his head.

"Hyukjae that time they had done horrible things to me. They use me and exploit my power so I should be cleanse and Henriel did that cleansing by killing me infront of everyone to see..." she responds.

"And Siwon?" He ask. After all Siwon had suffered a lot.

"They did that all since Siwon...he is the purest amongst all. All those sufferings he have to undergo for him to be what he should be...but his pure being was ever been stronger and they hate that...I wished I was like him....since they have planned on using Siwon's power the High Priest had to do something that can turn to their advantage instead...even it is painful..they need to do it..or else Siwon will not come into this level...that's why Henriel have to kill me..since they have the held on greater advantage the High Priest still tries to interject just a few chances to save man from that drastic downfall..." Dana look away.

"Are you saying that they are using Siwon all this time?" Hyukjae need to understand everything. This Uprising had done horrible things to make human suffer more. They had creep their way towards the inner power of the Keeper and for a long time they had able to hide the truth. How did that happen? This conspiracy is bigger than he can ever imagine.

"Yes...and that summoning of the beast are one of their trick to blanket their wrongdoings..to divert our attention on saving the High Priests...since they had unfortunately held the High Priests as hostages that moment way before my execution, because they can't simply kill the High Priests without facing the following consequences, first, the wrath of The Father and second, to strongly held the Covenant they have with the Earthlings who supplied them unlimited wealth and energy. If the Earthlings found out that the High Priest are all dead, no more priviledge for them, since the High Priests held their trust. They are clever though when they had use the beast came from the Mother of all Earthlings, the Soul of all the Wicked, to put all the blame on the later making them all accountable from everything, so they can collect damages after, imagine how much it will cost right?. It was all messed up however, when Henriel planted his seed on her...that seed will be the only way to save humanity...now they need to kill her instead...so what we should do right now is to save the seed and bring it to where it belongs...to the Earthlings...." Dana said. The High Priest had able to chant for help towards the Guardians who were able to shake off by those Mystics who had created a denser shield preventing them to freely went inside the material world. Good thing the High Priest were able to break away from it able to reach their thought to the Guardians who had created a plan to defeat this Uprising Movement.

"Siwon's blood is what they needed to create more powerful monsters just like what they had done to me...and that Keith ambushed? they had held Siwon and collected his blood to summon the beast...Siwon didn't remember a thing since they had able to erase it in his memory..." she feels like vomiting again remembering those tortures she experienced from their hands.

"Where is Henriel now?" Hyukjae had a feeling Henriel might be alive...if so...As he is informed that Henriel is the one who had lead this whole Sacred Gospel Society.

"He had to rest for now since that blow Mierran Circle almost killed him...and that Daniel his your friend right? He had already been on a cleansing process." Dana held a paper in her hands and passes it to him.

"Everything is written down there...tell me if your ready for cleansing after.." Dana was about to leave when he stops her.

"I...what about Donghae? His my husband..." his voice becomes small. Donghae being the murderer of Andrew must not be spared.

"We can save him...if he wants to..." she nodded her head and went outside his post. The huge cabin directed as his room in this enormous mother space ship. He sighs and finally read all the words written on that paper. He feels dizzy just by reading those facts and evidences against this so called Uprising Controversy. Damn he wished he can speak to Donghae since that guy had more knowledge in this type of ideals.

❎✖❎✖❎✖❎✖❎

Gallaghan together with the Armed Forces went straight from the Secret Gates to the Sacred Gospel Stations collecting sacramental evidences against them to start their raids, arresting those bugs whom created this type of Uprising. This Stations includes the S.J Station, known as The Sacred Gospel is a secret society claim to be a revolutionary organization against the High Priest he explained as the median of the Archons. Gallaghan had told him that the Station has been used for such filthy works by those rebels. 

"How come I didn't know about all of this..." Donghae ask.

"Donghae...their filthy and they had creep inside here without your knowledge....how is that so?...well your not always present here aren't you...your husband might have told you about it?" Hyukjae? he went up to their study and seen nothing prove such thing.

"Are you telling me that Hyukjae was behind this all? He doesn't like politics...he despise it...why would.." Donghae head hurts this time. The general wants his help but him throwing accusations to his husband is a low blow.

"His one of them...His Dana's nephew...their family..and him being not here at this moment must be that his already has knowledge of our arrival in here.." Yes, he'd had said about this St. John Gospel Station is ruled by Dana, which apparently still alive this time. This secret uprising society made by the famous Gospel Stations such as St. Matthew, St. Mark, St. Luke and St.John. 

He said that the Archons has given them such amazing opportunity to survived when that moment the Guardians abandoned them. The Archons instead give them the High Priest, the beings that serve as their medians to their people. Ever since the Guardians had left them, the Archons help them survived through the High Priest, the one who had given them enough power and wealth at the very moment. And the Uprising were planning to take that all away. They will kill them all, annihilating every one of them.

"How....no...." Donghae rubs his forehead. He needs to think. Do he have to believe all of those things the general had been saying? His Hyukjae would never betray him like that.

"You can't back away now Donghae...your one of us...either turn your people to us...or we will force them instead" His eyes bulge on that turning his body to the general who now has a gun pointing in his head.

"What...the hell..." He said as a sudden blow on his back of makes him scrambling down.

"Donghae...I had chosen you...since I had never made Daniel instead. The Station is my most vital intention. Good thing your the one who had given me that opportunity. You and your audacity. You had nothing before...however, your jealousy towards your friend brought to you for something more useful. That darkness on you attracts me. However, your gone pathetic when you married that filthy traitor. Good thing we can still make a use of your connection instead. Damn, do you think you could be spared when you showed love? Who do you want show it for though...there's none! Love is nothing in this world. It worth nothing..." the general had gone mad.

"Come to think of it...everlasting life with unending power of control over this hopeless beings. As long as they had leaders and something to hold for their belief, they will follow for as long as we wanted them to. Donghae, the one who worship power in this world? will never perish...remember that...Now if you want your people to held power...come with me and i'll show you the way towards that unlimited power... " He smirks making Donghae shivers in this upcoming destiny.

❎✖❎✖❎✖❎✖❎

Siwon and Makiel went up to run. Makiel told him that his power was held both on their rings and the amulet. Locating Kyuhyun wouldn't be a big problem. Now they had to beat the time to find the smaller abducted by that monster. They run fast through the spectrum and went up straight to a capsule. That woman is held by strings of chains struck in her body held inside a crystals with divine waters. 

Damn good thing she had held in there all the time. Imagine how much damage she can do if not. 

"SIWON!" He heard a familiar voice thank God he sighs he runs towards where Kyuhyun was seeing the man being all terrified. 

"Hey I'm here...you're safe...you alright..?..." he ask softly as the other clings on him shaking from shock, good thing he nodded as responds.

"YOU CAN'T RUN AWAY KYUHYUN!....YOU BELONG TO ME!" she struggles on her chains clattering it making a wave onto it.

"What does she wants?!" Siwon is feeling irritated on her furrowing his brows staring at her.

"Something is not right...this is bad...we need to get out of here right away..." Makiel said startling Kyuhyun, since he didn't expect Makiel to be present on that place. They nodded however, didn't try to ask for the reason since answers right now will only create another questions.

However, before they're going to step for escape a loud clattering of those chains caught them off guard. They watches terrified seeing those crystals were starting to shakes as waters inside made a strong waves. Chains are slowly breaking as well as those crystals held her hostage. Her true image is showing, the image of beauty and distraction. She shouted blowing out huge amount of energy rattling the whole place, breaking those chains struck in her body successfully. She held out her hand blowing away the two warriors towards those walls trapping them.

"NO!" Kyuhyun shouted as she started on crushing the warriors. 

"DAMN! I DON'T LIKE INTERRUPTION! YOU TWO REALLY IRRITATES ME! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO PERSISTENT! UGH!" she gritted her teeth.

"No! Stop! Please!" Kyuhyun looks terrified seeing Siwon and Makiel being held upon that great force helplessly struggling to break away.

"DON'T WORRY BOY I WILL HAVE YOU AFTER I HAVE THIS TWO..." her deep voice resonates the whole capsule.

Kyuhyun closes his eyes seeing his husband losing strength from such force, Makiel was trying to pull out some of his power but everything is futile. 

'No Siwon...No...please stop it....stop....just...stop' he chants to his mind. The he felt something in his body. A strong heat feelings which gushes out from him. Making him feel lighter and bigger. He pull it out, he recognizes the feeling those heat slowly growing and embracing his body. His chanting into his mind those words he didn't even understand. The words becomes louder onto his ears pumping its beats making a gobble around him.

"AHAHAHAHHAHAHAH! THAT'S IT BOY....CAN YOU FEEL THE PERFECTION? CAN YOU FEEL HOW BEAUTIFUL YOU ARE...THAT'S IT! GIVE IN TO THE POWER....INHALE THAT FIRE IN YOU! AH!!!" Those eternal fire suddenly engulfs her burning her in full force, breaking her grip onto those struggling warriors.

"I TOLD YOU TO NEVER TOUCH MY MAN! YOU FILTHY WENCH! YOUR A TRASH IN THIS WORLD! YOU CAN NEVER BECOME ONE OF US!" Kyuhyun the image of pure water of fire floating with wings melting his surroundings. His like a sun a goblet of fire with those enormous energy trashing out from him.

"KYUHYUN?!" What is happening? Siwon who was able to breath normally again watches helplessly at the image of his husband.

"Oh no....that's...Sol...I no how can it be?" Makiel said. Kyuhyun a star has made his final transformation and it will not be good since his power can melt them if it gets longer.

"Siwon...stop him...now....!" Makiel said as he tries to summon for help. He needs to call her. Please hear me...I need you now...

"Kyuhyun...please don't lose it...baby! listen to my voice...don't lose it...if this will continue...you will burn everything! Please! Baby!" Siwon was reminded on that night were Kyuhyun was the one who wants him to stop. Please God I don't want to lose him...Kyuhyun being on that state might kill his material body and he will never let that happen.

Then all of the sudden the strong numbness engulfs the whole place. The wave of such denser energy suffocates it. The clocks seems to stop as a couple of pentagram appears on Kyuhyun's body as well as the beast instantly stopping their motions. 

Siwon watches in full amazement when the display of such strong magic over that dangerously powerful entities, successfully stopping them on the spot. Then a pentagram of opening welcomes the image of a beautiful maiden with the whitest as clouds curls wearing a piece of thin clothing made in silk from elements of platinum and gold barely covering her golden tanned skin. Her crown is the image of glory and great intellect, symbolizing her omnipotent ability.

"Lavarhia...thank you...your here..." Makiel sighs in relief making Siwon furrows his brows. Lavarhia? the beast named that one also right. Oh damn, his head hurts again.

"I heard your helpless call yes...did she caused this all?" She saunters graciously walking towards the beast watching her unmoving image.

"I had to stop her...I don't know how...since I can't use my power inside this plane." Makiel explain, making her nod her head.

"She had suffers a lot...what a pitiful sight..." she touches her image then take back her hand right away seems being burnt from it. Then she smiles, eyes sparkling with so much love.

"I'll take her from here...thank you Warrior..." her smiles warms the room in comfort.

"Umm...yes OK...but I have another problem..." Makiel look over to Kyuhyun, Siwon on the side of his husband seems looking desperate as time keeps ticking.

"That kid...is strong...don't worry...you know i'll help...let's go..." she said smiling motioning for them to flood suit. Siwon walks towards Makiel. 

"Lavarhia? who is she this time..." Siwon ask.

"That's what they called her...but she has many names...she is the brightest amongst Creations, the First Born. She is the daughter of Fium, The creator of all worlds." he explain. 

The what?....

❎✖❎✖❎✖❎✖❎

Donghae had to think quick as the thought of Hyukjae being not around scares him. He needs to find him but the thought of sacrificing the people in South Korea also pushes too much stress. If those Archons really held power on them all this time then he doesn't have another way to survive from this destiny. The choice will be up to him. He feels the clock is ticking as beads of sweat went out from his forehead.

"Tsk...is it that hard to think for the brighter tomorrow Donghae?...tsk tsk...if I were you...i'll chose now or you will be shot dead....since you don't have anywhere to go...they will never spare you...killing Andrew and keeping a lie...such an unforgivable sin..." he pointed the gun on Donghae's head making the other closes his eyes waiting for a tragic judgement.

"Oh? your accepting it already...so pathetic...your so pathetic...and useless aren't you" he cocked the gun filled with deadly bullet different from the ordinary one. This bullet contains poisonous energy which kills the being turning it into an ash instantly. 

He was about to shot the other's head but a thud caught his attention looking over what it is but a gun pointed in his direction by an armored men startles him. He look around seeing his men were all gone, he laughs madly feeling some clownery beyond amazement. He was about to move but a force pushes him hard towards the table dragging him harshly to the side.

"Ugh! the hell?!" he grunts.

"Your useless piece of shit!...your nowhere stronger than us!" a man whispers at him then a blow in his head knock him out.

"What?..." Donghae who had witness the whole ordeal remains unmoving. That thing happen on a flash.

"Donghae...what happen man? too much for being helpless...you had change into something I despise too much..." his mouth agape seeing the image of a man he didn't expect he will be able to see. He stands up slowly trying to register such reality.

"Andrew...?" he croak out catching his breath.

"Thank you for bringing him here...it will not be too much of a work to do...I have been waiting for such opportunity..since we can't risk everything right now...we are battling with time and we can't risk every minute of it..." he talks as if it was nothing for him.

"Your alive?" Donghae still being dumbfounded.

"Hmmm...yeah...I am...luckily though...yes...I am alive..." he said. Donghae really is seeing the man again, he feels sick.

"Donghae...do you happen to believe everything what he just said?" there's a teasing on his voice. The man didn't even change a bit. Still teasing and playful.

"What?...uh...no...I..don't it's confusing...but I believe there's a lie on it..." are they really doing this conversation right now?

"Hmmm...good..I know you don't...don't worry the back up will come in here...we just need to wait for another signal..." he motions Donghae to sit.

"I...Andrew..I was..." he stutters.

"No..Hae...you don't have to say anything...I was at fault too...I was insensitive back then...I wished I could turn back the time...hate was not been born...it is taught...so I understand...I did forgive you from a long time ago...so you don't need to keep that blame in your self...it's not fair man...your still my friend after all..nothing changes..." Andrew's words comforted him.

"Still I'm so sorry...i was selfish and ambitious and I don't deserve to be your friend anymore..." he bows as his chest clutches from too much guilt.

A chuckles startles him looking up he see a man having a seizures of giggles. A hard smack on his shoulders shakes him.

"Stop it man...your so cheesy...it doesn't suit you I swear ..please...,kkkk" the man still being so childish act as one again.

"Andrew...I'm serious ....what the.." he furrows his brow this man really gets on his nerve until now.

"oh..OK...sorry..sorry...man...ah...okay...I am accepting your apology...really...I really do..." Donghae rolls his eyes seeing that failed attempt of seriousness. He can feel how those tingles in his hand wants to smack that head again.

"I was thankful for your concern over my son though...I badly wanted to see him..." he smiles making Donghae smiles as well.

"He looks like you...but he did suffer a lot..so a little bit different though.." they both nodded after that.

"He'll become more than me though....I can't wait to see him ground this world...damn...I will be the proudest dad ever..." he pumps his fist onto the air. Donghae chuckles looking out the night view of the mansion window. He hope this will be over soon.

TBC~


	23. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End is Coming~

Time, Rules and Agreements

The back up team composed of secret services agents went straight to collect the unmoving body of the general and his men. They need to make it fast since they doesn't want to trigger the alarms of their enemies about this one. Donghae had to follow suit to the hangar said to be placed underground. What he didn't expect upon boarding the ship filled with military personnel that the ship took off more deeper on the ground under it. He watch in awe as the ship blasted in speed flying away from the surface going deeper to the underground until the ship went straight down to the water. He noticed that once the ship submerge into the water this now move in horizontal line going fast and up back to the surface went up from the water again. He gulps as the ship then starting on taking its formal take off, taking position and smoothly flying away and up to the space, to the distant star. No traces or any disturbance had made from where it took off.

"Connecting to Sapphire Blue Wing Mother Ship, this is the Fang Chameleon over...requesting for harbor over..." the control personnel now is communicating on the mother ship. Donghae watch in amazement the vastness of that pyramid shape mother spaceship almost taking over the million miles of the space area slowly appearing as they went up to the hangar. He was informed that the Sapphire Blue Wing Station is the central space unit for Milky Way Exploration. There's a following scanning made by the mother ship to them until when all cleared they signal for welcoming their troops.

Donghae gulps seeing Andrew casually sitting on his seat of control seriously scanning those monitors infront of him. Donghae needed to wait or observe since, he really hates to ask questions at times like this. He felt out of place, it seems that everything in here are more like a different story. Science and technology has limitations for them living on the ground, since according to the Covenant they have with the Earthlings, that too much use of debauched energy will disturb the normal flow of oscillations of the universe. This will cause into more consequences and the damage control will be made by the Earthlings itself, which costs a lot from the complications from managing both time and space. But it seems this around him were not minding the consequences they can partake with the Earthlings after. Though he knows that the part of that Covenant are this Metatron Eye held by the Keepers and the Pentacle Cube held by the Mystics as well as the Matriarchs which focuses on monitoring every celestial activities. This sacred covenant is a forbidden topic however, it seems Donghae now have an idea why would any one on the higher ranks wouldn't dared to talked about it in most times.

"We have him...yes..we made sure of it....I know we cannot take chances like this one out of control....hmmm...yeah...see you..." he hears Andrew talking with someone on the monitor then he stand up walking out from the control room. He wants follow him but he think it will be more awkward since the issues between them wouldn't be taken away like that easily. There are so much things to consider with.

Once they all boarded on the mother ship the troops then drag along those enemies they held hostage. Donghae is beyond amaze on the vastness of this mother ship. 

"Donghae...good thing your here..." his body stiffens seeing her again. 

"Dana...hey...uh.." he scratches the back of his head making Andrew smiles.

"it's okay Donghae...we have all these reasons and decisions we had regretted...however, there's always a time to make a change...so why not starts from now on? hmmm?" Dana smiles warmth him. Damn he was not really good into this kind of conversation ever. He wishes that he can have his husband this time. Hyukjae is the only person who can soothe him in times like this.

"You must be tired...let's talk later...assists him to his cabin please...thank you..." they might have a lot of talking to do but thankfully they have get the he will be needing more time to process all of this information. For now he needs to lie down and maybe take a nap for abit.

Donghae bowed to the people who had guided him to his cabin waiting for the sensor to recognize his presence before opening the so called capsule like cabin. 

"Hae...oh...God Thank You...Donghae...." he is beyond startled seeing his husband charging on him hugging him tight upon seeing him. He gathers him as well in his arms finally registering that his not hallucinating this time.

"I was so worried...are you okay?" he pulls away checking Donghae at the same time. He nodded in responds as long as Hyukjae is there, he'll going to be OK.

"I just felt bothered on what is going on....it's seems everything has been having a different light this time...and I don't know where to start...I don't even know who would I believe first...I'm so confused Hyukjae...I didn't know any of this is happening...I felt ashamed as a Keeper in position..." Donghae is guided by his husband to seat while doing his rant. He hugs his side kissing his shoulder comforting him.

"Hae I don't know what to say either...well they had given me this papers and it's funny I don't even know what is in there just a few issues I'm familiar with but the rest...I don't know... they told me that I am advised for cleansing later..i don't even know what does mean again...." Hyukjae shrug staring at his husband who seems out of it just staring at the folder in his hand. He reach out palming his face and guided him leaning as they kiss softly, nipping and sharing warm breaths. Finally, he hear the other sighs breathing out some stress a little bit. Donghae nodded smiling this time, eyes telling him how grateful he is for the other.

"I was not convinced by the general at first but knowing that something might had done wrong way before scares the hell out of me. Imagining those times I have to spend too much sacrifices just to be the best....ruining a friendship for my ambition...tsk...too much for this so called pledge of loyalty...their just using us to hide the truth? They did made up stories for us to live inside a bubble...even I wasn't aware are just pure delusions.... I can't believe it I.... felt that I was the one to blame after all...if I knew....If I wasn't blinded by greed I would be one of the people who had corrected this kind of mistake...however I was one of those who only aggravate it.....if it wasn't because of you...I don't think I could have a chance to know it all...Hyukjae....I promise you...i'll make it right...i'll do anything to help...to make it right...." He said with to much determination. 

Hyukjae smiles and nodded as the black head lean in for another kiss. They smiles feeling more comfort from being together again.

"I trust you....you can do everything Hae...you don't know how amazing you are...you just have to get back that coolness you had before...You are one of the best asset in this society...that's why they need you...they always need you...you know that" Hyukjae smiles as the black head kisses his head hugging him. They hug for more as Donghae started to read the folder on his lap, scanning it as understanding instantly what had written on those reports. He nodded his head.

"They want to take this as diplomatic as they can. They doesn't want to risk the humans in the process. These are all reports from different types of investigation. Here, this one indicated that the following plant laboratory in void territory are use to create monsters such as bloodhounds to serve as qoute and qoute enemies...these are intended to divert some Keepers about the truth. The truth behind this Hyuk, those bastards are already on our gate for a long time. They had taken the High Priests on hostage. Damn, their using the High Priests on their advantage to avoid the wrath of their both contradicting parties. One mistake they will end up doing more drastic way to end this on their favor." Donghae shakes his head.

"What now?" Hyukjae still not use on this type of conversations since his husband being as protected as he is.

"It's not easy but any chance they will take...their getting help though...." Donghae furrowed his brow.

"Who?" Hyukjae ask. The Sacred Gospel having help with some entity behind them? Which one though?

✳Ⓜ✳Ⓜ✳Ⓜ✳Ⓜ✳

"I had received a signal transmitted from our allies inside the sphere, they were able to send it on time, that's why I had able to hear your call. The disturbance made by Lavarhia in that sphere is too strong. However, it does affects her as well. Her hunger for too much energy blind her and brought her to become more Savage. Pulling out energy throughout in every dimension while being captured can almost damage the whole place if I didn't get there on time. She almost kill the child inside her womb as well" the maiden explained. This woman in particular is the pure being or an opposite version of that pale woman or the so called beast. The beast was pulled out from her a long time ago, for her to reach out the highest form of her being. 

"Ah...right that was what I did felt from her...that's why she's so aggressive...despite of being captured she was able to reach us in the cathedral" Makiel being able to have someone whom he know can help them is now feeling at ease.

"What is this world?" Siwon interrupted them looking out onto the place full of colors and objects too pleasant and huge and the energy of the place are too grand.

"Your in Cognos Siwon... the world of all universes..." Makiel answer.

"Fium my father...he is the from the Higher Cosmoi who is able to travel inside this vortex...He was swallowed on it honestly...to survived he did spurt out lights of divine spark which created this worlds and firmaments everywhere. It was a long story... Siwon... There's a war...a destruction...chaos...bad sides versus the good sides...it was ugly... However, we are able to survived it. We are able to built this so called darkness into a Paradise. With the help of the Father of course, I'm talking about the Father of the Higher Cosmoi..." the maiden narrated.

"Until the beautiful Lucifer ruined it...creating another burden for all of us...he stealing from Higher Cosmoi and the Paradise he created a world of his own, and wanted to recreate both the Higher Cosmoi and the Paradise as one. However, he messed up...now he doesn't have a chance to redeem himself again...even the Father didn't even know how to save him...he is bound into that world and for him to continue living he needs to keep that world of illusions going... so by doing it he needs to take away the memory of each beings connected to us...taking those memories will give more chances for him to keep that world valuable, since his nowhere to go ...he wants to save his own life by sacrificing more...he is that kind of selfish and evil" her voice becomes sad narrating the truth from the past.

The following entities went inside that pentagram and walk straight into a stone cave. Siwon scans the area seeing different colors of stones illuminating the vastness of the whole place. The stones seems have a life on his own pulsing with lights creating beautiful show of spectrum and wavelength across its vastness sending vibrations just like having an orchestral concert. Siwon hearts pumps strongly this time almost bombarding his head with such strong pulse.

"Easy warrior you need to relax....I can feel your too distress ...." the maiden spoken.

"I don't know but it seems the waves were too much for me...." Siwon held up his hands to cover his ears as the waves are more stronger the more he went up inside this cave. Then he watch in amazement when the maiden reach out to his ears the waves seems now calming and comforting after that soft touch.

"A calm heart hears the beauty and not the pain...warrior..." she smiles as they move further deeper into the cave.

"This is so wonderful Lavarhia...how did you build this one?" Makiel watch in amazement the beauty of this cave. He can feel this connection of this cave onto those beautiful worlds. The beating and pumping of each hearts, their thoughts and harmony. This cave is so calming for a divine being as him.

"This pulsing cave is the Heart of all Universes... this is where everything came from and forth, the gift from my father." she smiles as she directed the floating entities inside a pentagram onto the bed of rocks in the middle of a lake. 

"What are you gonna do to them?" Siwon ask body tensing seeing the image of his husband being drag gently onto that place.

"This Universe has it's own way of dealing with time and space warrior...Your inner heart will be the one who will save you in all matters of breaking those rules. Pure heart take back those harmonies in the Universe. Pure heart is their way inside you." the maiden smiles as those waves of colors came towards those entities pulsing into their body coming throughout it. Then he feels a calming waves reaching his heart singing a beautiful harmony urging him as he closes his eyes hearing those waves. That connection he knew it all along his beloved is calling him, calming voice touching him, then he smiles opening his eyes with full of confidence this time.

"Love is the only way warrior....it's the only way...." the maiden went towards those rocks seeing those entities coming down to their original form. The warriors follow suit walking on that golden pathway in the middle.

Siwon seeing his beloved slowly stirring back to conscious he runs ahead charging towards him. He climb those stones easily just to be on his side again.

"Kyuhyun...oh...baby your okay...I'm here..." They hug tightly seeing each other again.

"I was.... am I dead?" Kyuhyun blinks towards him watches him laugh. He shakes his head guiding him up to his feet.

"No...of course not..." he leans kissing the other on the lips calming his nerves. 

"Ugh! Damn my head hurts! Ugh!" they both hear that voice. Staring at that figure they can feel the tension building up again.

"Oh? what the ?..." she scans the surrounding eyes darting out back and forth.

"Lavarhia...welcome home..." the maiden speaks startling her. Then she huffs harshly standing up and effortlessly climbs down those rocks then proceeds on facing the maiden staring at her face. Now Siwon can find the similarity between the two. He escorted Kyuhyun as they climb down those rocks as well.

"Well well, now I had captured your attention...I am honored...tsk..." she huffs. The only difference between them are their skin colors and their height. The maiden is a foot taller than her and the pale one is smaller about only a five feet length or smaller. 

"I had been looking at you for a long time...you know that...however, the Keepers kept you hidden on their colony...I wasn't able to reach out for you..." her voice is calming when the other one seems upset over her.

"It's your fault! I was ready to go home but do you have to be so ugh...! it's your fault!" she stomps her feet walks towards one of the stones and unceremoniously slumps down on it.

"Hmm.. okay it's my fault...can you forgive me now? i'll never object for now..." the maiden walks to her caressing her black hair. She crouches down and whispered loud enough to hear by those audiences where are all silent and just watching their exchange.

"I have a surprised for you..." she whispered smiling then step aside for her to see the person just behind them.

"Eh? what are doing here? aren't you have done what you wanted for me?...." the bitterness on her tone makes the male scratches the back of his head. 

Siwon and Kyuhyun exchanges stares just noticing the presence of General Henriel looking like a defeated warrior dealing with that pale woman. He walks to her direction kneeling just before her arms reaching out to trap her between it.

"I hadn't done any of it yet..." His baritone voice is amazingly soft and gentle. 

"Wha--?" she was about to retort when he lean forward kissing those lips silencing her. 

"Oh?...I see..." Kyuhyun face painted with amazement but he smiles and hug Siwon kissing his neck. Siwon as well smiles and shaking his head. When the kiss exchange by the couple deepened the maiden motions for them to leave those two to have their moment.

"Siwon...umm...ask them..." Kyuhyun is nudging his husband about some issues bugging them both. Siwon shrugs since hr never wants to interfere on any issues at all. Kyuhyun huffs.

"Umm..excuse me? those two? hmmm...so everything ends now...since that woman...she seems not that dangerous after all right?..." Kyuhyun ask those two entities who had seems unbothered about those issues they might be more concern about.

"Oh no...we aren't done yet...we must do something but umm I guess we have to wait since those two are still taking time for each other..you know...whatever left out issues they should have done for a long time..." Makiel said.

"Yes, on that note those two are they connected to the both of you? their kinda looked like you right Siwonnie?" Kyuhyun can never stop to comment on that. Well his a curious man and having in this type of world were boundaries are not an issue so he felt that freedom to interfere.

"Hmm...it was a long story from a long time ago..but those two are yes...they are part of us...from the past...you know Kyuhyun there are always those two parts in everything. The two opposites who always have each other. Me I have an opposite myself, she was taken away from me from years ago for me to reach up on my level now..that also happen for Makiel...Henriel is his opposite. Those two are always drawn with each other however since the past always influences the present...just like you two...its hard to understand but once you reach some level on your lifetime you will probably understand the bit of it." the maiden try to elaborate but Kyuhyun still didn't get it.

"You know Kyuhyun we are connected as a part of everything in this Universe, a microcosm ....were just a part of it....if he haven't known our past or our beginning we are always this kind of loss....the feeling of that loss can influence some mistakes, you know choices that we might regret after. It is very important to remember. This kind of remembrance we should partake all our lifetime...to have more good choices for the future to come." Makiel said to him, making his head curls again. 

"Just like what happened to me..." Siwon sighs. His past always influences his decisions, eventhough he tries to change it...it seems their always a way for him to make choices he will regret later.

"OK...I wouldn't ask anything since I still didn't get it...just like what is happening right now...its just getting bolder and bigger. I can't take it....I just maybe....want to thank whatever entity who influences this to happen into me since I got a chance to meet amazing beings like you.." Kyuhyun shrugs and tries to smiles eventhough his mind having inflation right now.

"Well, your amazing as well Kyuhyun, having this kind experience of consciousness in a single lifetime? your amazing as you are...truly the chosen one...the gift that we are all waiting for..." she smiles tilting her head looking at him with admiration.

"OK now...what?" they are all interrupted with a sharp voice of a frail woman walking onto their direction.

"Yes...finally...we will be needing you..." the lovely Lady went up to her guiding the frail Lady to her side. 

"OK what should I do..." the pale woman ask eyebrow arching.

"This one inside you will change the world and its reality. This seed will be the opening of all consciousness. Since the Dark Prince had stolen it from us from a long time ago to offer him advantage hiding the truth and abuse the divine and the universe, now we will take it back." she explain.

"So that's the purpose of this kid.?" she ask making the other three nodded. 

"She will be use to ignite the consciousness of this Universe towards that connection it had on that Prisoner's Sphere" the maiden pointed out the a sphere in the middle of a stone basin.

"Prisoner's Sphere?" Kyuhyun ask.

"The human world Kyu..." Siwon answered. His eyes throws a confusing look towards his husband but decided to not point it out loud.

"Yes...exactly...that way we will send a message to the humans...we will reach them..." the maiden said.

"We will going to angry the Archons inside that sphere...and it will just ignite a war..." Makiel chirp in.

"That's the plan...that's why I had conspired with some of the Keepers inside that sphere to plant this stone inside Kyuhyun...to make him our weapon..." the maiden said showing them how she did it. Replaying on the waters the scenes on that faithful night where Siwon fought on the poison inside him.

"I need to chose someone valuable...that's why you are reach out too Makiel...since you have to help Siwon." Makiel nodded.

"We will wait for their reaction and the weapon will finish it." the maiden added.

"Tsk let me kill them all...I wanted to crush them by pieces after a very long time..." the pale woman said.

"No...only the pure heart I can reach love...we all know you haven't have that..." the maiden smile as the other snort.

"Wow...thank you for that heartfelt compliment I am so pleased..." she pokes his tongue on her opposite.

"Well just have to wait...."the maiden said pointing out to do what they have to do.

There is a commotion happening on the Central Unit, as one Intel informed them about the enemies activity. Apparently, the Uprising currently releases a plagues that will affect the Humans for the length of ten years. This are their way as a warning against those rebels who want to interfere their business with the High Priest. All of those members of the highest rank inside the Spirit Society are turned into them from a long time now, except for those few from them who haven't have any ideas towards this treacherous act. 

The Intel of The Central Unit are already informed about the opening of all gates of darkness in the human world affecting all its dimensions, times and its space. The Keepers Armed Forces were all deployed to every part of the sphere to face this suicidal mission, but looking out of it from different perspective, it is more like a bait just to distract their people about what is really happening inside their respective leaders.

"You are all very stupid to just throw everything away what the Archons had given to us....Stop Lavarhia from interfering or else more lives are going away...more souls are going to be torture...Stop her right now..." one voice message rang out on the central unit. 

"Another Intel informs that there are thousands of their unit rounding the sun right now." one personnel said.

"What is happening?" Donghae whispered to Dana just being on the sideline watching all higher ranking personnel being busy on their task.

"They have started...they want us to stop the Mother to interfere more. Apparently they now have full awareness of our connection to the Mother." she said just listening on the chaos around them.

"Donghae..." a voice startles him looking behind a face surprised him in a good way. Without words he hug the man feeling a pure happiness seeing him again.

"Good thing your here...we need to keep the faith Hae..." Daniel smacks his cousin's back softly when someone caught his attention. Abandoning his cousin he went straight to Hyukjae who was shock of a sudden hug from the taller.

"Hey gorgeous...I missed you..." Daniel inhales his scent smiling.

"Oh...hey too Hyung...well...it's nice seeing you alive..." Hyukjae feel the awkwardness, having someone around who always held pure admiration towards you is a bit awkward. Daniel chuckles and sighs Hyukjae hadn't change a bit.

"We need to get going...who's with me.." they are all interrupted by Andrew who seems unaware of everything since his busy laying out all the plans for a battle they have to face.

"Count me in..." Donghae and Daniel said in unison nodding on each other. Hyukjae hugs Donghae in an instant. Donghae pulls away kissing his lips softly.

"No worries baby...i'll help to make it right..." They smiles bidding their goodbyes praying for better fate to come.

"Kyuhyun and Siwon, its time...know this.... you two have been chosen by the Universe itself...to ground this fate of awakening....every thousands of years the chosen ones were spurted out to do their purpose and this time...it is your purpose to free the Human in this kind of oppression.... you are two beings connected with love will destined to change the world and its reality. Please hold your hand together....you should be equip for the forthcoming." the maiden sent the pair on the either side of a stone start her ceremony. 

"As the mind and hearts are connected the eyes will see the truth of reality. The mind knows the heart who see the beauty of life and love. Who will never seek revenge but only want peace and unity. This is the beginning of the new world order. The opening of consciousness as gift to aid this darkness brought by these false artisans. Father...i'll offer to you this two hearts as our sacrifice to reach this duty. Blessed us with your power! Give us your strength to defeat our enemy. Send us your beauty to show our enemy what is the real power that will ground them to their sentence. Father of the Universe....I offer this two hearts...to thee..." as she has spoken an archaic language the two feline symbol in gold and platinum swarming harmoniously with each other appears before them. 

"Two hearts become as one" the symbol spoken and hovers above the pair. Then the figure showers them dust of divine spirit making the couple feel light headed. 

They both closes their eyes and feels being stripped from any inhibitions. They feel naked and free. The lightness of their body makes them feel brighter and bigger. The hands are intertwine, lips are connected, naked bodies brushes on each other and hearts pumping in harmony. Kyuhyun blushes feeling their genitals seems connected blinking his eyes as he hears Siwon chuckles on his back.

"When they said our connection will be like this one...I will never complain...I can feel you everywhere around me Darling..." the taller's lips brushing on his shoulder as he as well smiles. Their fingers intertwine as they are being engulf with a comfort of this kind of intimacy. 

"Siwon...this feels beautiful..." Siwon reach out to him kissing him, breathing on his lips. They smiles and hums on such satisfying feeling being together.

In the other side, the people who watches their connection see the real beauty of the weapon. Armor as bright as the Sun, as magnificent as the Sky and as grand as the ocean. They can see the beauty that can last on eternity. The feeling that it brought showers comfort on the beings under them. Its presence brought diligence and loyalty amongst all the spirits in all millennia. The birth of a lifetime warrior who pledge for such salvation. The grace given by the universe itself.

TBC~


	24. Chapter 23

Pardon me for some errors~

The Law is Unbreakable   
Love is Untouchable

"The universe had seen the mistakes of a man in his lifetimes. It had asked the man to dwell with the reason and not the solution. It has created the man his intention and never his confusion. It gives a man an enormous power of conclusion and not to deal it with his undignified intervention....  
The power of a man that was hidden in the deeper layer of his thought is a dedication however of him to create his own sin. That power is an authority that ground him for his integrity, is now given him his detriment and sentiment.....  
It is time to give back the man what had stolen from him. The man had suffered a lot and blinded from his own dwellings, given him the pattern of truth behind those lies. The universe had seen a man...and now it decided to touch his hand. Warriors of the universe...come to me and give me your heart as I will give mine the heart that never lies...." The divine symbol of the Higher Spirit showers the warriors his divine dust trusting his entirety for them to be equip on the battle against the false artisans who had hostage the High Priest.

The cave lighten up as well when the ignition of it's consciousness around the Cognos proceeds, blowing up enormous light towards that sphere striking like a lightning effortlessly injecting inside it. 

They watch as a needle like line of light pierced inside it in one shot and all of a sudden created sparks of lightning inside it.

"It's time..." the maiden said as the Weapon takes his position for his mission.

▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫

The Gospel Warriors takes their positions as the signal has been made by the Mother alarming their enemies at the same time. They have split into groups the space troopers are assign to take care of the attacks made in the Solar Globe, said to be used by the Uprising to disturb the magnetic field within its system and as well as the galactic field, they are planning for a genocide. A mass destruction of humanity can also be one of their advantage in some point to trap the souls and torture it.

The other special forces has been deployed and task for assistance in the ground mission, dealings with bloodhounds and demons being summoned in every dimensions to cause havoc to the humans, taking away their faith and strength. The warriors starts to maneuver their assigned posts, calling out all of their troops in this battle together.

Andrew and his troops went on the ground targeting the Secret Bosom. Their mission is to stop the opening of each dark portals that are use to consumes and attacks the human souls. These portals are already been flocked with different types of monsters around it. Summoned by the Mystics and Matriarchs on the enemy side. 

"They have uses the Mystics and Matriarchs on their side.... we need to be careful since those allies souls are all trapped as well" one commander said. They have to contact their trusted colleagues who hadn't have an idea of what is happening. They have to reveal the truth in time to them. They were still confuse about it but at that moment they need to keep going for them to complete their missions. So they all gathered hiding behind those walls and laid some plans on how to target the Arch. The Arch has been poisoned softening its shield enabling those monsters to penetrate inside causing havoc and disturbances. They need to stop it, however, the flocks of monsters are getting on their way.

Apparently, the Mystics and Matriarchs are all been trapped as well. Those darkness consumed them and used their magic to the dark side as valuable weapon against the Keepers. Some Keepers also consumed by darkness as well become an addition of such encumbrance. They need to be more careful on dealing with this task or else more souls will be tortured at the same time.

The troops uses their weapons and explosives to destruct their enemies. Shouts of agony and explosions field the whole place as the warrior proceeds to complete their mission. The enemy troops are more stronger this time as the darkness had an advantage in this territory, creating solid foundation over the years.

Bloods are spluttered as more monsters are slaughtered by the warriors. However, the warriors are still outnumbered and surrounded by legions of it.

"We cannot win if this continues we need a plan..." Andrew murmur. He needs to think since their weapons are limited compared to number of their enemies.

"We need to build a trap...killing those bastards one at the time consumes more needed energy...now we need to kill them at once..." He said making his troops nods on his plan.

▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫

The Weapon takes its flight towards the sphere breaking all law of time and space, twirling right onto it piercing like a strong bullet inside it creating sparks of strong force, melting and breaking every darkness came before it. It was seen by every beings dwells in every worlds in every dimensions. It is falling star went down straight from heaven bringing its great hope in the middle of this darkness. It blasted its divine energy around it shunning the darkness creating waves of its force covering radius of miles away around it that as well shook their enemies through it. 

The Weapon marking its entrance as a sign of their enemies judgment of sentence which ignite more aggressive attacks from them tackling some of the warriors fighting with their might.

"Damn...their all getting desperate seeing that thing... what is that by the way..." one ask hiding towards the ruins taking time to gather more strength from those attacks from the Pagan Worshippers.

"That thing is the Weapon...the gift from the Mother....Damn that one is strong..." Andrew draw his swords climbing towards the roofs of the building to survey their post as well as to check were might be that Weapon had gone. And there he saw it has landed heavily on the Council Dome. 

"There are more enemies around us...it must take time on going through it considering our numbers. We must split. There are different tunnels around here connecting inside the Dome. We get to the Arch before more legions of enemies notice us. We must do it quick. How was the trap?" he ask one of their tactical agent over the radio.

"It was planted in three different sections 880 meters from P.O, over" he answered.

"OK three teams will lead as much as enemies into that trap at the same time. You must do it quick since we don't have enough time... Survey the area...report..." another commander ask one of their agent surveying the area.

"Enemy troops flocks around at four o clock, over" answered.

"Another throngs are coming from seven o clock, over" another answered.

"OK go go..." he signal one team with five agents. Then another after another. Those agents are skilled warriors, experts in tactical weapons and can thrown down enemies in one swift. However, they need to keep grounded since they will never know how these enemies become. Since they cannot use their special abilities right now. Must be the works of the Mystics and Matriarchs itself.

"OK now we need to get under and went straight to the Arch..go go..." he commanded. The men split up infiltrating the area. Good thing they had the most needed data about the Dome and its tunnel. They were able to blast some wall of a jewelry store which uses an underground exit. The blasted another wall under redirected into the tunnel. Hearing much bigger explosion from the surface, they quicken their steps towards their target direction. They need to get there in time before they losses more men.

▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫

The Weapon went inside the Dome welcomes by a eerie feeling around it. He look over those around him seeing explosions and hearing cries of agonies from those beings fighting for freedom. He went further inside unbothered of the darkness, his shining armor showering dust of holiness on each of his steps lightens the place scaring away those beings who lurks in the dark. Afraid and intimidated of his divine presence. He went further inside when he hears an echo of laughter roaming around hiding behind those dark walls.

"You must be holy...but your not godly...your an impostor...such a shameful creation.." that voice of some demonic entity can be heard. It laughs resonates the whole place. The weapon feels its presence all over the place, its poison has been gushing out spluttered around its area. The ugly smell of blood and cadavers from those beings it was able to consume all this time are covering it.

The Weapon scans the area but didn't see any. That creature must be a higher demon since its signature cannot be simply identified by him. He waited patiently walking further when a deep growl were heard behind him. He faces it, looking graciously behind him seeing an image of a giant figure of a nine headed beast looming over him with its height covering the dome.

"The image of a sin before our eyes...its a shame we needed to face such mistake...your a piece of shit...your a monster...the biggest mistake of all creations..." the beast talk and insulted the weapon. The nine head of this monsters are the most gruesome image that can ever imagine. Eyes are all fiery red, dirt and blood spluttered on their faces and mouth, yet they are still hungry of blood and flesh. Too hungry from it they want more. 

Siwon who had been inside the weapon curls his hand trying his best not to be affected by such insults. He then feels that soft squeeze by his husband beside him and tilted his head to stare at those beautiful eyes. His plump lips smiles as he closes their gap leaning forward kissing him, soothing his heart. They smiles eyes full of trust with one another. 

"Tsk...your pathetic....putting so much trust towards love...Love is nothing in this world...All soft and fluffy...tsk...pathetic...do you think your strong enough?.. we'll burn you in eternity...your no match against us...!" the beast charging at him blowing fireballs to his direction. Other heads charging as well spluttering weapons such as its sticky saliva and breaths melting and destroying the place with its filthy elements. 

The weapon draws his sword dodging most of those attacks. He proceeds on charging his attacks but the attempts were all being shrugs by the beast. The weapon went up and down leaping and twirling his body blowing his divine energy towards it shunning the beast. 

The exchange causes the Dome to shackle and damages the most parts of it.

"You cannot win against us! Belief is stupid...Faith towards the Father is stupid!" the beast breath fire targeting the dodging weapon. The weapon pauses on that words. He closes his eyes and as he opens it, spreading his arms more divine energy blasted making a wave inside the Dome poisoning the beast weakening its energy.

"The Father has given you chances but you had abuse it....The Father wanted peace but you throw war and death...The Father given beauty but you had given judgment...The Law is Unbreakable...Love is Untouchable..." He blasted and charges on blowing his attacks to the beast who countered him but the weapon is faster and more stable. It able to inflicts more wounds to the beast.

"Tsk..Pathetic!" the beast charges more desperate this time however, he is stop with chains of divine energy. He then notices that he is trapped inside the divine chains forming a pentagram. Apparently, the weapon never wanted to kill the beast but to give the judgement by the Father itself. 

"I am a weapon...but I am not the Law" he said. The beast laugh and tug on the chains, but it has been successfully binds him. Its divine elements burns his dark structure.

"LAW?! I AM THE LAW OF THIS WORLD! THIS IS MY KINGDOM! YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" the beast shouted with great hatred. Offended by such statement from that weapon, insulting his all being.

▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫

The warriors who had penetrated the underground tunnel were shook by such strong forces from the surface. However, the didn't falter as they keep getting forward towards the Arch. Successfully entering the target area they spread out taking positions hiding behind those walls as the Dark Mystics and Matriarchs is guarding around it. 

When they try to charge their attacks the enemy has noticed them first and was prepared way too advanced than them. The havoc started strangling most of the warriors as they are easily tackle by such dark magics thrown on their side. The warriors uses all kinds of weapons and explosives even tactical attacks but all are futile. The binding spell is giving them more problem.

"Damn...its all useless..." one grunted as heavy wounds gushes on his arms. Most of them are all inflicted with wounds and broken bones fighting with those elemental beings. Their abilities were all binded by some spell around the place. All they can do for the time being is to fight with arms and weapons on their arms. The portals pulled more darker demons and strongest beast inflicting injuries to the spirit warriors and causes catastrophes such as storms, earthquakes and other plagues for the mankind in the third dimensional world. 

"We must keep faith...ugh...we must keep the Faith" Andrew said. Oh God please help us.

▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫

The Mother has seen the agony and devastation of the people inside that sphere. The space troopers are struggling over the legions of enemies and celestial monsters attacking them. As well as those warriors on the ground. The Uprising has been preparing for this for a long time. They had planned all their ways mastering this forbidden binding spells nullifying the divine energy all over the place.

The Mother chanted her plead to the Father on the Higher Cosmoi to grant her access inside it. Heart clenching hearing those cries from the pure ones.

"Let me help..." she chanted all her heart lifting out all her being towards the Father, giving up onto his will and pleading for his mercy.

Her voice rang out to the sky as the clouds opens up hearing the sounds of trumpet so deep resonating the whole plane. A tune of war as a testament of His permission. She smiled and nodded for the pair of their opposites motions for them to enter the war finally. The will must be done since those warriors have a great help for their people.

"Now Makiel this one belongs to us...." they held out their hand touching the stone in the center of the cave and closes their eyes. They summons their powers within connecting and stretching out their thoughts towards the whole populace of the Mystics and Matriarchs who had been poisoned and trapped by those Dark Lords. 

"WE ARE CALLING ALL OUR PURE ONES...RISE AND BEHOLD....AS THE POWER OF THE UNIVERSE IS WITHIN YOU...OPEN UP YOUR PURE THOUGHTS...GRANT US ACCESS...EMBRACE THIS DIVINE POWER WITHIN...THE INFINITE POWER...THE POWER THAT WILL FREE YOUR FEAR!..." their voices rang out so loud creating sound waves blasting on the higher dimensional plane reaching through those blinded spirit and freeing their trapped souls.

▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫

Lavarhia the image of pure beauty and destruction appears infront of the fleet surrounding the Sun. With her image of glory she blasted and throws attacks to those enemies but at the same time protecting the pure ones. She blasted her enormous energy around her creating strong waves tackling their enemies ships. Explosion are seen as the enemies mother ship blasted from her attacks. She summons more energy creating lightning attacking the Uprising fleets and their celestial monsters. She smirks as her mission is done effortlessly, disabling the enemies in one swift attack.

"Tsk...low lives are worthless..." she huffs and in a second she was gone. She still needs to find more celestial monsters who had able to penetrate inside the sphere. And their they go, legions of them keeps swarming around the space and collecting cadavers and souls. She smirks as she decide to consume them all. Her baby is hungry...

"What the...is that the Mother?..." One of the commander in the fleet belongs to the pure ones ask.

"Maybe...wow...I....it was a miracle indeed..." Dana said hugging Hyukjae in the process. They were almost defeated, but that sudden appearance of that entity had blasted all their enemies in an instant. They are all saved by the mother indeed.

▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫

Henriel went to the ground helping their warriors who had been fighting with the monsters and demons. He notices that the plane was bonded by a spell. He draws his swords as he charges his attacks by the swarm of monsters surrounding the warriors. 

"General....ugh...your here.." one wounded warrior uttered.

"Where are the others?" he ask seeing legions of monsters and beasts surrounding them.

"They are targeting the Arch to stop the opening of the portals." One answered.

"We need to break the binding of this place..." he knows how and its going to be painful but he had to do it to she the warriors. He ground his feet. He chanted and summons his divine power gushing out enormous energy from his body as he locates the chains of this binding energy. There he found it, and there are too many of it. They can at least break most of it if they can beat time against this enemies. Hell this one is a hard task indeed.

▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫

Andrew had to think quick on how can they survive this as more beast and monsters charging on them. He grounded his feet getting ready for a blow when all of a sudden a wave of denser air shackles the whole place stopping the clock as a cloth of silk covers them against those beast and monsters. They watch in amazement how the tables are turned when the Mystics and the Matriarchs proceeds on killing the enemies instead, as if they have came back from that dark spell which traps them.

"Damn...I thought we had lose hope...."Andrew scans the area checking his men, good thing no one dies however injuries and wounds are a bit fatal but all is well. Oh God thank you... He smiles wide seeing those portals are closing slowly avoiding more monsters to come inside their plane.

▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫

"You had already been given enough chances but your fault to the Universe cannot be undone..." the voice of the mother brought out by the groups of shining fireflies rang out where the beast is bonded thanks to the Weapon.

"Huh! Your so proud of your image? I was not regretting every bit of my choices...This is my world! My Kingdom!...you can never take that away from me ...even if you try harder...you know it will always fall down onto my favor....ahhahhahhahhahahhhhaha! You think I didn't know!? You want this all to happen...your punishing me...pushing me more down to the pit of nothingness! You all wanted to push me further down! For what?....For the favor ...of the Father?! Your all pathetic! Sucker for solace and amenity!" the beast rants before the image infront of him.

"Your whole being is an image of judgment. You made that yourself. The power inside you gave you more sufferings. The law...it is not created....it is innate...by breaking it...you know what it will takes for eternity...However...your merciful Father still wants to give you another chance until eternity. Free the souls of his pure ones in the condition of your freedom from your bind into this world. The Covenant of His Only Son will remain untouched. We will never interfere, the universe will not take part of their awakening...It will be only from their will...The universe hold the time and space..." the mother expresses the condition.

"You always saying that words but you always breaks it...your all cunning!" the beast reasoned.

"You must not break the Law...that was the condition...your control of power must do the same..." the mother counter. She knows how the materiality works. The material who practices the sins of the world. She knows that not even a control of power can stop men doing those sins. Which only frustrates the beast more.

"That's the only condition the pure ones will come home in their own will and your freedom is all yours...no more interfering..." she stated with full grace and confidence.

"Tsk...awakening...I will do anything for them to forget!..they are all bound to this Kingdom...for eternity!" he spits out his venom a sign of his mark for this agreement. He knows that he cannot control his people by breaking any laws so he must be prepared since war against the divine until eternity begun.

▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫

"Oppa...are you even listening?" Her face contorts in disagreement as she ask the pale man before her, who seems distracted for a minute or so. They are both settled on one of the private tables of a high end Lotte Restaurant located at the roof top of their building. This place are exclusive for celebrities and personalities who can have a private dinner together or in groups. She had called him nonstop since the photos came out. So he decided to just return the call and agree for a meet up. To have a formal talk and probably end whatever they had in person.

After that battle, the beast and other monsters are all hiding now. It was said that they had to be prepared for more battles to come. It was never the end of any sufferings though, since the awakening is up to the will of each man. The universe taken back the time and space as it was. Hiding now the truth from their people. The Gospel Stations now was all gone and forgotten as well as the Keepers and its allies are all hidden and remains unknown. Its as if everything came back to normal. Only that the darkness now consumes the whole world. Only the pure ones remains at will and grounded.

"I am...uh...sorry...Jisoo...I wasn't able to contact you, since I had gone busy..." he was actually distracted, not by her presence but that one particular hot man eyeing their table from the moment they settled down.

"Hmm...I see...now your not busy I guess...not that busy...." she said continuing her dinner. Kyuhyun nodded but didn't stop on looking over to the man who had seated on a distant of few tables from them. Damn, his husband's eyes are piercing on his being he can't control his reaction from it. 

'Stop it Honey...' he said to him making him chuckles and nodded sipping his tonic relaxing back onto his seat.

"Jisoo...I um...well that pictures...it was all true right? I wouldn't blame you for whatever it is. I just can't...I get it...I can be blame also for being too much...I was not blaming you...no no...and if your guilty about it...please don't...I am cool...you know..your young and you have to play more...I get it..." he said making her blinks on him. He scrambles up to his seat and bows.

"We will never meet again I swear...I will never push anything since I am...uh...I had moved on...okay...were both cool...uh...OK...so...bye? Yes! yes....bye...goodbye..." he didn't wait for her reply as he walk away passing through his husband who is curling his body keeping down his laughter for such exchange. Siwon watches the girl being frozen for a moment and huffs taking out her phone dialling someone. Siwon stands up and went out following his grumbling husband towards their jeep wrangler, he can't stop himself from giggling more though.

"Hmmm...ah...Your so impossible.." Kyuhyun grumbles again being in his arms and trapped on his kisses is his weakness. They are both settled on the car seat kissing and licking each other's lips. Siwon chuckles on his neck, hot breaths fanning it as he nibbles on that weak spot.

"I didn't do anything..." The taller reasoned but only countered by an arch of an eyebrow from the pale one. He raise is arms in surrender and settles on his seat, starting the engine.

"Donghae Hyung called and he wants us to went to the Champs...said that he has a surprise" he shrugs telling the other what could it be. Telling him he doesn't have an idea about it.

"You can always call me...you don't have to show yourself in there...I have bottled up my word for her but seeing you there clouding my thoughts I just couldn't think straight..." he pouted as the vehicle take its turn to the main road.

"Oh...oh...i've had a strong feeling that I have to be there since I just can't let her see being so cute...no...no...never...." he shakes his head hands gripping on the stirring wheel. Kyuhyun sighs, his husband is still feeling insecure about their relationship. As if he didn't have enough reasons and proofs to be. He blushes recalling their nights together, their adventures, travelling into different worlds, exploring things about each other mentally and physically. Their connection is beyond from just being deep, they are more like that. As if they are a one being. But of course he still feels the need to assure the taller that he will never go anywhere. He reach out grabbing the other's hand keeping it between his palms, squeezing it softly.

"You know I'm always yours...you have me all the way...you know that..." his voice soft trying to convey the emotions to his beloved. He smiles upon seeing those deep slit on his right cheek, he didn't stop himself from pinching it rubbing his thumb on it. Siwon smiles widen guiding the pale hand of the smaller on his lips. 

"Of course...you can only moan my name...no one..can make you moan louder other than me...always..." he rolls his eyes as the taller smirks on his direction. However, well he can't deny that fact though. Siwon is his man, his one and only.

"When you say he has a surprise I still didn't expect it to be like this one!" he giggles as more wines serves on their booth. This private booth were reserved for the couple.

"Well, apparently...Donghae knew how much you like wine now...so he collected the best wines in every place and here we go..." he nodded chuckling, since being married to this man who wants to travel in different worlds he had become more obsessed on wines. Well, he keeps tasting heaven when he went drunk so that's one reason after many more of it.

"I just can't believe it is about free drinks? really?...." they snuggles sipping on their glasses.

"Well, not bad...since I know what you get when you get drunk...." the taller teases him by biting his nose lightly. He pulls away and lean forward initiating their kiss as the taller proceeds on deepening it. They can't deny their hunger when being together. Well alcohol and Kyuhyun is the best combination, more or like the sexiest combination. They chuckles as they proceeds on their drinking session. They can always enjoy almost everything even those trivial things as long as their together, and that a fact, never gets old or boring or bland. They always find excitement on their relationship and even if they are far away. Most likely about their jobs, they can always find time to be together, even on their thoughts.

Siwon was still a warrior a Keeper who battles for freedom and protection. He remains an asset from the Keeper Society unlike Donghae who had decided to retire on his job as an elite. Siwon together with his biological parents started an army school for the trainings of young warriors. In collaboration with Lavarhia and Henriel who were also has their own school for the Mystics warriors

Meanwhile, the Keeper Society who are now hidden in deepest sea are recovering from what they had lost. Their old homes and structures becomes ruins and are discovered by people making conclusions about like it was an ancient ruins and gods or aliens made all of those. They had laugh on that thing the moment that episode went on air. 

Conspiracy theories also are spreading like wildfire over the internet. Well, that one is a bit alarming. They still have to take back their strength, train more warriors and elementals to keep equip from the upcoming. They have known darkness around are endless, all are ready to consume them and ruin them.

Donghae and Eunhyuk are now owning a bakery shop. They must earn for a living since their treasure must keep hidden. So to live normally and out from the scrutiny of their enemies they must do what normal people do.

The Keepers Society and their remaining allies are spread all over the world to start a new beginning. They tried their best to live in a normal life with humans. They earn normally and doing their chores normally. However, when that moment come of which include an arising battle they are all ready to save the humans from that Darkness.

But all in all, all is well...., for now....

▫▪▫▪▫▪FIN▫▪▫▪▫▪


End file.
